Broken Pieces
by xobriannaxo
Summary: 16 year old Casey was sent to live with 23 year old Derek so that he could fix her life but he ended up falling for her at the same time.Can they make it through life together despite all the issues that separate them?longer summ inside/only chap24 M rate
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my idea for a new Life with Derek story. In this story I changed a lot of things like for their age. In this Casey is 16 and Derek is 23. Casey is a junior and Derek works for a film company. After something really tragic happens in Casey's life she starts to pin out of control until it's at the point where Nora and George can't handle it anymore so they send her to live with Derek in a different city. It starts in the summer. Derek is trying to help Casey put her life back together but as he does he starts to fall for her which he knows is wrong morally because they are step sibs but also because of the age difference. So hopefully you guys will like it.**

**Chapter 1 **

Derek Venturi felt used. Used by his father. He couldn't believe he had gotten sucked into this. His dad had called him a week ago to ask him if he would think about letting Casey his step sister stay with him. His dad had promised they would pay half the rent and half of his bills. They hadn't said exactly why they were sensing Casey to live with him but had said it had to do with the people she had been hanging out with and her behavior had become unruly. Fro some reason Derek doubted this seeing as how the girl he had meet a couple years ago seemed if anything the exact opposite as his father was describing. He hadn't really wanted to do it but his father had been pushy until finally he had given in. This is how he ended up spending his Friday waiting for his step sister to show up. Around 6 that night there was a knock at the door and he went over to it to find Casey MacDonald looking much different then she had when she was younger. She stood up to about his chest with long honey brown hair and a glum look on her face.

"Hey Casey wow you look different why don't you come in," he said. She walked in uncertain. She had a duffel bag in each arm and there were two suitcases behind her which he got. He shut the door behind them with his foot and turned towards her.

"Here I'll show you to your room," he said walking down his hall to the extra bedroom her following him. He dropped her bags on the floor of the room turning on the light. She looked around and then back at him.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Hey no problem so you probably want to unpack so I'll leave you to that and when you are done we can order something to eat okay," he said turning to leave the room.

"Umm Derek George told me to give this to you," she said holding out a large envelope. He took it from her and left her to unpack. He sat in his kitchen and opened the envelope. Inside was a check and a letter from his dad.

_Dear Derek,_

_Thank you so much for taking Casey in. Nora and I really appreciate it. We have already registered her at the high school near you and plan on sending you checks every week to help cover her expenses. We will also send you money to take her shopping for stuff when she needs it but we warn against giving her money. We took away Casey's cell phone until further notice although we do plan on giving it back after a month or so. We would also appreciate it if you would not allow her to have any visits from friends here. Especially anyone named Nathaniel, PJ, Dana, or James. They are all strictly off limits. Please keep a close eye on her. Thank you again._

_Dad_

Derek looked at the letter in slight shock. He couldn't help but wonder what this girl had done to land herself all these conditions. He looked at the letter warily wondering what his dad had gotten him in. A little while later Casey came in the kitchen. She was looking at him uncertain her glance going to the letter quickly.

"What does it say," she said.

"Just some stuff you like pizza," he said.

"Yeah," she said sitting down at the kitchen island on a stool still looking at the letter.

"Okay cool," he said. He called the pizza place and ordered a large cheese pizza and sat back down.

"It should be here in a little while," he said and she nodded.

"I was wondering there is a list of people on here that you shouldn't see do they know you came here," he said.

"It depends who is on the list?" she said and he studied her as he read the list.

"Nathaniel, PJ, Dana, and James," he said. He watched as a look of sadness played on her face and he felt bad for her.

"No, they wouldn't know but it wasn't their fault," she said.

"What wasn't there fault?" he said quickly.

"George didn't tell you what I did," she said quietly.

"No and how come I have a feeling you aren't either," Derek said dramatically and he saw an actual smile go across her face.

"Ha she smiles look at that," he said grinning. There was a knock at the door then and he got up and answered it. It was the pizza boy. Derek paid and came back to the table. He got out some plates and they ate silently for a few minutes.

"I have to go to work tomorrow so you are going to be on your own for a little while," he said.

"Their letting you let me stay home by myself," she said in mocking shock. And he chuckled slightly.

"Yeah well I can't babysit you all day," he said and she grimaced.

"I don't need a babysitter," she said.

**The Next Day**

Casey was on the couch watching some show while he was in the kitchen doing some paper work. There was a knock on the door and it opened. In came Sam and Kendra, Derek's best friends, both not caring that he hadn't answered the door.

"Hey Derek what's going on," Sam said going straight to Derek's refrigerator. Kendra on the other hand sat down next to Derek peering over his shoulder at the work he was doing.

"Nothing some paper work that's all," Derek mumbled as he finished up. Derek worked at a major film company. Sam went to the bathroom down the fall and came back a few minutes later confused.

"Derek?" Sam said.

"Yes," Derek said putting all his stuff away.

"Who is the girl on your couch," Sam said.

"Oh I told you about Casey remember I told you on Wednesday," Derek said.

"Wait your dad actually trusted you to take care of another human being," Kendra said.

"Haha very funny and I have to say I am doing a good job so far she isn't dead or anything," Derek said.

"Well just wait when she starts to rebel that's what teenagers do," Kendra said.

"I think I can handle it," Derek said

"Or what about when she needs you to go to the store to get her tampons," Kendra said grinning.

"That's when I will call you," Derek said and Kendra laughed.

"I don't think so Derek this is all you," she said.

"I just hope you know what you have gotten yourself into," Sam said.

"Don't worry okay she's a good kid," Derek said.

"Derek if she is such a good kid then why did her parents send her live with you," Kendra said.

"Well I am still figuring that out," Derek said. They started talking about other stuff then when Casey came in the kitchen surprised to see Sam and Kendra.

"Oh hey Casey these are my friends Sam and Kendra you guys Casey," he said.

"Hey," Casey said going over to the refrigerator.

"What you doing," Derek said.

"Getting a yogurt," she said pulling out a yogurt.

"Oh okay bye," he said as she left the room.

"See how easy it is," he said. Little did he know what he was really in for.

**(A/N So this is the beginning and I know it started off slow but I swear it will get faster and things will start happening soon. Like we will find out about what Casey did which is probably going to surprise you. Hope you guys like it so far please review and let me know if I should continue. )**


	2. Poke in the ribs

**Disclaimer- I own nothing … well some books on my bookshelf but really that is about it.**

**I know Derek is slightly out of character right now but he will be more in character soon and he is a lot older so he is a lot more mature in ways. Also I realize that they being together is illegal and I do plan on talking that later on like in several more chapters but for now they are just Casey and Derek step sibs…for now laughs evilly Also Derek is 23 and Casey is 16 so they are 7 years apart i think yes i just counted which isnt so bad and i was going to have Casey a little older but i couldn't because of the length i want the story to be so yeah.**

**Chapter 2**

It had been two weeks since Casey had come to live with Derek and things were going seemingly okay. She wasn't any trouble at all. Derek had told his father this but his father had since he should just wait and see if he was really ready to get cocky about this because it wasn't as easy as it seemed. When he came back one day he went to her room to check up on her. Her door was wide open and he went in. She was sitting on her bed with a laptop that he hadn't seen before. He looked around her room and saw that she had decorated it. There were posters for different musicals including Wicked, Footloose, and Hairspray. There was a bulletin board on one of her walls with from what he could tell pictures of different people probably her friends. She turned and looked at him then.

"Hey," he said.

"What's up," she said.

"Nothing…I didn't know you had a laptop," he said.

"Don't worry it's not internet capable I don't get to have it connected until my mom and George think I deserve it," she said almost angrily.

"Hmmm," he said.

"May I help you," she said.

"No I'll just leave you to your devices then," Derek said leaving and closing the door behind him. He went into his room kicking off his sneakers. He went into his and Casey's shared bathroom and took a quick shower his mind wandering to Casey. He felt bad for her. From what he had seen these past two weeks she didn't the punishment she was being given. As far as he could tell she hadn't deserved the obvious isolation their parents where trying to create around her. He made a decision then that could either backfire in his face or help him out a lot but hopefully it would get her to trust him. He got out of the shower and got dressed. He was making dinner when she came out and set the table. After they ate she got up to leave but he held up his hand for her to wait.

"What," she said.

"Here," he said handing her his laptop. She took it looking at him then placed it on the table a look of disgust on her face and she started to walk away. He stared at her confused.

"What are you doing," he said.

"I'm not an idiot," she said.

"Who said you were," he said confused. She spun around and looked at him her eyes held so many emotions he wasn't sure what was going on in her head.

"Obviously you do," she said.

"What is wrong with you I was trying to help," he said.

"Yeah you were trying to help my ass. I know exactly what you were going to do. As soon as I got off that thing you were going to go in the history and find out what I was doing and who I was talking to I am not an idiot," she said close to tears.

"Casey oh my god you are giving me way too much credit I am not that smart," he said laughing walking so he was close to her but she backed away.

"This isn't funny," she said. He could see the hurt in her eyes but also anger.

"Casey what happened to you," he said and she looked at him once before turning and running to her room slamming he door shut behind her. A few minutes later her radio was blaring. He went over to her door and almost knocked but didn't. He turned around and sat on the floor outside her room leaning against her door. He listened to the song coming from her room. He was surprised by the song it was Good Charlotte's Dance Floor Anthem.

She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for

He calls her up  
He's tripping on the phone  
Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's moving it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's loosing it  
She don't care

Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

He was always giving her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most sucka's hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up she's tripping on the phone  
Now he had to get up and he ain't coming home  
Now he's trying to forget her  
That's how he got with her  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

To the beat  
To the beat  
To the beat

You got nothing to lose,  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay  
Let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be tripping on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
Now everything is good here  
Stop what you're doing  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one

Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

No  
No

Now you know what to do  
So come on  
Feeling good

He fell asleep there listening to the song and if he didn't know better he would have thought he could hear Casey crying.

"Its okay Casey its okay," he muttered as he fell asleep. The next morning he woke up to her standing over him poking him with her sneaker.

"What," he said groggily.

"We need to go to the grocery store," she said. That is how he ended up about an hour and half later in the grocery store with Casey. She wasn't speaking to him as far as he knew although that didn't stop her from putting things in the carriage not that he cared. They were in the meat section and she was looking away when he heard her breath in sharply. He watched as she looked down the section at a tall lanky boy with dirty blond hair who didn't notice her at first but when he did the shock was evident on his face. He mouthed her name almost as if he dare not say it aloud. Casey almost as if she had forgotten about Derek walked toward the boy. As soon as she was in arms length the boy brought her close hugging her tightly. Casey hugged him tight and he heard her speak.

"Nathan oh my god Nathan," she said. Derek realized then that he was probably Nathaniel. The boy let go of Casey and studied her then.

"Casey you're here," he said.

"Yeah I am," she said.

"PJ went to your house and talked to your sister umm Lizzie but she said they sent you away after..," Nathan said his voice trailing.

"Yeah well after my little stunt my mom thought it would be best if I left said I was getting poor influence from my friends like it was your guys fault," Casey said wiping away tears.

"I feel like it was our fault Casey everything," he said looking down.

"How was it your fault Nate what were you going to do," she said.

"I could have saved you I could have listened instead of just telling you to forget but I didn't want to remember him I needed to forget," Nathan said.

"Nathan I am so sorry but I just couldn't forget when he left it was like he took a piece of me with him and I just couldn't handle it. I just wanted to stop feeling I wanted to do like you said to get rid of him out of my head but no matter what I did he was still there everywhere I looked," she said.

"And now?" he said.

"And now I don't know what to do it wasn't supposed to go so far," Casey said and Derek could hear the pain in her voice even from where he was but he didn't move pretending to read the label on the chicken in his hand.

"How is everyone else," she said.

"Everyone is okay. They really want to see you though," he said.

"Yeah well I don't know when that will be possible but maybe I can try and be good and I'll get some free time form the wardens," she said and he laughed.

"Yeah well be good okay and take care of yourself," Nathan said hugging her again.

"We can't lose you too Casey," Nathan whispered in her ear.

"Bye Nathan later days," she said and Nathan grinned at her.

"Later days Casey," Nathan said walking away. Casey slowly walked over to Derek who was still pretending to read the chicken package. After about a half hour they finally left the store. Once home Derek finally brought up Nathan.

"So that was Nathaniel," he said and he saw the shock go across her face.

"Yeah it was," she said trying to keep her voice steady.

"You going to tell me what he had to do with the mess you're in or not," Derek said.

"I am not in this mess because of him," she said angrily.

"Well he is on the list for a reason," Derek said.

"Yeah because my mother is completely clueless about my life so she figured cutting off anything around me would help," she retorted.

"So it's your mom's fault," Derek said.

"Yeah maybe it is maybe if she wasn't to busy being super mom and super wife to everyone but me maybe this would have never had happened," Casey said looking at him her whole body shaking in anger.

"So if she spent more time with you everything would be okay," Derek said calmly.

"I didn't need her for that much all I needed was for her to be there for one space of time. For her to be there for me for one minute telling me it would be okay," Casey said.

"Telling you what would be okay?" Derek said. He was standing in front of her now.

"Everything. I just needed her to realize for once I needed her to be there. My life was falling apart and she didn't even notice until she found me on my floor almost dead," Casey said.

"What are you talking about," he said.

"I tried to kill myself Derek I tried to kill myself so I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore so I wouldn't have to deal with everyone telling me to forget about it," Casey said sobbing. Derek moved forward then and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sshh Casey you can stop now it's okay," he said.

"No it's not," she said sobbing.

"Why did he have to die he wasn't supposed to he promised me he would fight it he promised he would okay but he wasn't and I sat there and watched him die," she said sobbing in Derek's arms.

"Who died Casey who died?" Derek said.

"Patrick he had leukemia but he was doing so good until suddenly he just collapsed one day," she said pulling away from him staring off as if she could see it.

"There was nothing they could do he died the next day and I was holding his hand. I loved him more than anything," she said her eyes hollow as she looked at Derek.

"Casey I…" Derek said.

"Don't know what to say huh no one did. I had been dating him since freshman year and all of sudden like that he was gone. Nathan was his best friend but Nathan had his own way of dealing with it he just didn't talk about it he wanted to forgot but I couldn't. I went around and all I could do was think about him all I could was hurt and I just go so tired of it Derek. I started drinking and that helped it got rid of the pain for a little while but it always came back and I stopped being numb so I just keep drinking more and more. But after a while it was enough so I just decided it would be better if I just stopped it all if I just cut out all the pain and end it all," she said and he realized what she had done.

"You cut yourself so you wouldn't have to remember," he said and she nodded sadly.

"Now you finally know my little secret Derek does it make you feel any better knowing," she said.

**(A/N So yeah that was a hard chapter to write because someone very close to me has dealt with both issues drinking and cancer so I wanted to approach it very delicately. Hopefully you guys are okay with it. In the next chapter things will some down a little and the healing process for Casey will really start. Reviews appreciated because I love reading them. Also i just wated to stay this because i am bored i offiaclly hate turkey so yeah just a little info for you.) **


	3. Trip to the Beach

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but love for you all and some candy in my room. **

**Chapter 3**

It was the day after Casey's shocking confession and Derek was just getting back from work. He had lunch with Kendra and Sam who when he had told them about her secret been shocked and said he should send her back because she had problems that he couldn't possibly cope with. He had told them no though saying he couldn't give up on her just like Nora and George had. So he had a plan although he was starting to realize that when it came to her none of his plans worked out that great but he was going to give it another try. He went into her room and stood over her where she sat typing on her laptop.

"Get up and get ready where going to the beach," he said.

"Excuse me," she said annoyed.

"You heard me your not deaf are you," he said trying his best to sound stern but the look on her face was priceless.

"You've got 15 minutes to be ready and then we are leaving," he said leaving her room and shutting the door behind him. He swore she did it on purpose but in exactly 16 minutes later she came out a smirk on her face. She was wearing a knee high dark blue sundress with a tote bag in one hand.

"You ready," he said.

"Yes sir," she said.

"Good," he said and they left. They got in his forest green jeep and drove for about 30 minutes down to the beach (A/N I have no idea if they would even be close to a beach but let's just pretend they are.) They got there and he got out grabbing his bag that he had brought with him. They walked to the shore and he dropped his bag stripped down to his swimming shorts and went in the water while she watched sitting in the sand. After about 15 minutes of swimming he looked over to see her lying in the sand in her plain blue bikini. She was staring up at the sky and he had a sudden stroke of genius. He got out of the water and went over to where she lay and stood over her.

"You're blocking my sunlight," she said annoyed. He didn't say anything he simply bended over and took her delicately in his arms and carried her over to the water until he was standing up to his waist in the water.

"DEREK don't you even think about it," she said and he grinned at her.

"Hold your breath," he said before he dropped her in the water. He tried to swim a way quickly but was stopped when she grabbed him dragging him underwater with her. They fought underwater and came up for air within a few moments of each other. He looked over at her grinning.

"You are so dead Venturi," she said and he yelped swimming away from her until he finally reached the point where he could walk. He turned around just in time to see her launch herself at him. They fell together to the ground where he tried to roll away form her but she grabbed him and kicked him in the leg before he stopped her laughing.

"Oh you think you are so funny don't you," she said looking over at him.

"Actually I think I am quite hilarious thank you for noticing," he said. They lay there then both breathing heavily. For a few minutes both where silent until she spoke.

"Derek," she said.

"Hmm," he said looking over at her. She was fiddling with her hands not looking at him.

"Are you going to send me back," she said so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"No Casey I'm not. Not unless you want to go back there," he said.

"I don't want to go back," she said.

"Good because I probably wouldn't have sent to you back there anyway," he said.

"I'm going to talk to your mom and George see about getting you some internet connection and a cell phone," he said.

"Thanks although they probably won't listen to you," she said.

"Ah who courses you live in my house now anyway," he said grinning at her as he sat up and she laughed.

"Casey you have to promise me something," he said serious now.

"What," she said looking over at him. He stared at her for a few moments caught up in her blue eyes that seemed so weirdly perfect.

"Umm," he said trying to catch his train of thought.

"Right Case if you ever feel like you need to talk to someone or something promise you will come to me and that you won't hurt yourself," he said. She looked away and then back up at him.

"Okay," she said softly.

"Okay good and I mean it whenever you need to talk you just come and get me or call me. Whether it is 2 AM in the morning or in the middle of a workday," he said and she smiled at him.

"Okay," she said.

"Good and you know I have to say I like you a lot better when your smiling and not poking me with your sneakers or slamming your door in my face," he said and she laughed.

"Come on let's go get something to eat this beach sucks," he said standing up. They got dressed and went to a diner down the street. They sat down and looked at the menus. He ordered a hamburger and fries and she followed suit ordering the same. The waitress brought their orders within minutes. They ate in silence for a few moments but Derek had never been one for silence.

"So tell me Casey what are your hobbies," he said. She looked up from her hamburger at him.

"I like to dance, sing and write," she said hesitantly.

"Hmm what do you write," he said biting into his burger.

"Stuff," she said eating a fry.

"Oh yes stuff that is a very good topic," he said.

"So you like musicals…which is your favorite," he said.

"Probably Hairspray," she said.

"Hmmm that's a good one I guess," Derek said stealing a fry from her.

"Hey you have your own," she said.

"So I was just seeing if yours tasted better," he said grinning at her.

"You have to be one the most annoying human beings on this earth," she said.

"Ahh Casey how did you know I was a sucker for flattery," he said. She threw a fry in his face and he laughed picking it up and eating it off the table.

"Thank you so much," he said and she rolled her eyes. They finished eating and he went up tot the counter to pay and she went outside leaning against the jeep waiting for him. As he paid the little old lady at the counter smiled at him.

"You and your girlfriend make such a cute couple," she said to him.

"What oh me and Casey we umm thanks," he said. He started to correct her but decided it would be a little hard to explain and maybe just maybe he couldn't help but agree they did look cute together. He went outside joining Casey where she stood looking out.

"You ready to go," he said to her and she looked up at him.

"Yeah sure," she said. As they both went into there different sides of the car she spoke.

"Thanks Derek by the way for today," she said as she stared at her open door.

"Hey no problem," he said.

**(A/N Basically Dasey fluff but I liked it. In the next chapter we learn something we didn't know about Derek but this could but a little kink in the plan of the Dasey happy after you all want. I realize this was a short chapter but they will start to get longer. Please review cause I love them all.)**


	4. Trust

**(A/N so this chapter wasnt supposed to be this long but i wanted to get it all in there becuase the sooner the summer is over the better because once school starts for Casey i get to have some real fun.)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD neither will i ever**

Chapter 4

She knew she shouldn't do it. Going behind Derek's back was a good way to lose the trust he had given her and she realized this but she couldn't ask him. She didn't know what she would do if he said no so she took her chances after he left for work and went to the phone calling people she knew she shouldn't be. She dialed a number so familiar to her. The phone rang a couple times before someone picked up.

"Hello," the voice said and Casey just stood there breathing into the phone.

"Hello is this I am sick of people calling and never saying anything what the hell are you seriously that bored," the person said.

"PJ," Casey said softly.

"Oh my god Casey CASEY Dana Casey is on the phone," PJ yelled and Casey could hear someone yelling in the background.

"Casey sweetheart where are you," another voice said on the phone.

"Dana..." Casey said and before she knew it she was crying.

"Oh Casey sweetie it's okay sshh," Dana said. Casey sat down on the floor phone to her ear.

"Casey we have been so worried about you why didn't you call? Forget you not calling where are you we want to see you," PJ said.

"I really don't think that's a good idea Derek went to work and sometimes he goes back for lunch," Casey said biting her lip.

"Who's Derek?" PJ said and Casey explained who Derek was.

"Casey where does Derek live," Dana said and Casey told him.

"That's only an hour away we can come now and stay for a little while then leave but only if you want us to Casey," Dana said.

"I'm not sure maybe I should just ask Derek if you can come and anyways he could come home," Casey said uncertain. She started thinking about Derek and how she was going behind his back and got an unpleasant feeling in her stomach that she tried to brush away.

"No you shouldn't trust this dude Casey," PJ said.

"Why he seems okay and I think you're just paranoid," Casey said. She thought back to that day at the beach and the way he had been so nice to her and he trusted her she couldn't help but think for the millionth time. No one had trusted Casey like that in a long time.

"Seriously Casey I mean think about it why else would your mom and George send you to him," PJ said.

"Shut up PJ this is up to Casey," Dana said.

"I really don't know I don't want him to find out and have him think he can't trust me," Casey said.

"Oh my goodness Casey for once drop the Ms. Goody two shoe this and take a chance," PJ said.

"You know what maybe you really are a bad influence," Casey said laughing slightly.

"You know it," PJ said.

"I think it would be best if I wait and ask him and see what he says," Casey said.

"Okay if that's what you want to do. After he gives you his answer we can plan what to do from there," Dana said calmly.

"How's James he is the only one I haven't seen or spoken too," Casey said.

"You know James always showing up then leaving the kid is always wandering off but he eventually comes back," Dana said. Dana was 20 years old while PJ and Nathan were 17 and James was probably 19 but they weren't too sure about that. Nathan and PJ both went to the vocational high school in their area but also had part-time jobs. They lived with Dana and helped out with the rent. James had a job they thought but they weren't really sure about that either all they knew was somehow he had money to pay his part of the bills. Nathan, PJ, and Dana had all lived in the same foster home and when Dana had left PJ and Nathan gone with her. James had just showed up one day which was the way he was showing up one day leaving the next.

"So is this Derek guy nice to you and stuff," PJ said.

"Yeah he's okay," Casey said.

"Good cause if he isn't I will come down there and take care of it," PJ said making Casey laugh.

DEREKCASEYDEREKCASEYDEREKCASEYDEREKCASEYDEREKCASEY

The next morning Casey got up and went into the kitchen and saw Derek looking over the newspaper. She went into the refrigerator and got a yogurt then looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading and of course he was reading the comics. She shook her head in amusement. She knew he had today off from work so she decided to get it over with and sat down across from him on her stool. She ate her yogurt staring at him which he didn't even notice. She coughed then trying to get his attention and when he didn't notice she coughed again only louder. He looked up at her.

"You choking," he said.

"No," she said and he went back to reading the comics.

"Umm Derek can I ask you a favor," she said and he looked up.

"Depends on what it is," Derek said.

"Well I was wondering if I could have some people over to visit me," she said.

"Yeah sure," he said.

"Umm well I should probably mention who they are first before you say yes," Casey said.

"Let me guess the people on the list," he said still reading the comics.

"Yeah sort of," she said and he laughed and she looked at him depressed thinking he was laughing at her request. He looked up.

"Sorry Garfield is too funny but umm about this visit well I guess we can work something out," he said.

"What do you mean?" she said uncertain.

"Okay you do my laundry for a week and you can have them over and no one will ever know," he said.

"Are you serious," she said.

"Yepp," he said and she sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to call them now," she said getting up. He watched her leave.

"Damn I should have said two weeks if she was going to give in that easy," Derek muttered to himself.

DEREKCASEYDEREKCASEYDEREKCASEYDEREKCASEYDEREKCASEY

About two hours later Casey was sitting in the kitchen staring at the front door. Derek came in the kitchen and watched her from the doorway of the living room.

"You know staring at the door isn't going to make them appear any faster," he said and she turned looking at him startled.

"I know that," she said defense.

"Just making sure," he said. Just as he was turning to leave someone knocked on the door. He watched Casey stare at the door and he coughed loudly. She turned and looked at him.

"Casey you might want to answer the door," he said and she got up quickly and opened it as if to get it over with. He saw the door swing open to reveal a petite Asian girl long black hair all around her face and big brown eyes. Next to her was a tall woman with fair brown skin and a gentle smile.

"Well look who it is," the small girl said.

"PJ move out of the way," the taller woman said and she embraced Casey who hugged her back.

"Oh hug her but don't say a word to me what am I dust. Hey where's Nathan and James. Hey idiots get up here," the girl named PJ said. Derek watched as two teenage boys ambled in. He reckoned Nathan but didn't know who the tall red haired boy was. Both grinned at Casey.

"Hey short fry what's going on," the red haired boy said.

"Hi James," said Casey hugging him.

"Hey Casey again," Nathan said hugging her after James was done.

"Well I don't know why you guys are all hugging her personally I am still mad at her," PJ said leaning against the kitchen island.

"For what," Nathan said.

"Oh I can't wait to hear this," Dana said.

"Well first of all you disappear of the face of the planet," PJ said.

"Not really I moved an hour away," Casey said but PJ glared at her.

"So what's the second one," Dana said.

"Well I can't think of it right now but trust me there are lots," PJ said and Casey laughed then hugged PJ who gladly hugged her back.

"You better not do anything like that ever again," PJ whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry," Casey whispered back.

"It's okay just don't ever do it again I was so scared I thought we had lost you, too," PJ said. After witnessing this interaction Derek smiled from his hiding spot and slipped out of the kitchen going into his room leaving Casey to enjoy the time with her friends.

DEREKCASEYDEREKCASEYDEREKCASEYDEREKCASEYDEREKCASEY

It was around 10 that night when Derek finally left his room. He went into the living room and saw Casey lying on the couch sleeping. He went over and gently picked her up bridal style carrying her to her room. He put her in her bed and put the covers over her gently. As he looked at her he couldn't help but feel a smile go across his face.

"Good night Casey," he said softly as he left the room.

"Derek," Casey said softly as he was closing the door to leave the room. He was surprised as he had thought she was asleep. He looked over at her and she was sitting up looking at him uneasy.

"What's up," he said leaning against her doorway.

"I…I called them," Casey said.

"Well of course you did that's why they came," he said.

"No I called them before when I knew you would be at work the day before I asked you," she said and he was silent looking at her. She stared back as if looking to see what his reaction would be but he just stared at her blankly.

"I'm sorry," she said feeling disappointed in herself. She didn't usually care what other people thought of her but know for some reason with Derek she did care and that confused her more then anything.

"I'm not mad at you Casey I just don't understand why you felt like you couldn't tell me," Derek said.

"I guess I just thought you would said no and then if I did call them then it would be even worse and I just needed to talk to them so bad and I am so sorry," she said rambling on and on.

"Casey calm down," he said sitting on her bed putting his hands on her shoulders. She breathed in and out looking at him.

"Listen if we want this whole you living here thing to work you are going to have to learn to eventually trust me," Derek said.

"But I do trust you," she said.

"Casey no you don't and I get it don't worry about it we are going to work on it but for now you need to get some sleep," Derek said. Casey laid back down but spoke again before he left.

"So you aren't mad at me," she said and he sighed.

"No Casey now please sleep," he said closing the door behind him. He realized now that maybe a trip to the beach couldn't solve everything but at least they were getting somewhere.

The next morning when Casey got up she got up and went into the kitchen but Derek wasn't there and she remembered then that he was probably at work and she couldn't help but sigh. Another day all by herself unless of course she found something to do with herself this was going to be a very boring summer. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed throwing on a pair of capris and a tang top with a pair of flip flops. She got her purse and quickly left the house. She wasn't sure where she was going but it had to be better then sitting at home and she knew Derek wouldn't care. She walked around the town getting tired after a while when she found a place of slight interest. The library that was someplace Casey had always loved. She went in and looked around. She had to admit it was a nice library. She was looking at self help books when she overheard two people talking at the table next to that section.

"This is ridiculous Em seriously," a punk looking boy with dark hair said to the bouncy curly headed fair skinned black girl next to him.

"Oh shut up Trevor it's better to get it over with," the girl said.

"Umm excuse me Miss," the boy said and Casey turned around pointing to herself and he nodded. She went over to their table and he motioned for her to speak.

"Now I am going to ask you something and I need you to tell the truth," he said and she nodded her head.

"Okay in your opinion isn't it a little ridiculous to start a project when you have two months to do it instead of enjoying a perfectly good day at the beach," the boy said and the girl huffed.

"Well sort of," Casey said and the boy looked at the girl triumphantly.

"Although sometimes it's better to just get it out of the way," Casey said and the girl grinned.

"Ha I told you," the girl said and then turned to Casey smiling.

"I'm Emily by the way this is Trevor," Emily said.

"I'm Casey," she said.

"So do you go to Baker High I don't remember seeing you," Emily said.

"I start this year," Casey said.

"Oh so you just moved cool what year are you," Emily said.

"11th," Casey said.

"Oh cool same as us," Emily said and from there they continued to talk and by the time the three of them left the library about two hours later they had all exchanged phone numbers and Casey couldn't help but think maybe life was shaping up. Over the next two weeks Casey started hanging out with Emily and Trevor. It took that long for Derek to even realize the change in Casey and the fact that she wasn't at the house when he was at work.

"Casey I have a question for you," Derek said coming into the living room where she sat watching TV. He went to go sit on the couch even though she was sprawled out on it. He simply lifted her legs sat down and placed her long legs in his lap looking over at here.

"What," she said.

"Well I called here today and you didn't answer the phone why did you not answer the phone," he said.

"I wasn't here," she said simply.

"Oh you weren't here, well where you," he said.

"I was hanging out with some people," she said.

"Oh some people, what people," he said.

"Some people my age I meet at the library a couple of weeks ago," she said looking at the TV.

"Wait a second people your age like friends," eh said.

"Well yes I suppose Emily and Trevor are my friends," she said.

"Oh my god Casey you actually have friends wow I am so proud I just might make you a cake. You actually made some friends," he said dramatically.

"I'm not socially challenged I can make friends and please don't make me a cake I think that would be overdoing it slightly and let's be truthful your cooking is not that great," she said and he looked at her glumly pretending to be sad.

"Fine Casey you don't want to celebrate with me that's just fine," he said getting up causing her legs to fall off the couch out of his lap.

"Derek stop being a baby," Casey said laughing.

"No I am fine Casey okay I am just fine you go hang out with your new cool friends and leave me here all by myself," Derek said pretending to cry as he walked to his room. She got up and watched him go in his room and slam the door. She went up to the door and knocked on it.

"Derek come on you are such a big baby," she said laughing. He swung open the door and looked at her pretending to wipe his eyes.

"What do you want Casey aren't you going to go out with your cool friends cause I am not cool at all," Derek said.

"Oh Derek you're cool okay come on we can go watch TV you can even choose what we watch," she said holding out the remote to him.

"Really," he said sniffling and she giggled.

"Yeah Derek," she said.

"Okay fine but we can't watch anything scary cause I'll have nightmares and I'll have to bunk with you for the night," he said winking at her not noticing her blushing face.

**Friday Night**

Casey was sitting on the couch watching some mindless show when Derek came into living room glancing at the TV then at her.

"How do I look," he said to her. She looked at him. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white undershirt, and a black blazer. He actually looked pretty handsome.

"Not to bad. What's the occasion," she said.

"Got a date with my girlfriend Amber," he said.

"You have a girlfriend," she said.

"Yepp," he said.

"Wait so you are telling me that there is someone out there who can actually stand you for more than one hour," she said faking shock.

"Haha you laugh but I am a pretty desirable guy you are just too young to know true hotness when it comes your way," he said.

"Oh dream on buddy," she said.

"I should be pretty late so don't wait for me and don't set the apartment on fire or anything," he said.

"Ahh man see that was my first thought to make sure I burned the place down as soon as I got you out of here," she said.

"Really funny you should be comedian seriously," he said. He left then but poked his head in one last time.

"Be good Casey," he said and she smiled.

"Of course I promise I won't play with the matches," she said and he left. Girlfriend she said to herself well of course he has a girlfriend. Why wouldn't he have a girlfriend and why in the world did it even matter if he did it wasn't like Casey liked him or anything.

"No I do not like Derek…do I?" Casey said.

**(A/N Does she or does she not!! In the next Chapter we will meet Amber the girlfriend and we will also maybe sort of meet a certain guy who will catch Casey's eye who knows what can happen. Please review i love them all)**


	5. Clumsy

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD if i did it would be Dasey foreverrrr!!!**

**Chapter 5**

"Derekkkkkkkkkk," Casey yelled from the kitchen. Derek groaned and rolled over in his bed. Ever since Casey had gotten some friends she had become a very happy person although Derek almost missed the moping Casey. She had also gotten her laptop hooked up and a new cell phone. She swung his door opened and he rolled over looking over at her. She was standing in his doorway hands on her hips, lips in a sexy pout that he couldn't help but notice. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and dark blue tang top with white flip flops.

"What Casey," Derek said.

"Are you busy," she said and he debated whether telling her the truth no he was not worried in being roped into something.

"No not really," he said.

"Okay cool can you give me a ride to the beach I told Emily and Trevor I would meet them there and I would go with them but they are already down there," she said smiling hopefully.

"Casey today is my day off and I told Amber, Kendra, and Sam I would hang with them," he said.

"Well just tell them to go to the beach, too," she said. She realized now would be a perfect chance to officially meet Derek's girlfriend Amber. Emily and Trevor had both meet Derek so there wouldn't be any awkwardness on that end.

"Casey no," Derek said.

"Please Derek I am begging you," she said and he covered his head with his pillow.

"I can't hear you," Derek said and Casey went over to him grabbed another pillow off his bed and hit him with it repeatly.

"Assault, abuse someone help," Derek yelped rolling over and grabbing Casey by her hand yanking her down on the bed. He started to tickle her on her stomach and she started laughing.

"Please Derek stop," she said between laughs.

"Will you leave me alone," he said looking down at her where she lay next to him.

"No I need a ride come on Derek," she said pouting again.

"Oh my god fine," he said realizing that Casey had him whipped and she wasn't even his girlfriend which was something Derek had to realize. Casey was his younger step sister he had to keep that in his mind at all times or he might end up doing something stupid…very very stupid.

**An Hour and a half later at the beach**

He didn't know how but in the ten minutes since they got at the beach Derek had already managed to lose Casey. He set his stuff down and looked around for not only her but his own friends as well when he spotted Sam and Kendra coming toward him. He raised his hand up saying hello and sat down in the sand waiting for them.

"What's up," Sam said as he sat down clumsily in the sand next to Derek while Kendra carefully laid out a towel and then sat down on it. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts with a matching tang top while Sam wore his bathing suit trunks and a white shirt. Derek also had on his bathing suit trunks only with a blue shirt. Derek was still looking around for Casey when he answered Sam.

"Nothing really just trying to figure out when I became such a sucker for chicks," Derek said and Sam laughed.

"Well when the chick has a face and a body like a certain step sister of yours I can totally see why you would be a sucker," Sam said and Kendra smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Dude that's Casey you are talking about and she's 16 in case you forgot," Derek said.

"Oh well I'm sure you haven't forgotten," Kendra said and Derek looked at her questionably.

"Oh come one Derek you haven't stopped talking about her since she got here it's always Casey this and Casey that if I didn't know better I would think you had a crush on her or something," she said.

"Well you would be wrong because in case you forgot I have a girlfriend who is right over the so if you will excuse me," Derek said going to say hi to Amber. Amber was about the same height as Derek with big green eyes and long blonde hair which she was wearing in a ponytail today. She was wearing a light green sundress and she looked beautiful, he hugged her and said hi to her bringing her over to Sam and Kendra. She sat down gracefully next to Kendra and Derek couldn't help but think about the fact that this was another way Casey and Amber where different Casey was the clumsily thing he had ever seen. But why was he comparing them Derek thought and Kendra's words came to him but he brushed them away turning toward his girlfriend.

"So where's the remarkable Casey I can't wait to meet her I swear you talk about her all the time," Amber said and Derek winced inside.

"Oh I don't know I lost her when we got here," Derek said.

"You lost her Derek shouldn't you go find her," Amber said worried.

"Nah its Casey. She will be fine," he said lying on the sand.

Somewhere around

"So she's meeting him here," Emily said, Casey and Trevor where on either side of her. Casey and Emily both now had on a bikini top and jean mini skirts while Trevor was wearing just his bathing suit trunks. They had all dropped off the rest of their stuff and where now looking for Derek.

"Yep. I suppose I should be nice to her," Casey said.

"You think I mean she is Derek's girlfriend that might be good if you were nice to her," Trevor said.

"There is he and I guess that's her," Casey said spotting Derek. The three friends stared at the blonde girl next to Derek. She was talking to Kendra and they where laughing while Derek and Sam where laying on their backs oblivious to the girls chatter it seemed.

"Hmm she's kinda cute," Trevor said and both the girls looked at Trevor. It was known to both Trevor and Emily that Casey as she phrased it "might just happen to maybe kinda have a crush on Derek". Emily had told her to go for it while Trevor said she should really think about this seeing as how Derek was not only much older which meant much more experienced but he was also her step brother. But she had assured them both nothing was going to happen but that didn't mean she was exactly open to meeting Amber who was becoming known to the three friends as enemy number 1 in the war Emily was calling Getting Derek's heart and currently Amber was the ruler of that land.

"Let's go better to get it over with anyway I need money from him for lunch I left all mine at home," Casey said and they started to walk toward them. Soon they were hovering over them and Derek looked up at Casey.

"You're blocking my sun," he said.

"I need some money for lunch I left mine at home," she said.

"Well that was careless of you," he said.

"Yes it was now please money please I don't have all day," Casey said.

"Fine fine dear sister of mine," Derek said and Casey couldn't help but wince and Derek couldn't help but notice and looked at her curiously as he reached into his wallet.

"Oh by the way this Amber. Amber this is Casey," Derek said taking out a few bills. Casey waved to Amber.

"Hey," Casey said.

"Hello it's very nice to meet you Casey Derek talks about you all the time," Amber said.

"Oh really well you shouldn't believe a word he says," Casey said smiling.

"Oh come one give me more credit then that I only say the occasional insult usually its all good stuff," Derek said grinning at Casey.

"Ha-ha thanks for the money I'll see you around," Casey said going off with Emily and Trevor.

"Be good don't do anything I wouldn't do," Derek said and Kendra laughed.

"She should be arrested within minutes then," Kendra said.

"She seems like a good kid," Amber said.

"Yeah she is although I think I might be rubbing off on her a little," Derek said.

**With Casey a little while later**

"So she's beautiful," Emily said.

"And smart Derek said she was an accountant," Casey said.

"Oh who cares she has nothing on you," Emily said.

"Yeah except the fact that she is his age and not his step sister," Casey said.

"Well true," Emily said.

"You know what you need you need some confidence get up," Emily said and Casey looked at her hesitantly so did Trevor who was watching the two girls from his towel.

"Why," Casey said.

"Just listen to me get up," Emily said. Casey got up and looked at Emily.

"Okay I want you to walk from here to over there and walk tall and be confident I saw it on an episode of some model show and it is supposed to help you feel confident in yourself," Emily said. Casey was hesitant at first thinking of what a dumb idea it was but as she walked back from t eh spot Emily had indicated she couldn't help but feel a little better.

"I am confident," Casey said to herself. She was a few feet away from Emily and Trevor when she tripped and fell right on her face. She used her arms to prop herself up feeling her face turn red with humiliation as she heard people laugh at her. She spit sand out of her mouth and was just about to get up when she saw a hand in front of her face. She looked up at the owner of the hand and saw a cute dark haired guy with hazel eyes to die for looking down on her. She took the hand and he helped her up.

"Are you okay," he said to her.

"Yeah although my pride took a beating," she said and he smiled at her.

"Thanks for helping me up. I'm Casey," she said offering her hand to shake which he did for a moment longer then necessary.

"I'm Max," he said. Emily and Trevor came up to them.

"Oh my god Casey that was so-," Trevor started before Emily elbowed him.

"Horrible are you okay," Emily said.

"Yeah I'm fine," Casey said.

"Hey Emily Trevor what's up," Max said.

"Oh nothing really I see you have meet Casey," Emily said.

"Yes I have," he said with a smile to Casey.

"Casey is going to be going our school this year she just transferred," Emily said.

"Cool," Max said and a guy called for Max to come over.

"I should probably get back to my friends but I was wondering Casey if maybe I could have your number so I could call you some time so we could hang out or something." Max said and Casey nodded they exchanged cell phones then punched in their numbers then gave them back.

"See you later guys. Bye Casey it was a pleasure to meet you," Max said and Casey smiled.

"Bye Max," she said. As soon as Max was out of hearing distance Emily squealed.

"Oh my god Max just basically asked you out this is so good know you can forget all about Derek I mean Max is so cute," Emily said.

"True very very true," Casey said although she had a feeling forgetting about Derek was going to be harder then it sounded. Around 5 Casey finally meet up with Derek who had called her saying it was time to leave. She waved goodbye to her friends as she went up to Derek.

"Hey Casey don't forget to call me and tell me what Max says," Emily yelled to Casey.

"Who's Max," Kendra said. Sam, Derek, and Amber where obviously interested in knowing too.

"Oh just a guy I meet a little while ago," Casey said blushing.

"A guy…you meet….how," Derek said.

"Trust me it's a long story," she said as she went to the car. Derek looked at his friends who grinned at him. Amber kissed him but he barely registered it even as she said goodbye. _Casey meet a guy she can't meet guys Derek thought to himself oh she is so grounded._

**(A/N I realize it may seem a little rushed but I really want to go forward so in order to get the story moving along I think the next chapter will be at the end of the summer. Also Casey will get grounded and it will be very funny trust me so please reviewwwwwww awayyyyyyy.)**


	6. Derek's couch

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but love for you all and lots of snow**

**Chapter 6**

Derek walked into his apartment with Kendra and Sam all of them laughing at a comment Derek had just made. It was the end of the summer which meant nothing really for them but to Casey it meant back to school which Derek was surprised to note didn't seem to worry her much. He had noticed that she seemed to be spending a lot of time with this Max fellow although Derek had yet to meet him which Casey said was due to the fact that her and Max usually just meet up at the place where they planned to hang out. They walked into the living room and what did they see little Casey on the couch making out with someone Derek could only guess was Max.

"Casey!!!!" Derek said anger running through him and another emotion that felt strangely like jealously. Casey immediately pushed Max off of her jumping up turning to look at Derek, Sam, and Kendra her face red with embarrassment.

"You're home," she said her voice shaking as Max stood up slowly next to her.

"Yes I am and what the hell is he doing here," Derek said.

"Umm we were just well we were," Casey said stuttering.

"Oh I know exactly what you were doing and on my couch Casey the couch where i sit," Derek said groaning and Sam laughed.

"I'm really sorry I thought you weren't coming home for a little while-," Casey said before Derek cut her off.

"He is so leaving now like right now," Derek said.

"Oh course," Casey said grabbing Max's arm and pulling him out of the living room. Derek groaned and walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch before realizing where he was and jumped back off.

"She was making out with him on _my_ couch," Derek said.

"Dude she's a teenager that's what they do," Sam said laughing at the look on Derek's face.

"He was kissing _my_ Casey on _my _couch oh my god he was kissing _my_ Casey on _my_ couch," Derek said.

"Derek in case you are forgetting Casey's not yours," Kendra said quietly and Derek looked up at her while realization that she was right came to him. He sighed and kicked his coffee table lightly.

"She isn't," Derek said almost as if it was a question as he looked up at Kendra. Kendra nodded solemnly.

"Well Max is on his way home so I will just go to my room now," Casey said.

"I don't think so you better sit down on your couch of sin right now," Derek said. Casey sat down onto the couch gingerly. She had never met for things to get the way they did. She knew Derek would be home soon and a part of her had been waiting ready for him to see she wasn't a child but now he was just mad.

"So," Casey said.

"So...so you make out with guys on my couch first off with out my permission to even have anyone over second of all you were making out with him on my couch are you nuts," Derek said and Casey looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Oh you're sorry that makes me feel a lot better really it does," Derek said pacing on front of her.

"Hey listen D man we are going to go okay," Sam said and Derek nodded looking quickly at Kendra who for some reason was smiling at Derek in the weirdest way.

"Hey Derek come her a sec," Kendra said and Derek walked over to her and she leaned over whispering in his ear.

"You know if I didn't know better I would thing you were jealous of our friend Max," Kendra said and Derek turned white.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Derek said.

"Yeah sure see you later," Kendra said and they both left. Derek turned back and went to stand in front of Casey.

"Well I have made a decision about your punishment," Derek said.

"Punishment?" Casey said.

"Yep and guess what you have won Casey tell her Bob you have won two weeks of being grounded congratulations this wonderful prize package includes no phone, no laptop, no going out and no friends over," Derek said taking some happiness in the look of anger spreading across Casey's face.

"You can't do this," Casey said standing up so she was right in front of him.

"Oh yes I believe I can," Derek said.

"No you can't you are not my father or my mother you can't ground me," Casey said.

"But you are living under my roof and I am your concerned older brother Casey," Derek said.

"You are not my brother and what you are like 6 or 7 years older them me so what," Casey said.

"Well guess what it doesn't matter what I am because what I say goes so get over it," he aid and she glared at him angrily before marching out of the living room.

"Yeah that's right go to your room right now," Derek said.

"Oh shut up," Casey yelled back slamming her door shut.

"Well that went very well," Derek said to himself before looking at the couch one more time shuddering. It was around midnight later that night and Derek was in the kitchen and he felt bad. He couldn't believe it but he actually felt bad for grounding her. She had refused to come out and eat dinner despite his begging outside her door and he missed her which he couldn't help but feel was completely absurd.

"What are you doing up," Casey said from behind him and he turned and looked at her where she was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Umm nothing really what are you doing," Casey said her arms crossed in front of her. Derek couldn't' help but notice the shorts she was wearing and how short they really where or the fact that her tank top was indecently small.

"Just thinking," Derek said. Casey walked by him and he couldn't help but hold his breath as she did. She went over to the refrigerator and opened it taking out a can of soda looking over at him as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Derek," she said staring down at her can of soda.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm sorry that I got so mad at you earlier I admit I probably shouldn't have brought him over without asking you first," Casey said.

"Yeah well I'm sorry for totally freaking out it's just I didn't expect to come home and see you on my couch making out with some guy I have never meet before in my life," Derek said and she was silent for a few moments. He got up then and went over to her doing something that surprised both of them. He hugged her tightly against him and she even more surprisingly hugged him back. After a few moments he pulled back looking into her blue eyes that seemed to be mocking him daring him to do things he knew he shouldn't. He wondered what she would do if he kissed her but tried to brush that idea to the back of his head as soon as it came to him.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier about you know the whole you not being my brother thing," Casey said.

"Yeah well if you really thing about it I'm not I mean it's not like we were raised together and plus I mean we barely meet before you came here," Derek said.

"True I guess," Casey said leaning against the counter again and accidentally brushing her arm against his sending shivers up his spine.

"And truth be told I don't really think of you as a sister," he said.

"Well then what do you think of me as the random girl living in your house," Casey said laughing slightly.

"No I just think of you as Casey I guess," he said running his hand through his hair. Casey smiled up at him.

"Well Derek Casey is going to bed but I will see you tomorrow I guess because we have all weekend to spend together seeing as how I am grounded for two weeks," Casey said leaving him there. He couldn't help but laugh but another part of him knew he was in trouble.

**(A/N Sorry its so short but I wanted to give you something and something is better then nothing right? Oh yeah last chapter had a lot of mistakes and thanks for telling me i didn't realize at first I suck at proofreading I will try and get better at it. So please review and I will most likely update this weekend.)**


	7. First day First kiss

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**Warning-some swearing**

**Chapter 7**

The first day of school was a day that would in turn determine how you spent the rest of the year. Would you spend it in obscurity or front center or off to the sidelines watching. Casey didn't care where she spent it as long as it wasn't in a locker. She had changed her outfit tem times and had finally settled on one thing realizing it was as good as it was going to get. She walked into the kitchen to see Derek going over some stuff in a folder. She went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a yogurt sitting at the kitchen island eating it delicately with a spoon trying not to think about the butterflies in her stomach.

"So you ready for the first day," Derek said and she looked up to see him watching her.

"Yeah I guess," she said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," he said.

"And if the day is going horribly I can call you and you'll pick me up right away right?" she said smiling hopefully at him but he shook his head no.

"Casey the first day always sucks but running away isn't going to help," Derek said.

"How do you figure," she said.

"Well you're just going to have to go back the second day and the third day and all the days after that," Derek said.

"Not if you home school me," she said.

"No I don't think so," he said.

"You're no fun," she said standing up throwing the spoon in the sink and the yogurt container in the trash.

"So what do you think," she said and he looked at her looking her over. She looked gorgeous although he was beginning to think maybe he was slightly bias when it came to her. She was wearing a red, tan, and black plaid wrap around skirt with a black long-sleeved shirt with red lining with a pair of one inch black heels.

"You look stunning Case so don't worry okay," he said.

"Thanks but I can't help but worry," she said.

"Well you better go get your bag and stuff if I am going to give you a ride," he said and she left the kitchen going to get her bag. Derek was nervous for Casey but he was also nervous about something he was keeping from her. A few days ago his dad had called him and said that he and Nora were thinking about asking Casey if she wanted to come home. Derek of course had been speechless. He didn't want Casey to leave and he was scared that she would so he didn't tell her about the call and hoped that his dad would forget. Casey came out a few minutes later while Derek was throwing on his sneakers and grabbing his laptop for work. They left the house and drove to her new high school. Derek drove up stopping the car in front of the high school. He looked over at her and saw her face showing her nervousness.

"Casey you are going to be fine. I mean you already know Emily, Trevor, and Max they'll take care of you," Derek said. When he said Max's name he couldn't help but picture them on his couch again and that made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Actually Max and I are just friends or maybe not even that now," Casey said and Derek turned to look at her so fast he was surprised his neck didn't break.

"Why are guys just friends now or not friends," Derek said.

"Well I told him I thought it was best that we were just friends and he was kind of a little freaked out by you," Casey said.

"Wait he was scared of me," Derek said.

"Well yeah you did go slightly crazy. And I could tell you didn't like him and I can't date someone you don't like I live with you and you are a big part of my life now," she said.

"Well good luck finding someone to date that I like," he said and she laughed.

"Well there is always Sam you like him right?" she said and he looked at her sternly.

"No Sam is off limits to you and if he even looks at you I will kill him and he knows it. You are off limits no matter what," Derek said and Casey smiled at him.

"Derek you sound like you're my dad or something," Casey said and Derek smirked at her.

"I thought we cleared that up I am not your dad or your brother just think of me as just Derek," Derek said.

"Right just Derek," she said.

"Well you better get going," he said and she nodded getting out of the car.

"Hey Case," Derek said and she looked back at him.

"You'll be fine," he said and she smiled at him going into the school while he watched sighing.

**Lunch with Derek, Kendra, and Sam**

Derek had seemed distracted ever since they had gotten to the restaurant and Kendra was annoyed by this.

"You want to share or what," she said to Derek.

"Oh me it's nothing I was just thinking that's all," Derek said staring again into space while he poked the chicken he had ordered.

"About?" she said.

"Ummm nothing don't worry," Derek said.

"Let me guess Casey," Sam said.

"Well it is her first day of school am I allowed to worry about how its going," Derek said.

"Derek when are you going to break up with Amber and tell Casey how you feel because this is getting annoying," Kendra said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Derek said.

"Yeah you do so don't play dumb," Kendra said.

"Listen even if I was to break up with Amber which I am not saying I am going to do or that I already did last week on Thursday," Derek said but Kendra gasped interrupting him.

"You broke up with Amber?" Kendra said.

"Yeah sort of kind ok yes," Derek said uncomfortable.

"I should have known," Kendra said and Sam couldn't stop smirking.

"Now all you have to do is get rid of Max," Sam said.

"Actually Casey and Max broke up apparently I scared him and he doesn't like me so she found it wrong to date him," Derek said.

"Or she likes you and couldn't stop thinking about you so she dumped him," Kendra said.

"Yeah okay," Derek said secretly hoping that this was the case.

"Well you can dream can't you," Sam said.

"Oh I do everyday," Derek said and Kendra smiled at him but sadly.

"Have you told her about her mom and your dad thinking about bringing her home," Kendra said and Derek looked away.

"Derek you have to tell her," Kendra said.

"What if she wants to go back? I don't know what I'll do," Derek said.

"Derek you have to leave that up to her," Kendra said and Derek stood up abruptly.

"I have to go I want to get back and get some stuff done so I can get off early and pick up Casey," Derek said striding out of the restaurant after putting some bills on the table for the meal.

"I hope this ends well," Kendra said.

"Derek will take care of it don't worry about it," Sam said. Derek was outside Casey's school at 2:30 watching people mill out. He was leaning outside the passenger seat waiting when Casey saw him. She was leaving the school with Emily and some other girls she had meet that day. Kat who was petite with red hair that went up to her shoulders. Stephanie who was about the same height as Casey, with brown hair that she wore in a ballet styled bun. Both girls were members of the drama club which Casey was planning on joining. The girls where walking out when Kat gasped.

"Who is that," Kat said looking over at Derek. Derek had seen them and waved over at Casey.

"Casey who is that fine piece of man waving at you," Kat said and Casey laughed.

"Remember how I told you about my step brother that went crazy when he saw me and Max making out on his couch," Casey said.

"Oh the same one you don't have a crush on," Steph said smiling at Emily who had filled them in on Casey's crush on Derek.

"Okay Casey if you decide you don't want him please give him my number," Kat said and Casey laughed.

"Derek is off limits to you guys so don't even think about it," she said laughing.

"Oh how life tortures me," Kat said.

"Well I have got to go but I'll see you tomorrow," Casey said walking away.

"Bye Casey tell the hot boy toy I said hi," Kat yelled and Casey blushed hoping Derek hadn't heard her.

"Hello Miss Casey and how was your first day of school? I am guessing good seeing as how you didn't call me to come get you," Derek said as Casey walked up to him.

"It went surprisingly well. I'm joining drama club," she said.

"Well that's good and I see you got some new friends," Derek said as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Yep," she said and she got in. He leaned in before he shut the door.

"By the way tell your friend the hot boy toy says hi," Derek said grinning and shutting the car door. Casey started blushing again. She couldn't help but think that Derek and Derek related things had her blushing a lot more then normal. He got into the driver seat and drove them home. She was silent for a while but spoke up halfway through the drive.

"So how was work," she said.

"Good I guess," he said.

"And how are Kendra and Sam," she said knowing that he had lunch with them almost every day.

"Their good although don't answer the phone if Kendra calls," Derek said.

"Why," she said.

"She's kind of mad at me for not telling her I broke up with Amber," Derek said looking over at her seeing the surprise go over her face.

"You broke up with Amber," she said.

"Yep," he said as he parked the car. He shut it off and looked over at her. She was looking at him.

"What," he said.

"Nothing," she mumbled getting out of the car. Around 8 he was in the living room watching TV when the phone rang. Before he could even get up to look for it he heard Casey shout that she had it. About 15 minutes later she came into the living room and he turned to see her throw the phone at his head tears falling down her face.

"Casey?" he said confused.

"It's your dad," she said and she ran out of the room and he heard her door slam.

"Dad what is going on why is Casey crying," Derek said.

"Well Nora spoke with her and she told her that we all felt it was suitable for Casey to come home," George said and Derek could feel his stomach twist.

"You didn't say I agreed to it did you," Derek said.

"Well not really but we did tell her we talked to you about it," George said.

"Shit dad I never told you what I thought about this whole idea and if you ask me its bull. She just started school today, she's doing great here. How many times are you going to keep uprooting her it's not helping her at all," Derek said angrily.

"Derek, Nora and I both felt it was best-" George started before Derek interrupted him.

"I don't give a shit about you and Nora's guilty conscious this isn't about you guys this is about Casey and I'm not going to send her back so she can do the same thing over again," Derek said.

"She told you?" George said startled.

"Yeah she did and from what she told me this could have all been prevented," Derek said.

"Derek you don't understand Casey was unstable," George said.

"Yeah and it seems like no one was around enough to notice," Derek said.

"Derek you don't understand the circumstances," George said.

"Yeah you are so right I don't understand how she could spiral so out of control and yet no one noticed at all," Derek said growing angrier with each word his father spoke.

"Derek please at least try to understand," George said.

"That's the problem I do understand. Dad I think its best of Casey stays here with me," Derek said.

"Derek I really don't-," George said before Derek once again interrupted him.

"I don't care what you think I know that Casey needs someone who can be there for her whenever she needs it and you and Nora can't do that so I think its best if she stays here," Derek said his voice steely and he heard his father sigh.

"Fine Derek if you really think that's what's best for her. I'm going to go talk to Nora I'm sure she'll agree if it's in Casey's best interests," George said.

"Fine I got to go," Derek said hanging up. He threw the phone on the couch and ran down the hall to Casey's door. He tried to open it but sure enough it was locked.

"Casey," he said yelling threw the door knocking on it.

"What do you want," she said and he could tell she was still crying and it broke his heart to think about it.

"Casey open the door," he said.

"No I'm packing isn't that you want? You want me to leave right?" she said.

"No I don't Casey that was a big misunderstanding," Derek said.

"Don't lie to me Derek he told me that _you all _thought it was in my best interest if I went home," Casey said.

"Casey you are home," he said slightly softer but so she could still here him through the door.

"Then why do you want me to go back?" she said.

"Casey I don't want you to go and I told my dad that. I told him I wasn't bringing you back," he said.

"Really?" she said her voice hopeful.

"Yeah Casey really," Derek said.

"Can you open the door now," he said and she did. He looked at her and felt his heart break a little more. She was standing there her face still wet from tears and she looked so lost.

"Oh Casey," he said and he went forward pulling her up against him. He rubbed her back gently. He felt her arm go around him and he pulled her tighter against him.

"You're not going anywhere Case," he murmured against her hair. He didn't know what made him do it but he brushed his lips up against her wet cheek. He then continued to press kisses all over her face down to her neck then back up again on the other side of her face. His thumbs where slightly under her shirt rubbing her smooth skin.

"Derek," she said although it came out more as a moan. Her voice startled him and he realized what he was doing. He looked at her surprised. She was looking at him a look in her eyes that he couldn't identify or maybe he could but it scared him.

"I'm sorry," he said trying to pull away from her but she stopped him. She moved forward then and before he knew it she pressed her lips up against his.

**(A/N Hahaha so there you go guess your going to have to wait until next chapter huh. So yes we have officially passed into what is legal and what is not but let's not let this deter us. Relax and enjoy I am not having Derek arrested for anything trust me he is way too cute and that would end my story. Next chapter is going to be very interesting so please review.)**


	8. Hey hey hey

**Dislcaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- You guys really deserve this chapter which i wasn't going to post unitl next week but here you guy. Your reviews were awesome thank you so much. Hope you like this chapter!!!**

**Chapter 8**

Derek wasn't sure if he was going insane but when she kissed him he forgot about the list in his head of the different ways that this could go very wrong and kissed her back. After the lack of oxygen became a problem he pulled back and looked at her still surprised.

"I…," Derek said still holding her close to him.

"Speechless huh wow I never realized I could get you to stop talking that fast," Casey said smiling at him as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Casey I don't think that was such a good idea," he said and he saw the hurt spread across her face. She pulled away from him and brought her arms up across her chest.

"You started it," she said.

"Casey," Derek started.

"Before you say anything I just want to tell you that I don't regret kissing you its something I have been thinking about for awhile and I wouldn't take it back for anything. I know this is going to make things really awkward but I don't care I like you Derek I have for a while now," she said dropping her arms and playing with her hands.

"You do?" he said. She looked up at him and nodded and he couldn't help but smile at her. He reached out and took one of her hands in his and brought her back over so their faces were inches apart. He looked into her perfect blue eyes and smiled before he kissed her hard on the lips. She responded almost immediately wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her as close as possible kissing her hard yet gently at the same time. After a few kisses he pulled his face a few inches away and looked at her again her lips red and her eyes bright.

"Casey I like you, too," he said and she laughed.

"I kind of figured that out," she said and he smirked at her.

"Yeah well I always knew you weren't going to be able to resist my sexiness," Derek said.

"You're right I couldn't avoid it or your big huge ego," she said and he laughed before he kissed her loving the feel of her lips against his.

"Derek," she murmured.

"Yes," he said.

"You're vibrating," she said and he looked down to see his front pocket vibrating.

"Oh that's my phone," he said blushing and she smiled at him.

"I uhh have to take this but umm we have to talk," he said and she nodded going past him into the hallway down to the kitchen. He answered his phone as he went into his room collapsing on his bed.

"Hello," he said very happy.

"Hey what are you doing tonight," Kendra said.

"I have no idea but I can't go out," he said.

"Why," Kendra asked annoyed.

"Well me and Casey have to talk," Derek said.

"About?" Kendra said.

"Well things," Derek said.

"Like?" Kendra said.

"Well that we kissed or admitted that we liked each other," Derek said and he could hear Kendra yelled.

"Oh my god are you serious," Kendra said.

"Yes I am," Derek said.

"Wow I am so happy for you. Now you can stop being so mopey," Kendra said happily.

"Hey I am not mopey," Derek said.

"Yeah sure anyway I hope you two realize what this means. I mean you guys are going to have to lay down some ground rules if this is going to work," Kendra said.

"Why," Derek said.

"Because Derek in case you didn't realize this she is your step sister and six years younger than you give or a take a few months this could get really sticky especially for you if the wrong people where to find out," Kendra said and he could tell she worried.

"You don't think this was a mistake do you I mean me kissing her and stuff," Derek said.

"No I mean sooner or later it was going to come out but I just think you need to be careful this is a sticky situation," Kendra said.

"Yeah but Casey isn't my sister and she is much more mature then most 16 years olds," Derek said.

"I know Derek but still you need to be careful okay promise me you two will lay down some grounds rules," Kendra said.

"Yes we will I promise," Derek said.

"Okay well I'll let you go good luck," Kendra said. Derek hung up the phone and threw it onto to his bed then almost ran down to the kitchen. Casey was sitting at the counter eating ice cream out of the container. He grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from the top of the microwave and sat down across from her. She looked up at him curious.

"What's that for," she said.

"Rules," he said.

"Rules for what?" she said.

"Rules for us if we want this to work Kendra said we need ground rules," he said.

"Okay makes sense what's the first rule," she said.

"Well I guess we have to decide if we are allowed to see other people," he said carefully watching her.

"Do you want to see other people," she said.

"No and I don't want you to see anyone either," he said bluntly and she smiled at him.

"Fine we're exclusive then boyfriend and girlfriend," she said and he wrote down the first rule.

"Well it looks like all those phone numbers I got today are going to waste away," she said and he looked up at her surprised then started to write something down.

"What are you writing," she said.

"That you aren't allowed to go to school anymore," he said.

"Derek," she said laughing.

"Fine," he said erasing what he had written writing something else instead.

"What are you writing now?" she said.

"That you are switching to an all girls school," Derek said.

"Derek cut it out," she said.

"Fine fine," he said erasing again.

"So rule number 2 is," she said.

"We can only tell certain people like I am telling Sam and Kendra and that's it," he said.

"Okay and I am only telling Emily and Trevor and eventually Kat and Steph," she said and he nodded writing.

"Third rule can't tell parents under any circumstances," he said as he wrote and she agreed.

"Fourth rule no sex," he said and she looked at him surprised.

"Really?" she said.

"Yep well at least not until you're 17 and even then we should wait and until we are both ready," he said.

"Fifth rule your curfew is 12," he said.

"Wait what does that have to do with us," she said.

"Oh well if I know you are at home I'll feel a whole lot better," he said.

"Well I think you should have to be home by 12 too," she said and he regarded her.

"Fine but you are really pushing it," he said and she smiled triumphantly.

"So you got any more rules sir," she said.

"Yeah no calling me sir it's annoying," he said and she laughed.

"Yes sir," she said and he looked up at her from the list.

"You better watch it or you're going to get it," he said and she got up putting away the ice cream.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do," she said and he got up striding over to her. She backed up so she was against the counter and he stood in front of her putting his hands on each side of her resting them on the counter. H leaned forward and kissed her and she responded wrapping her arms around his middle pulling him closer.

"You know you really are going to have to think of a better punishment," she murmured and he chuckled.

"Yeah I guess your right," he said brushing his lips against hers. She yelped then and he looked at her alarmed.

"What," he said as she ducked away from him running into the living room with him following.

"My show's on right now," she said plopping down on the couch.

"Casey my lady no one in the history of this earth has ever chosen a show over my lips," he said.

"Well welcome to my earth. How are you," she said and he laughed sitting down next to her.

"So what are we watching," he said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Gossip Girl the same show I watch every Wednesday at 9," she said and he leaned back watching as the drama unfolded in front of him. At then end of the show Casey turned and looked at him.

"Don't you just love it," she said.

"Yes all the sleeping around, the backstabbing, and the fighting it's so wonderful," Derek said and Casey rolled her eyes at him.

"So Casey you should be getting to bed," he said and she looked at him alarmed.

"What?" she said.

"Well it's ten and you have to get ready for bed, don't you and you have school tomorrow," she said and she stood up.

"Well I don have to go take a shower. Will you still be awake when I get out," she said.

"Yeah I have to watch the news," he said and she left the room. A few minutes later he heard the shower start and he laid down on the couch watching the news. Casey was in the bathroom but she wasn't in the shower just yet. She was actually sitting on the bathroom floor cell phone to her ear.

"Pick up pick up," she muttered.

"Hello," Emily said over the phone.

"Oh my god Emily you will not believe what happened to me," Casey said.

"What tell me," Emily said.

"I kissed Derek," she said.

"No freaking way oh my god what did he say," Emily said excited for her friend.

"He kissed me back and get this we are dating we even have these rules and stuff I can't believe this," she said.

"Casey I can't believe it either I mean you are actually dating an older man not just any older man Derek as in hot older Derek. You are so lucky," Emily said.

"Yeah I guess I am well I have to take a shower but I will totally tell you everything tomorrow okay," she said.

"Yep bye," Emily said.

"Bye," Casey said closing her phone. She put it down and leaned against the wall.

"This is the best first day of school ever," she said to herself. About an hour later she stepped out of her room pjs on and ready for bed. She went into the living room and saw Derek watching an episode of Cheers.

"Hey hey hey," she said sitting next to him.

"Hmm you smell good," he murmured against her lips as he kissed her.

"It's called a shower you should try it sometime," she said laughing.

"Oh Casey how you hurt me," he said.

"Well I just came to say goodnight," she said.

"Hmm okay well good night Miss Casey," he said kissing her one last time. She kissed him back whole heartedly and then pulled away.

"Goodnight Derek," she said getting up and leaving him in the living room. He heard her shut her door and leaned against the couch happily. He went to bed about a half an hour later and couldn't help but peek into Casey's room. He walked in as quietly as he could and looked down at her. She was sleeping strands of her hair out of her braid into her face. He brushed the hair out of hair and kissed her on her forehead gently.

"Night Casey," he said as he left.

**(A/N So there you go hope you liked it. Now i have a very important question hwo would you guys feel if Casey told Paul about her and Derek and he didn't say anything to anyone about it. I want to know if you guys would be okay with her eventually telling him so please review and tell me because i want to know what you think first before I do it . Also next chapter is already done and it is the longest so far and probably the most Casey based and i think its really good so please review cause I love them all and i will post.)**


	9. Nightmare of my life

**A/N I am going to warn you, the stuff in this chapter dealing with Casey's past is a lot more gritty and harder to deal with so don't complain to me about it I did warn you. The stuff I discuss in this chapter does happen to people and they are good at hiding things like you will see Casey is in this chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter even it seems kinda dark to me. Also I got my sister to beta for me so it should be better although she is only 12 and I am 16 but she is much better at grammar and she is a spelling bee champ so hopefully it's better.**

**Chapter 9**

Casey walked down the hall to the counselor's door. She stood outside it for a few minutes looking at it then sighed and pulled it open. When she opened it she saw a tall fair brown skinned man sitting at the desk. He looked up at her almost as if he was excited to see her.

"Hello you must be Casey I'm Paul," he said and she walked in closing the door behind her.

"Hey," she said shifting from one foot to the other.

"You can sit I promise I don't bite," he said and she sat down on the edge of the chair.

"You know I don't really know I need to be here," she said.

"Well this is just one meeting after that it's up to you whether we meet again although if you want we can meet every week the same time," he said.

"Well I doubt that will be necessary," she said and he looked at her then took a folder on his desk and opened it up looking over it.

"What's that," she said.

"Your file," he said still looking over it.

"What's in it," she said uncomfortable.

"Well it says your school records there is also some comments from past teachers, doctors, and a few from friends at your school and your mom," he said.

"Why do you have comments from my friends," she said confused.

"Well I assume you remember of course at the end of the year when you couldn't finish the year due to your well…," he said stuttering unsure how to say it.

"You mean when I tried to kill myself," she said boldly and she couldn't help but smile slightly at the look that spread across his face.

"Well yes well after they talked to some students you know to find out if there was anything they could have done to prevent it stuff like that legal issues," he said.

"I didn't talk to half the people at that school I wasn't even friends with them," she said.

"Why," Paul said.

"Because they were snobs," she said.

"So who were you friends with," he asked.

"People I met around you know and I guess I was friends with a couple people like-"she said before stopping suddenly her face turning red.

"Who," he said.

"Patrick," she said sitting back in the chair now.

"Hmm Patrick is mentioned in here he was your boyfriend," Paul said.

"Yeah he was," she said quietly.

"He passed away in January right?" Paul said kindly.

"Yeah he did," she said.

"And I believe that is around the same time your teachers noticed a change I you," he said.

"Well I would hope so," she said almost laughing.

"And why do you say that," he said.

"Well I came to school half drunk," she said and he looked at her amazed.

"What are you talking about," he said.

"Bet it doesn't tell you that in your little file huh," she smugly said.

"It says you battled with alcohol abuse but it doesn't mention you came to school drunk,"

"Yeah well I can hid being drunk pretty well if I do say so myself," she said.

"So you drank at school," he said.

"Yep it was pretty easy. I drank at home too of course," she said the bitterness hiding under her words.

"And your mom and step dad never noticed," he asked.

"Nope of course my mom wouldn't have noticed me if I danced around the house ,naked ,singing at the top of my lungs," she said and he saw the dark look in her eyes.

"How did no one notice," he said.

"Well I was pretty good at hiding it. I learned a little trick I would buy packages of bottled water dump out the water and fill up the bottles with vodka no one knew the difference," she said.

"Where did you get it," he asked curiously.

"A friend of mine had a dad who owned a liquor store and as long as he had the money his dad didn't mind where he got it from. My friend even gave me the tip about putting it in the bottles," she said.

"Yep could bring them anywhere. School, home it didn't matter no one noticed…no one noticed a damn thing," she said.

"Was that the problem that no one noticed?" he said and she just looked at him. They were both silent for a few minutes and she spoke.

"You know I didn't drink that much just enough when I needed it I was never really drink," she said. **(A/N she only drank about two water bottles filled a day which is why she didn't get sick or anything just so you know and she only went overboard unless it was a really hard day.)**

"Why did you need it," he said.

"Because he was every where I went at school, where I usually hung out, even my room. Especially my head I could never get rid of him there," she explained trying to make him understand.

"Patrick you mean," he said.

"Yeah Patrick," she agreed her voice sad almost bitter.

"So you drank to help you forget him," he said.

"Yeah I had to it was the only thing that helped I just couldn't forget," she said trying to justify it.

"How come you just didn't talk about it that helps you know," he said.

"With who? My friends knew him too. It hurt them just as much as it me maybe even more they grew up with him. And my mom was so busy making her new family perfect who has time for the troubled teenage daughter?" she questioned the bitterness growing in her voice.

"You felt like your mom was too busy for you? Why?" Paul said regarding her with something she hoped wasn't pity.

"She didn't have time for me. Before we moved in with George and Marti and Edwin everything was fine but then all of a sudden my mom was trying to be super wife and super mom and I guess I just got lost in the cracks," she said.

"And I know what you're thinking if she was super mom then what am I talking about but she was being mom to every one but me and I just didn't fit there. I mean Lizzie became such good friends with Edwin and Marti was off in her own world and then mom and George where always at work or with each other and I was just left there stranded," she said.

"So you feel like you didn't fit in the family," he asked her and she looked at him thoughtfully.

"No I guess not," she said.

"What about now," he said.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Well it says here you now live with Derek your step father's son is that correct?" he asked lookin up at her for her reaction.

"Yeah I live with Derek," she said a smile finally creeping to her face.

"Ah well look at that, we got something happy going on. So I guess you and Derek get along," eh said.

"Yeah we do. Derek is a sweet guy," she said.

"That's good so no problems on that front," he said.

"So far," she admitted.

"What do you mean by that," he questioned.

"Well usually my life messes up eventually," she said.

"Well I am sure Derek is a nice guy and will help you through that stuff," he said.

"Yeah you're right I mean Derek is one in a million I guess," she said smiling. She tried to suppress the grin but couldn't help it and she wondered if she had been going around the past three weeks with this goofy grin.

"Does Derek know about your drink problem," Paul asked.

"Well some of it not everything he just really knows that I drank then tried to kill myself," she said.

"Tell me about that," he said.

"About trying to kill myself?" she said and he nodded still surprised at her bluntness.

"Well I felt really horrible that day and I remember it was his birthday he would have been 17 that day. He was a year older then me. I just couldn't deal with it and you know I went to my mom and I asked if I could talk to her and she said she was going out with everyone they had invited me but I was a little anti-social and I tried to tell her I needed to talk to her. And she asked me about what and I told her about Patrick and she just looked at me like she was so tired. She told me that we could talk about it later. When she left I felt so alone and I went upstairs and I remember my radio was on for some reason and I figured Lizzie must have put it on and I drank like a whole bottle right there. I remember my throat felt like it was burning," she talked to Paul telling him this but she wasn't looking at him instead she was looking past him almost in a trance.

"What happened after you drank the bottle," he said.

"I got up and I actually tripped over my bag and I remember sitting there thinking about it and started to laugh because he used to tell me all the time how clumsy I was and before I knew it I was crying. You know those things that you use to measure circles and stuff like the thing with the place where you put the pencil and there is the sharp point on this long piece of metal its called a compass or whatever but I remember seeing it on the floor next to my bag and I remember taking it and standing up with it in my hand and going to the bathroom. I got another bottle on the way and I had the bottle on one side of the sink and the compass thing on the other and I looked at myself in the mirror but all I could see was him," she said and she felt the tears starting to come.

"You can stop now really," Paul said gently.

"No it's okay. I took the thing and I just started to run it up and down my arm over and over at first it was so neat the lines but then I just started to get so angry and it got messier and messier and I stopped. There was blood everywhere all on the floor dripping down from my arm and I felt so sick. But I did it. I did it to myself and I remember I grabbed the bottle and drank it and after I finished I felt sick again and I could still remember him it didn't help at all none of it helped he was still there in the mirror but he looked so unhappy I tried to hit the mirror but I fell and I was just sitting on the floor for so long. My mom had come back and she was looking for me and when she didn't find me in my room she looked around and found me in the bathroom lying there in the blood." Casey finished wiping the tears from her face." And I never got to ask her why she came back, "she said, puzzled.

"Casey what happened wasn't your fault you were depressed and when people get that way they cam become destructive to themselves," he said.

"Have you thought about drinking again," he asked.

"Not really I mean I don't want to do it again, I don't want to hurt myself like that anymore," she said.

"That's good as long as you stay away from it you should be okay," he said.

"Actually well the truth is I have this bottle of vodka like not one of my water bottles a glass bottle that that guy gave me before I left. It's not even opened it's actually at the bottom of my suitcase I never took it out," she said and he looked at her alarmed.

"You should really dump that out you know that right? As soon as you do you can leave all that behind and start over," Paul said.

"I am starting over," she said.

"I'm just waiting for the perfect time to dump it that's all," she said.

"Have you cut yourself since that incident," he asked.

"No I haven't. That was the first time I ever did anything like that. I don't know that day was just so much but in a way I'm glad it happened I learned from it and I am doing a lot better now," she said.

"Yes you seem like you are," he said and the bell rang notifying them the class period was over. Casey stood up abruptly as if she had just remembered where she was. And she went for the door opening it but turning around to look at him once more.

"So same time next week Paul," she said and he smiled.

"Next week," he said.

**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**

Casey was on the couch at home around 5 watching TV by herself. Derek wasn't home from work yet and she was watching a TV program about something more dramatic than her life for once. She thought back on earlier today with Paul and couldn't help but cringe. She had told him more in an hour then she had told Derek in the past few months since she had met him. Talking to Derek about this wasn't easy though although she knew eventually it was going to come up. Of course she had Paul for that now. She thought about Patrick then and the image of him in the mirror. She fell asleep then that image in her head. Derek came home a little after that and found Casey asleep on the couch and he smiled at her small figure. He picked her up as slowly and gently as he could and brought her to her room leaving her to sleep. It was around 8 when Casey woke up in her dark room crying. She had had her first nightmare in weeks when it had started out she had been in the bathroom trapped Patrick staring at her from the mirror but Patrick's face had quickly changed into Derek and when she tried to let him out beating against the mirror it wouldn't break. She ignored the tears and got up running from her room first checking for Derek in his room then looking in the living room. He was in neither place so she ran into the kitchen where he stood in a pair of flannel pants and a wife beater looking into the refrigerator. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Casey sweetie what's wrong," he said as she hugged him crying.

"Please don't go," she said as she thought of the last image in her nightmare…Derek waving goodbye to her smiling.

"Casey I'm not going anywhere," he said soothingly into her ear hugging her tightly.

"But you were gone I couldn't help you I'm so sorry," she said.

"Casey I'm right here I didn't go anywhere I'm right here," he said cupping her face in hands so she was looking him in the eyes. He looked into her eyes and he felt so sick when he saw the pain in them. He hugged her tightly against him again and whispered in her ear softly. She leaned against him, drained.

"Its okay Case come on," he said carrying her down the hall but not to her room to his instead. She had her eyes half closed and didn't notice this. He laid her down gently and lay down next to her bringing her close to him. He continued to whisper in her ear. After a while she started to breath deeply and evenly and he knew she was asleep. He laid there and watched her sleep worried. He didn't no what had happened to bring on this sudden outburst. He eventually fell asleep his arms wrapped around her. It was the next morning when she woke up. Casey woke up and felt something heavy around her waist and looked down to see a pair of arms around her. She looked behind herself surprised to see Derek. She looked around and realized that it was Derek's room not hers and she felt confused for a few minutes before she looked realized what had happened and she laid back down turning though so she was facing him. She reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at him. He shifted then bringing her closer in his sleep. She was very close to his face then and she reached out and kissed him softly at first but he responded surprisingly and kissed her back. He broke the kiss after a few moments and looked at her a smile on his sleepy face.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she said. He kissed her then moving so her legs were intertwined with his. He looked into her eyes grinning as he took her hands in his bring them up to his mouth kissing each hand softly then letting them down again kissing her softly on the lips then harder.

"Good morning my Casey," he said whispering in her ear.

"Derek," she said pushing him away playfully.

"Awww come on," he said biting her neck slightly.

"Derek really I have to go so school," she said.

"You are not going to school today," he said.

"Oh really and why do you say that it's only the third week of school," she said.

"Casey, my everything, its Saturday," he said looking at her amused.

"What oh wait it is isn't it," she said and she looked at him and saw that the expression on his face read seriousness.

"What?" she said and he tugged on a piece of her hair.

"You want to tell me what that was all about last night," he said.

"It was nothing," she muttered but he looked at her sternly and she knew he wasn't buying it.

"I umm met with the school counselor yesterday and we talked about stuff like my drinking and well you know," she said looking away from him.

"Oh," he said softly. He took his hands and put them under her chin guiding her over so she was looking at him.

"You okay?" he said.

"I don't know I think I'm doing better talking about it helped and well actually I think I am doing a lot better now then I was," she said.

"Are you sure because if there is anything I can do you can just tell me," he said obviously concerned about her.

"Derek what your doing now is just fine," she said and she snuggled up closer to him. She could see a smile go back on his face and he kissed her again swiftly as if he was trying to get away with something.

"Der-ekkk," she said and he laughed cutting her off with another kiss.

"Cas-eyyy," he said mocking her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You know I'm not going anywhere right," he said looking into her eyes again serious.

"You better not," she said kissing him sweetly.

**(A/N So I thought that was a nice balance of serious stuff and some sweet Dasey moments and don't worry Paul will be a recurring character, he and Casey still have a lot to discuss. This was definitely the longest chapter so far. Hopefully you guys learned a lot more about Casey. Oh and Derek and Paul are going to meet although I am still unsure how I am swinging that but it will be funny. I really hope you guys liked this chapter because I have to say I liked it a lot. Also I am going to mesh all your guys advice and I am going to tell Paul but not for a while. Please review.)**


	10. Broken Bottles

**Disclaimer- I own notihng not even Christmas**

**A/N- Hey Christmas gift for you guys and if you don't celebrate X-mas it's a holiday gift lol.**

**Chapter 10 **

Casey walked into Paul's office for their second meeting to see Paul looking at her smiling.

"Hey," she said sitting down.

"Hello so how have you been," he said.

"Good," she answered.

"Well I did some digging on you and I found out some interesting stuff," Paul said.

"Oh really what did you find out," she asked.

"Well I found out that you used to run. You ran cross country and track for I believe seventh, eighth, ninth, and half of tenth grade," he said and she frowned.

"Yeah I did," she said not understanding where he was going with this.

"Well why did you stop," he asked.

"I don't know I just didn't feel like it anymore," she answered.

"Well you quit after Patrick died so I am guessing it had to do with that," he told her as if she didn't know.

"Yeah well Patrick had nothing to do with my running. I didn't quit, I just didn't go out for track in the spring last year," she said.

"Your coach from your last high school said he asked you to run on the track team but you said you didn't want to," Paul said. She didn't say anything just shrugged.

"Your coach also told me that you were a great runner he was very disappointed to hear that you don't run anymore," he said and she frowned again.

"I thought about running again but I don't know, I haven't for a while," she said.

"You know, we have an excellent cross country team and I talked to Coach Williams he would be glad to let you on the team but you can think about that. For now let's move on to something else," he said.

"Well what do you want to talk about," she said.

"Well, I have nothing in particular in mind. How about your mother," he asked.

"My mom …what about her?" Casey said chewing her lip.

"Well, do you talk to her often," Paul asked.

"Every couple days she calls and I usually talk to her or if I'm busy,Derek talks to her," she answered.

"Derek talks to her, okay. How is that going, living with him I mean," he asked curious at her answer.

"Oh it's going great. He was really sweet when I had that nightmare last week which I totally blame on you by the way," she said and then paled realizing what she had said.

"What nightmare?" he asked very curious now watching as she looked down and back up.

"Well that day after we meet I feel asleep on the couch thinking about everything, "she said making sure he knew what she meant , "and in the dream I was in the bathroom but the door was locked and I couldn't get out. When I first looked at the mirror in the dream it was Patrick who was trapped in it but then it turned into Derek and I tried to free him but I couldn't and then he was waving goodbye and well it ended when I woke up," she said and he regarded her for a few moments while she tried to look away.

"Interesting, very, very interesting," he said and she couldn't help but blush under his gaze.

"Really it's not that interesting at all," Casey tried to reassure him.

"So you told Derek about this dream?" he asked.

"Well sort of," she said fidgeting.

"Hmmm so you and Derek are pretty close then," Paul asked.

"Yeah…I guess we are," she muttered.

"Can we talk about something else," she said.

"Yeah sure we can talk about running. You still want to start that new chapter in your life, right?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Well you could start today and run for the coach after school today," he said and she shook her head at him in amusement. They continued to talk and when the bell rang Casey left going to the rest of her classes and lunch. After school she couldn't help but go to where she saw a man standing watching as several people ran along an old path. She watched as they ran and she couldn't help but feel slightly wistful as she watched. She shrugged and went up to who she assumed the coach was.

"Umm, are you Coach Williams," she said.

"Yep," he said turning to look at her. He was a tall man with a ginger colored mustache and a serious look on his face.

"I'm Casey, Paul said I could talk to you about joining the cross country team," she said and he nodded curtly.

"Yep he did talk to me. Told me you were a good runner," he said studying her.

"I'm okay," she said.

"Hmm, can you stay for practice today so I can see what you can do," he said and she nodded.

"You got sneakers?," he said.

"Yeah," she answered quickly glad she had brought clothes for gym to leave at school.

"Okay, go change and come back here and I'll time you for a mile see what you can do," he said and she turned go to the girls changing rooms. She changed and went back to him, the crisp Canadian air hitting her arms. She went up to him and he told her the route for the mile. Since it was cross country it was a lot more long distance then track and they practiced on tough terrain but also on the track sometimes where they would race at meets.

"Ready, set, go," he said and he started the stop watch. She started to run pacing herself at first. She ran listening to the thud of her feet hitting the ground and got into a rhythm. She found herself loving it again the feeling of the wind in her hair, her heart beating faster with each step, her feet hitting the ground. She started to go faster running until she could feel her muscles starting to wake up. She ran getting into an even fast rhythm. Soon she was done and she stopped in front of the coach, she looked at him stretching her legs out as she did.

"Hmm impressive," he said looking at the stopwatch.

"So we have practices everyday after school except Thursdays. They last until usually 5 and you should report here after school at around 3:00. Our first meet is on the Saturday after this one so you better be ready," he said watching her sternly.

"Yes sir," she said smartly and he glanced at her.

"Go run some more need to get those legs into form," he said although she saw a smile under his mustache before she took off. She ran for a little while longer then he brought in all the other runners and he introduced them to her. Then he had them go off and jog a mile telling them to slow the pace down though and not go into a full run. She jogged for a while not talking to no one just getting into her pace but soon a girl with extremely long legs and long jet black hair she had pulled back into a long ponytail jogged over to her.

"I saw you running. You're pretty fast," the girl said.

"Thanks," Casey said.

"I'm Jill," the girl said and Casey nodded. The girl matched her jog with Casey's and they ran in silence for a few minutes. Casey loved running and jogging it was the only time she didn't feel extremely clumsy. It was also the only thing she had left that she and Patrick had shared. She had lied when she had told Paul that running had nothing to do with Patrick. In a way running for her had everything to do with Patrick. She had run in 7th and 8th grade before she met him but when she had moved freshman year and met him in track, it was then she learned the real meaning of it all. Patrick had been the fastest on the track team. The coach used to joke that Patrick wasn't running and that he was flying and that he had a pair of wings hidden where no one could see. Patrick had a dog tag with angel wings on it that hanged on a silver chain given to him by everyone on the team. Those were Patrick's wings and he wore them until the day he died when he exchanged those wings for real ones. He had given the chain to Casey to give to their coach. When she had asked what she was supposed to tell him, Patrick had simply said that the coach would know…that was also the day she told their coach that she wouldn't be running track in the spring.

"So you just transferred here," Jill said.

"Yep," Casey replied.

"How do you like it so far," Jill asked.

"Good I guess," she said.

"You joined any other clubs," Jill asked.

"I was thinking about joining drama club but I guess that is going to have to wait," Casey answered.

"Are you going to do track in the spring," Jill asked.

"I think so," Casey said.

"Cool, you could always do drama club in the winter they do the musical then," Jill said.

"Hmm maybe," Casey said and they continued to chat about little stuff. After the jog the coach sent them home and Casey walked home marveling in the feel of her muscles aching. She missed the feeling of a good run and even though she knew she would be really sore later she didn't mind it would be worth the feeling she had felt as she ran. She got up to the apartment building and ran up the stairs to the second floor. She started to use her key to open the door but it was yanked open almost as soon as she had turned the knob. She looked up surprised and saw Derek who looked very worried and upset. He immediately pulled her in the door and hugged her tightly against him. Then let go of her looking at her.

"Where were you," he said.

"At school," she said and she was surprised to see Kendra and Sam come into the kitchen both looking worried.

"At school until now?" he said getting even more upset.

"Yes what do you think I'm lying?" she said for some reason upset now, too.

"I called you," he said.

"I had my phone on vibrate in my bag in the locker room," she said and she brushed past him.

"What locker room," he demanded walking behind her down the hallway.

"The girls' locker room at school, like I just said," she answered angry.

"I don't know why your having such a hissy fit anyway, I can take care of myself I have been doing it for a while now and I certainly don't need you in my face telling me what to do and when to do it especially when what I do is to no concern to you at all," she said so angry and for what she had no idea. She turned and looked at him just in time to see the hurt spread across his face. She realized what she had said and felt bad.

"Derek I didn't mean it I'm sorry," she started before he interrupted her.

"Forget it Case just forget it," he said turning around and walking away from her. She saw Kendra and Sam both looking worried. Derek brushed past them both and Casey sighed leaning against her door. She heard the front door open then close and she went into her room. Derek was mad at her which was not what she needed right now. She sat in her desk chair spinning in it faster and faster until she felt like she was going to hurl. She stopped and walked dizzily throughout the apartment and wasn't surprised to find it empty. She had known that Kendra and Sam would go tend to Derek; he would be okay with them. She went back into her room and went into her suitcase and grabbed the bottle.

"Is this what you want," she said to herself examining the bottle in her hand. She had tried so hard today to go back to the way things used to be and now she was going to ruin it all. She thought back to what she had said to Derek and felt tears come to her eyes.

"I didn't mean it," she whispered to the bottle. It gleamed and the liquid sloshed around in the bottle. She felt the anger surge back in her again and she threw the glass bottle against the room. She watched as it hit her wall and exploded in a shower of liquid and glass. The liquid fell down her walls to the floor and she was glad she didn't have carpeting. She looked at it all in a little shock. She couldn't believe that she had just done that. But another part of her realized that the hold the alcohol had had on her was over, it was all gone. She got up and cleaned up the mess when she was done she sat in the living room where she eventually fell asleep. She woke up as Derek brought her to her bed.

"Derek," she said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Case," he said.

"Sorry about the wall. The stain will go away though," she said.

"What are you talking about," he said as he let her down on the bed softly. She motioned with her hand in the dark to the wall and he went to the light switch flooding the room with light. She saw him look at the wall that she had motioned towards and surprise and confusion flooded his face.

"Casey what happened," he said and she shrugged.

"I threw a bottle of vodka against the wall," she said simply.

"Why in the world did you do that," he exclaimed.

"I was mad. I ruined it didn't I Derek," she said quietly looking at him as he looked at the wall.

"No, I think it will be fine," he said.

"No, I meant us," she said and he glanced at her. He sighed and walked over to her sitting on the far end of the bed away from her which she noticed.

"So I did huh," she said.

"Casey when I came home and you weren't here I was so worried. I mean you didn't call and I tried calling you and you didn't answer. You have no idea how worried I was. I couldn't call Emily or Trevor because I don't have their numbers. I was scared that something had happened to you. Then you came home and it was almost like you expected me not to worry about you. You mean so much to me Casey and the thought of losing you today just made me realize how much I need you in my life," he said with a serious look on his face.

"I stayed after today and joined the cross country team," she said hesitantly.

"I used to run all the time but after Patrick died I didn't want to anymore but today when I was running I don't know I just felt like I used to," she said trying to make him understand.

"I didn't mean what I said to you at all Derek, really. It's just I'm not used to having someone so worried about me like you were," she said quietly.

"Are," he corrected her. She looked up at him and he was studying her with a concerned look on his face.

"What were you doing with that vodka?" he asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I had it from before but I wasn't going to drink it please believe me," she said.

"Casey I believe you but I really wish you could talk to me about these things instead of throwing things against the wall," he said and she smiled at him.

"But it's so much fun," she said jokingly and he rolled his eyes at her. He got up and walked over to her pulling her against him in a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you," he whispered against her hair. She hugged him back.

"Well I'm right here now so you don't have to worry and I promise that I'll call the next time I'm going to be late." she said.

"You better, I almost called the police and got a search crew ready," Derek murmured.

"Don't you think that's a little over board," she said looking into his face now.

"Not really you are never late Casey I thought you got kidnapped or something," he exclaimed.

"Derek you are so dramatic. Who would want to kidnap me?" she said hitting him lightly on the chest.

"Hey I'd kidnap you," he said grinning as he lay back on her bed.

"I'm sure you would," she said. He pulled her down so her mouth was hovering centimeters above his then he smirked and pulled her down the rest of the way until their lips collided. He rolled over so he was laying on her slightly and kissed her hard. She responded immediately kissing him back. He pulled away for a moment and put his forehead against hers looking into her eyes.

"Don't ever make me worry like that again okay I don't think I can honestly take it," Derek whispered.

"I won't I promise," she said.

**(A/N Truth be told i am not sure if i liked this chapter but hopefully you guys liked it. My sister told me not everything is going to be perfect so i gave it to you and i hope you liek it. Some of you already figured this out but as an extra gift i am giving you not one but two chapters today. Yes i am that nice but please review for both chapters not just one. The next chapter is alot better or at least i think so.)**


	11. My Smile

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but holiday cheer**

**Chapter 11**

Derek walked into Casey's room on the morning of her first meet to find her asleep. He went over to the bed and sat on the side of it and bent down pressing his lips to the side of her face. She sighed and rolled over still sleeping. He tried again pressing small kisses all on the other side of her face. She still didn't wake up and he frowned.

"Cas-eyyy Cas-eyyy Cas-eyyy," he whispered in her ear and after kissing her cheek again.

"I don't want to get up," she said sleepily her eyes closed.

"Well you have to. Remember it's your first meet today," he said.

"I don't want to go I want to sleep," she stated stubbornly and he laughed.

"Casey I did not wake up and take a shower this early so you could have the bathroom to yourself for you to sleep through the whole day," Derek said.

"Derek please if you care about me at all you will leave me to sleep," she said.

"No, Casey wake up," he said. She sat up then quickly and glared at him. He smiled at her and kissed her.

"I'm still mad at you," she said and she got out of the bed and went into the bathroom muttering under her breath the whole time. He watched laughing to himself. He went into the living room and waited for Casey. Casey took a shower and then went and got dressed in her very unattractive jogging suit pants and matching jacket with a tang top and shorts under it. She put her hair in a single braid down her back. As she did all this she thought of her session with Paul the day before.

_Flashback_

"_So tomorrow is your first meet you excited," Paul said._

"_I guess," Casey said not as thrilled as him._

"_Well you should be and I am sure you will do great. Is Derek coming?" Paul asked._

"_Yes why?" she answered._

"_Well I was hoping to meet him and set up a meeting with for later next week," Paul said._

"_Why would you want to set up a meeting with Derek," she asked._

"_Casey it's customary in cases like this for me to set up a meeting with your legal guardian especially in your case," Paul said._

"_Yeah but I mean really it's not necessary," she said._

"_Well I am sure its not but how about I do it just in case," Paul said and Casey sighed._

_End of Flashback_

Casey looked in the mirror and sighed. She was nervous because of the meet and because of the whole Derek meeting Paul thing and her uniform was not helping. She wrinkled her nose looking at herself. Derek was going to actually see her in this thing and it was very unflattering. She walked out of her room and went into the living room where he was waiting for her. She stood there and stared at him till he realized she was there. He looked up at her in surprise and then smiled.

"Don't you look so cute," he said grinning as he stood up.

"Yeah right I look like a dork," she said.

"What are you talking about you look adorable," he said going over to her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"You are such a liar," she said and he grinned kissing her then pulling away to grin at her again.

"No, I am not I think you look very very very cute," he said and she rolled her eyes at him. She pulled away from him then going into the kitchen grabbing a yogurt and sitting at the kitchen island. He sat opposite of her watching as she ate. She looked up at him spoon almost to her mouth.

"What," she said.

"Nothing continuing eating," he said and she looked at him suspiciously but ate the yogurt. After a few spoonfuls she spoke.

"So you nervous?" she asked and he looked at her confused.

"About meeting Paul," she said.

"Oh that no. Why would I be nervous," he said not at all concerned.

"Well not to scare you or anything but Paul has this weird way of making you say things you would never say or admit so you better watch it," she explained to him.

"Okay Casey I think that I can handle a high school counselor I mean come one do you have no faith in me," Derek exclaimed and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said and he shook his head at her.

**Casey's First Meet**

Casey and Derek where in the parking lot next to the track field and Casey was a lot more nervous.

"Case sweetheart you are going to be fine," Derek reassured her.

"What if I totally suck," she said her face pale.

"Casey you are not going to suck," he stated matter of fact smiling over at her from the driver's seat. She turned and looked at him her face scrunched up in nervousness worry lines on her forehead. He reached out and smoothed the lines on her forehead. Then he looked around the parking lot and when he thought the coast was clear leaned over and kissed her quickly. She looked at him surprised after but smiled at him weakly.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Hey don't worry okay you are going to be awesome," he said. She sighed and they got out of the car. He walked her over to the locker room door and hugged her quickly. He bent his head and whispered quickly in her ear.

"Go kick some ass," he said and she laughed.

"Thanks. I'll see you later okay," she said and he nodded watching her go in the doors. He turned around after and went over to the track and sat down amongst the other people in the bleachers. In the locker room Casey checked in with the coach and took off her sweat pants so she was in her shorts even though it was kinda cold. She nervously stretched out her legs. Jill came over to her then and sat down on the bench next to Casey's locker.

"So you nervous," Jill asked and Casey nodded her head.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. You're a great runner," Jill reassured her.

"So who was that guy that dropped you off," Jill asked catching Casey off guard.

"Oh just my umm step brother I live with him. Although he's barely my step brother I just moved in with him this year needed a change of scenery," Casey said.

"Oh I see. How old is he?" Jill said and Casey frowned.

"23 why?" she asked.

"Oh, no reason. So you like him right," Jill said and Casey

"What?" Casey said alarmed.

"Well he obviously likes you," Jill stated.

"Oh really and what makes you think that," Casey said her voice shaking while Jill looked up at her smirking.

"One, I could tell by the way he couldn't take his eyes off you the whole time you guys where walking over here. Two, the way he hugged you. Three, the fact that he kissed you in the car was a major indicator," Jill answered smiling as she did.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you," Casey said nervously shifting form one foot to the other.

"Of course not, I'm not a complete idiot. He's pretty cute I must say, great choice," Jill said and Casey smiled.

"MacDonald 2 mile run," the coach said as he walked by them and Casey looked up surprised.

"Wait I am not supposed to do the 2 mile run," she said.

"I never told you what you were doing. We discussed it but we never decided I believe you can handle this," he said and she watched him walk away feeling annoyed.

"Hey it's not so bad that's one of the biggest events and I'm running it too. Even though I totally suck at it," Jill commented. Casey managed a smile uneasily and they continued to warm up. After a few minutes everyone started to leave the locker rooms going out to where the other team was gathering. Casey looked around and saw Derek now accompanied with Kendra and Sam. He caught her eye and waved. She waved back and grabbed Jill's arm.

"Come one," she yelled to her over everyone else. Casey brought Jill over with her to where Derek was now waiting for her.

"Hey," Derek said to Casey when she came over still holding Jill's arm.

"Hey. Derek this is Jill, Jill this is Derek," Casey said and Derek nodded hello to Jill.

"Hey it's very nice to meet you," Jill said.

"Hey Casey and Jilly," their friend Jeff yelled at them from a few yards away. They both waved.

"I'll go see what Jeff wants," Jill said jogging over to Jeff. Casey turned back to Derek and saw him looking at Jeff frowning.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing …who's Jeff," Derek asked abruptly.

"A friend on the team. Why?" Casey answered bewildered.

"No reason," Derek muttered.

"Derek Venturi where you for a minute jealous or worried," she said laughing.

"No, not at all," he said.

"Yeah sure oh hey Paul," she said waving over to Paul who was coming over.

"Hello Casey and you must be Derek," Paul said offering his hand to Derek who took it shaking it.

"Yep that's me," Derek said nervous now which Casey noticed with a smirk.

"MacDonald!" the coach yelled to Casey and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you guys later," she said running over to the course where the coach stood. Derek turned and looked at Paul who was smiling at him.

"So Casey told me you wanted to set up a meeting with," Derek said.

"Yep next week if possible just to talk about Casey and the progress she's making and any concerns you might have," Paul said.

"Well I can take off work for a little while on Thursday I think," Derek offered.

"Okay that's perfect how about at 12," Paul said.

"Okay 12 is fine," Derek said.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Derek and I can't wait for our meeting. See you Thursday," Paul said. Paul walked away and Derek waved goodbye feeling slightly sick at the thought of Thursday. He went over and sat with Kendra and Sam.

"Who was that," Kendra asked him.

"Paul," Derek said simply.

"Oh," Kendra said exchanging a glance with Sam who grinned at the sight of their forlorn looking friend. Their attention was soon brought to the field where the different races for the meet started. Finally it came to the two mile run in which three members of the two teams would be participating in. Casey, Jill and a guy named Stuart where running for Baker High. They lined up at the starter line Casey feeling sick. Jill offered her a quick encouraging smile but that didn't make Casey feel any better. She remembered then something Patrick used to tell her. Everyone could believe that you were going to do great but you had to believe that too. She thought about that and the race started. She was a little slow to start but soon she was running in a smooth rhythm. The race was over almost too soon... She came in third it wasn't first but it also wasn't last. Jill had come in second and Stuart in fifth. She looked up catching her breath and saw Derek looking at her. He smiled at her worried but she smiled at him and nodded her head. The next two races went by relatively quick and the meet was over. Altogether it was a good meet for Baker High. Casey walked to the parking lot wearing her jogging suit again with the jacket open revealing the shirt under it. Her hair was now up in a messy ponytail. She was walking with Jill and Jeff on either side of her. Derek was waiting at the car talking to Kendra and Sam.

"Bye you guys," Casey said to her friends and they waved goodbye as she walked over to Derek, Sam and Kendra.

"Oh Case don't forget party, tomorrow, my house, babyyy," Jeff yelled over and Casey laughed.

"Come on Jeff. I'll call you later Casey," Jill said. Casey laughed at the two waving goodbye.

"Hey," Casey said as she came up to them. Derek was looking at her weirdly.

"Hey Casey you did great," Kendra said hugging her.

"Thanks. It wasn't first but it wasn't last," Casey remarked.

"Well we have to get going see you two later," Kendra said grabbing Sam's arm dragging him away. Casey waved goodbye then looked at Derek.

"Is there something wrong with you," she asked him and he frowned.

"You're going to a party," Derek asked and said at the same time.

"I was thinking about it," she answered shrugging.

"Oh," Derek said and he turned to get in the car but she grabbed his arm.

"Derek it's a party. Jeff is my friend and it's not going to be a big deal/ Jill wants me to go and I told her I would go," she said to him and he sighed.

"I know I know. I'm fine really," he said and she studied him for a few minutes and he smiled at her. She sighed and let go of him. They got in the car and drove home silently. They walked up to the two stairs to their apartment. Casey opened the door going in first with Derek right behind her. He shut the door and she turned to look at him when he unexpectedly took her around the waist and spun her, pining her against the front door. She looked into his eyes surprised and he kissed her hard slipping his tongue into her mouth. She responded almost immediately kissing him back. She put her hand under his shirt and dragged her nails softly on his chest making him groan. She laughed then and he kissed her. She pushed him away suddenly and he looked at her confused.

"Derek I'm all sweaty and stuff," she said and he laughed.

"So," he exclaimed kissing her lightly.

"So I'm gross," she said squirming as fingers tapped out a beat on her back under her shirt.

"I don't care," he said kissing her neck.

"Well I do," she said put he kissed her on the lips distracting her for a few moments. She pulled back thought and ducked away from him.

"I am going to go take a shower and then we can get back to that," she said as she backed out of the kitchen and he smirked at her.

"Well hurry up," he said and she smiled at him rolling her eyes. He went into the living room and about an hour later Casey came bouncing into the living room smiling at him.

"Hello," she said and he grinned at her pulling her down on his lap kissing her sweetly. He pulled away and she smiled at him.

"There's my smile," he whispered and she laughed quietly leaning against him.

**(A/N So I thought that was cute. I didn't want Casey to come in first that would just be really weird if she hasn't run like that in a while. Next chapter the party and Derek's meeting with Paul. Hopefully I can get them both in that one chapter. Hope you liked your gift. Please review for both chapters and tell me what you think. Hoped you like it reviewwww.)**


	12. I Love You

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated it is really all my fault. First every time I went to type I got distracted and then I got grounded from the computer. So I decided to combine the two chapters I was working on to give you the biggest chapter I have ever done for this story. Hope you like it cause if you don't I might cry because this chapter has been way too much stress on me but it's over….finally.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Chapter 12**

Jill was at Casey's house the day after their first meet getting ready for Jeff's house. Jill was wearing a simple black form fitting long sleeved sweater dress with black leggings. Her long legs looking even longer than usual. Casey had finally decided on a dark blue sweater that had sleeves that ended at her elbows. She was also wearing a dark jean skirt.

"So is he totally freaking out," Jill said where she sat on Casey's bed.

"Yeah a little," Casey admitted. They where talking of course about Derek who was, in fact, freaking out.

"I told him it's not a big deal and I'll be home by curfew but I swear he acts like I am going to a bar or something," she said. Jill was the only one of Casey's friends who knew about what had happened to Casey back home. Casey didn't know why but she felt much more comfortable telling Jill but it helped to have someone to talk to.

"Hey its natural for him to worry about you I mean the guy frigging adores you," Jill remarked and Casey blushed.

"Yeah well I feel kinda bad for leaving him all alone," she said.

"Casey he goes out with his friends right?" Jill asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well this is the same thing. You deserve to go out and have fun too," Jill pointed out.

"I guess," Casey shrugged and she looked in the mirror one last time.

"Come on let's get out of here before he tries to chain me to the wall," she said laughing and Jill got up grabbing her purse. They walked into the hallway and popped in the living room. Derek looked up and his face paled.

"Hey," Casey said.

"Umm hi," he said.

"I'll go wait outside okay Case," Jill said squeezing her arm and Casey nodded. Jill went outside and Derek stood up and walked over to Casey. She smiled at him and he smiled back slipping his arms around her. She looked up at him and he sighed putting his forehead up against hers.

"So you going to be fine without me," she said.

"Yeah I guess I'll probably watch a movie or something," he said sighing again. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," she whispered.

"Yeah just have fun okay," he said and she nodded kissing him again.

"You know if you don't leave I might not let you out of the house," he said and she laughed kissing him one more time then leaving his arms. She left the room looking at him one more time and he smiled sadly at her.

"Bye Derek," she said softly waving.

"Bye Casey," he said solemnly. She left and he sat on the couch and looked at his watch wincing when he saw that it was only 7 which meant it was 5 hours until her curfew.

"This is going to be a long night," he said.

**At The Party**

It was loud, crowded, and hot everything a high school party was supposed to be. There was way too many people packed into the house and Casey was getting a headache. No matter what she did she couldn't have fun. She had danced with a couple people, gossiped, and ate yet she was bored out of her mind. She couldn't find Jill and she was getting increasingly annoyed. She used to love parties but now she felt weird being there. She went into the kitchen and a guy named David from her chemistry class immediately appeared at her side. He had been flirting with her all night and shockingly she hadn't even felt an ounce of attraction for him. That was weird since he was supposedly one of the hottest guys in her school with light green eyes and blonde hair. No matter what she did though Casey couldn't help but think about a certain deep brown eyed guy at home waiting for her despite Jill's urging her to have fun.

"So you having fun," David said to her smiling his ass off.

"Not really actually," she said.

"Oh well I will just have to fix that," he said taking her hand and pulling her over to one of the many coolers. She had avoided drinking all night and as she looked at the cooler filled with beer she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. He reached in and grabbed two cans and pulled her up the stairs.

"Wait where are we going," she said nervously.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly. He brought her into a dark room and flicked the lights on. She stared at him nervously as he extended a can towards her. She looked at it with disgust.

"No thanks I don't drink," she said and he laughed taking a long drink from his now open beer. He set them both down and looked at her. She looked at him and decided she should leave not liking the way he was looking at her. She went to leave the room but he grabbed her arm and she felt his breath in her ear.

"Hey Casey where are you going," he said.

"I'm leaving," she said her stomach tensing up even more.

"I don't think so," he said grabbing her tightly around her waist turning her. She tried to push him away but he held on tightly.

"Let go of me Kevin I'm not interested in your games okay," she said pushing him away as much as she could.

"Ah come on Casey don't you want to have a little fun with me, everybody loves to have fun with me," he said and he backed her up against the door. She tried to shove him away but he just laughed and he pressed his lips against hers his tongue in her mouth, his hand on her thigh moving up so it was under her skirt. She felt the tears coming and felt a surge of anger go through her as his hand started to fiddle with her underwear, his fingers going in them. She took her hand and hit it hard against his and he groaned.

"What the fuck," he said and she took her knee and rammed it into his groin. He let go of her then. He looked at her and she punched him in the nose.

"Don't you ever touch me again," she said and she turned getting out of the room. She ran down the stairs and pushed her way through the dance floor when she heard Jill calling her. She continued walking until she was outside.

"Casey where were you," Jill said.

"I was upstairs with that creep Kevin," Casey said feeling the tears start to come back.

"Casey what happened?" Jill asked and Casey told her the story biting back tears.

"Oh Casey I am so sorry," Jill exclaimed.

"It wasn't your fault I can't believe I even went up there with him I mean I saw that he had the beer why am I such an idiot," Casey said tears falling down her face. Jill wrapped her arms around her friend hugging her tightly.

"It wasn't your fault Casey," Jill whispered soothingly.

"Listen I'll go get Jamie and ask her to drive you home okay," Jill said. Jamie was the one who had driven them to the party but Casey knew finding Jamie would take forever and all she wanted to do was go home.

"No don't I'll just call for a ride," Casey said.

"Are you sure," Jill asked as Casey took out her cell phone.

"Yeah I'm sure," she said as she skimmed down her address book. She got to the number and pressed call. The person answered within two minutes surprised to hear Casey.

"Hey I know it's late but do you think you could come get me I'm at this party on Seventh Street," Casey asked. The person on the phone said yes immediately and Casey hung up her phone.

"My ride will be here soon," Casey said turning to Jill.

"Do you want me to come with you," Jill asked concerned.

"No I'll be fine really go back and have fun. Seriously I'll be fine," Casey said. Jill looked at her apprehensively but as she went to speak a dark red Camry drove up and Kendra came out of the driver seat.

"Casey what's going on? Are you okay," Kendra asked her face etched with worry. As soon as she saw Kendra the tears came back and Casey started to cry. Kendra rushed over to her and hugged Casey tightly. Since Casey had come here and started to date Derek she and Kendra had become very close. That's why she had called Kendra and she also couldn't bear to see Derek after what had just happened.

"Sweetie what happened," Kendra said.

"I didn't mean for it to happen I didn't want to kiss him I swear. Derek's going to hate me," Casey sobbed hugging Kendra. Kendra leaned Casey to the car then putting her in the passenger seat. She hut the door and Casey saw Kendra talk to Jill. She leaned her head against the car seat her tears falling down her face. She heard the car door open and close after Kendra got in.

"Casey," Kendra said.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," she said her head still against the seat, her eyes shut tight.

"I know Casey it wasn't your fault," Kendra said softly.

"He's going to hate him. He's going to think I'm so disgusting that I let someone else kiss me," Casey said tears falling quicker now.

"Casey Jill is going to call Derek and tell him what happened okay. He's going to be waiting for you okay," Kendra said and Casey's eyes flew open.

"No, she can't tell him," Casey said.

"Casey it will be easier for some else to tell him," she said.

"No, she can't, you don't understand," Casey whispered.

"Yes, I do. Derek is not going to blame you for this. He would be upset if you didn't tell him. Casey, you mean the world to Derek he would never ever blame you for this," Kendra said and Casey looked at Kendra.

"But you don't understand he had his hands all over me. He's going to think I'm some disgusting whore or something," she said.

"Casey, Derek cares about you more than he has ever cared about anything in this world. Trust me I know. This guy talks about you non stop and he would never think those things about you," Kendra said. Casey leaned against the seat sighing. Kendra turned the car on and drove them to the apartment. Casey walked up the stair with a feeling of anxiety in her stomach. Kendra was behind her. Casey opened the door and almost as soon as she walked in fighting back tears again Derek practically ran into the kitchen a look of madness in his eyes.

"Hey," she said tears taking over her again making her feel stupid he took one look at her and briskly walked over to her pulling her in his arms hugging her tightly.

"It's okay," he said and Kendra left seeing that Casey was in good hands.

"Derek I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to happen really," she sobbed into his shirt. He squeezed her tightly feeling rage towards the person who had hurt his Casey.

"It's not your fault Casey," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she murmured and he regretted letting her go to that stupid party in the first place. He hugged her tightly and cupped her face looking into her eyes.

"Casey it wasn't your fault okay it wasn't I don't blame you," he said. She looked at him and felt his heart twist. She looked so upset it killed him that he couldn't do anything.

"Casey why don't you go but on some pjs okay," he said and she nodded leaving him there. He sighed and ran his hands threw his hair. He went into his room and paced for a few minutes. He turned when he heard a knock at the door. He turned and saw Casey standing in the doorway a pair of pink flannel pants on with an oversized pink shirt on. She looked so small and broken that he wanted to never let her out of the house again and kill who had done this to her. He went over to her and hugged her, kissing the top of the head.

"How you doing," he said and she laughed hollowly.

"I feel horrible," she answered.

"I knew I should have put you in that all girl school," he joked and she laughed.

"There you go a little better," he said and she looked up at him.

"I really am sorry," she repeated for the millionth time.

"Casey listen to me this was not your fault okay," he said and he kissed her softly. She leaned into the kiss and he thanked god she hadn't pushed him away. She sighed against his lips and he pulled away and she smiled at him.

"Ah there's my smile," he said and he led her over to his bed. She got into it and he followed suit. He pulled her close and looked at her where she laid next to him her eyes showing that she was thinking.

"Whatcha thinking about," he said tugging in a piece of her hair that had fallen from her ponytail.

"You," she said and he smiled broadly.

"Good," he said and he kissed her sweetly.

"How do you know it was good things," she said with a smile.

"Oh come one we all know you can't think a bad thing about me," he said and she laughed. He heard a cell phone ring from the other room and Casey sat up.

"Hey where you going," he said.

"To get my phone," she said and she left the room. He laid there suddenly very lonely. She came back a few minutes later phone in her hand. She climbed back into the bed and put her phone on his nightstand.

"Who was it?" he asked as she went back to her spot on the bed.

"Jill, she wanted to make sure I'm okay," she said.

"She told me that he offered you something to drink and you said no. I'm very proud of you," he said and she smiled weakly.

"At least I did one smart thing," she muttered and he reached out bringing her closer.

"Casey MacDonald don't you dare blame yourself for what that guy did to you," he said.

"How can you even look at me let alone touch me," she exclaimed suddenly. He looked at her alarmed but softened almost immediately.

"Casey what that guy did to you breaks my heart but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. You're everything to me Casey," he said.

"You mean it?" she said softly.

"Yes, of course I mean it Case," Derek said. She reached out and hugged him tightly then not letting go. He hugged her back holding her in his arms until she fell asleep and even then he held tight not wanting to let go.

"I love you Casey MacDonald just so you know," he said to the sleeping girl in his arms. He smiled at her and kissed her softly on the head. Derek Venturi had known he was in trouble the day he meet her and know as he realized that he loved Casey he felt his stomach twist and turn. He had never felt this was about someone let alone fallen for someone so fast yet this girl had captured his heart and he knew if he lost her he wouldn't be the same. He kissed her again softly on the head.

"I love you Casey," he whispered as he fell asleep.

Derek woke up to the sound of Casey's cell phone ringing. He rolled over and looked at the clock and started to panic when he saw that it was 9 until he remembered that it was a holiday so there was no school for Casey and no work for him. He turned over and looked at Casey who suddenly sat up straight yelling.

"He did what?" Casey yelled into the phone. He watched her curiously as she listened to the person on the other side of the phone.

"You have got to be kidding me…oh my god… tell Jeff he is awesome and I love him. Wait no I'll tell him later I have his number," she said and Derek felt his stomach clench.

"Yeah I'll talk to you later…Bye Jill," she said and she hung up the phone and lay down again and looked over at him.

"What was that all about," he asked.

"Well after I left last night Jeff was looking for me and Jill told him a short version of what happened and Jeff got mad and he totally kicked Kevin's ass," she told him excitedly and he frowned.

"What's wrong," she asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing," he said looking up at the ceiling. She moved over next to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Nothing?" she repeated.

"Yes," he answered.

"Well I don't believe you," she said pouting and he rolled his eyes.

"What's with this Jeff guy does he like you or something," he said and she looked at him surprised.

"No, we're just friends," she said confused as he sat up leaning against the headboard.

"Yeah okay sure," Derek said.

"Derek not every guy likes me," she said amazed at how irrational he was acting.

"Casey he likes you trust me. For god sakes who wouldn't like you," he said and she looked at him stunned.

"And what you don't trust me enough to know that I don't like him I like you," she said getting up.

"Casey I trust you it's just everyone else I have a problem with," he said getting out of the bed but she looked at him angrily and stomped out of the room.

"Casey oh come on," he said following her. She turned around looking at him an angry look on her face that he found kind of hot.

"What?" she said and he grinned grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close. He kissed her hard on the lips and at first she didn't respond but she couldn't help but kiss him back. She put her hands through his hair as he lifted her slightly. Soon they were leaning against the wall the kisses become more and more passionate. His hands which had been around her waist moved so they where under her shirt one of his hands on her bare back tapping a beat the other moving up her stomach. It was then that the house phone rang and Derek pulled away from her groaning. She laughed and he looked at her. She looked beautiful her eyes where laughing at him, her lips red from his kisses. She smiled at him and let go of him and slipped away from him going into the living room to answer the phone.

"Hello," she said and he went up behind her slipping his arms around her waist.

"Oh hey Mom," Casey said and Derek almost instinctively tightened his grip around her frowning.

"Really hmm," Casey said and she pulled away from Derek leaving him feeling very alone. She looked at him quickly and saw the look on his face. She leaned forward and kissed him quickly then walked down the hall talking to her mom on the phone. He went into his room a few minutes later and dropped down on his bed. He laid down looking at the ceiling. Casey's cell phone rang and he frowned reaching over and grabbing it from the nightstand. He looked at the caller id and groaned. It read Jeff.

"Who are you?" Derek said to the phone. He put the phone back and frowned. He was competing with a 16 year old he realized.

"Just great," he said to himself again.

"What's great," Casey said from his doorway. He looked over at her and shrugged.

"Oh just life itself," he answered and she looked at him funny.

"My mom called as you heard. She wants to visit. So I said sure why not so she is coming on Saturday to my meet and she will bring Lizzie with her," Casey said and Derek looked at her strangely annoyed with Casey.

"Well that's great that's just great. I have your mother and Paul all in one week just frigging great," Derek replied angrily.

"What's wrong with you," Casey remarked and he snorted.

"Nothing I'm just a barrel of laughs. By the way _Jeff_ called he probably wants to tell you about the next awesome party he is throwing," Derek said.

"Oh my god! Are you seriously back on this whole Jeff thing," Casey complained.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Derek said.

"Yes you do this is ridiculous," Casey said angrily.

"You know what you are so right this whole thing is ridiculous," Derek said.

"Wait a second you mean we are ridiculous us being together," Casey said jumping to conclusions.

"That's not what I said Casey," Derek said angrily still staring at the ceiling.

"Well that sounds like what you were saying," Casey said upset and frustrated with Derek.

"Once again Casey you are obviously not listening to me," Derek said.

"Maybe if you were making sense. Geesh Derek could you at least look at me if you are going to insult me," she said and he looked at her and felt like crap almost instantly. She looked like she was going to cry and he knew that this was his fault.

"Casey," he said getting up slowly.

"No don't Casey me," she said stubbornly and he couldn't help but smile softly at her as she sniffled.

"Casey I'm sorry okay I was _am_ an insensitive jerk okay," he said.

"You know Derek not every guy is in love with me like you think," she said and he laughed.

"Trust me Casey they are," he said and she shook her head at him.

"You are crazy okay," she said.

"Crazy for you," he said with a smirk. He was in front of her now and he put his arms around her and pulled her close in a hug and kissed her on top of her head.

"Casey I'm sorry I'm a jerk but really it's your fault," he said and she laughed.

"How is it my fault," she said stunned.

"Well you're beautiful, smart, funny…Casey you're perfect," he said and she laughed.

"No I'm not. You are probably the only one in the world who thinks that Derek," Casey said but Derek laughed.

"Oh I bet Jeff thinks so too," Derek said and Casey shook her head.

"Derek we are not going to have this conversation for a third time," she said and he frowned.

"Fine but I swear this Jeff guy makes a move on you and it's all over," Derek said

"What's all over …us?" she asked concerned.

"No, his life," Derek said and she laughed and kissed him.

"You have some serious issues," she whispered.

"Yeah well he will have some even more serious issues," Derek said and Casey groaned.

**Thursday**

**Day of Paul and Derek's meeting**

**Doom Day**

Derek Venturi had gone to the office a lot when he went to high school he had never gone to the guidance office though. He felt nervous. Casey had warned Derek about Paul and told him to watch what he said and Derek reassured her that he could totally handle it but now he wasn't so sure. He was on his way to the office making his way through the empty halls his visitor ID pinned on his chest when he finally got to the guidance office. He looked at it for a few moments and breathed heavily. He reached out and opened the door. He looked into the office and saw Paul sitting at the desk with a cheerful smile.

"Hello Mr. Venturi," Paul said and Derek came in and closed the door.

"You can call me Derek," Derek said nervously.

"Well why don't you sit Derek," Paul said and Derek sat in a chair.

"So Derek where to start where to start," Paul questioned cheerfully.

"You of course are the legal guardian of Casey MacDonald 16 years old right?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Derek replied.

"So how's that going," Paul said his hand with a pen in it poised over a piece of paper.

"It's going great. Casey's awesome," Derek remarked.

"Really so there are no problems at all," Paul asked.

"Well she hogs the bathroom in the morning but I figure that's normal," Derek said and Paul chuckled.

"It's usual for brothers and sisters to fight over things like that," Paul offered and Derek cringed.

"Casey and I are not brothers and sisters I mean I know were step sibs but I really don't even think of her like that," Derek said.

"Oh you know Casey told me about the same," Paul commented and Derek looked away for a moment then back again.

"Well what can I say great minds think alike," Derek said and Paul chuckled again.

"Yes well Casey does have that. She somehow managed to maintain an almost straight A average despite everything that happened last year. It's quite amazing actually," Paul said looking at her folder.

"That's my Casey she's a smart cookie," Derek said after realizing that he had referred to her as his which he hoped Paul didn't notice.

"Do you have any concerns about her drinking," Paul asked.

"Nope I have none at all," Derek said and Paul peered at him.

"Really no concerns that she'll go back to drinking again," Paul inquired.

"I trust Casey and I know if something was up she would tell me," Derek stated matter of fact.

"Well that's good. The fact that you two trust each other should help you a lot," Paul said.

"Now Casey should be here any minute," Paul said looking up at the clock.

"Wait why is Casey coming here," Derek said suddenly nervous.

"Well I would like to discuss things with you two," Paul said smiling.

"What kinds of things," Derek said.

"Just some concerns and such," Paul said.

"Oh wonderful," Derek said getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

**(A/N Here it is. Next chapter what are Paul's concerns. So what do you think about Casey's mom coming to visit interesting huh? And I hate to tell you but someone is going to find out about Casey and Derek and you might be surprised by whom it is and how they react. Review please this chapter was a lot of work.)**

**By the way Happy New Yearrr!!!!**


	13. Sixth Toe

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N-This chapter was written in part mainly by your reviews. I used a bunch of your ideas so please enjoy even if it is the shortest chapter in a very long time.**

**Chapter 13**

It was obvious when Casey walked in the office that she wasn't sure why she was there. She looked at Paul immediately and followed his gaze to a nervous Derek who looked at his thumb as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Hey Paul umm they called me down and told me to come here," she said and he nodded at her. She sat down and looked at Derek again.

"What's wrong with you," she asked and he looked up at her.

"Nothing much just chilling with my new pal Paul," he said and she rolled her eyes at him turning back towards Paul.

"So Paul what did he do," she said and Paul chuckled.

"Nothing Casey he was perfectly behaved," Paul replied.

"I find that hard to believe," Casey muttered glancing at Derek who was grinning.

"Well I just called you down here to express some concerns and find out if you or Derek had any that you wanted to discuss," Paul said.

"What are you're concerns," Casey said. Derek could tell she was nervous because her hands were shaking in her lap. He wanted to reach out and hold them still but he knew that might be seen as weird to Paul and the truth was he was nervous to.

"Well one major concern of mine is that it seems like there is no real time span for how long you plan to have Casey live with you," Paul said speaking mainly to Derek. Casey looked at Derek wondering what he would say.

"Well as long as Casey wants to stay with me she can. I figured she would stay until graduation and finish up high school here," Derek said dismissing as if the question was a no-brainer. Paul glanced at Casey quickly who was thinking intently as she looked at Derek.

"Have you discussed this with your parents," Paul said.

"I have discussed it somewhat with _my _dad and _her_ mom," Derek said grinding his teeth. Paul looked at him confused and Casey's eyes widen.

"Oh," Paul said and he looked at Casey.

"Another concern I have is that you might not be emotionally equipped to deal with someone like Casey," Paul said and Derek felt a sudden flare of anger.

"I think I'm dealing with Casey's state just fine," Derek said and Casey glanced at him again.

"Derek," she said warningly and he looked at her. She gave him a disapproving look and he frowned. Paul noted this and Casey looked at Paul breathing in and out.

"Derek is doing a great job I mean sure he forgets to feed me sometimes but really who needs three meals a day," Casey said and Derek and Paul both laughed.

"Well I do recommend three meals a day, Casey. Another concern is that Casey is not communicating with her mother as much as she should," Paul said again speaking to Derek.

"Hey," Casey said outraged.

"For your information Paul my mom and my sister are coming to my track meet this Saturday," Casey said indignantly.

"She talks to her almost every day," Derek said unconcerned with this comment.

"No I mean really communicate. Casey and her mother are never going to be able to work through the problems they were having if they don't talk through what happened especially the incident that caused Casey to try to kill herself," Paul explained and Derek starched the back of his neck thinking. He couldn't help but feel like maybe Paul was right while Casey sat in her chair her arms crossed.

"You're right," Derek sighed and Casey looked at him surprised.

"He's what?" Casey asked.

"He's right. I mean you and your mom are going to have to talk to each other about everything. You don't want to grow up and never talk to her do you?" Derek said and Casey looked at him angry that he had sided with Paul over her.

"Well she's coming this Saturday so we will have plenty of time to chat and catch up," she said.

"Have you thought about maybe going down there to visit here every other weekend or so. That also might make the transition back home when you plan on going easier," Paul said despite the fact that Derek had already told him that he planned to have Casey stay until she graduated. Casey looked over at Derek but he was looking at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Maybe I'll do that I don't I'll have to think about it," she mumbled.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Derek questioned.

"Okay Casey how do you like your new school," Paul said.

"It's good. I've made a lot of friends Emily, Trevor, Jill, Jeff-," she started before Derek coughed. Paul and Casey looked over at him and Derek looked at them as if nothing was wrong.

"Do you have something you would like to add," Paul asked and Casey rolled her eyes.

"Oh me well nothing really it's just I don't really think that this Jeff character is the type of people that Casey should be hanging out with that's all," Derek said and Casey groaned.

"What's wrong with Jeff," Paul said frowning.

"Well I just get this sense that maybe he's hiding something that's all," Derek said.

"He just doesn't like him," Casey interjected.

"Casey don't interrupt! Paul and I are trying to have a conversation right now," Derek said and Casey groaned putting her head in her hands.

"What do you think he's hiding," Paul said.

"I don't know sixth toe, has a baby in the U.S., secretly engaged," Derek said and Paul looked at him stunned.

"What?" Derek asked innocently.

"Are you nuts," Casey said trying to keep from laughing.

"No of course not," Derek reassured them.

"Just cautious," he explained.

"Yes well I doubt Jeff has any of those problems," Paul said.

"Hey you never know," Derek said. The bell indicating it was time for a new period to start rang and Derek jumped. Casey looked over at him amused.

"What," he shrugged. She stood up putting her bag on her shoulder.

"I have to go to class," she said.

"Okay well I think we are done for now," Paul said even though he had been left with more questions then anything. Derek jumped up.

"Well then it was great to meet you," Derek said and he went towards the door.

"Bye Paul. See you tomorrow," she said referring to their weekly meeting.

"Bye," Paul said leaning back in his chair as they left letting out a long breath. Casey and Derek walked out of the office people walking all around them. As they walked she hit him in the stomach.

"Hey what was that for," he said laughing.

"Third toe Derek are you serious," she remarked.

"Hey that is a plausible theory," he answered and she rolled her eyes.

"I have to go to class," she said.

"Fine go to class," he said.

"Remember I have an extra meet today," she said and he nodded.

"Got ya captain Casey," he answered.

"And you are supposed to be the adult," Casey said to him as she walked away.

"Yep and don't you forget that," he called after her.

**Lunch with Casey**

Casey sat down next to Emily and across form Trevor.

"So how did it go," Emily said.

"Truthfully I am not so sure," Casey said grabbing her sandwich off her tray and biting into it thinking.

"Maybe you should just tell Paul the truth," Trevor said.

"Yeah I mean he is your counselor so technically he can't say anything unless like Derek is abusing you or something and it's not like you're having sex," Emily said in a hushed voice.

"True," Casey said thoughtfully.

"Think about it. It might make things easier," Trevor said.

"Well I have a bigger problem right now," Casey muttered.

"What?" Emily asked curiously.

"This whole week I have been trying to avoid Jeff," Casey stated.

"Why?" Trevor asked.

"Well he's been trying to ask me out. I noticed it first on Monday then he talked to Jill about it," Casey explained.

"Well that could be a problem," Trevor said.

"You think I mean the worst part of this is that Derek was right. Why does he have to be right?" Casey said and Emily laughed.

"This isn't funny what am I supposed to do," Casey groaned.

"Have Jill tell him you have a boyfriend," Emily offered.

"Better yet have Jill, Emily, and me tell everyone you have a boyfriend," Trevor said a grin on his face.

"What?" Casey said.

"Yeah see if everybody thinks you have a boyfriend then you won't have to worry about anyone asking you out," Trevor explained.

"That is not such a bad idea," Casey said.

"Well then we will start on it right away," Trevor said and Emily nodded her head. Casey nodded hoping the plan would work.

**(A/N I realize this chapter was short and stuff but I haven't been able to type for a long time. The next chapter her mom comes, someone finds out about them and Paul hears a rumor and questions Casey about it. Hopefully if I get enough reviews I will put it up this weekend. So review away.)**


	14. The Guessing Game

**A/N- So I did a lot of research for this chapter to determine whether or not Casey and Derek's relationship is legal in Canada and as far as I can tell in Canada it is. Now I read a lot of stuff and it started giving me a headache. So I just read that 14 is the age of consent yet a 13 year old can have a relationship with a 15 year old while a 14 year old has one with a 16 year old it is a illegal so Canada to me the laws are really gray so guess what this is my Canada. From what I read as long as they don't have sex everything is cool, I think they are able to actually since she is 16 because age of consent is 14 but i don't plan for them to have sex for a while so don't worry. Hopefully you won't be to mad when you read what happens this chapter and why I went through all this research. I also did research on Counselor and student confidently and how far it reaches to see what I can do and I found out some interesting things. Hopefully you won't hate me too much cause this was a lot of work. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Chapter 14**

By then end of the day almost everyone in the school knew that Casey MacDonald was dating someone. The story varied from person to person. Some had heard she was dating someone who went to her old school, others heard she was dating someone from across town who didn't go to school at all, and some had even heard she was dating a guy in jail. The stories had gotten wilder and wilder as Friday came. Casey couldn't help but laugh when people came up to her and asked her about her boyfriend in jail. She always corrected them and told them she was dating someone who went to her old school. She walked into Paul's office on Friday a broad smile on her face.

"Well hello Casey," Paul said.

"Hello," she said sitting in her usual chair.

"Well yesterday was definitely interesting," Paul commented.

"I agree," she said still smiling.

"So I heard some interesting things about you today," Paul said and Casey's smile wavered.

"Oh really," Casey said.

"Yep would you like me to share what I heard," Paul asked.

"Sure why not," Casey answered trying to seem nonchalant.

"Well I have heard many stories. One story I heard was that you where dating someone where your old school. Another story is you are dating someone secretly from this school. Oh this one is funny, you are dating someone who actually works at this school but you are keeping it under wraps until you graduate. Oh one of my favorites is you are dating a convict," Paul said and Casey stared at him stunned. She hadn't thought Paul would hear about all the rumors. She had to admit her friends had done a pretty good job of telling everyone. She had not only recruited Emily, Trevor, and Jill but also Kat and Steph who knew about her relationship with Derek. She had a feeling that Kat was responsible for the far fetched stories. They had all agreed to stick to the basically same story but Kat always got carried away with stuff like this.

"Well those are some crazy stories," she said.

"Yes they are," Paul commented looking at her curiously.

"You know if there was something you wanted to tell me Casey you can trust me," Paul said and she looked at him thinking of what her friends had said yesterday about telling Paul the truth.

"Paul really it's nothing," she said firmly.

"Casey are you dating someone," Paul questioned bluntly.

"Umm I," Casey muttered frowning. She wasn't a good liar. She never had been and right now she was finding it very hard to lie.

"Okay the truth is I am dating someone," she said looking at Paul.

"Oh," Paul contemplated.

"But don't worry I have this completely under control," she reassured him.

"Oh really. Well who is this guy," Paul asked.

"Oh I can't tell you," she answered and Paul raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why," he said.

"Because I can't sorry," she said and he looked at her leaning back in his chair. They sat in silence then studying each other waiting for the other to talk or crack. He raised his eyebrow at her and she just shrugged. He sighed and she rolled her eyes looking away.

"Paul," she said softly looking at her hands.

"Yes," he said.

"I really don't think I should tell you this," she muttered.

"What?" he asked practically sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Well the truth is …you are annoying me so can we please move on," she exclaimed and he let out a breath.

"Oh come on Casey I am your counselor you are supposed to trust me and tell me things," he said almost whining. She looked at his surprised.

"I know what you're doing you are trying to make me feel bad but it won't work Derek does it all the time and I don't fall for it," she said and blushed when she realized she had mentioned Derek. Paul leaned back again frowning.

"Does Derek know about this guy?" Paul asked.

"Umm," Casey said stalling.

"Because I have the feeling that he wouldn't like it much. He seems very protective of you. Surprisingly protective actually," Paul said thinking back to yesterday and the things he had noted in his head.

"I….he is my ummm brother," she said her stomach churning as she said it.

"Really because I got the impression he didn't really think of you as a sister," Paul said gears in his head falling in place things finally clicking.

"I just mean his body language and the way he spoke of you didn't really point to this is my sister," Paul explained and Casey started to panic.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said then standing up.

"Sit down Casey," Paul said and she sat down her head reeling.

"I think I'm going to barf," she muttered.

"You know technically speaking if there was something you wanted to tell me as long as it wasn't leading to you being physically or mentally harmed I can't tell anyone due to the whole student and counselor confidently thing," Paul offered throwing her a bone.

"What if I can't technically tell you because of a rule," Casey said.

"Well then how about I guess and you just nod your head if I'm right," he answered and she shrugged.

"That could work but I doubt you are going to guess," Casey said smiling.

"Oh I don't know I am a pretty good guesser," Paul said.

"Yeah well give it a shot," Casey grinned.

"Okay well it has to do with Derek I'm guessing," Paul said and she nodded. Paul had a feeling he knew what was going on but he wasn't sure.

"Well this is what I am working off. First of all Derek obviously doesn't think of you as a sister. He doesn't like Jeff who has shown some interest in you romantically. And right after Derek expresses concern about Jeff and you there is a rumor that you are dating someone. And there is you of course," Paul contemplated out loud.

"What about me," Casey asked.

"Well you talk about Derek a lot and the way you speak about him doesn't point to the usual brother sister relationship. It looks like you look up to him. He is obviously a role model to you. You guys don't fight like normal brothers and sisters," Paul said.

"We aren't brother and sister really," Casey argued.

"See you have mentioned that to me on several occasions and Derek made it quite clear yesterday that he feels the same way on that front," Paul said and Casey shrugged.

"That's because he's not my brother," Casey said.

"I've meet him like once before this at the wedding," she added.

"He didn't come down to visit a lot," Paul asked.

"No not that I know of," Casey answered frowning then as she thought of it.

"That is kinda weird though," she muttered under her breath.

"Have you two discussed Derek's relationship with his father," Paul asked curious.

"Not really we don't really talk about our parents unlike you who loves to talk about stuff like that," Casey said and Paul smiled at her.

"Well that's why you're here in part. You and your mother don't have as strong a relationship as you should. I am here to help you fix that," Paul told her.

"And pry into my private life," she mumbled.

"Hey when it comes to me you don't have a private life so let's get back to our guessing game," Paul said and Casey shrugged.

"I think that you _are _dating someone," Paul said.

"In fact I think I know exactly who it is," Paul told her.

"Oh really and tell me who is this guy that I am dating," Casey said part of her wishing he guessed right tired of the guessing game and another part of her hoping he was way off base.

"Derek," Paul said.

"Derek?" she said her voice wavering.

"Well yeah it makes since. And he is one of the most dependable people you have been around for while so it makes since that you would attach to him. He gives you stability," Paul explained.

"And maybe I like him that might be a factor," Casey added.

"Yes that too. What my concern is the major problems this could cause. Casey he's 23 years old you're 16," Paul said.

"I know Paul," she muttered.

"You know. So you realize that if you two were to have sexual intercourse Derek could be arrested and convicted for statuary rape," Paul said and Casey nodded.

"But we aren't going to have sex not for a while. We have thought this through. We have rules and everything," Casey argued trying to make him understand.

"Yeah well some people aren't going to care if you have rules like your parents," Paul said.

"You aren't going to tell them are you," she asked scared now and he sighed. He regarded her for a few moments before he spoke.

"I have no reason to believe that you are being mentally or physically harmed. Actually from what I can tell Derek is doing you a whole lot of good but still I am on the fence about this Casey," Paul explained to her.

"What is there to be on the fence about," Casey asked anxiously.

"Casey try to understand. You have developed an attachment to Derek. He has given you the most stability you have seen in a while and if that stability where to be taken away if you were to say be forced to move back home or if things between you and Derek didn't work out I am afraid that would put you right back where you started," he said and Casey frowned.

"So you think that if me and Derek where to break up I would go back to drinking? That's nuts. Derek has nothing to do with me not drinking anymore well maybe a little but I am fine. I didn't do this for Derek I did it for me. That's why I stopped drinking I don't want to be the way I was before I did it for me," she said determined and Paul smiled at her.

"Well that is very good to hear Casey. I have to say I am very proud of you. I am glad to hear that you are doing this for you and not anyone else because at the end what you think of yourself is what really matters. It's not what I think or Derek or your mom it's all about you," he said and she nodded. Paul looked at the clock quickly.

"Well I think our time is over in a few minutes," Paul said.

"Well at least we got all that squared away," she said.

"Yes we did and hey you have something to look forward to this weekend your mom and sister are coming that should be fun," Paul said cheerfully.

"You are joking right?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"Well I am not so optimistic about this weekend," she said.

"Well try to think good thoughts," Paul said as the ball rang. She stood up and walked towards the door turning around to look at him.

"Thanks Paul we had a good talk today," she said and he nodded.

"Yes I think we did," he said and she left. Once alone Paul leaned back in the chair and let out a long breath.

"I'm good," Paul said to himself.

**That Night at Home**

Derek walked into the apartment at 5:30 that night whistling. He threw his shoes off as he walked in. Throwing his bag on the kitchen table. He walked whistling into the living room and was surprised when he didn't see Casey in there. He stood there stumped for a few minutes until he heard noise down the hall. He walked down the hall quietly and looked in her room to see Casey in her room on her floor. Her radio was next to her and there was a large cork board in front of her. On another side of her were pictures and in her hand she had scissors. She was currently cutting a photo and he looked over her silently to see the pictures where a mixture of him and her and photos of Jill, Emily, Trevor, Kat, and Steph. He waited until she finished with the photo in her hand before he spoke.

"So what'cha doing," he said and she looked up at him surprised.

"Oh I didn't realize you where home," she said smiling. He bent down and kissed her then sat down next to her leaning against her bed.

"Yeah I just came in," he said looking at her. She picked up another photo. This time of her and Jill starting to cut around the edges of it.

"Where did all these photos come from," he asked.

"Oh we went snap happy the other day," she answered.

"I have something I have to tell you," she said still cutting carefully.

"Oh what is that," he said.

"Umm there was this rumor going around school about me that I kinda started and Paul heard about it and he kinda got a little worried," she said as she put the photo down on the board getting another one. This was a photo of Emily and Trevor both grinning at the camera.

"Why did you start a rumor about yourself," he asked.

"Well the rumor was that I have a boyfriend which isn't even technically a rumor because I do. I started it because Jeff was going to ask me out and Trevor thought it would solve a lot of problems to just make sure everyone knew," she said and Derek stood up.

"I told you oh my god I told you that guy liked you. I was right for once," he said laughing and Casey rolled her eyes.

"You are so annoying," she said and he sat down next to her putting his arm around her waist.

"I may be annoying but I am also right and not to mention incredibly cute, funny, smart," he said.

"And not at all modest you forgot that," she added and he laughed. He kissed her on her cheek and she turned and looked at him. He kissed her again this time on the lips and she pulled away. He frowned as she avoided his gaze.

"What's wrong Case," he asked worried.

"I had to tell Paul something and he guessed," she said and Derek looked at her confused for a few moments until it clicked.

"Oh no Casey no," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Casey why," he said standing up.

"Derek I'm sorry but he said he wouldn't say anything," she explained. He looked at her and shook his head.

"What if he changes his mind," Derek asked her slightly mad at her.

"He won't okay," Casey said.

"How do you know that Casey, this is not good," Derek said. Casey stood up then looking at him curious.

"Derek umm Paul said something today that made me think. You never visited why not," she asked him. He looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about," he said.

"You never visited your dad, or Edwin or Marti," she said and a dark look passed over Derek's face so quickly she almost thought she had imagined it until he spoke his voice steely.

"That is really none of your business," he said and she looked at him surprised and hurt.

"Oh really," she said.

"Yeah and I appreciate if you and Paul wouldn't go around talking about my private life," he said hollowly and he walked out of the room away from her. Casey watched him and looked down wondering what had just happened. She went to her door and closed it. She wondered if she had ruined her and Derek's relationship and wondered what Derek was hiding from her. After a few mintues of sitting in silence she threw on a pair of decent jeans and a red shirt. She pulled on her black hoodie and slipped her feet into a pair of sneakers. She walked quietly down the ahll and slipped out the front door silently.

**(A/N- So interesting chapter. Paul knows, Derek is hiding something and Casey is confused and has left the building. Hopefully you like it I have a feeling a few of you won't but that is the way the cookie crumbles sometimes you like stuff sometimes you don't. In the chapter 16 Nora and Lizzie are going to finally make their appearances and the original person I had plan on finding out will find out about Casey and Derek or what was Casey and Derek and we will find out about what Derek is hiding. Also Jeff will be a major part of the next chapter hint hint review because the next chapter is going to be crazy and you won't see it coming I think. Derek's secret I mean it ties into what is going to happen a couple chapters away.)**


	15. Karaoke Love

**(A/N Sorry about all the lyrics in this chapter but I was on a music high and it ties into the story and it helps introduce a very crucial character for later on. Also ties in Kat again since she is important for later on. Also thank you so much for all the reviews and hopefully you won't be disappointed. I didn't wnat to give Derek a huge problem it's really just something that alot of teens go through.)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. I do not own Life with Derek or the lyrics used in this story**

**Chapter 15**

Casey had left the house around 6. She had to it had been way too quiet. Derek was in his room when she left. She went for walk. She wasn't going in any particular direction because she didn't have any place to go. She stopped when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw of course Jeff jogging towards her. He stopped in front of her a grin on his face.

"Hey Jeff," she said.

"Hey Casey what's up," Jeff said smiling at her.

"Nothing really," she answered.

"Is something up you look kinda out of it," he said concerned.

"No I'm fine," she said but he didn't buy it.

"I was just on my way to that karaoke club that everyone at school is talking about. You want to come," he said.

"Sure why not," she said and he nodded happily. They walked together silently at first until he spoke.

"So you want to talk about it or no," Jeff said and she looked at him.

"Um not really actually," she answered.

"It's okay we don't have to we can talk about something else like the meet tomorrow," he told her.

"Well what is there to talk about," she said.

"You're running the 2 mile again that should be fun," he said and she shrugged.

"I suck at the 2 mile," she joked and he laughed.

"Nahh you're great you just don't believe that you are," he said.

"Oh really," she said.

"Yepp see the trick is you have to imagine yourself crossing the finish line first or even second it helps," he explained and she nodded her head.

"So that's why you are always spacing out before you run hmmm that explains a lot," she said and he laughed nudging her side. She looked over at him and smiled. Soon they where at the karaoke club and they walked in. She saw a lot of people from their school and followed Jeff when he went to sit at an empty table. There was a stage with a TV that read the lyrics of the song they choose. There was a whole part of the club dedicated to a dance floor where people could dance to the sound of the amateur singers. They sat down at a table in the corner. They watched as someone sang a very bad version of Boys like Girls "The Great Escape". Casey looked around to see Kat walking towards them a surprised look on her face.

"Hay Casey what's up," Kat said.

"Nothing really," Casey said.

"You guys here to sing," Kat said looking at Jeff now.

"Oh not me but Casey if you want go right on ahead," Jeff said and Casey laughed.

"No thanks," Casey said quickly.

"You should Casey I am later," Kat said and someone called Kat.

"I have to go but hope I see you up there," Kat said and Casey smiled at her but shook her head.

"You know if you sing up there I would totally be your groupie," Jeff whispered in her ear and she laughed.

"Oh now I have to," she said.

"Yes you do. I will go sing you up and bring back the choices of song," Jeff said getting up before she could stop him.

"I was joking," she called after him but he kept going. A few minutes later he came back a book in his hand.

"So I signed you up and I got the most recent songs they got and they look pretty good so pick one out," Jeff said. She took the book sighing and looked through it. He looked over her shoulder.

"How about that one," Jeff said pointing to one.

"No...How about this one?" she said pointing to a song she had heard on the radio and loved.** (A/N I love this song so I couldn't resist sorry.) **

"Yeah that looks good," Jeff agreed. He went back up and signed her up for that song and she sat nervous. He came back and smiled at her.

"Hey don't worry okay you are going to be great I know it," Jeff said and she looked at him. Her phone rang then and she took it out of her pocket. She frowned when she saw it was Kendra. Of course Derek was probably trying to check up on her but he was too much of a coward so he had got Kendra to call him.

"So typical," she muttered her breath. She waited for it to stop ringing and shut off her phone. She slide it back into her pocket and looked at Jeff who looked worried.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yepp everything is perfect," she said with more conviction then she thought possible.

"Come on you after this guy," he said and they got up. Soon it was her turn and she was going on the stage her stomach filled with butterflies. Jeff was standing in front of the stage filling in his role as her groupie.

"Next up we have Casey MacDonald singing Cascada's "What Hurts The Most," Jay the DJ said handing her the mic as she went to the center of the stage. She looked around nervously and sat Kat grinning and Jeff giving her a thumbs up. The song started and she sang hoping she didn't totally butcher the song.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me _

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
_Is what I was tryin to do_

At the end of the song the crowd cheered and Casey grinned as she walked off the stage. Jeff meet her at the bottom of the stairs and she hugged him.

"You were great," he whispered into her ear and she pulled back grinning.

"Wow that was a lot of fun. Thanks for talking me into it," she said.

"Hey no problem, just call me your number one fan and groupie," Jeff said.

"Is my number one fan going to by me a Coke," she said smiling.

"Yeah I think your number one fan will if you promise to give your number one fan a dance or two," he said and she nodded laughing.

"That can be arranged," she said and he took her hand bringing her back to the table.

"I'll be right back," he told her. She watched him go and come back two large glass cups filled to the brim with Coca Cola. He handed her one and they drank in a comfortable silence. The DJ started to announce for a new singer and Jeff started to grin.

"This guy is great I heard him rap at school in English class," Jeff said getting up.

"What are you doing," she asked him.

"You owe your favorite groupie a dance remember?" he said winking at her offering her his hand. She took it and got up following him to the dance floor.

"And now our home boy Frankie here to sing Nelly's new song "Wadsyaname" here he is," the DJ said and Frankie stepped up. The song started and Frankie sang/rapped and Casey had to admit he was really good.

_Hey Shawty, Shawty, Shawty  
What's ya name is (Whats ya name)  
What's ya name is (Whats ya name)  
What's ya name is (Whats ya name)  
I Said now, shawty, shawty, shawty  
What's ya sign (Hey)  
Hey What's ya sign (Hey)  
Hey What's ya sign (Hey)  
I Said now, shawty, shawty, shawty  
Where ya man (man)  
Hey where ya man (man)  
Hey where ya man (man)  
I said now shawty shawty  
Go n do ya dance (Do ya dance)  
Go do your dance (Do that dance)  
Go do your dance (Do that dance)  
Shawty _

Sad to say I'm only in town for the night (Ya see)  
I got like 8 hours left before my flight (Look herre)  
Heyo I'm trying to stay respectful and polite (Ya dig)  
Now you can tell me go to hell, if ya like  
Now I ain't one of them niggas that wanna trip  
Get mad cause you ain't interested, he yellin fuck you bitch  
Now don't get it twisted, yeah I'm a look when you pass  
But I ain't the one to pull on your arm or grab your ass  
You see its the swagger, It wont allow me lookin thirst  
Now I ain't attacking unless I get a signal first  
And I ain't the one that's gon be playin and do the do  
Before its over you gon say (Shit I should pay you)  
Please believe it

Hey Shawty, Shawty, Shawty  
What's ya name is (What's ya name)  
What's ya name is (What's ya name)  
What's ya name is (What's ya name)  
I Said now, shawty, shawty, shawty  
What's ya sign (Hey)  
Hey What's ya sign (Hey)  
Hey What's ya sign (Hey)  
I Said now, shawty, shawty, shawty  
Where ya man (man)  
Hey where ya man (man)  
Hey where ya man (man)  
I said now shawty shawty  
Go n do ya dance (Do ya dance)  
Go do your dance (Do that dance)  
Go do your dance (Do that dance)  
Shawty

I like to see ya independent wit ya job  
I like ya got ya own house and ya own car  
But ya say you gotta lame ass nigga in your life  
And he cant get the mental and physical part right

You playin wit ya toys but ya toys don't bite  
See they don't talk shit and they don't hit it how you like  
See I just want the first right of refusal, when you catch mood  
Just call and I come through and sock it to you, promise you booboo  
He said he got the magic stick, well ma my shit is like voodoo  
That there stay harder than a rodeo you can ride like Isuzu  
But all you need is your leather boots, we riding in birthday suits  
My time is movin fast, so that's why I ask ya

Hey Shawty, Shawty, Shawty  
What's ya name is (Whats ya name)  
What's ya name is (Whats ya name)  
What's ya name is (Whats ya name)  
I Said now, shawty, shawty, shawty  
What's ya sign (Hey)  
Hey What's ya sign (Hey)  
Hey What's ya sign (Hey)  
I Said now, shawty, shawty, shawty  
Where ya man (man)  
Hey where ya man (man)  
Hey where ya man (man)  
I said now shawty shawty  
Gone n do ya dance (Do ya dance)  
Go do your dance (Do that dance)  
Go do your dance (Do that dance)  
Shawty

What's ya name girl (eh eh)  
I said now shawty whats ya sign (eh eh)  
Now tell me where ya man at (hey girl)  
Where he at (hey Girl) where he at (hey girl)  
I said now what's ya name girl (shinay)  
I said now shawty what's ya sign (pisces)  
Tell me where ya man at (who carres)  
Where he at (who carres) where he at (who carres)  
Hey

Hey Shawty, Shawty, Shawty  
What's ya name is (What's ya name)  
What's ya name is (What's ya name)  
What's ya name is (What's ya name)  
I Said now, shawty, shawty, shawty  
What's ya sign (Hey)  
Hey What's ya sign (Hey)  
Hey What's ya sign (Hey)  
I Said now, shawty, shawty, shawty  
Where ya man (man)  
Hey where ya man (man)  
Hey where ya man (man)  
I said now shawty shawty  
Go n do ya dance (Do ya dance)  
Go do your dance (Do that dance)  
Go do your dance (Do that dance)  
Shawty 

Throughout the song Casey and Jeff had danced pretty close but now at the end of the song Casey realized what she was doing and a bad feeling filled her. She had tried the whole night to try and feel something toward Jeff. She had thought it would make her feel better if this was really then end for her and Derek. She thought that it would make her feel better to know that she could pick up and move on but it didn't because she knew she couldn't. She didn't want Jeff she wanted Derek but Derek didn't want to talk to her. She had told him so much yet he was holding stuff back from her. It didn't make any sense to her why he wouldn't tell her the truth. She stopped dancing and looked at Jeff.

"Are you okay," he asked her.

"I have to go," she said and he nodded. They walked off the dance floor and he followed her outside. She walked silently Jeff next to her his hands in his pockets.

"Casey," he said softly.

"Yeah," she answered looking ahead.

"I know you have a boyfriend and everything but I just wanted you to know that if you ever needed someone to talk to like today just as a friend I'm always here for you," Jeff said and she looked at him surprised.

"Thanks Jeff really I mean it thanks," she said and she hugged him suddenly. He was slightly taken back but he hugged her back and grinned at her when she pulled back. They continued walking and he grinned poking her in her side.

"Hey cut it out," she exclaimed laughing.

"What Miss Rockstar you have no love for your biggest fan," he asked laughing. She rolled her eyes and he laughed again. Soon they were in front of her apartment and she turned and looked at him.

"Thanks for walking me home Jeff I really appreciated it everything I mean," she said and he smiled at her.

"Hey no problem. Get some rest tonight okay we have our big meet tomorrow and I am expecting first place from a certain Casey MacDonald," he said and she smiled.

"Bye groupie," she said walking up her stairs and he laughed.

"Bye Rockstar," he called after her and she laughed as she walked up the stairs. She walked down the hall actually feeling pretty good until she opened the door and saw Kendra, Sam, and Derek in the kitchen. They all looked up when she got in each having their own reactions. Sam sighed and sat down in a stool, Derek looked down at his lap, and Kendra let out a long breath.

"Thank god Casey we were so worried about you," Kendra said and Casey shut the door behind her.

"It's not even close to my curfew," she answered.

"Yeah but I called and you didn't answer. When I tried again your phone was off," Kendra explained.

"I didn't feel like talking," she said shrugging looking at Derek who was refusing to look at her.

"Well since no one else is going to ask. Where were you?" Kendra demanded and Casey looked at her annoyed.

"Out," she answered and Sam started to laugh but he was cut off with a look from Kendra.

"Out where exactly," Kendra said.

"What you think I went off in a binge just because Derek was acting like an ass? Keep dreaming," she said trying to walk away.

"Casey that's not what I said we were just worried," Kendra said.

"No it looks like two of you were worried and the one person who should have been wasn't," Casey said. Derek was still refusing to look at her.

"You want to know the truth I went to that karaoke place a few blocks down with my friend Jeff. I ran into him when I was out for a walk," Casey explained getting some satisfaction when she saw Derek look up slightly but then right down.

"Oh," Kendra said and she looked at Derek then Sam who shrugged unsure of what to say.

"Can I go now," Casey asked.

"Casey I really think-," Kendra started.

"Let her go if she wants to go," Derek interrupted and Kendra looked at him surprised. Casey felt tears start to well up but she wouldn't let them fall not in front of him.

"Derek," Kendra said but Casey didn't care she turned and went down the hall to her room slamming the door closed her, her angry and hurt hanging in the air. She leaned against her door tears finally falling as she fell to the floor. Derek had let her go; he wouldn't even look at her. She had been hurt before but this hurt more than anything. She had thought he cared but now she was beginning to think it was all an act. She had been in a play and the worst part she wasn't acting. Out in the kitchen Kendra turned to look at Derek anger in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing," she asked him angrily.

"What are you talking about," he muttered looking up.

"What was that? Are you seriously trying to ruin everything you two have gotten accomplish because what you're scared of what she'll think," Kendra said.

"She won't understand," Derek argued.

"Are you serious you think that Casey of all people won't understand? That girl was told you everything and you can't tell her the truth a little hypercritical don't you think," Kendra whispered angrily trying to keep her voice down.

"Hey Kendra calm down okay," Sam said.

"No, don't you dare take his side. Did you see how hurt she was when you let her go. She wants so badly for you to trust her," Kendra said.

"I do trust her," Derek exclaimed.

"No you don't because if you did you would tell her. I am not doubting that you love her because I know you do but Derek you are hurting her is that what you really want to do," Kendra asked and Derek looked away from her looking at Sam who raised his eyebrows at Derek.

"She'll understand," Sam told him.

"You aren't that person anymore. That was a billion years ago," Kendra exclaimed and Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Hey I'm not that old," Derek said and Sam laughed.

"We have to go and you have to go fix this mess you've made," Sam said surprisingly taking charge standing up and grabbing Kendra's arm and trying to get her out of the apartment.

"But what do I say," Derek said.

"Just tell her the truth, all of it," Sam said and Derek watched them leave Kendra still trying got get a word in. Derek watched the door close and sat down sighing heavily trying to figure out what to say to Casey. Meanwhile Casey was in her room. She had changed into a short sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts. She was sitting on her bed miserable. Every now and then a tear would fall carelessly down her face. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. She had of course realized at the most inconvenient time that she loved Derek. Despite everything she loved the big idiot. Despite the fact that he had been a giant jerk to her today she loved him because when he wasn't a jerk he was sweet, funny, caring, and he actually listened to her, most the time anyway. She jumped when she felt a pair someone poke her in her side. She looked up to see Derek looking extremely uncomfortable. He looked at her and his face paled slightly when he realized that she was crying. He sat down on the bed and reached out wiping the tears. She sat there in shock that he had actually come.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry Casey. I'm so sorry," he murmured and she just looked at him. He leaned forward and kissed her softly and she kissed him back pulling him closer. He moved so he was making her fall back into the bed. He continued kissing her letting his lips travel across her face. He could taste her skin wet from her tears.

"Derek," she said slightly out of breath. He stopped and looked at her remembering what he had come in here for. He rolled off of her and lay down next to her. She turned and laid on her side looking at him. He was looking at the ceiling trying not to look at her.

"When I was 16, which of course you are now, my parents started to fight and by the middle of my junior year my mom was moving out and they were getting a divorce. I…I blamed my dad for it all of it. I thought if he tried harder if he had made more time for us she wouldn't have left. I started hanging out with different people, people I probably shouldn't have hung out with I did it mainly to get him pissed but is started getting out of hand after a while. I started doing crazy things, I started to smoke, skip school, and I was out all night. I remember I always getting into fights over stupid stuff. But one day I was at this party at the end of I think March and I got in this fight with this guy and it ended really badly worse then any fight I was ever in. We both had to go to the hospital. He got a broken arm and I got a broken nose but they found drugs in our system and when they told my dad he went through the roof. He checked me into this rehabilitation center and made me stay there until I was clean and they said I was good to go. I had to finish my junior year in summer school. My dad and I we never really got along after that probably because I blamed him for all of it. I finished school and left. I came back for visits at the beginning but after a while I just stopped I guess. Edwin and Marti come down and visit sometimes and I do regret not being around for them but I just couldn't stand to be around him for that longest time. It was like even when everything was said and done I was still going to be that kid who made that stupid mistake in his eyes no matter what else I did in my life," Derek explained looking over at her when he was done. She had a look of shock and surprise on her face.

"Wow wait then why did you agree to let me come down here," she said.

"Truthfully he caught me early in the morning and I have been trying to fix things between us. I guess I figured that this would help but then I meet you so obviously that didn't go as planned," Derek said giving her a lopsided grin.

"Ha-ha you came onto me first," she said and he laughed.

"Yeah right come on admit it you couldn't resist my charm at all," Derek said and she rolled her eyes.

"So what do you think," he asked her.

"I think that you were very different then and that you are much more together now," she answered and he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you its just I thought you would look at me differently. I thought you would be disappointed in me," Derek said softly.

"I'm not disappointed in you I'm disappointed that you felt like you couldn't tell me but never in you Derek," Casey whispered.

"Do you still talk to your mom," she asked curiously.

"Yeah all the time in fact she is coming down for a visit sometime in the near future," he informed her.

"Oh really and she doesn't know about us right," Casey said.

"No I haven't told her but if anyone would understand it would be her. She always used to say you can't help who you fall in love with, love is like a disease it consumes you to the point of driving you mad," he said smiling as he said it. He looked over at her and saw her mouth was gaping open. It was then he realized what he had said and what she could infer from that. He sat up suddenly not looking at her.

"Okay now I realize how that came out but I," he started.

"Wait so you didn't mean it. you don't," Casey said letting the word hang in the air.

"Oh no I do I just didn't mean to tell you like that wait do you," he said and she blushed.

"Well yeah," she said shyly sitting up now. He sighed and looked at her not believing it.

"Wait you what I just want to hear you say it," he said.

"No you say it first," she said blushing even more. He grinned and kissed her.

"Ah Casey you are so cute," he said.

"Shut up Derek," she said and he pulled her back down on the bed and kissed her hard on the lips before pulling back and looking her in the eyes. She looked back at him nervously.

"What," she asked him.

"I love you Casey," he said and she smiled at him.

"I love you, too Derek," she said and he kissed her wholeheartedly. She kissed him back bringing her hands up around him and his hands fell down to her waist. It was then that Casey's phone rang and she pushed him off her in surprise. He fell right onto the floor and groaned in pain.

"Oh Derek I'm so sorry," she said holding back laughter.

"I'm glad you find this funny," he said smiling despite himself. She reached over and grabbed her phone her smile wilting slightly.

"It's my mom," she said.

"Hey don't worry," he said and then he started to sing.

"Oooh child things are gonna get easier oooh child," he sang making her laugh.

"You are such an idiot sometime you know that," she said jokingly.

"Yes but I'm your idiot," he said.

"Oh yes of course," she agreed.

"You should call your mom now and then go to bed," he said and she thought about what he said.

"Okay as long as you accompany to my bed," she said smiling.

"Well okay but remember the rules," he said.

"Don't worry Derek I'm not going to jump you I promise," she said and he grinned leaving her to make her phone call.

**The Next Morning**

Casey was in the living room at 8:30 when he got out of the shower and was dressed. She was sitting there nervously tapping her foot. Her mom and Lizzie where going to be here around 9 and he could tell she was nervous. They would hang for a little while here and later go to Casey's meet then out to eat or something. He knew she was nervous to see her mom and Lizzie for the first time in months but also excited. He went and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. She looked over at him and he raised his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and he moved closer sliding towards her. She looked at him a smile on her face. He moved closer then until he was right next to her.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Well hello," she said. He kissed her and she responded happy to be distracted from her worry. They continued with their make out session until there was a loud knock at the door. She squealed then and he got off her quickly. She got up straightening her clothes. She put her fingers through her hair and looked at him nervously.

"They're here," she said in a hushed voice.

"Yes I suppose so," he said. She breathed in and out evenly and walked into the kitchen him following her. She turned and looked at him. He kissed her quickly and squeezed her arm.

"Go ahead let's get this show on the road," he told her.

**(A/N So there it is everything is out in the open between them. And now we finally have Nora and Lizzie coming to town. And some else finds out their secret but who? Also Abby (Derek's mother) is going to come for a visit later in the story so that will be fun. Also you are probably thinking why in the world did they go to the karaoke place where does that really come in and I need it for more then just her and Jeff to hang out together I also was using it to introduce Frankie who is going to become a main character later on and Kat is going to become much more recurring. This was just a place to show both of them. I need some ideas for upcoming chapters so please you have anything you want to see happen please let me know because I would love some new ideas. Please review.)**


	16. First Place Finish

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Chapter 16**

Casey opened the door and as soon as she did there was a squeal.

"Casey," 13 year old Lizzie said throwing her arms around her sister. Casey hugged her sister back tightly.

"Hey Liz," Casey said. Derek watched smiling. He saw Nora standing behind them looking uncomfortable with the current situation. She watched her daughters hug unsure of herself. Lizzie and Casey pulled apart Casey wiping tears quickly.

"I missed you so much Liz," Casey said and Lizzie laughed.

"I missed you, too. Edwin has been driving me crazy," she said. Casey laughed and looked towards her mother then who was watching her daughter with a certain fascination. Casey looked at her mom uncertain.

"Hey Mom," Casey said her voice shaking.

"Hey Case," Nora said. Casey moved forward then throwing her arms around her mother. Nora hugged her tightly, tears coming to her eyes. Casey hadn't really hugged her mom in so long even before she had left and she had missed it so much. The two pulled apart both crying and Nora laughed.

"Oh god look at us we are a pair aren't we," Nora said wiping her tears with her hand and Casey laughed. She pulled her mother in and shut the door.

"Hey Derek," Nora said.

"Hello Nora, Lizzie," Derek said.

"Wow you look so much older Derek it's been a while hasn't it," Nora said hugging Derek quickly. Lizzie sat down on a stool next to Casey. Nora sat down and looked at Casey almost as if she was examining her.

"Yeah it's been awhile," Derek said sitting across from Casey next to Nora. He didn't appreciate being told how old he looked but he brushed it off. Casey was smiling happily a little too happy or that's how it seemed to Derek. Derek of course wanted Casey to be happy but maybe he was slightly jealous nope he was definitely jealous he decided. But he had no reason to be worried because Casey wanted to stay here with him right?

"So what time is your meet Casey," Nora asked.

"Umm around 11 so we should probably leave around 10," she said.

"So how is school going," asked Lizzie. Derek could tell she was dying to ask her sister a million questions.

"Pretty good. My classes are definitely interesting and cross country is fun it's nice to be running again. And my sessions with Paul are going great," Casey answered.

"Paul…your counselor right?" Nora said.

"Yep. Paul is great, he is very _insightful_," Casey said choosing her words carefully.

"That's good," Nora said. Lizzie looked like she wanted to say something but she kept her mouth closed.

"So how are you two doing I mean living together," Nora said. Casey looked over at Derek who smirked. Casey rolled her eyes at him and turned toward her mother.

"We get along just fine despite the fact that he can be incredible annoying," Casey said jokingly.

"Oh me annoying this is coming form the girl who spends 5 hours in the bathroom every morning and stays up till 11 at night listening to her sad rock band music or musical soundtrack. She plays that all the time. I swear I know every word to Hairspray, Footloose, anything you can think of," Derek said and Nora laughed. Casey kicked him under the table. He looked over at her his eyebrows raised. His cell phone rang and he took this chance to excuse him self. He left them to get reacquainted. The truth was Kendra hadn't just happened to call him at this time he had planned he knew Casey needed time to be alone with her family.

**At The Meet**

Casey was talking to Jill while they warmed up. Derek, her mother, and Lizzie where hanging out in the bleachers talking.

"You started to cry?" Jill said amazed.

"Yeah but she did too," Casey replied.

"Wow hey maybe this means you actually missed her," Jill said.

"Yeah I think I did miss her. I know I missed Lizzie," Casey said grinning as she thought about Lizzie.

"Are you thinking about going home," Jill asked quietly and Casey looked up at her surprised.

"No I haven't thought about that at all I mean I couldn't leave. If I left that would mean leaving Derek and I don't think I could do that I love him too much to leave," Casey explained.

"Well good because I don't want you to leave," Jill said grinning.

"Now come on. You have to introduce me to your mom and sister," Jill said linking her arm through Casey's. They walked over to the bleachers both smiling.

"Hey Mom Lizzie this is my friend Jill," Casey said.

"Hello Mrs. MacDonald and Lizzie. It is very nice to meet you," Jill cheerfully exclaimed.

"Very nice to meet you, too Jill," Nora said.

"Hey Derek," Jill said to Derek who was leaning back from the conversation looking around.

"Hey Jill what's going on," he asked casually.

"Nothing much, you ever get rid of that rash," she answered. Casey had been making fun of Derek the whole week saying that he was getting a rash in his brain that made him think he was smart.

"Ha-ha," Derek said grinning.

"Nope I don't think he did," Casey replied to Jill.

"MacDonald and McGrath get over here," the coach yelled.

"See you guys later," Casey said as she and Jill walked back towards the rest of the team. The meet started and soon it was time for the 2 mile. Casey, Jill, and Stuart were all running again for Baker High and Casey was extremely nervous. Jeff came up to her right before it started.

"Hey remember what I said just visualize yourself winning," he whispered.

"I think I'm going to puke," she muttered. She hadn't run in front of her mom or Lizzie in so long and it made her more nervous and worse was she had just seen Paul make his way over to her mother. She didn't even know Paul was going to be here.

"I don't think I can do this," she said suddenly.

"Yes you can. Prove all those people out there that you can do it," he urged her. She nodded quickly going to the starting line. She looked over at her mom and everybody. She was currently talking to Paul but Derek was looking in her direction. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She turned then and looked at the long course in front of here. She did what Jeff told her and visualized herself finishing the course in first place. This time when the race started she didn't start slowly she got into her pace immediately. She was easily beating the others including Stuart and Jill. She tried to keep this even pace throughout it but there was one guy from the other team who was running just as fast as her. There was just a few yards left and she had to pull ahead. As she felt herself lag behind a thought burst into her head something Patrick always used to say to get her to run faster…"You want those wings Casey you are going to have to earn them." She could almost here him saying it laughing as she pulled ahead winning the race. She stopped slowly letting her legs loosen. She had done it. She put her hands on her knees as she bent over her breathing starting to slow down. She looked up and saw Jill beaming.

"Girl where did that come form," Jill said grinning.

"I've gotta get my wings," Casey answered almost to herself. Jeff came up to them beaming.

"Well done both of you," he said to the two girls. Casey had come in first with Jill at third and Stuart at fourth.

"We are so kicking their ass," Stuart said as he came over to them.

"Let's not get cocky here," Jill said as they went back over to the coach.

"Good job you guys especially you MacDonald great run," he said and Casey grinned. The meet wrapped up pretty quickly after that and Casey walked over to her family and Derek waving goodbye to the team as she walked.

"Great job Casey," Nora said and Casey grinned. She hugged her mom.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"First place Casey congrats," Derek said trying to appear causal even though on the inside he wanted to grab her and kiss her. She made it worse by hugging him quickly. They went then to a restaurant to eat lunch Casey insisting on first going home but they talked her out of it. They where eating when finally something with there little reunion went wrong.

"Well Casey I have to say I am very happy with the progress you are making maybe moving you away from those people was a good idea," Nora said and Casey clenched her jaw.

"Mom they had nothing to do with what happened," Casey said quietly. Derek stopped chewing his burger looking from Casey to Nora worriedly. Lizzie was looking at her mom like she was insane. Casey was looking down at her plate moving around the pieces of chicken she had cut.

"Casey how can you even say that if you hadn't gotten involved with them none of this would have happened," Nora said.

"Mom this happened because I needed someone to talk to about Patrick and there was no one so I took it all out in another way," Casey replied.

"Patrick yes well a lot of good that boy did you look where it landed you Casey," Nora said angrily.

"Maybe if you had stopped to listen to me for one minute you would have realized that I needed someone to be there for me," Casey said the quietness in her voice almost alarming.

"I was there for you Casey you just refuse to let me in," Nora argued frustrated.

"I refused to let you in that's a laugh mom because if I remember correctly I told you I needed to talk to you but you were too busy or too tired to deal with it," Casey said looking at her mouth a hollow sound in her voice.

"I came back didn't I?" Nora said.

"Yeah just a little bit too late don't you think," Casey said getting up. She got up and walked away from the table. They all watched her shocked. Derek got up and went after to her leaving Nora and Lizzie there. Casey was walking toward Derek's car.

"Casey wait," Derek called after her turning her around. She was holding back tears biting her bottom lip.

"Please Derek let me go," she said as she struggled away from him.

"No," he said holding onto her arm tightly. She looked up at him and he saw the look in her eye and it scared him. She finally gave into the tears and collapsed against him. He hugged her tightly not caring who saw and what they thought all he knew was that his Casey was in pain.

"I don't want to do it anymore I really don't but when I was arguing with her I just keep thinking about it," Casey mumbled and he felt a shiver go down his spine as he realized she was talking about drinking. He realized then that maybe the drinking wasn't just because of Patrick that maybe some of it was from her mom.

"Please don't Casey please don't do that," he whispered in her ear.

"I didn't want to fight with her I really didn't," she sobbed into his shirt.

"I know baby I know," he murmured rubbing her back. Her crying slowed down and she pulled away from him wiping the tears on her face.

"Hey where's my smile," he said quietly and she tried to smile but failed.

"Hey Case some one give me something," he urged.

"Sorry," she sighed.

"Its okay come on we should probably go back in there," Derek said and she nodded straightening herself. She walked in before him her head held high trying to conceal the fact that just a few moments ago she had been crying her eyes out. Nora looked up at her daughter surprised.

"I was just telling Lizzie that maybe it was time we left to go home for the day and maybe come down again in a while," Nora said. Casey could see the disappointment go through Casey's eyes quickly.

"And I was just saying that we should stay. I mean I haven't seen Casey in so long," Lizzie said determinedly.

"Well Lizzie could stay for the night. I mean she could borrow some clothes of mine like some shorts and we have a spare toothbrush and we could bring her back tomorrow," Casey said hurriedly. Lizzie looked at her mother excitedly who looked specauitcal at this idea.

"Are you sure Derek might have better things to do then bring Lizzie back home," Nora said.

"No it's okay I don't mind," Derek said quickly and Casey smiled at him to which he responded to with a wink.

"Well I guess its okay then," Nora said.

"Great," Lizzie said grinning at her sister. They left the restaurant then and the goodbye was strange. Casey and her mother hugged but now the hug was a lot more platonic. Lizzie and Casey waved goodbye to their mother and as soon as she was out of sight Lizzie turned toward her sister grinning.

"I have something to tell you," Lizzie said excited.

"What," Casey said.

"Dad called and I didn't want to say anything in front of mom because she would totally make a big deal about it but he wants me and you to go down to New York this summer and spend it with him," Lizzie told her sister.

"Are you serious," Casey asked her.

"Yes I am," Lizzie exclaimed.

"Wow," Casey said.

"Wow that's all you have to say," Lizzie said.

"Hey you two as much as I love standing in the parking lot we should get going," Derek said tensely.

"Right sorry," Lizzie said and went towards the car. Casey looked at Derek worried.

"Are you okay," she asked quietly.

"Yeah of course," he said gruffly.

"It's just the summer Derek," she said looking at the ground.

"I know," he said sighing.

"If you don't want me to go I won't," she said offering him a chance to say no.

"No I want you to go it will be good for you. And plus it will give you time with Lizzie," he said.

"I'm going to miss you if I go," she whispered as they walked.

"You better," he said hugging her with one arm wishing he could do more. He was beginning to think this secret relationship wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"And hey it's not until this summer that's a long time from now," Casey pointed out and he nodded. She got into the car and he followed suit still thinking. Once they got home Casey and Lizzie went right in talking faster then Derek thought anyone should be able to. Casey showed Lizzie the apartment.

"This is Derek's room which is actually clean for once," Casey said waving her nad towards his room as they went down the all to Casey's room. Derek followed the two girls.

"This is my room," Casey said with a flourish and Lizzie went in looking around stopping at the bulletin board Casey had of her old friends.

"Wow you still have this thing," Lizzie said.

"Yep I'm making a new one," Casey said joining her to study it.

"Oh cool. Do you miss him still Patrick I mean," Lizzie asked her sister and Derek watched Casey carefully.

"Yeah sometimes more then others but I know he's probably still stalking me just know he's better at it," Casey said causing Lizzie to laugh.

"He did seem to always pop up at the oddest times," Lizzie said sitting on her sister's bed.

"Yes he did it was like a special power he had," Casey said turning to look at Lizzie.

"Casey would you mind if I asked you something it might upset you but I really just want to ask," Lizzie said looking at her lap.

"Go ahead," Casey urged.

"You have really stop drinking right," Lizzie said and Derek was surprised by the bluntness of the 13 year old. Casey seemed off guard too because it took her a moment to answer.

"Yeah Lizzie I really have," she said finally.

"Good I'm glad it's just I just had to ask," Lizzie said blushing now.

"Don't worry its okay," Casey assured her sister. Derek left the two sisters then and went to do his own thing for w little while. It was later that night and both girls where wearing pj or rather Casey was wearing her pjs and Lizzie was wearing one of Casey's shirts and a pair of shorts that fit her somewhat. They were laying on their backs on Casey's bed talking.

"Do you ever think about coming home," Lizzie said.

"Truthfully that was never really home for me," Casey answered.

"Oh…Edwin and Marti miss you too," Lizzie said.

"I miss them too. I especially miss you. It's weird something will happen and I will think wow I can't wait to tell Lizzie but I can't," Casey said her voice small.

"Well you can always call me and I can come visit," Lizzie said and Casey nodded.

"So how do you really like it here," Lizzie asked and Casey laughed.

"Truthfully I really really love it here," Casey said and Lizzie smiled.

"I'm glad," Lizzie said.

"You want some ice cream?" Casey asked.

"Sure," Lizzie said sitting up.

"No don't worry I got it," Casey said and she got up leaving the room. She shut the door behind her and walked quietly down the hallway to the kitchen. She was surprised to find Derek in the kitchen at the table typing something on his laptop. She walked by him to the refrigerator. He looked up at her.

"What are you doing," he asked her.

"Getting some ice cream. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Work stuff. Where's Lizzie?" he replied.

"In my room I told her I could get it," Casey answered pulling the ice cream out of the freezer.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be," Casey said confused as she pulled out two bowls.

"The fight with your mom earlier you were pretty shaken up," Derek said his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah but I'm okay now I promise," she said as she spooned the ice cream in the two bowls. He got up and went over towards her putting his hands on her waist. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck and she sighed.

"Derek," she said warningly.

"What," he said.

"Lizzie," she reminded him.

"Is in your room," he said as he turned her around. He pressed his lips to hers and she dropped the spoon. He laughed against her lips and she kissed him. She brought her arms up around his neck. He lifted her slightly giving himself better access to her lips. She pulled away after a few moments and he stared at her.

"I love you," he whispered and she smiled.

"I love you, too," she whispered back before kissing him softly. Much to Casey's shock and Derek's confusion and instead feeling of dread they heard a gasp behind them and turned to see Lizzie standing in the doorway looking at them with a look of shock.

"Casey?" she said.

"Oh my god. I totally blame you," Casey said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"What are you two doing?" Lizzie said and Derek frowned.

"What doe sit like we were doing? I was saving her duh. She wasn't breathing so I had to give her mouth to mouth," Derek said.

"What? Are you serious that's all you have you had to give me mouth to mouth?" Casey said her arms crossed in front of her.

"I would like to see you come up with something," he said.

"Oh about the truth its better then that lame excuse," she said.

"Okay yeah tell her the truth that is really going to work out," Derek exclaimed.

"You guys hello," Lizzie yelled over them and they turned to face her.

"You're still here," Derek said and Casey shook her head at him.

"Lizzie can you sit for a minute," Casey said and Lizzie did as she asked sitting down then looking at her sister and Derek.

"The truth is Derek and I are kind of dating," Casey explained.

"What," Lizzie said.

"Why did you tell her that," Derek said looking at Casey with a look.

"Because I trust Lizzie okay? Lizzie you have to understand it's not like we meant for this to happen but we really care about each other," Casey said.

"But Casey he's 23," Lizzie said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah but that doesn't matter anyway he acts like he's my age so hey whatever," Casey said.

"Hey I take offense to that," Derek said with a grin.

"Be quiet," Casey said before turning to look at Lizzie again.

"Well Casey you can never just be normal can you," Lizzie said with a grin.

"Nahh its way to boring. So your okay with this," Casey asked her sister.

"Well yeah I guess as long as you're happy," Lizzie said and Casey grinned at her sister.

"I am," Casey told her looking over at Derek who smiled at her.

"Okay good then but know you defiantly have a lot to tell me," Lizzie said getting up.

"Oh yes I do," Casey said laughing. She grabbed the bowls and two spoons. Before she walked out of the kitchen Derek grabbed her quickly and kissed her.

"Mouth to mouth?" she said then and he laughed. She walked out smiling and he watched her go happy that they had averted disaster for now at least. It was much later that night when he was walking down the hall to his room when he saw Lizzie leaving the bathroom. She stopped and looked at him.

"Hey Lizzie," he said.

"Derek umm I heard what you said to her in the kitchen and I was just wondering or I guess I just wanted to make sure you really meant it right?" she said stuttered and he frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her. She took a deep breath and spoke clearly this time.

"When you told her that you loved her," Lizzie said looking at him.

"Yeah of course I meant it. I love Casey, I wouldn't lie about that," Derek assured her and Lizzie nodded.

"I was just making sure but Derek umm can you promise me something," Lizzie said.

"Yeah sure," Derek said.

"Please don't ever hurt her she really deserves to be happy and I can tell that with you she is so please don't hurt her," Lizzie said.

"Don't worry Lizzie I won't I promise," he said gravely and the small girl nodded and walked back to Casey's room.

**(A/N I know what you are thinking that's it but no in the next chapter Casey is going home. Yeah I know what you are thinking she's doing what but this is what I can tell you. We will be fast forwarding to the start of November and Casey's birthday is November 30 in this story at least unless you would rather it be in April please tell me what you think about that. I'm not saying sex will occur on her birthday but if her birthday is then it will be sooner then it was going to be but that is up to you. Also there is going to be a reason Casey goes home or rather someone. Please review.)**


	17. Going Home

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Chapter 17**

Casey was sitting in the middle of Derek's bed her history book in her lap. She was trying to read the words but found she couldn't focus because of the person next to her. Derek was staring at her every now and then reaching out and pulling on a strand of her hair lightly. He had been doing this for the past hour and every time she turned to tell him to cut it out he would pretend to be watching the TV. She knew of course that he wasn't but she turned back and looked at her book trying to concentrate. It was the first Saturday of the November and one of Casey's first Saturdays meet free. Cross country season was over and Baker High had come in second in their state which was pretty good since they hadn't come that close in years. Coach said that he could already tell their track season was going to be even better. Casey had already made the decision that she would run track in the spring along with Jill and Jeff. For now though her schedule was wide open or at least at the moment. In two weeks she would be trying out for a role in the school musical. They were performing Hairspray this year and she knew that she wanted to be a part of it. She was trying out for the role of Penny Pingleton while Kat was trying out for the part of Tracy. Frankie who Casey had seen rap at the karaoke club was trying out for Seaweed. Casey, Frankie, and Kat had all gotten together to practice lines together and such. Casey knew that Frankie who was a senior was a shoo in for the role of Seaweed and Kat was probably one of the best singers at the school so she should have no trouble getting the role she wanted but Casey wasn't so sure about her own talents. Frankie and Kat both reassured her that she was going to get the role in a second but she was waiting to see how it all went. She also had something new to worry about. Her birthday was on November 30 and as the day got closer and closer she couldn't help but worry. She and Derek had discussed it in more depth lately that they could get rid of the rule about not having sex but he still thought they should wait a little while which she found it crazy. She would have thought he would want to have sex but it was like she was the one who was trying to pressure him into which she found almost funny. But at the moment Casey was trying to push everything out of her head and finish the homework despite the fact that Derek was annoying her.

"Derek stop," she said as he pulled on a loose strand of hair.

"I'm not doing anything," he said and she looked at him. He smiled innocently but she still frowned at him.

"Derek as much as I love you I need to work," she told him.

"Yeah but you have all weekend to work why don't you relax for a few minutes," he said trying to persuade her to put the books away.

"Derek if I finish now you can have all weekend to bother me okay," she said.

"Yeah but I want to bother you right now," Derek said getting up from where he had been lying down. He kissed her on her neck and then let his lips moved up to her cheek and the over to her mouth. She kissed him back but then moved back slightly and he opened his eyes to look at her. She was smiling at him her eyes dancing in the dim light.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she said.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she answered.

"But Derek I have to do my homework," she said and he groaned leaning back into the bed.

"Casey why do you do this to me," he said.

"Oh stop being such a baby," she said turning back the history book in her lap. He looked at the TV keeping the volume low but his gaze strayed most of the time to Casey who was frowning at the book as she read it. She looked as if she was upset with what she was reading and he couldn't help but find it cute. She was upset about something that had probably happened many years ago. He let her be for a while and she finally finished. She closed the book and put it in her bag next to his bed. She turned toward him then and he looked at her.

"You done," he asked her.

"Yes sir," she answered and he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm hungry are you sir," she said and he frowned.

"Um," Derek said.

"I think we should order some Chinese food sir," she said getting up leaving the room. He got up and walked into the kitchen to find her looking over a menu circling things.

"Is there something wrong with you," he asked curiously.

"No what makes you think there is," she said looking up at him from the menu.

"You know sometimes I wonder about you like I really wonder if everything is okay with you," Derek said and she grinned.

"Like in my head you know maybe you are right cause I mean I'm in love with you there must be something wrong with me," she said and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ah Derek I'm kidding," she said and he grinned going over to stand next to her. He took the pen from her hand and circled something on the menu. He looked over and she was looking at him.

"What," he asked her.

"Nothing," she said smiling. Her cell phone rang then and she took it out of her pocket. When she saw the caller id she immediately paled.

"You okay," Derek asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine umm just order the food I have to go take this in the other room," she said walking out of the room. He watched her worried. She went into her room and answered her phone her voice shaky.

"Hello," she said almost too quietly.

"Hello Casey," a boy's voice answered brightly.

"Oh wow Peter," Casey said sitting on her bed.

"Yeah it's Peter I hope you don't mind me calling but PJ gave me the number and I was hoping I could talk to you if you weren't too busy," Peter said. Peter was Patrick's 8 year old brother. Casey had become very close to Patrick's family including Peter. But she hadn't heard from any of them in a while and the sound of Peter's voice made her want to cry.

"I have plenty of time to talk to you. What's up Peter I haven't talked to you in so long," Casey said.

"Oh nothing really. School is really good and mom and dad told me to tell you hi and they miss you. I miss you too Casey when are you going to come visit," Peter said earnestly.

"Well umm I don't know Peter. PJ probably told you but I moved," Casey said.

"Yeah I know but Casey I was just wondering if you wanted to come and visit Patrick with me because I know you probably haven't gone in a while and I know he would like it if you did," Peter said and Casey swallowed trying to hold back tears.

"You're right I haven't visited in while," she said softly.

"Yeah see I knew but me and you we could visit together because remember he used to always say we where his two favorite people. I bet he would really like it and I liked it when we used to go together," Peter said and Casey started to cry. She remember when her and Peter would go to Patrick's gravesite like it was yesterday. That was one of the few times she always was sober. She couldn't let Peter see her like that.

"You know what Peter I bet you he would and I have been meaning to come home for a visit. How about this next weekend on Saturday me and you. I'll pick you up at 11 AM okay and we can go visit Patrick and I'll take you out to lunch after okay," Casey said.

"Really?" Peter exclaimed.

"Yep just make sure you tell your parents okay," Casey said.

"Okay but they won't mind. I can't wait to see you Casey," he said.

"I can't wait to see you too," Casey said wiping the tears.

"Well see you Saturday at 11 okay Casey," Peter said.

"Yepp bye Peter," she said.

"Bye," he said and he hung up. She closed her phone and put her head in her hands. She opened the phone again after a few minutes and called her mother.

"Hello," she said when someone answered the house phone.

"Hello MacDonald-Venturi residence," Edwin said.

"Hey Ed is my mom around its Casey," she said tired.

"Oh hey Casey what's up," Edwin said.

"Nothing really," she answered.

"Hey here's your mom," Edwin said.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"Casey," Nora said uncertainly. Usually Nora was the one calling Casey so she was uncertain what was going on.

"Hey Mum I was wondering if it was okay with you if I could come home next weekend to visit," Casey said almost lifelessly but this was lost on Nora.

"Oh Casey of course you can we would all love that," Nora said excited.

"Great," Casey said.

"Well then I'll have Derek drop me off Friday after school okay," Casey said.

"Okay great bye then," Nora said.

"Yep bye mom," Casey said hanging up the phone. She sighed deeply and then groaned. She got up then and walked out to the kitchen where Derek was sitting happily. This was the part she was dreading. She knew Derek was going to worry that she would go home and want to stay but that was definitely not on her mind the whole problem was convincing him. She went over to where he was sitting in a chair and sat down on his lap. He smiled at her and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Hey you okay you look like you've been crying," he said concerned.

"You know I love you right," she said.

"Yeah of course I know that and you of course know I love you too," he said and she nodded.

"So how about you just go out and tell me what's up," he said and she bite her lip.

"I know you aren't going to like this but I promise you that it isn't going to change anything I want to be here I love being here. But I need to go home next weekend," she said.

"Oh," he said.

"Derek it's for a weekend it's not a big deal I just owe it to someone to do this and I need to do this for me," she said.

"If you want to do this okay," he said playing with one of her hands now.

"Can you drop me off next Friday and I'll have my mom drop me off Sunday back here," she said and he nodded.

"I love you nothing is going to change that okay," she said and he nodded.

"I know I'm not worried," he said but he was lying he was very worried as they spoke gears in his head were turning telling him to be aware because if he didn't look out he could loss the one person who meant the most to him. If Casey went home and decided to stay he knew there was no way he could stop her. Having things out of his control scared him especially when it came to Casey he didn't want to lose her he had just gotten her but maybe he was blowing this all out of proportion yeah maybe he was he thought as he looked into her eyes.

**DASEY**

Derek pulled up in front of his childhood home. Casey was next to him in the passenger seat and when he looked over at her she was looking at the house with a look of distrust.

"You ready to go," he said.

"Yeah I guess," she said sighing.

"Hey it will be okay you'll go visit and then come back," he said staring ahead.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered and she got out of the car him right behind her. The walked up the walk way and up to the front door. She knocked on the door duffel bag on her shoulder hitting against her leg. She turned and looked at him and he smiled at her weakly. The door opened up then and they turned to see Lizzie smiling brightly.

"Hey Casey," Lizzie said happily.

"Hey Liz," Casey said walking in. Derek walked in the house and felt so weird. He hadn't been back in so long and being here now was just freaky. He knew for a fact that his dad had left his room as it was and that he went up there his posters would still be up. He looked around the living room and his eyes meet his fathers. His father was looking at him as if he was inspecting him. He hadn't seen his dad since well he couldn't remember but that just showed it had been a while.

"Hey Derek," George said.

"Hey Dad," Derek muttered and Edwin came into the living room and Derek like grin on his face.

"Derek what's up," Edwin exclaimed and he came over to Derek. Derek pulled him into a manly hug.

"How you been Ed causing trouble I hope," Derek asked grinning.

"Oh yes of course," Edwin said and Lizzie laughed.

"Edwin cause trouble yeah okay," Lizzie said.

"Smerek," 10 year old Marti said from the top of the stairs. She came down the stairs and Derek hugged her hard. He had missed his brother and sister a lot. He used to have them come over and visit him but lately he had been slacking. Casey had slipped away from the greetings and was making her way up the stairs. She stood outside her room and opened the door slowly. When she looked inside it looked just like it always had. She went inside and dropped her duffel bag on the floor. There where several things missing that she had taken with her to Derek's but except for that everything else was there. She sat down on the bed slowly and looked around. She didn't like this room she realized. She wondered if she ever had and quickly decided no, she hadn't. Maybe because she never really felt like it was hers. She was still looking around from where she sat on the bed when Derek quietly came in. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it looking at her. She realized he was there and their eyes found each others. They hadn't been apart for more then a few hours let alone a whole weekend. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. When he spoke his voice was low and husky.

"I have to go now but call me tonight okay," he whispered.

"I will," she said taking on his hands in hers. She leaned forward and pressed her lips up to his tightly. He kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her close. He brought his lips away from hers and pressed their foreheads together.

"I should go," he whispered.

"Yeah I guess," she muttered. She kissed him again and he kissed her back hard. After a few moments he pulled back and stood up.

"Well this is it okay but you'll be fine," he said and she nodded her head.

"And you'll be fine," she said.

"Oh yeah," he said turning around and he was at the door ready to open it when she got up off the bed. He turned and she hugged him quickly. He kissed her one last time and grinned at her.

"I love you," he said and she smiled.

"I love you, too," she said. She walked him out both maintaining there distance from each other and soon he was gone. As soon as he left Casey felt an uneasy feeling settle in her stomach. She didn't like being by herself here but she knew she was going to have to deal.

**DASEY**

Later that night at 12 when everybody else was asleep Casey got up quietly from her bed and grabbed her cell phone. She tiptoed down the hall and slowly opened up Derek's old bedroom door. She walked in the dark room and closed the door behind her. She looked around her eyes adjusting to the darkness and found the switch. She looked around the room a smile growing on her face as she did. The room was slightly messy but at the same time had its own kind of order. She went over to his desk and sat in the chair. She looked at it and went though the different papers on the desk. A lot of them where essays obviously from when he was in high school. The grades were generally high with the exception of a C here and there. She turned in the chair and looked at the bed. She got up and sat on it. She took out her phone and went immediately to Derek's cell number. She pressed call and eagerly pressed the phone to her ear. She lay back nervously on the bed hoping he was up. Almost immediately after the second ring Derek picked up.

"Well hello I thought you forgot about me," Derek said wide awake.

"I was just waiting to call you until everyone went to bed," she said smiling to herself at the sound of his voice.

"I miss you already," he said his voice wistful.

"I miss you, too but guess where I am," she said excitedly.

"Um in your room," he guessed.

"Nope in yours," she said grinning.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I am currently in your bedroom on your bed," she said.

"Wait are you serious? Casey I hope you knocked," he said jokingly.

"Derek why would I knock," she said.

"Because Casey I need my privacy duh geesh," he exclaimed.

"Derek you don't even live here anymore," she whispered.

"So it's still my room," he argued.

"You are so weird," she told him and he chuckled on the other side of the line.

"Casey being weird rocks! Why be normal when you can be weird," Derek said.

"Because...oh forget it," she muttered.

"So what are you up to tomorrow," he asked.

"Well I have a date with Peter and then probably going to find the gang," she told him.

"Peter," he choked out.

"Yeah Peter," she said confused.

"You're going on a date," he muttered.

"Oh Derek Peter is 8," she said laughing.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better," he asked.

"He's Patrick's little brother silly. He is mainly why I came back to go with him and visit Patrick," she explained. She heard him sigh on the other end of the phone and she grinned to herself. He had been worried she realized.

"Well that's good I guess, not that I was worried," he said.

"Yeah sure," she said.

"No really I wasn't worried," he said.

"Derek I believe you," she lied grinning.

"Because I am not at all worried. I am a worry free guy," he told her.

"Yep," she agreed.

"Case you should go to sleep," he said even though he didn't want to hang up the phone.

"Yeah I guess," she said softly wishing now more then anything that he was with her.

"But I'll talk to you later okay," he said.

"Yeah I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too. Goodnight Case," he said.

"Night," she said and she hung up the phone. She got up slowly and shut off the light leaving the room. She went into her room and slipped into the bed. As she fell asleep she thought about what the next day held in store for her. When she woke up the next day it was already 9 so she hurried to get into the shower ignoring the bathroom as much as she could which was impossible really but she tried to push all thought of what had happened last time she was in this bathroom out of her head and instead concentrated on the day ahead because she had a feeling it was going to be a long one.

**(A/N So Casey is home right now. She's is going to visit Patrick with Peter and then go home at least I think she is. Lol. Next chapter she visits Patrick and I will squeeze in the musical and as you can see Frankie is going to be a main character and I hate to tell you but something is going to happen to Derek next chapter I think yeah I think or the one after that. I am telling you because I wanted to forewarn you. I figured you deserve to be warned. Also if you have any ideas of some of the things he should give her for her birthday please tell me. Review please they amaze me.) **


	18. Changing Casey

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Reminder- You guys i just wanted to remind you Patrick if her dead boyfriend so he is going to his grave. Just to remind you... **

**Chapter 18**

Casey walked to Patrick's house her hands in her winter jacket. She had walked this way so many times before but know it was for a different reason. When she walked up Peter was already waiting for her outside. He was small for his age and had his mother's blonde hair and the same green eyes Patrick had. As soon as he saw her he grinned and raced toward her. He threw his arms around her and she hugged him back. She had to bend down to hug him properly and when she did hug him she felt like she wanted to cry again.

"Well look at you Peter I swear you grow a few inches every time I see you," Casey said grinning.

"I only grew a little the doctor said. I think I am going to be short the rest of my life," Peter said and she laughed.

"I doubt it," Casey said.

"I already told my parents that we were going to go so we can go right now," he said and she nodded her head. She took one of his hands in hers and they walked slowly toward the cemetery close to Peter's house. When they got there they walked toward the grave and maybe it was just in her head but the steps she took seemed so much harder. When they finally arrived in front of Patrick's grave she felt the need to run away far away. Peter let go of her hand and moved forward. He turned and looked at Casey.

"I'm going to go over there okay tell em when you are done okay," Casey told him and he nodded his head. She walked a few feet away. This was a tradition with her and Peter. They would both take a few minutes and speak to Patrick by themselves and for once Casey had no idea what to say. Peter came and got her a few minutes later and alone she walked over to Patrick's grave. She bent down and traced him name with her finger. When she finally spoke her voice was shaky.

"Hey Patrick I uhh I miss you. Sometimes more than others but I do still miss you. I'm running again and I think I am close to wing status. I uhh well I don't know how to say this but I kinda have a boyfriend. You of course probably know that but I just thought I should tell you. I never stopped loving you Patrick but I just well I love him in a different way I guess. I mean I have been thinking a lot and you know I love to analyze things and I think maybe me and you were more like brother and sister and I realize that that sounds wrong but I just the love I felt for you its not like the love I feel for Derek. I've stopped drinking which you would be happy to know and my birthday is coming up which means a lot of things actually and I am kind of scared at the same time really excited. But I didn't come to talk about that I just wanted to say thanks for everything you did for me and I promise to come visit soon. We all miss you Patrick," she said as she stood up. She stood there for a few minutes when a cold hand slipped into hers. She looked down to see Peter smiling at her.

"You ready to go Casey," Peter asked her and she nodded her head. She dropped Peter off at home and went to visit her friends. By the time she got home it was 6 and she had been gone almost the whole day. She walked in to see her mom sitting on the couch.

"Hey Casey I was wondering when you would get home," Nora said. Casey sighed and went to sit next to her mother on the couch somewhat stiffly.

"So how was your day," Nora asked cheerfully.

"Just great," Casey mumbled.

"That's great umm Casey I was just thinking and I really think we should have a talk about what happened before," Nora said.

"Which before when you came to visit me and that totally failed or before before," Casey asked even though talk to her mother was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"Um before before which lead to before," Nora said.

"Oh so what exactly do you want to talk about," Casey asked.

"Well Casey I was thinking about what you said and you were right I wasn't there for you when I should have been," Nora said in a quiet voice and Casey finally looked directly at her mother. Nora's eyes were shiny with tears.

"Casey when we first came here to live with George and the kids I will admit I was so busy trying to find away to make everything work I let you and I slip apart. By the time everything was somewhat stable it was already halfway through your freshman year and so much in your life was different. I mean you were seeing Patrick and I didn't even know about it. It seemed like I had missed so much and I know that's my fault," Nora said.

"I tried to get back into your life little by little but it seemed like you just didn't want anything to do with me and I just thought that was the whole teenager thing but then it seemed like you were distancing yourself more and more from me. I guess I just gave up which I know was wrong. Then Patrick died and I didn't realize how much you were hurting and at first when I did try to talk to you about it you just pushed me away and then I just let you be which was wrong of me Casey and I didn't even realize it that my own daughter was drinking," Nora said tears falling down her face. Casey stared at her mother speechless. She had only seen her mother cry a few times even when Casey had been in the hospital her mother had not cried in front of her. And to see it now freaked her out it made her mother seem human or at least more human then Casey had believed her mother to be.

"I should have been able to tell Casey I should have noticed but I was so wrapped up in myself I didn't," Nora said wiping her tears.

"Mom no one knew I wanted it that way," Casey said quietly.

"No Casey I am your mother I am supposed to take care of you, to be able to tell when something is wrong with you and I had no clue what was going on in your head," Nora said. Casey sat there for a few moments silently thinking trying to comprehend what was going on. Her mother was saying sorry to her, she was talking to her making an effort. Casey looked at her mother who was watching her child tears falling every now and then and Casey felt like she was going to cry. It had been a long day. She had visited Patrick's grave, seen her friends, spent half the time missing Derek and now her mother was crying and talking to her. That was all too much for Casey because before she knew it she was crying.

"Oh Casey I didn't mean to make you cry," Nora said. Casey turned to her mother and fell forward into her mother's arm and Nora hugged her tightly. She ran her hands through Casey's long hair and kissed her softly on the head.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away and I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on," Casey said as she hugged her mother.

"It's okay Casey. I love you so much sweetheart but we really need to work on our communication skills so we don't end up like this every few years it could become very tiresome," Nora said and Casey laughed. For the next couple of hours Casey and Nora talked. They finally stopped at ten when Nora insisted Casey go to bed. By the time she was in bed Casey was emotionally and physically tired and at her wits end. She picked up to call Derek when all of a sudden a thought occurred to her. Her and her mother had made up well basically they still had a long way to go to repair their relationship but wouldn't it be easier to repair her relationship with her mother if she was here with her. How was she supposed to fix anything with her mother if she was living with Derek. Derek her boyfriend, her mother's husband's son, her 23 year old stepbrother. Casey got a sick feeling in her stomach then. Casey and her mother were trying to be honest with each other but Casey had to keep a huge part of her life from her mom unless that huge part of her life wasn't apart of her life anymore. As that thought accrued to her she felt her stomach twist. She knew that if she wanted to fix things with her mother she needed to break things with Derek. If her mom knew about her and Derek she would totally flip. She would never trust Casey again. So the question was did she love Derek enough to risk her new relationship with her mother? Did he mean enough and was she sure that he was worth it? She put her phone away and didn't call him. She needed to think and that meant making a clear decision with no Derek interference and as soon as she called him he would get it out of her. So she fell asleep while in his own apartment Derek was still up awaiting a call that wouldn't come.

**DASEY**

Somehow Nora had talked Casey into a girl's day. This included shopping which Casey was okay with; an hour spent getting a facial, manicure and pedicure, and then came the part Casey wasn't so sure about. Her mother had decided that Casey needed a haircut but once they got to the salon Nora saw a haircut she loved.

"Casey this would look so cute on you," Nora said excitedly.

"Umm no thanks," Casey said looking at the picture with a frown.

"Why not," Nora asked.

"Because I like my hair thank you very much," Casey said smiling.

"Casey the cut isn't that bad it will be at your shoulders and you can curl it easier and you will look so adorable," Nora exclaimed.

"Mom I don't want to look adorable," Casey said simply as she sat in the salon chair the stylist behind her.

"I don't sweetheart the cut doesn't look so bad it will frame your face pretty good and the curls don't have to be tight just loose and you can do that at home in 15 minutes," the stylist said looking at the picture in the magazine then at Casey. Casey sighed and thought it over. It wouldn't be so bad. She needed a change in fact she been making a lot lately and maybe this wouldn't be a bad one.

"Okay," she said nodding her head. Her mother grinned happily.

"You are going to look so great Casey I swear," Nora said grinning. About an hour later Casey was happily surprised with her new look. Her hair was shoulder length and when straight would brush against her shoulders and when curly looked surprisingly cute. The curls were loose made with a wide curling iron and Nora was already purchasing one for her in the salon while Casey looked in the mirror.

"Come on Casey I got the iron," Nora said. They left then and got in the car. They were driving away from the salon when her mother spoke.

"I guess we should go home and get your stuff so I can drop you off at Derek's," Nora said.

"Mom can I ask you something?" Casey said.

"Yeah sure," Nora said.

"Say there was something that was really important to you but a part of you wondered if it was really worth it if maybe in a moment of weakness you thought it was more then what it really was," Casey said carefully.

"Well I would have to say that you should be sure that it was a moment of weakness especially if that meant giving up that thing. Try imagining yourself without this thing or what you would be like if you never gave in tot hat moment of weakness," Nora said.

"I have and it doesn't help because it just makes me feel worse," Casey mumbled.

"Is it a boy Casey you can tell me," Nora said and Casey looked at her mother surprised.

"Actually it is," Casey admitted.

"Well I think if this boy means a lot to you then you should take the chance Casey. You only live once and what if you were to give up this boy then you realized that you made a mistake," Nora said.

"What if you think this guy just felt bad for you," Casey said.

"Casey do you really think that? And did you ever think that maybe you were just trying to seal yourself away so you wouldn't get hurt," Nora asked.

"What are you talking about?" Casey said.

"Well Casey this weekend you have been living in the past. You went to visit Patrick and I am sure that brought up a lot of pain and bad memories and maybe that made you think what would happen if the same thing happened or something similar," Nora said and Casey looked away from her mother's eyes. She looked out the window and when they got home Casey got out of the car moving like a ghost. She went into the house and up the stairs. She quickly went into her room. She sat on the bed and thought. She thought about what her life would be like if she hadn't meet Derek. She thought about where she would be if Derek hadn't gotten to her when he had. What if she hadn't fallen in love with him? She knew the answer to all of them. If Derek hadn't cracked her she would have she would have drank again after she first moved in with him and he probably wouldn't have noticed. She might have done what she did the first time and tried to end it all. She could have been dead if it wasn't for Derek she realized. And if she hadn't fallen in love with him then she wouldn't be as happy as she was now. If she and Derek weren't together she wouldn't have someone who she knew would always love her no matter what she did. And that was her answer Derek was going to love her no matter what chose she made. He may not like it but he would love her. And that made it so much easier.

**DASEY**

Derek had reached the realization around 9 Sunday night that Casey wasn't coming back. It was 10:30 now and she hadn't called or anything. He was hurting. He felt like crap but he knew that if Casey had stayed then it was her chose she made. No matter what she decided to do he would love her but he couldn't help but think it would be easier to love her if she was here with him. He decided to give up and just go to bed. He shut off the TV and went into his room. He threw himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Meanwhile Casey was opening the door quietly with her key. Her duffel bag was hanging on her arm with her shopping bags in the other hand. She managed to shut the door behind her as silently as she could. She walked into the hallway and tiptoed by Derek's room. He didn't notice stuck in his own world of self sorrow. She dropped off her bags and then walked quietly to his room. She peeked in and saw him staring at the ceiling and had to stifle a laugh. She straightened her self running her hands through her shorter curlier hair. Then she adjusted the knee length dress her mother had gotten her. She walked in as quietly as possible and then when she got close enough jumped onto to the bed startling Derek.

"What the hell," he yelled as Casey jumped on him. She was sitting on him and he leaned over quickly to turn on the light. When it was on he looked at her with a look of amazement.

"Casey what are you doing here," Derek stuttered.

"What are you talking about I live here," she said smiling.

"Well yeah but I thought maybe you had changed your mind and wanted to stay. Do you realize how late it is? Or did you realize that I was worried sick or that I thought you were abandoning me to be by myself for the rest of my life to live in sadness and lost love," he said dramatically.

"Derek shut up. I went out to eat with my mother who by the way I am now speaking to and guess what I am going to visit there a lot but I promise if I ever decided to stay I will come to you and not just abandon you to live in sadness and lost love," Casey said grinning. Derek looked away from her then. She moved off of him so she was sitting next to him but laid her legs across his. He put on of his hands on her knee and rubbed it not looking at her.

"How come you didn't call last night," he said quietly.

"I needed to think and I knew as soon as I heard your voice that I wouldn't be able to think straight," she answered truthfully.

"About," he asked.

"Truthfully I was wondering if I should come back here if maybe I should stay there," she said and he looked up at her.

"You're here," he stated.

"Yes I am," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well I thought and thought until I wanted to hit my head against the wall and I realized that I couldn't live without you despite how annoying and depressing you can be. I mean I can go visit my mom and stuff but I have a feeling if I asked to visit you it would be a little weird. And I love you Derek," she said. He grinned then and leaned over moving her legs and cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her hard on the lips and she welcomed it wrapping her arms around him.

"I missed you," he said as he pulled away.

"I missed you, too," she whispered.

"Casey where is your hair," he said suddenly and she laughed. She wasn't sure why she was laughing maybe it was the happiness at being back, or the realization that she had made the right decision, or the look on Derek's face as he realized she was missing a lot of the hair that she had left with but it was then she realized how happy she was to be home.

**(A/N I didn't think it was too bad. Gave you a little scare there I bet. Had Casey cut her hair because I was bored. Next chapter Casey is going to think about where she plans to be in ten years and wonders where Derek thinks he will be and she asks him. We will find out whether or not he sees her in his future. Also something will happen to Derek. Next chapter so don't miss it!!!! Review please.)**


	19. I Want It All

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 19**

Casey walked into Paul's office later that week (the week she had gone to visit her mom) and sat down in the chair. They had rescheduled their meetings to Thursday due to a schedule change that would occur for a little while. Paul looked up at her then blinked and stared at her.

"You cut your hair," he said.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"No, it's great I'm just surprised," Paul said.

"Well I went with my mom to the salon and she talked me into it," Casey said.

"Ahhh yes you went to visit and how did that go?" Paul said leaning back in his chair.

"Pretty good actually we had a long talk on Saturday and spent Sunday together I think we are actually getting somewhere," Casey told him.

"Good wow that is really great Casey I am so proud," Paul said.

"Yeah but I almost stayed," Casey said.

"What do you mean," Paul asked curiously.

"Well I just was thinking way too much and the whole going to Patrick's grave just well it kind of threw me for a loop. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be," she said.

"Yes well things like that can be but you came through it and you are doing well. You haven't drank in a while and you have a stable home life. That of course brings us to my next question. How are things with Derek?" he asked a smile on his face.

"Derek is fine. I had the tryouts for the musical on Tuesday and he is convinced I am going to get the part when I am not even that sure about it. And he wasn't even there," she said grinning.

"Yes well he has a lot of confidence in you and that is a very good thing," Paul said.

"Yeah I guess," she answered.

"And your birthday is in three weeks on Saturday. You excited," Paul asked.

"Yep yep you of course know what might or might not happen per the rules," Casey said and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes although you should wait until you are sure you are ready and I can't believe we are even discussing this," he muttered.

"I know and I am ready and Paul you are so cool to talk to me about this. I can't talk about this with my friends they won't really understand," she said.

"Yeah well that's what I am here to do help you," he exclaimed.

"And what a wonderful job you are doing Paul. I am just worried that I might not be well good at it," she said blushing.

"Oh my god. Wow Casey I really don't know what to say. This will be your first time and you know you have to learn I guess. I can't believe we are even discussing this but remember protection. No glove no love," he said trying to lighten the situation.

"I know that Paul. But I am just afraid that I'll do something wrong," she said nervously.

"Well if you think you are nervous then think about how nervous Derek is," Paul said.

"Derek isn't nervous," she stated.

"Are you sure about that," he asked.

"Why would he be nervous he's done it before," she exclaimed.

"Yes but you obviously mean a great deal to him and I am sure he is worried that he might do something wrong or that you will regret it later on," Paul explained.

"I won't regret it I love Derek," she said.

"Casey do you and Derek ever talk about your plans for the future," Paul asked.

"Well we're getting Chinese food this weekend," she said confused.

"No, I mean the like ten years from now," Paul said and she frowned.

"Not really," she answered.

"Well maybe you should you know find out where you stand in terms of the long stretch ahead," Paul said and she nodded.

"Okay yeah sure I'll ask him where he sees himself in ten years and if he mentions me then we are good to go," she said smiling.

"No, Casey that sounds like you trying to ambush him," Paul said.

"It's a question Paul not an ambush. But what if I'm not in his plan I mean I know we have only been dating for a couple months but I can't really see my future without him in it," she said.

"That's a good thing actually it means you two have a serious relationship," Paul said.

"I guess although at the same time it's kind of scary I mean Derek is a lot older then me what if he gets bored with me," she contemplated.

"Trust me Derek isn't bored with you nor do I think he will be bored with you in the future," Paul laughed.

"What makes you think that," she asked.

"Well I have talked to Derek a few times since our first meeting and he seems to genially care a great deal for you," he said.

"Wait you talked to Derek why," she asked surprised.

"Well he calls me to check up on how you are doing. Asks me if I see anything I should be concerned with," Paul told her.

"So he is spying me," Casey asked annoyed.

"No not spying just being careful he loves you Casey and he wants to make sure he doesn't fail you. He is just checking to make sure nothing is up that he didn't notice," Paul said.

"Well I am fine he doesn't need to worry," she said. But the truth was Casey was kind of worried herself. She was worried about whether or not Derek saw her in his life ten years from now. She knew that she wanted to be part of his life but what if he was imagining a future that she wasn't a part of.

**DASEY**

Casey had gotten home early but fell asleep as soon as she hit the couch. When she woke up she was in her bed. She rolled over and sat up looking at the clock. It read 5:06 P.M. She realized then that Derek had probably put her in her bed. She got up and shuffled down the hallway into the living room. Derek was sitting on the couch and Sam was over sitting in the recliner. They were watching a hockey game on the TV. It took him a moment but Derek looked up and smiled when he saw Casey was awake.

"Hey lady," he said getting up. He went over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled at him.

"Hey. Hello Sam," she said and Sam waved at her from the couch. She sat on the couch while Derek went into the kitchen and came back moments later cans of soda in his hands. He tossed Sam one and handed Casey on as he sat next to her.

"How was school," he asked her as he watched the game looking over at her as she answered.

"It was okay," she said simply.

"How was your meeting with Paul," he asked sipping the soda.

"Definitely interesting," she said grinning.

"Oh really," he said leaning back to look at here. She nodded her head and he stared at her for a few minutes before Sam whooped at something his team had done. Derek looked back at the TV but moved closer to Casey and put his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder and watched the game. When it was over Derek walked Sam out and came back to sit next to her bringing her close in kiss her. She kissed him back then pulled back to look at him. She leaned into the couch and he looked over at her curious.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Yeah right you have that deep thought look in your eye," he said.

"Derek did you used to drink I mean like beer," she asked.

"What do you mean," he said frowning.

"Like if Sam was over did you guys used to drink beer when you watched a game or something," she asked curious.

"Well yeah but why are you asking," he said.

"Why don't you guys anymore," she interjected.

"Well I didn't think it was a good idea with you and all," he explained.

"Oh I was just wondering that's all," she said.

"Oh you know Casey you are really random," he stated and she smiled at him.

"Well I can't help that," she answered.

"No I guess not," he replied.

"Derek can I ask you a question?" she said quietly.

"Sure," he answered.

"Where do you see yourself ten years from now?" she said he eyes closed. She was hoping to god he answered the way she was hoping or even close to it.

"Well hopefully not in this apartment," he said with a laugh.

"I would hope that I've moved up in rank at work but I don't really have any set plans you know me I like to live in the moment, worry about now," Derek said. Casey was not happy she wanted Derek to think about the future she wanted to know whether he even saw her in his plan carefree as it maybe. Casey got up off the couch suddenly and Derek looked at her confused. She walked by him and down the hall before he stopped her.

"Hey what's up," he asked her grabbing onto her arms.

"Nothing can I go by please," she said.

"No, because you have that you did something wrong you big idiot look on your face," he said.

"Derek now you are just making things up. I do not even have a look like that so please leave me alone," she said.

"No, tell me what I did wrong," he said.

"Nothing okay you did absolutely nothing okay it's just me being my usual stupid self," she exclaimed.

"You aren't stupid," he told her smiling.

"Can I just go by?" she said.

"No, I am the adult in this house and I say no you can't," he told her and she laughed.

"You are the adult oh that's rich the carefree not worrying about the future adult," she said.

"So that's what this is about," he said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said.

"Casey what do you want me to say really tell me cause I'll say it," he exclaimed.

"You know what I want Derek I want to know where you see me in your life ten years from now. Are we going to be buddies Derek are we going to be estranged lovers or step siblings because we were never really good at that," she yelled and he looked at her stunned. She stared at him her eyes bright with tears she hadn't know were coming. She shook her head then at his silence and tried to brush past by him but he stopped her. He leaned forward and kissed her hard. He brought his lips to her cheek and then held her close and whispered in her ear softly.

"I want it all with you Case. I want to marry you, I want have kids with you, I want the house with the picket fence. I want little girls with your eyes and days where I can hold your hand for as long as I want wherever I want. I want to be able to tell everyone in the world just how much I love you. In ten years I want you Casey if that's all I have then I'll be fine but I need you and don't you ever think different," he whispered in her ear. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and could tell he had meant every word he had said.

"Why didn't you say that early," she asked quietly. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I didn't want to freak you out Casey. I mean your sixteen years old do you really want to hear all that. I didn't want to put any kind of pressure on you but you looked so upset so I had to," he said.

"Derek do you realize that what you just said is all I wanted to hear," she said.

"Yeah well then why didn't you just say Derek where do you want to be in ten years with me from the beginning," he asked. She laughed then and hugged him.

"I have no idea," she said as she hugged him tightly.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you would just be straight with me then we wouldn't have to actually get up," he mumbled.

"Oh my goodness you are so lazy," she exclaimed.

"I'm just saying we missed some valuable make out time on the couch I mean seriously," he said and she rolled her eyes turning around and going back into the living room. He was right behind her and slipped his arms around her waist before she sat down.

"I love you Casey," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered back and he grinned as he pulled her back down on the couch on his lap.

**DASEY**

Casey was walking down the hall with Frankie and Kat. It was lunch period for them but they where going to the main office to see the bulletin board. On the bulletin board was the cast list for Hairspray and they were all nervous to see if they had gotten the parts they wanted.

"Okay if we don't get the parts we will be fine," Kat said as they walked.

"Yeah I mean we could be back ups and remember there are no small parts just small actors," Casey said nervously.

"Seriously you guys calm down we got the parts I know it," Frankie said with a grin on his face.

"Don't count your points until you've scored," Kat said and Casey looked at her funny.

"Are you sure that's how the saying goes," Casey asked. They were a few feet away from the board now and Casey grabbed Kat's hand. They walked forward together and read the cast list.

_Hairspray Cast List_

_Main Cast _

_Kat Stevens ... Tracy Turnblad_

_Andrew Labey ... Link Larkin _

_Casey MacDonald ... Penny Pingleton _

_Frankie Jones ... Seaweed_

_Kyle Stanford ... Edna Turnblad_

_Brooke Michaels ... Velma von Tussle _

_West Carves ... Wilbur Turnblad _

_Barry Fields ... Corny Collins _

_Lacey Waters ... Motormouth Maybelle _

_Brittany Falls ... Amber von Tussle _

_Ally Smith ... Prudy Pingleton _

_Felicia Jones ... Little Inez _

"We got it," Kat said in a whisper.

"We got it," Casey repeated. Both looked at each other and started to scream before the sectary hushed them and Frankie started to laugh.

"Wait who is Andrew Labey," Casey asked looking at the list.

"You don't know who Andrew Labey is?" Kat said and Casey shook her head.

"He is a senior and he has a voice like I don't even know how to describe it it's like hundred marshmallows all around you with a hint of spice," Kat said.

"What?" Frankie said laughing.

"And his eyes the first time I looked into them it was like the first time I heard the Beatles," Kat said.

"You stole that from Super Bad," Frankie said frowning.

"Frankie shut up okay," Kat said hitting him on the arm while he laughed.

"Whatever," Casey said laughing at their antics as they walked back to the café.

"Oh my gods Casey there he is," Kat said and Casey turned to look at the guy Kat was staring at. She almost expected him to be walking in slow motion and for there to be some teenage boy band music playing in the background at the way Kat was talking about him. Although Casey had to admit he wasn't bad looking at all. He was about 5'8 with short black hair and blue eyes that form even where she was shot right through her. He was waving at Frankie and Frankie wave back. They were both seniors so they knew each other. When his eyes landed on Casey a 10 watt smile found its way on his face. He walked over to them grinning.

"So I heard you guys got the parts you wanted congrats," he said and Kat was speechless so Casey took the floor.

"Thanks. Congratulations to you too," she said. He smiled at her.

"I guess this means we are going to be spending a lot of time together. I mean the cast has to meet like almost everyday. Which means non stop fun right Kat," Frankie said but she nodded quickly unable to speak.

"I look forward to it," Andrew said looking straight at Casey. He nodded at them and walked away.

"Did you see that," Kat said.

"Well well looks like someone has caught Andrew's eye. Wow Casey get him girl," Frankie said laughing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Casey stuttered blushing.

"Oh sure," Frankie said.

"Casey he was looking right at you. He wants to spend time with you," Kat said grinning.

"Yep alone time Casey with just the two of you maybe on a bed or couch," Frankie said.

"Frankie oh my god please stop," Casey muttered. She walked away rolling her eyes. Kat ran after her while Frankie walked behind them laughing.

"I have a boyfriend," Casey said to Kat.

"I know Casey we were just joking," Kat said.

"Hey I wasn't, seriously Casey that guy wants you bad," Frankie said. Casey and Kat walked away from Frankie who was laughing hysterically.

**DASEY**

Casey was in her last class of the day bored out of her mind. The teacher was going on and on about something Casey had no interest in. It was about ten minutes into the period when a monitor walked in and gave the teacher a note. She glanced down at it and nodded her head.

"Casey could you come up here bring your stuff," the teacher said and Casey got up confused getting her stuff. Kat looked over at her and raised her eyebrow at her but Casey just shrugged. She went to the front of the office and the teacher handed her a pass.

"They want you in the guidance office," she told her and Casey nodded. She left and walked down the familiar path to the Paul's office a bad feeling settling in her stomach. She walked in and saw Paul standing up for once in front of his desk. She shut the door behind herself and was surprised to see Kendra in the office. Kendra turned around and Casey saw that she had been crying just moments before. Casey felt the bad feeling grow and her hands began to shake nervously.

"Kendra what are you doing here," Casey said her voice shaky.

"Casey I umm I came to bring you to the hospital," Kendra said her own voice shaking and weak.

"Where's Derek," Casey asked.

"Casey-," Paul started.

"Where is he," Casey asked again.

"He was in an accident Casey but Sam is at the hospital okay Kendra came here to take you. Everything is going to be okay," Paul said in a soothing voice. Casey fell back and Paul reached out to grab her. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Are you sure," she said softly.

"Maybe I should come with you guys," Paul said and Kendra nodded.

"You don't understand he said he wanted it all why would he mess it up now," Casey said in a small voice.

"Casey what are you talking about," Paul said as he sat Casey down slowly in the chair.

"I asked him you know where he wanted to be in ten years and I asked him where he saw me in his future. He said he wanted it all with me. He said he wanted to marry me and hold my hand and-," Casey tried to say before tears overcame her and she leaned forward into Paul. He hugged her and tried to calm her down while Kendra watched on.

"It's going to be okay Casey," Paul said.

"No, its not it's never okay why does everyone keeping leaving me. I need him I can't do it this without him I can't do any of it Paul I lied when I said I stopped drinking from me it was all for him," Casey told Paul.

**(A/N- Yep sad stuff. Sorry if it sucks a little I am really sick but I am starting all new classes so I want to get some updates out of the way. Hope you like it. Next chapter will have some flashbacks and Derek's fate. Review please!)**


	20. Remembering

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 20**

Casey remembered going with Kendra in the car. She vaguely remembered Paul saying he would follow them to Kendra and wasn't sure what he said exactly but knew he had said something to her. She remembered walking in the hospital and the look on Sam's face only made her heart sink further. She remembered hearing Paul ask what had happened. She remembered they whispered almost as if to keep it form her but she heard. She heard them say it was the other guys fault but that didn't make any sense to her because Kendra had said it was an accident or maybe that was Paul. She remembered Sam saying that Derek hadn't been wearing a seat belt and that his head had hit the windshield. She remembered falling after hearing that and someone catching her. She remembered someone telling her to breath. When she finally was able to make sense of things she was in a chair in the waiting room. Paul asked her if she wanted something to eat or drink but she waved him away. She wanted to ask him how that made sense. Why would eating something make her feel better? She remembered she had felt the same way when Patrick was in the hospital. She looked over at Sam who was rocking slightly and Kendra but her hand on his knee and he looked at her. She smiled weakly at him and he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Casey could feel the shock go throughout her body but at the same time she had almost expected it all. It made sense Kendra and Sam they didn't look so bad together. She smiled when she thought of how Derek was going to react when he found out but her stomach twisted when she realized he might not. She thought back to this morning when all either could talk about was the musical and how pointless that all seemed now.

_Flashback-That Morning_

_Casey was sitting in her usual chair that morning and as nervous as she felt that was how Derek looked._

"_You're going to get the part I just know it," he said. She nodded her head watching as he paced as she ate her cereal._

"_I mean come on it's a no brainer to give it you. You'd be perfect for the role," he assured her and himself._

"_And if she doesn't give it to you then I'll just have to take care of her," eh said winking at Casey._

"_What?" Casey said alarmed._

"_Hey I'm just joking," he said quickly._

"_If I don't get the part it won't be the end of the world," Casey said._

"_Ha yeah right if you don't get it I am going to personally cry for a week," Derek said._

"_Why are you going to cry?" she asked laughing._

"_Because I am the one you have been driving crazy with your non stop practicing," Derek said. _

"_Yeah well hopefully it all pays off," Casey said._

"_Oh it will I know it," Derek said._

"_You are so going to jinx me," Casey muttered._

"_Oh come on," he said._

"_You are!" she said._

"_Casey whether or not you got that part was already deiced me saying something now isn't going to jinx you," Derek argued._

"_Derek you've been saying this since the audition day in fact you said it the day before," Casey said and he laughed._

"_Well excuse me if I am sure that my girl has got that part locked down," Derek said._

_Flashback ends_

Casey got up abruptly and turned down the hallway.

"Casey where are you going," Paul called after her concerned.

"Vending machine," she replied simply. When she got to the vending machine though she found the one thing of interest was not in there.

"They really should put alcohol in vending machines I mean who wants a Pepsi when they are waiting to see if someone is going to die," Casey muttered to herself.

"Casey," Paul said. She looked over to her right and saw him looking at her with a look of worry.

"Yes Paul," she said.

"Maybe you should go sit down," he said and she knew that he had heard her.

"Don't worry Paul they don't actually have it in the vending machines I'm not that lucky," she said.

"Casey," he said.

"You know it's just like the last time they make you wait hours just to tell you that there is nothing they can do. Makes you wonder when the bill comes seeing as how there was really nothing they could do," she said bitterly.

"Casey this isn't the same as last time," Paul said.

"Then why does it feel like it. I've already lived this and guess what I know exactly how it ends," Casey said angrily.

"I'm sick of it okay. I'm sick of it all. I am sick of crying and caring about people and for them to just leave okay I can't do it anymore he promised he would….he promised….," she said as she started to cry despite just saying she didn't want to cry. Paul went up to her and grasped her arms. He brought her back to where they had been sitting and sat her down. Kendra and Sam were watching worried but she put her head in her hands thinking, remembering.

_Flashback – Early September _

_It was around 8 when Casey woke up in her dark room crying. She had had her first nightmare in weeks when it had started out she had been in the bathroom trapped Patrick staring at her from the mirror but Patrick's face had quickly changed into Derek and when she tried to let him out beating against the mirror it wouldn't break. She ignored the tears and got up running from her room first checking for Derek in his room then looking in the living room. He was in neither place so she ran into the kitchen where he stood in a pair of flannel pants and a wife beater looking into the refrigerator. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him._

"_Casey sweetie what's wrong," he said as she hugged him crying._

"_Please don't go," she said as she thought of the last image in her nightmare…Derek waving goodbye to her smiling._

"_Casey I'm not going anywhere," he said soothingly into her ear hugging her tightly._

"_But you were gone I couldn't help you I'm so sorry," she said._

"_Casey I'm right here I didn't go anywhere I'm right here," he said cupping her face in hands so she was looking him in the eyes._

_Flashback Ends_

"Just like the last time," Casey muttered.

"What's like the last time," Paul said and she looked over at him surprised that he had heard her.

"All I can do is think of him. What if he…I can't do it again I can't remember all the time it hurts too much," she said softly.

"Well I can tell you forgetting isn't going to help either Casey. If Derek does pass, which I doubt the doctors would say something I hope, then you want to remember the good times you two had but you shouldn't let it haunt you or punish you he would want you to be happy," Paul said and she leaned back in her chair.

"Just rest Casey take it easy the doctor should be out here soon," Paul said. She closed here eyes and after a few minutes fell asleep.

_Flashback/Casey's dream_

"_Oh really and she doesn't know about us right," Casey said._

"_No I haven't told her but if anyone would understand it would be her. She always used to say you can't help who you fall in love with, love is like a disease it consumes you to the point of driving you mad," he said smiling as he said it. He looked over at her and saw her mouth was gaping open. It was then he realized what he had said and what she could infer from that. He sat up suddenly not looking at her._

"_Okay now I realize how that came out but I," he started._

"_Wait so you didn't mean it. You don't," Casey said letting the word hang in the air._

"_Oh no I do I just didn't mean to tell you like that wait do you," he said and she blushed._

"_Well yeah," she said shyly sitting up now. He sighed and looked at her not believing it._

"_Wait you what I just want to hear you say it," he said._

"_No you say it first," she said blushing even more. He grinned and kissed her._

"_Ah Casey you are so cute," he said._

"_Shut up Derek," she said and he pulled her back down on the bed and kissed her hard on the lips before pulling back and looking her in the eyes. She looked back at him nervously._

"_What," she asked him._

"_I love you Casey," he said and she smiled at him._

"_I love you, too Derek," she said and he kissed her wholeheartedly._

_End of Flashback/Casey's dream _

Casey was woken from her dream by someone gently shaking her leg.

"What," she mumbled to see Paul regarding her with a grin.

"We talked to the doctor," he said.

"Really is he okay," she asked standing up looking around almost as if she expected to see Derek right around the corner.

"Well he is doing a lot better than they thought he would. He is extremely lucky," Paul said.

"Paul how he is," Casey said again.

"He has a few bruised or fractured ribs which will take a few weeks to heal and he has a concussion. A serious one to so he is going to be on bed rest after he leaves here which will be a week or so. The ribs will take about 3 or 4 weeks to fully heal," Paul explained to her.

"Can I see him," she said eagerly.

"Yes he is awake I think. You were asleep for a while," Paul told her leading her to a room. Before he let her go in he grabbed her arm and she looked at him surprised.

"What," she said.

"Now Casey Derek is very sore so don't hug him and he hit his head so he has a serious bump on his head. Also he has some bruises on his face and a black eye just to warn you," Paul said.

"Don't worry Paul I can handle it," she said and she walked into the room cautiously. But even though he had warned her she still was taken back. He was laying back in the bad his head wrapped with a white bandage. Bruises were all over his face and he did indeed have an impressive black eye. She looked at him for a few minutes as he sighed watching TV. When he sighed he winced.

"So I go to school for a few hours and you can't manage to stay out of trouble I mean really Derek," Casey said and he turned sharply. He winced again but grinned.

"Hey," he said his voice low and weak.

"Hey," she said walking over. She sat down in the chair next to his bed and took his hand in hers.

"You scared me really bad," she said softly.

"Sorry," he said.

"You should be sorry. Derek I thought I was going to lose you," she said.

"Well I'm fine see a little bruised up but other than that fine really," he said smiling at her gingerly.

"Yeah a concussion but fine," she said laughing.

"A little knock on the head never hurt anyone," Derek said.

"Derek they said you hit the windshield," she said.

"Yeah a little tap but I'm fine now don't worry okay. Look at the bright side you are going to have to house to party for a whole week by yourself," Derek said.

"Yeah okay," she said.

"So do you have something to tell me," he said and she looked at him confused.

"I thought I was the on with the concussion," he said teasingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said blankly.

"Okay well Sam went to the apartment and got some stuff for me and in the duffel bag is a box maybe that will refresh your memory," he said. She got the duffel bag confused and opened it. On top was a medium size jewelry box. She opened it and inside was a silver charm bracelet. There were several charms including one of a small hairspray can, a microphone, a letter C, and a heart.

"I figured you could add on if you want," he said and she grinned.

"Oh Derek it's beautiful I love it but how did you know I got the part," she said after she gave him a quick kiss.

"Casey I always knew you were going to get it and Paul told me," he said.

"I love it and I love you," she said smiling.

"Well hopefully that makes up for scaring you," he said and she smiled.

"I'm just glad you are okay," she said.

"You know me it's going to take more than a little accident to get me down maybe a piano falling on my head," he said and she laughed.

**(A/N- Hope you were happy with that. So yepp I am really sick haven't been to school this week but I wanted to get on here quick and give you this. Also one of you said this and I will confirm it Andrew is going to be big trouble way bigger trouble than Jeff. So beware! Also 2 weeks until her birthday and I have it all planned out including "IT" lol Okay this is the 20****th**** chapter and I know you guys can do this so please all we need is 12 more reviews and we have 200 hundred reviews. So please review!!!!!!!!!!!) **


	21. Maybe

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**A/N- You guys are so sweet!!! Thank you for all the get well wishes and I am much better. I had an upper respiratory infection and some pulled muscles in my stomach from coughing. I stayed home all week and I feel so much better. By the way Andrew is the lead in the musical not the guy who attacked her at the party. And Andrew is in this chapter so sorry!!!**

**Chapter 21**

Casey has been home alone for a week now. Derek wasn't due home for another three days. That's what the doctors had told them and she had been disappointed to find that out. It was one week until her birthday and she was sitting on the couch exhausted from the past week. She was sitting on the couch eating cereal for breakfast still in her pajamas. The past week rehearsal had started for the musical and learning the lines, dances, and songs was harder than they had all thought it would be. Casey had been home alone all week and the quiet was slowly starting to drive her insane. She visited Derek everyday but it still wasn't the same. She missed Derek when she was home by herself. Kendra had offered to stay home with Casey but Casey didn't want to be a bother so she said no. Her cell phone rang and she reached over to grab it while trying to balance her cereal on her lap. She answered it without even bothering to check who it was.

"Yeah," she said her mouth full of cereal.

"That's how you answer the phone? I expected something a lot more elegant like hello and how are you today sir," Andrew said. She could hear the cocky smirk in his voice.

"What do you want Andrew," Casey said.

"Nothing really just calling to say hello," Andrew said.

"Well you did now can I go," Casey said annoyed.

"Oh Casey come on no small talk from my favorite little actress," Andrew said jokingly.

"I am not a small actress. Remember Andrew there are no small parts just small actors," she said using the phrase she said what seemed like all the time.

"Casey if I hear you say that one more time I think I might jump off a bridge," Andrew stated and Casey laughed.

"Oh your grave it will say Andrew Labey small actor," Casey said as she got up to put her bowl in the sink.

"Very funny. You know I never got the impression that you were such a joker Miss Casey," Andrew said and she laughed as she walked back into the living room lying down on the couch.

"I am just full of jokes. You should hear me on Sundays I really get going. My knock knock jokes are to die for," Casey said and she heard Andrew start to laugh.

"Whoa," he said.

"What do you think of the last dance we have to learn," she asked him.

"It's not too bad. I suck at dancing so it is going it take me forever to learn but you and Frankie are going to have it down within like three weeks I can already tell," Andrew said.

"Yeah well Frankie maybe but I severely doubt I will. I think maybe if I just shuffle my feet a lot it will look like I learned it," she said.

"Hey that was my idea," he exclaimed and she laughed.

"What did you think when Kyle started randomly singing "Be happy Don't Worry". That guy is crazy," she remarked.

"Kyle is a little nuts but you have to admit he is a blast to hang out with which reminds me we are making it tradition to go out at least once a week and you have to come," he said.

"Well I will have to think about although pizza with Brittany doesn't exactly sound like a lot of fun," Casey said.

"Okay I can't believe that you already have a feud with someone on the cast when we just started this week," he said.

"First of all Brittany is the one who doesn't like me and for no reason," Casey said.

"Well you two better get along because god knows we don't need anyone getting into fights," Andrew said.

"I could so kick her ass," Casey told him.

"Oh that's great Casey. Trust me Brittany is pretty scrappy," he answered.

"Yeah well I will kick her little scrappy butt into the next century," Casey threatened.

"Love the aggression but save it for rehearsals," he said. Casey was about to say something when she heard the front door open and Kendra talking.

"Derek seriously be careful," Kendra said and Casey sat up.

"Ummm Andrew I have to go but I'll talk to you later okay," Casey said getting up.

"Yeah I can call you later and maybe you can tell me a knock knock joke," he said. There was a low secretive quality to his voice that made her smile. She was just outside the kitchen and could hear Derek.

"Yeah sure I should be up pretty late so feel free to call and I promise I will have a knock knock joke on hand and ready to go," she said.

"Bye Casey," he said.

"Bye Andrew," she said hanging up the phone with a smile on her face. A smile that she wasn't sure should be there. She walked into the kitchen and there was Derek. As soon as he saw her his face light up.

"Hey," she said grinning. She went over to him and hugged him carefully being careful of his ribs.

"Hey," he said softly.

"What's going on I thought you weren't coming home until Tuesday or Wednesday," Casey said smiling as she helped him sit down on a chair.

"I badgered the doctor and he agreed that I would be okay to come home. He said that I am healing very fast and I should be okay by say Thursday for sports and other things," he said with a grin. Casey felt her face turn red and he grinned.

"I think I can go now make sure he doesn't get into any trouble Casey," Kendra said.

"Sure," Casey said with a laugh. Kendra left and Casey turned to Derek who was still grinning at her.

"I missed you," he said brightly.

"Derek I saw you yesterday," she said.

"Yeah I know but I still missed you," he said reaching to stroke her cheek. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

"I missed you, too," she said pressing her forehead against his.

"Well I am home now and me and you have the whole weekend to be together," Derek said grinning.

"Umm I actually kinda have plans tomorrow with some of the cast. We were going to go out and get something to eat and see a movie. I am really sorry I didn't know you were coming home. If I had know you were going to come home I wouldn't have made plans," she said.

"Hey it's okay at least we have today," he said.

"You are so sweet and I totally adore you," she said grinning.

"Yeah well I'll try to remember that when you totally ditch me tomorrow," he said and she smacked him playfully on the arm. She had made plans to go out with Andrew, Frankie, Kat, West, Ally, and Felicia. She was excited to go out with them all although she felt kind of bad about leaving Derek at home but she knew he would be fine.

**DASEY**

She was at rehearsals on Tuesday laughing at something Kat had said when Ms. Meade came in. She was the director of the musical.

"Okay everybody I want to start with some dancing today," she yelled and Casey and Kat rolled their eyes.

"Some singing I hope," West Carves said.

"Of course how about we take it from You Can't Stop The Beat. I have a feeling that is going to take a while to get down so we should focus on it. Partner up please get in your places," Ms. Meade yelled and everyone scrambled to their starting places for the song. Casey walked over to her spot when she felt a finger poke her side. She looked over to see Andrew walking backward looking at her with a grin. He waved hello to her and she smiled waving back. She turned to walk over to where Frankie was waiting with a grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" she said.

"Nothing it's just someone's birthday is coming up and I am wondering what is the perfect gift for a young Casey MacDonald," Frankie said and Casey laughed.

"Don't worry Frankie your love is all I need," she said teasingly.

"Well that saves the money I was going to spend on wrapping," he said and she laughed.

"Let's get to work people one two and go," Ms. Meade said starting the music and Casey sighed getting ready for a long rehearsal. About 2 hours later Casey was outside bunch up in her winter jacket getting ready to walk home when a car pulled up slowly next to her. She looked over to see Andrew grinning at her from the driver's seat.

"You want a ride," he said to her and she stopped walking.

"I don't know my mom always told me I should be careful who I get into a car with they might try to kidnap me," she said smiling.

"Well I haven't offered you candy and this isn't a van so I think its safe," he said and she grinned walking over to the passenger door opening it and getting in. She settled in and told him where she lived.

"So Casey I heard it's your birthday this Saturday," he said and she looked over at him.

"You heard right," she answered.

"You throwing a raging party," he said with a grin.

"No, I have plans actually," she told him.

"Hmmm of the boyfriend variety," he said and she wondered what he had heard.

"Maybe," she said.

"Well are you busy next weekend," he asked and she nervously bit her lip.

"I don't know why," she said.

"Well I heard that you are a Panic at the Disco fan," he said.

"You heard correct," she said.

"Well I happen to have two tickets to their concert in Toronto next weekend and I figured what better birthday gift then that," he said as he pulled up in front of the apartment.

"Okay Andrew you officially rock," she exclaimed.

"Casey I always rocked," he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah anyway. Thanks for the ride," she said as she opened the car door.

"No problem," he said. She got out of the car and walked up the stairs turning once to wave goodbye. As she went up the stairs to her apartment she thought about the fact that she had basically just told Andrew she would go on a date with him. But it wasn't really a date was it. He knew that there was a good chance she had a boyfriend. Which made her wonder why in the world had she said maybe she had a boyfriend. Derek was her boyfriend she liked no loved Derek, Andrew was just a friend and he would remain that way.

**(A/N- Or will he? Hahahaha Hope you like it!!! I realize this chapter was kind of slow but I was kind tired. There was almost no Derek for once weird huh? Also we did it you guys we got not 200 reviews but 205 reviews so good job to you all. Please keep up the excellent reviewing. I want to know what you think about Andrew.)**


	22. Lucky girl

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD!!!**

**Chapter 22**

The day Andrew had given her a ride Casey had spent the whole night thinking. She had thought more than necessary and even resorted to a call to Jill who had immediately come over to go over the problem at hand.

"Okay Andrew is cute it is perfectly natural for you to be slightly attracted to him," Jill said from where she was sitting Indian style on Casey's bed while Casey paced back and forth.

"No it's not. I love Derek I shouldn't even be thinking about other guys," Casey exclaimed.

"Listen my mom and dad have been married for 20 years and she is totally in love with Clinton Eastwood which is kind of weird but whatever. So it's normal for you to be in a committed relationship and still have an attraction to someone else," Jill said.

"No offence to your mother but the chance of her ever seeing Clinton Eastwood is slim to none but Andrew happens to go to our school okay and I see him everyday at rehearsals this is bad," Casey said.

"Casey calm down okay," Jill said.

"I was flirting with him," Casey stated.

"And you think Derek doesn't flirt with girls sometimes," Jill remarked.

"Have you meet Derek the guy is a saint he won't even look at other girls when I'm around," Casey said.

"I think you are exaggerating," Jill said and Casey rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter I am emotionally cheating on him," she muttered.

"Oh my god you are not," Jill said laughing.

"After everything we have been through I am going to let Andrew ruin it," Casey stated.

"No, you aren't tomorrow you are going to tell Andrew to buzz off. Tell him you have a boyfriend and you aren't going to ruin your relationship with some pointless flirting fest. And tell him to shove those tickets up where the sun don't shine," Jill said and Casey laughed.

"It's for the best Casey. Derek is awesome and he is really good to you and Andrew is a horny teenage boy who will want you for five minutes then decide to leave you for some other new girl," Jill said as Casey sat down next to her.

"I love Derek," Casey said and Jill laughed.

"I know you know how I know because you never stop talking about him. Andrew is just a cute guy who is fun to look at but Derek he is a keeper," Jill said and Casey smiled as she played with the bracelet he had given her.

"He is, isn't he," Casey said smiling even bigger now.

"Yep and he also happened to be ordering pizza when I got here so that makes me love him even more and if you don't keep him Casey I think I might grab him," Jill said grinning.

"I thought you liked West," Casey said frowning.

"Oh yes of course West is brilliant but I mean Derek has a car and I get tired of borrowing my mom's," Jill said and Casey laughed.

"Too bad he isn't supposed to be driving right now," Casey said.

"Really that sucks," Jill said.

"Yeah well I think he is going to start tomorrow. He is doing a lot better," Casey said. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Derek said and Casey rolled her eyes.

"What does he think we are doing in here," she said and Jill shrugged.

"Naked orgy party," Jill said.

"Yes you can come in," Casey called out. Derek opened the door and came in with a pizza box in his hand.

"Dinner in a box," he said handing it to Casey with a flourish.

"Thank you kind sir," Casey said and he winked at her. It was times like this when she remembered why she loved Derek. He was sweet, took care of her, and thought she was the greatest thing since wheat bread that had been processed to seem like white. He also loved her more than anyone ever had and no pair of flirty blue eyes could beat that.

**DASEY**

The next day after rehearsal which ended unusually early Casey waited outside the school for Andrew. She was standing in front of the school her bag slipping down her winter jacket off her shoulder. She was pulling it up when Andrew came out.

"Waiting for me," he said with a grin as he came over to her.

"Actually I was. I can't go to that concert with you next weekend," she said and he frowned.

"Why not," he asked.

"Well the thing is I just can't in good conscious go out with you in a date like scenario because the truth is I have a boyfriend who I am in total love with and I just can't ruin that or even take a chance in ruining it," Casey stated.

"Casey it's not a date it's just a friendly get together between two friends," he said and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Fine maybe I had a little in mind than just a friendly get together but Casey it's not that big a deal," Andrew said.

"Oh yes it is because Derek my boyfriend means a whole lot to me and I doubt he would like the idea of me going on a "friendly get together" with you," Casey said sarcastically.

"If this guy means so much to you then why have you been flirting with me," Andrew asked.

"I don't know okay a slight moment of insanity but I love him," she said.

"You know what I think. I think you might have feelings for me but you are just so afraid that it might not coordinate with your perfect life and god forbid you don't have your perfect little boyfriend," Andrew said angrily.

"You think my life is perfect. My life was falling apart before I met him okay he saved me and know I'm going behind his back and talking to you and its wrong okay," she said.

"It doesn't feel wrong to me," he said softly.

"Please don't," she said. He moved closer and leaned in and she went to move away but not fast enough. He kissed her softly on the lips and she let him for a few moments before she pushed him away.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Why not?" he said his voice strained.

"Because I love him and I need him. You don't understand I was falling apart and he saved me, he made me want to get better," she said softly and he nodded his head.

"Well I don't think I've ever had a girl choose someone over me so sorry if I'm not sure what to say," he said with a slight smile.

"Yeah well I hope this doesn't make things to awkward because you still are going to have to see me a lot," she said.

"Well I promise that I won't openly flirt with you," he said with a smirk. She smiled and started to walk away.

"Casey," he called after her. She turned and looked at him.

"This Derek guy he's really lucky I hope he knows that," he said and she smiled.

"No I think I'm the lucky one," she said and she walked away. When she got home about 15 minutes later she was surprised that Derek wasn't waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Derek where are you," she yelled setting her bag on the table. She walked into the living room and saw Derek staring at the blank TV his face showing no emotion.

"Derek are you okay," she said worriedly.

"I went to surprise you to pick you up after rehearsal I thought it would be a nice surprise. I saw you just standing there even after Kat left and I figured you were waiting for someone else and you were. When he came out I wasn't so worried but then you guys stared arguing and then he kissed you. I guess I was the one in for a surprise," he said his voice cold.

"Derek it wasn't what it looked like. It was a misunderstanding," she said.

"It didn't look like a misunderstanding to me. You kissed him," he said.

"Derek he kissed me okay but I told him that I couldn't do that okay I love you and I told him that I would never hurt you," she said.

"You already did Casey. We're done," he started his face void of emotion.

"You don't mean that," she said tears falling down her face. He looked at her his eyes cold.

"Yes I do," he said and she backed away. She looked at him for a few moments and ran out of the room. She still had her jacket on so all she had to do was grab her purse before she left. She ran out of the house tears falling. As soon as she was outside she called Jill. Minutes later Jill pulled up in her mother's car with Kat in the back seat. Kat rushed out and hugged Casey.

"Come on," Kat said. They drove away and Casey told her friends while she cried what happened. They went to the karaoke place Casey had gone with Jeff and got a booth.

"I can't believe this," Jill said.

"He should have let you explain what happened," Kat said.

"What was there to explain he saw us kiss but I didn't mean it. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Casey said her tears dried up by now.

"I don't believe this," Jill said.

"Maybe you can try and explain I mean Derek loves you he will understand," Kat said.

"I think it's safe to say that he did love me but I just flushed that down the toilet and you know what the worst thing is. He isn't going to make me leave. He's going to let me stay in his house despite everything," Casey said.

"I don't believe this," Jill said again and Kat gave her an annoyed look.

"You know what maybe this is for the best I mean you were having second thoughts weren't you," Kat said.

"That's what makes it worse. After we kissed I knew that I couldn't like him. He isn't Derek. Derek is sweet, funny, caring, and just so perfect," Casey said.

"I don't believe this," Jill said and this time both Casey and Kat looked at her.

"You know what I will be right back okay in like 20 minutes so get happy," Jill said getting up.

"Where is she going," Casey said confused.

"I don't even want to know," Kat said. Jill meanwhile was getting in her car and driving back to Casey's. Once she got there she ran up into the building and up the stairs to Casey's and Derek's apartment. Jill knocked on the door hard for about a minute straight before Kendra opened it.

"Jill is Casey with you," Kendra said worried.

"No I need to talk to Derek now," Jill said annoyed.

"Umm right now isn't really a good time," Kendra said uncomfortable.

"Oh I think now is an excellent time," Jill said pushing past her. She marched into the apartment and into the living room where Derek was sitting with Sam who was trying to get him to say something.

"Okay Casey doesn't have a real mother right now so guess what I am going to file in for her. You Derek Venturi are slime. I get the point. You are hurt okay. You saw Casey kiss another guy but guess what she is most certainly not crying over him right now. Last night I came over because Casey was upset about the fact that she thought she was emotionally cheating on you. Andrew flirted with her okay and if you ever saw that guy up close you would know that he is worth a little thought but every thought she had about him drove her crazy because it made her feel bad. She loves you Derek and Andrew was her Clinton Eastwood which really doesn't make any sense but it's the truth. Casey stayed after today to talk to Andrew because she wanted to tell him the truth. He offered her Panic at the Disco tickets as a birthday gift and guess who was going to with her certainly not you. But she turned them down. You know why because of you. You Derek Venturi the big idiot who wouldn't even let her explain what happened. After school today she told him that she loved you and that she couldn't hurt you and Derek he kissed her in a stupid attempt to change her mind and truthfully the fact that she didn't jump him right there shocks me because that is what I would have done. Andrew is hot okay but Casey is kind of blind to that for the most part because of you. For the past couple of months all Casey MacDonald has talked about has been you. Derek this and Derek that. Trust me it can get pretty annoying. If I hadn't met you I would have thought you were Brad Pitt himself. Casey loves you and I know you love her so please for the love of god don't do this because if you do Casey is going to fall apart and she is doing so good. Also why in the world would you go to surprise her please learn to call first," Jill said. Derek, Kendra, and Sam stared at her after her long and confusing speech.

"That is all I have to say," Jill said and Derek stood up.

"She kissed someone," Derek said simply.

"Derek please don't do this I need this relationship okay I am living vicariously through you two don't ruin it now," she said smiling.

"Jill this isn't a joke," Derek said.

"Are you saying that there hasn't been one moment in this relationship when you wondered if maybe it was right if maybe you were making a mistake," Jill asked.

"No but-" he started.

"Then why isn't Casey allowed a moment. You two have been through so much don't let Andrew Labey ruin it," she said and he looked away.

"I am going to pick up Casey and Kat okay? I will be back with them in say 10 to 15 minutes just so you know," Jill said and she left.

"That girl is something," Sam said and Kendra gave him a dirty look.

"I have to say she makes a compelling argument," Kendra said and Derek sat back down frowning.

**DASEY**

Casey had refused her friends offer to come in with her saying she was fine but she wasn't. This was not how things were supposed to be. Her birthday was in a couple days. She was finally going to be 17 but now there was no reason to want to be older. She walked in and went quietly past the living room and into her room. She sat at the edge of her bed and sat for what seemed like hours. She eventually got up and changed into some pajamas and sat back down. It was only 7 by that time and she didn't think she could bear to see Derek despite that fact she was hungry. She wouldn't be able to look him in the eye without bursting into tears. She sat idly on her bed for a while doing nothing. Around 8 her door opened slowly and she looked up surprised. Derek was looking at her with an uncomfortable look on his face. She stared at him nervous.

"I need to know something," Derek said his voice tight.

"What?" she said.

"I need to know if you have feelings for him," he said.

"No, I don't," she said.

"Are you sure," he asked and she nodded quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me about the tickets," he asked.

"Because I knew as soon as I said yes I would go it was a bad idea," she said.

"Have you kissed him other than that time today," he said his eyes filled with pain as he asked that particular question.

"No, of course not," she said quickly.

"If I hadn't been there to see it would you have told me what happened," he said and she opened her mouth to speak but closed it again quickly. He sighed and looked away.

"I don't know Derek I don't know," she said.

"Casey do you trust me," he said and she stood up quickly almost falling over.

"Of course I trust you how could you even ask me that," she said.

"Because I just needed to know," he said.

"Derek I trust you okay. He kissed me and I never meant to hurt you but it was an accident," she said. He walked closer to her and was soon standing right in front of her. She looked up at him her eyes shining with tears that hadn't fallen yet.

"Casey do you love me?" he said softly.

"Yes," she said. He stared into her eyes as if looking for a reason to doubt her.

"I love you Derek," she said firmly. He stood there for a few moments and then sat down on her bed and put his head in his hands.

"You know when you moved in here I thought I could totally handle this but Casey you are a lot more trouble than I thought you were going to be," he said.

"You aren't going to make me leave are you," she said.

"Are you nuts? Casey I love you why would I send you back especially seeing as how I have all these plans for your birthday," he said and she smiled at him. She sat down next to him carefully. He looked over at her and slipped his hand in hers interlacing their fingers.

"Casey I have one thing I have to ask you," he said.

"What?" she said.

"Can you please keep Jill away from me she kind of scares me," he said and she laughed.

"What are you talking about," she said.

"Casey she came here and practically threatened me but the truth is she made a lot of sense," he told her and she smiled.

"Well Jill is my substitute mom," Casey said smiling.

"That's what she said but I have to say she is scary when she is mad. It was like I broke up with her," he said.

"We aren't really broken up are we?" she said her voice filled with fear.

"Nahh but Casey you have to promise me that this won't happen again I just don't think I can take it," he said.

"I promise Derek," she said and she kissed him quickly.

"I love you Casey but please never ever again because my heart can't take it," he said softly.

"I promise never ever again," she said kissing him again.

"Good because when he kissed you I wanted to kill him like literally pull apart his limbs," he muttered and she laughed.

"I really don't think that is necessary," she said smiling. He finally smiled back but his eyes still had a level of seriousness in them.

"I need you Casey, I want you, I love you," he whispered.

"Good because you are going to have to work really hard to get rid of me because I plan on sticking around," she said.

"You better," he said before kissing her.

**(A/N-I liked the beginning but the end worries me. I think I like it. It took me forever to write but it had to be done. I was going to leave Andrew alone and just skip this part and go right into her birthday but I wanted to rid the monkey off our back before her birthday but Andrew will be back and messing with Casey's feelings because I am not done with him. Later on they will get to know each other a lot better and he will know about her past and other stuff will happen that I am not going to tell you yet but I have been thinking up future chapters and stuff will happen and some of it will make you like Andrew because he really isn't a bad guy and he definitely isn't giving up on Casey although it may seem that way now he just knows when to back off. I have the first b-day chapter written. Please review cause I love them all. Hopefully you liked this chapter. Also I was thinking how would you feel if Derek had a kid that he didn't know about that showed up. I have how it would work out done in my head but I want to know what you think. Interesting idea that I have been thinking up the past couple days. Let me know!!!)**


	23. The Wow Factor

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**(A/N-I am so sorry i haven't updated in so long. My computer was doing this weird thing where it refused to let me go to certain pages and i was so mad. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to give you something and hopefully you don't hate it. Also just so you know because there is a reference later in the chapter to Seinfeld. I love that show. I have seen almost every episode and just bought the third season yesterday so I had to put it in here.)**

**Chapter 23**

It was Casey's birthday. Derek had been up since 5 going stir crazy. Kendra had come over at 7 to drop of stuff that he had left at her house so Casey wouldn't get nosy and find something. One of the gifts had to be out of the house or it would have been stupid on Derek's part. He was in the living room on the couch waiting until she woke up or he finally went crazy and go there. He had everything planned out. He had made reservations at a fancy restaurant tonight and even had gotten Kendra to go out and get a dress for Casey to wear so everything could be kept a surprise. He had a suit ready to go even though he hated getting dressed up. He wasn't exactly sure what to plan out for the potential sex part of the day but had gotten condoms and was ready to go. He was nervous though. He didn't want anything to go wrong. He got up and silently walked down the hall and opened her door as quietly as possible. When he looked in she was still sleeping. He walked in and saw her lying on her side. He reached out and stroked her cheek gently. He sighed and left her to sleep going back in the living room collapsing down on the couch. He fell asleep shortly after on accident of course. He was awoken about an hour later by a showered and dressed Casey. She sat down gently in his lap while he slept and kissed him hard on the mouth. He woke up slowly and grinned when he saw her.

"Hey you finally woke up," he said.

"Actually I've been awake for awhile so technically I was waiting for you," she said smiling.

"Actually I was up at 5 this morning but whatever that doesn't matter Happy Birthday," he said kissing her.

"Why thank you," she said.

"So do you feel older," he asked her.

"Not at all," she answered and he grinned.

"Well you look older. You already have wrinkles forming," he said teasingly.

"Ha-ha you are so mean and you should really talk," she said.

"Hey I get better with age like wine," he told her. She grinned and got up off his lap. She walked into the kitchen and he followed closely behind. She opened the refrigerator and got out a yogurt. She sat down with a spoon and tore the top off the yogurt. He looked at the clock in anticipation and then back at her. It was 9:06.

"In four minutes you will officially be 17," he informed her and she grinned.

"I know Derek," she said. At exactly 9:10 there was a knock at the door and Casey looked at Derek.

"You can get it I am an old man," he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and put the yogurt down and went to the door opening it. When she opened it there was a man standing with a large bouquet of flowers. There was a mix of yellow daisies, red roses, white snapdragons, white with pink stephanotises, and white Casablanca Lilies. It was gorgeous.

"I have a delivery for Casey MacDonald," the man said.

"That's me," she said and he handed her the bouquet.

"Happy Birthday miss," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she said and he left. She shut the door and turned to look at Derek with the flowers in her hand. He was grinning at her.

"That is gift number one," he said.

"Derek their beautiful," she gushed.

"Yeah I was hoping you would like them," he said. He gave her a vase he had gotten out of the cabinet and she took it filling it with water. She placed the bouquet in the vase carefully arranging them.

"And at exactly 9:10, too. I don't know how you do it," she said.

"Hold that thought," he said getting up. He left the room and she sat down confused. He came back with his hands behind his back.

"I have gift number two behind my back but I need you to close your eyes for a moment or so," he said moving closer.

"Umm okay," she said closing her eyes. She felt him walk by her and go behind her. He sighed and she felt something on her chest.

"Open," he whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and looked down at the fragile gold necklace that had a small heart shaped locket.

"Derek," she said softly.

"There's something engraved inside," he said softly still standing behind her. She opened it carefully and saw an inscription inside. The inscription read "_My Smile_".

"Oh Derek," she said turning to hug him. He was always telling her that her smile was his basically saying it belonged to him and him only.

"Hey I am just getting started," he said with a smile.

"Oh really," she said.

"Yep I have some pretty good ideas up my sleeve," he said.

"Oh really," she said again.

"Yes, in fact if you would come with me gift number three is waiting for you in the living room," he said taking her hand. He brought her out to the living room and there was a large box in the middle of the living room.

"That wasn't there before," she said.

"No, it wasn't I just put it there," he told her leaning against the wall. She looked at him curiously.

"Well aren't you going to go open it," he said. She went forward and looked at it. She took off the top of the box and gasped.

"Oh my god," she gasped.

"Yeah I thought you would like that," he said a smile on his face. She reached into the box and gently pulled out a small yellow Labrador retriever puppy.

"He's one month old," Derek told her. She sat down with the puppy in her lap.

"Derek he is so cute," she said.

"You told me you always wanted a puppy so there you go. He doesn't have a real name yet I figured you could give him one," Derek said. She set the puppy down and he walked around slowly. He sniffed at the air and trotted back over to Casey. She picked him up and grinned at the puppy. Derek went over to the couch and watched the two with a smile on his face.

"He is the cutest little thing in the world," she stated.

"Hey I think I am a whole lot cuter than him," he said and she laughed. She set him down and let him walk around. The puppy was clumsy.

"I got him most the stuff he's going to need. It's all in my room," Derek said watching her as she watched the puppy. The puppy walked out of the room and Casey got up and followed him. Derek waited a few minutes and the puppy trotted back in with Casey right behind him. He slid on the floor slightly and Casey laughed. She picked him up and sat down next to Derek and sat the puppy in his lap. The puppy looked up at him and Derek looked at him.

"I don't think I like dogs," Derek said and Casey laughed. She set the puppy down and watched him walk around the living room bumping into things. Casey leaned on Derek putting her head on his shoulder.

"I think I got his name," she said.

"Oh," he said.

"Yep Kramer. You know from that show Seinfeld," she said.

"Yeah but why Kramer," Derek said.

"Because he's bumping into stuff and sliding around. He's a Kramer," Casey said grinning. Derek laughed at her reasoning.

"Whatever you want," he said and she grinned kissing him.

"I think this is the best birthday ever," she said.

"Yeah well it gets better," he told her and she raised her eyebrows.

"I have some more surprises planned for later," he told her.

"Oh really and what are they," she asked.

"Oh I'm not telling but another surprise should be here any minute now," he said. And at that moment there was a knock at the door. She looked at him but he shrugged. She got up and went to the door once again. She opened it to reveal her mother.

"Surprise!" Nora said.

"Wow mom what are you doing here," Casey said as her mother hugged her.

"Well Derek called me and asked me if I wanted to come down and see you for awhile as a surprise. So of course I said yes. He told me you have plans later in the day but I just wanted to come and take you out for lunch maybe some shopping," Nora said.

"Wow this really is a surprise," Casey said and Nora smiled. She came in and Casey closed the door behind her.

"Umm can you excuse me for a moment," Casey said and Nora nodded. Casey left the kitchen and walked into the living room where Derek was still sitting but with a sheepish grin on his face. She went over and hit him on the arm.

"What were you thinking," she asked him.

"I was thinking she is your mother and it's your birthday so I figured that maybe you wanted to spend a little of it with her," he said. She looked at him with a look but softened after a few moments.

"Well I did kind of miss her but you still should have told me," Casey said and he grinned.

"Oh get over it you know you love it. Now go out with your mother and have fun," he said and she kissed him quickly.

"You're right I do love it and I love you," she said.

"Hey that's only gift number four," he said with a grin and she smiled at him. She went over and kissed the puppy then plopped him down on Derek's lap.

"Watch Kramer while I am gone okay," she said and he nodded his head. She left then taking her coat, purse, and her mother.

"Look's like it's just me and you huh," Derek said to Kramer and Kramer seemed to deflate.

"Oh I'm not that bad," he said and Kramer whined.

"Hey I buy the food you are going to eat so you have to like me," he said and the dog gave him a look like yeah right.

**(A/N-I know that was short but the next one will be up soon. Nothing really happened here but next chapter is fianlly "IT" I promise. I just need to know should I change the rating of the story to M just to make sure nothing happens. Also I got a lot of mixed feelings on the Derek having a kid. A few of you didn't like the idea, a few of you thought it would be good and the others just said to do whatever I thought was best. So I am still unsure about that. At first I changed my mind but then I was like well I could do that still. Also a few of you said you didn't want Andrew to come back and I**** am sorry but he will lol. I love reading your reviews by the way. Some of them make me laugh so hard and a few of you really hate Andrew but I know how you feel becuase I get that way with the stories I read. So please review!!)**


	24. Ribbon Tied Boxes

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**Chapter 24**

When Casey finally got home from her trip with her mother the house was strongly quiet. She dropped her bags in the kitchen and walked quietly into the living room and grinned at the sight she saw. Derek was lying on the couch asleep with Kramer sitting on his chest wide awake. She reached over and got Kramer.

"How were my favorite two guys today," she asked the puppy and he licked her face.

"Well I guess you two were good then," she said smiling.

"Hey," Derek said sleepily and she looked down to see him peering at her from half closed eye lids. He moved his legs off the couch and she sat down next to him.

"What time is it?" he asked still waking up.

"Around 4," she replied.

"Oh good I thought it was late," he said as he sat up.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello," he said smiling at her. He moved closer and pressed his lips against hers.

"So what is next on your list of surprises?" Casey said as she pet Kramer.

"Well in your room is the next surprise," he said and she looked at him.

"What? I'm not telling you go look and see," he said. She got up carrying the puppy with her as she left the room and walked down the hall to her room. She peeked in and looked around. On her bed was a dress and she was immediately taken back when she saw it. It was beautiful. She went over to her bed and reached out gently touched it. The dress was knee length with an A-line style and spaghetti straps. It had a floral print with black and purple flowers and a white background. It had a black ribbon under the bust that tied in the back. She had no idea how Derek managed to pick out such a beautiful dress but she was stunned.

"So I guess you like it," he said from behind her. She turned around to see him grinning in the doorway.

"I love it but how-," she said.

"Well I did have a little help from Kendra," he admitted.

"What do I need this for," she asked and he grinned at the question.

"Well tonight me and you are going out to eat at Crystal Five," he said and her mouth gaped open.

"No way," she said.

"Yep and we have reservations at 7," he told her.

"Oh my god I have to take a shower," she said.

"Well you better hurry I have to take one again the dog was slobbering all over me," he said frowning and she laughed.

"Ah Kramer loves you," she said.

"Yeah whatever you say. He was giving me dirty looks while you were gone," he said and she laughed.

"Well I have to call Jill and then take a shower," she said.

"So I guess that means I have to leave," he said and she nodded.

"Fine kick me out," he said walking out ranting as he did.

"Just be ready to leave by 6:30," he called out.

"Yep," she answered.

**DASEY**

Derek was waiting for her in the kitchen when she came out five minutes after she was supposed to.

"You realize you are late and we live in the same house," he yelled out.

"Oh hold your horses," she said and he turned to see her in the kitchen doorway and smile on her face. She looked beautiful. The dress fit perfectly and her hair was down and curled.

"You look beautiful," he said a smile on his face.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she said truthfully. Derek was looking very handsome with a black suit on. His hair was it's usual messy self but he still looked very sexy. He moved over to her and pressed his lips to hers lightly.

"I have to say though I can't wait until I get to get you out of the dress," he whispered in her ear causing her to blush. But it turns out the thought of it was easier then the actual doing of it because later that night when they were finally in Derek's room he was more nervous than he had ever been before he had sex. He nervously wiped his palms on his pants. Casey was staring at him with a look of surprise.

"Derek are you okay," she said worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just," he started.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want to hurt you and this is your first time and I just," he stuttered and she couldn't help but giggle.

"So would you rather I go find someone else to have my first time than come back," she said smiling.

"No not at all," he said. She stepped forward and kissed him hard on the mouth slipping her tongue in as she did. He grabbed hold of her pulling her as close as possible. She ran her hands down his chest and he let go of her to take his suit jacket off. She started to unbutton his shirt continuing to kiss him their tongues waging a war that neither was ready to give up. She pulled away enough so he could take off his shirt. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he slid his hands under her dress and cupped her bottom. She smiled at him before she kissed him again and they backed up until she hit the bed with the back of her knees causing her to fall on the bed. Derek fell on her surprised. She started to laugh and he kissed her to stop her before pulling away to scowl at her.

"Casey you aren't supposed to laugh during sex," he said and she laughed again.

"I'm sorry but it was funny and anyways we aren't having sex this is called foreplay I think," she said and he sighed shaking his head. She kissed him heatedly and he ran his hand up her thigh and pulled her dress up. With one quick movement he pulled the dress over her head to reveal her body wearing only a simple white bra with matching panties. For some reason the sight of the simplicity made Derek smile at her and he kissed her softly.

"Are you sure about this," he asked her softly.

"Yeah I am," she answered. He looked into her eyes nervously and saw that she meant it. She leaned back into the bed bringing him down with her. She ran her hand up and down his back a smile playing at her lips. He kissed her quickly on the lips and then moved down pressing kisses against her soft skin. He kissed her neck and went lower until he was pressing his lips to the tops of her breasts that weren't covered by her bra. He reached behind her back and expertly undid her bra clasp. She looked down surprised and after a few moments slide down her bra straps. He removed the bra from her body and glanced at her breasts. He looked up to see her blushing and couldn't help but grin.

"You are beautiful," he said before kissing her softly. He could feel her smiling as he kissed her. His hands moved up her sides but stopped short not touching her. She took his hand in her own and brought it up to her breast letting him know that she was okay with it. He caressed her right breast gently and after a few minutes of stroking gently reached down and pulled her nipple into his mouth sucking on it gently. Her back arched her up and he skimmed his hand down her back gently sending shivers up her spine. He reached his hand over to her other breast and stroked it while his tongue played with her nipple. She moaned his name and he looked up a smile on his lips. He moved over to her other breast and continued his fun. When he was done he moved back up and kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes were half open. He could see the want in them. He reached down and slid her panties off moving down to the end of the bed to pull them off completely. He moved back up once there off and pressed his lips to hers and then reached over to his nightstand and opened up the drawer. He reached in and grabbed a small box. He pulled it out and lay down next to Casey. He gave the small box a ribbon wrapped around it to her. She looked at him curiously but he shrugged. She pulled on one end of the ribbon and then pulled the top off the box. She started to grin when she saw what was in the box. She pulled out a foil covered condom and looked at Derek who was grinning.

"Very creative," she said.

"Why thank you," he said his voice low as he kissed her shoulder and moved his lips slowly up and rested on her neck biting her skin gently. She tossed the box aside keeping the condom in her hand. He brought his lips to hers. She kissed him hard and he brought himself back on top of her first removing his boxers. They kissed and touched for a few minutes more until they were both breathing rapidly and he was telling himself to wait until she was ready. Thankfully she was just about ready as him and she started to squirm under him her hips moving against him.

"Please Derek I'm ready," she moaned in his ear.

"Are you sure?" he murmured and she nodded quickly. He grabbed hold of the condom and ripped the packaging with his teeth. He moved slightly off of her so he could slip the condom on and then moved back on top of her and positioned himself. He looked into her eyes and she stared into his.

"I love you," he said as he pushed himself into her. She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her fingers digging into his back. Soon though her hips were rocking against him and he thrust himself in further and then pulled himself out slightly and then back in thrusting over and over as she met him her back arching against him.

"I love you, too," she whispered in her ear as he kissed her softly. It ended about a half hour later and she fell asleep almost immediately. Derek however remained awake watching her sleep. He winced when his cell phone rang and reached over to answer it quickly.

"What the hell," he said into it quietly.

"Geesh I was calling to ask you how everything was going," Kendra said and he got out of the bed as slowly and quietly as possible. He pulled on his boxers with one hand the phone to his ear with the other. He left the room quickly and went into the living room and fell onto the couch.

"I think you were trying to wake up Casey," he answered finally.

"Oh Derek I am sorry," she said.

"Whatever," he answered smiling.

"Sooooo," she said dragging out the word.

"We did it okay," he said grinning.

"Well well," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. You of course were safe," Kendra said with a hint of amusement.

"Yes of course we were. What are you, my mother?" he said.

"Hey I am just trying to help you out," she said.

"Well we were I'm not an idiot now can I go I want to go to bed and don't you think Sam is going to get lonely," he said.

"No he's asleep I was just-," she started then stopped with a sharp intake.

"How did you know," she asked.

"One because I am not an idiot, two because Casey told me and three because you called me from Sam's house phone you dork," he answered.

"Oh," she said.

"Yep," he said grinning.

"Well umm I have to go but I will talk to you later," she said and she hung up quickly. He shook his head grinning and went back to his room. He slipped into the bed next to Casey and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close to his side.

"I love you Casey," he said softly in her ear even though she couldn't hear him because she was sleeping.

**(A/N Hopefully you liked that. It was hard for me to write that sex scene because it was the first one I have ever written and it sucked but oh well I tried. I could only write it when my mother wasn't around because I felt so weird writing it with her in the same room and the computer is in the living room so it was hard. Hopefully you liked it. In the next chapter a lot of crazy things will happen so be aware.)**


	25. Lies She Told

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**A/N This chapter is really confusing at the beginning but it becomes clearer. This chapter is dedicated to SimplyShelbySJL who helped me make a tough decision and dedicated to Mrs. Dom Masbolle who also helped with that decision and edited this chapter and chapter 26. **

**Chapter 25**

"I can't believe you said that!" Jill said stunned as she stood sat Casey's locker.

"I didn't even mean to, it just slipped out. You should have seen the look on his face. He looked so shock and sad and just really bad," Casey said. She hit her head against the locker and Emily shook her head.

"Why in the world would you say that?" Emily said.

"I don't know! I must be going crazy," Casey said picking up her bag. The three started to walk down the busy hall to their homeroom.

"Does this have something to do with Andrew?" Jill asked and Casey looked away uncomfortable.

"Oh my god Casey no!" Jill said angry.

"Listen it's not what you think, he isn't directly related to this at all. I just haven't been feeling the spark lately I guess," Casey said. Jill and Emily exchanged looks when Casey wasn't looking. Casey walked into homeroom and sat down quickly and Kat came over already catching the mood.

"What's going on?" she asked worried.

"Casey told Derek she thinks they should go on a break," Jill said and Kat's mouth dropped.

"Wait why?" Kat said.

"Because she doesn't feel the spark..." Jill said. Casey slid down in her chair and ducked her head.

"You guys just leave her alone okay," Trevor said. She looked up happy to see him, although she wasn't sure where he had come from.

"Sure it was the stupidest thing she's done in a while but who cares," Trevor stated and Casey groaned. By the middle of the day Casey was annoyed with everyone in the school. Her friends kept telling her what an idiot she was being and it seemed like no one was going to take her side. She hadn't told them why exactly she told Derek she thought they should go on a break because the truth scared her more than anything. It had not even been three weeks since her birthday and things were falling apart all around her. She wasn't really paying attention to what her friends were saying at lunch, but she noticed when they all went quiet. She looked around confused and turned to see Andrew coming over. She sighed, looking away.

"Hey Casey can I talk to you?" Andrew said and Casey sighed again.

"He certainly didn't waste any time." Jill muttered darkly under her breath. Casey threw her a look and got up, not even bothering to refuse. She followed him over to an empty table and they both sat down.

"What is it Andrew?" she asked.

"Oh don't sound so cheery." he said with a grin.

"I am not in the mood." she replied.

"I heard and I am really sorry, but I want you to know I would have asked you even if you were still going out with your boyfriend," he said.

"Wait, you heard!?" she said stunned.

"Yeah things get around this school pretty quick and I asked Frankie," he said.

"Frankie has a big mouth," Casey said annoyed.

"Yes he does and for once it helped me out," Andrew said with a smile.

"What do you want Andrew?" she asked.

"Well my mom is throwing this huge party for a few of her colleagues and my dad, of course, is inviting some of his. And my mom is expecting me to bring a date. She, in fact, told me to bring a date with class; and I figured who do I know that would fit the bill... Why little old Casey MacDonald," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Andrew I don't think that is a good idea," she answered and he frowned.

"But Casey you and your boyfriend are on a break you won't even have to feel bad, and I promise it will be fun," he reassured her.

"What do your mom and dad do?" she said.

"No idea. My mom does something with the government, and my dad is a lawyer with this huge firm," he told her.

"Oh, well Andrew I really just don't know if this is a good idea," she said repeating her words again.

"Listen you went on a break for a reason right? So maybe you should give it a shot and see other people, including a certain guy named Andrew," he said and she couldn't help but smile.

"Andrew you know what, maybe you're right," Casey said pushing away the feeling in her stomach that told her she was making a mistake.

"Good so I will pick you up at 7 tomorrow." he said and she nodded.

"Wait what do I wear?" she asked.

"Umm...it's a black tie thing so whatever girls wear to stuff like that." he said and she nodded thoughtfully.

"You realize I am going to have to go shopping," she said and he grinned.

"Girls love to shop so I'm sure you'll have fun," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Geesh, what a stereotype," she said and the bell rang.

"See you at rehearsals!" he said with a wave and she watched him go. She was glad that the bell rang so she wouldn't have to explain to her friends about what had just occurred. She got her stuff quickly, avoiding Jill's eyes, and practically ran out of the café to Paul's office. When she burst in he looked up surprised.

"Well hello..." he said.

"Before we even start I am going to say it, yesterday I told Derek that we should go on a break." she said and she sat down waiting for him to respond. He stared at her surprised.

"But why?" he asked.

"It gets even better, I have a date with Andrew tomorrow night." she said and his jaw dropped.

"I know!" she exclaimed.

"Casey why?" he asked.

"I don't know, he came home and it just slipped out. But Paul he looked so sad and I am still not sure I even made the right choice to do this." she said.

"Casey I just don't understand what happened it seemed like everything was going great?" he said.

"Well the past couple of weeks I don't. Its like the spark is gone. He comes home, we hang out for a while, eat dinner, then have sex and go to sleep," she explained.

"Told you sex wasn't a good idea." Paul said shaking his head.

"No, the sex is great, but I just don't feel...ughh I don't know what's wrong with me! But I just don't feel the same chemistry as before," Casey lied

"I think you should talk to him about this." he told her.

"No, I can't!" she said quickly.

"Why not," he asked.

"Because I just can't." she answered.

"Casey that's ridiculous," he said.

"Well I don't care. I don't care if people think I am being selfish. I don't care if everyone in the world is taking Derek's side; I just don't care!" she said.

"Well at least we know you don't care," he said.

"You aren't funny." she said and he grinned.

"Hey my wife said I have a great sense of humor," he said and she laughed.

"Maybe to her," Casey said.

"Well I think I'm funny," he replied.

"Paul I think I made a big mistake," she said suddenly.

"Well you could always go back and fix it," he said.

"No, I think this time I really screwed up." she said. She had lied too much and she knew it wouldn't cover up the truth. She didn't usually lie to Paul, but she wasn't ready to say the truth out loud, so she lied again.

The spark was fine, She loved Derek just as much as she always had. But Casey had a secret that she was sure would make Derek hate her and she was saving herself from that pain.

**DASEY**

It was the next night and Casey was in her room trying to think up a plan to leave the house and not have to see Derek at the same time. Every time she saw him her heart broke a little at the sad look that would appear on his face. It was so sudden and he hadn't expected it. She hadn't even expected it; she regretted it.

She had told Jill what she told Paul yesterday, because Jill wouldn't leave her alone. Jill said that it was all bullshit. She bet that Casey was pushing Derek away because he was getting too close, or what Casey saw as too close, but that didn't make any sense to Casey.

Her phone rang five minutes before she was supposed to leave the house and she answered it quickly.

"Don't leave the house," Jill's voice said and Casey sighed.

"Jill," Casey said.

"I am serious Casey don't do this. If you do this it will ruin everything you and Derek have. For what...Andrew?" Jill said.

"I am doing this because-" she started.

"Because you are selfish Casey, you are being selfish. I can't believe you would do this to Derek after everything he has done for you! You realize you probably broke his heart, and now it hasn't even been a week and you are going out with Andrew! Do you realize what a slap in the face that is? Casey, I had to go and fix your relationship last time Andrew screwed it up but I won't do it again," Jill exclaimed and Casey bit her lip.

"I didn't ask you to did I?" Casey said getting annoyed.

"I think you are making a mistake Casey, this isn't what's supposed to happen," Jill said.

"Yeah well things usually don't happen the way they are supposed to," Casey said and she hung up on Jill. She got up and walked quietly out of the apartment. She would be back by curfew, so there was no need to tell Derek anything else, and she didn't want to risk seeing him and changing her mind. She was going to go out with Andrew.

When she got outside he was already there. He hopped out of the car and opened the passenger door for her.

"You look fantastic," he said and she smiled half heartedly. Once in the car she looked back up at the apartment building and sighed. She turned and saw Andrew in the car looking at her.

"Well we better get this show on the road huh?" she said trying to sound cheery. He started to drive but they were about 10 minutes away when he pulled to the side of the road. She watched surprised as he stopped the car and turned to look at her.

"We have to talk," he said and she frowned.

**(A/N-Okay I realize this chapter was really confusing because I was a little confused but I sat down and I got inspired. Next chapter something big happens!!! Maybe it will but Casey and Derek back together maybe not. It all will lead from what Andrew does next. So please review but don't hate Casey, don't hate me because only I can eventually give you Dasey. Next chapter what is Casey lying about???)**


	26. Liar Unveiled

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**A/N-This chapter is dedicated to Mrs. Dom Masbolle who edited it. Thank you very much. Now almost all of you guessed it and I have no idea how because I thought I was being really subtle but that's okay. I have to say the review made me laugh like a few of them were hilarious. And the reason I updated today is because of Infidi. She wanted me to update so bad she went back and reviewed for every chapter now that is dedication to a story. She made me laugh so hard so here it is. Hopefully you like it!!!**

**Chapter 26**

Casey walked into her and Derek's apartment at 10 that night, earlier then she had originally thought, to find Derek sitting at the counter eating cereal. He looked up surprised and got up almost immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would be home this early." he said.

"Please don't leave on my account." she said and he sat down cautiously. She sat down across from him much to his surprise, since she had been avoiding him ever since the break up. After a few moments of an awkward silence he finally spoke,

"So how was your night?" he asked.

"It was probably one of the weirdest nights in my life," she said.

"Oh sorry," he said.

"Oh it was good, but really weird," she said.

"Oh," he said. She looked at him waiting for him to say something but nothing came. He looked depressed and she realized she did this to him.

"But one good thing came out of tonight," she said and he looked up looking her in the eyes for the first time since she came in.

"You see I was actually going on a date with Andrew," she explained and she saw the hurt go across his face quickly before being replaced by blank look. But the hurt remained in his eyes.

"Oh," he said his voice a mixture of hurt and coldness.

"Yep, because I wanted you to think I liked him, and wanted to distract myself from you," she said and he looked up again confused.

"But it turns out that I was wrong. It didn't help distract me." she said.

"Oh really?" he said.

"Yep, and it took him to actually point out what was going on with me for me to realize it, which is really bad," she said and he looked at her confused.

"Well, we were driving to his house when he stopped. He told me we had to talk, which is bad because we hadn't even started the date, but whatever. Then he asked me if I liked him and I said I wasn't sure and he said I didn't. So of course I asked him how did he know that, and he said it was because if I liked him I would stop looking back and I would be smiling, or at least trying to smile...which is weird because I did try, but it came out more like a weird frown he told me. Anyway he said I didn't like him and I said then why did I agree to go out with him and he said because I thought I liked him but I don't. Are you following this?" she said to Derek who was staring at her with a look of confusion.

"Yeah I think...?" he said and she nodded her head.

"Well, then I said why in the world would I think I liked him, and he said because I wanted to distract myself from the real problem, the one that made me break up with you.  
Then I said okay, what is the real problem and he said how was he supposed to know he isn't a mind reader. So after that we went to Burger King and thought it over for the past couple hours trying to figure out what the hell my problem really is," she said and he frowned.

"I know its weird because he was so bent on us breaking up, but it turns out Andrew isn't such a bad guy after all, he still flirted with me, but I think that is just built into his hard drive," she said.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Derek asked.

"Oh wait, let me get to the reason. You see I thought, well I was telling everyone, it was because the spark was gone but that was a lie. I even told Paul that because I wanted to believe it so badly. But it turns out Jill was right, it's you." she said and he looked at her surprised.

"It's me?" he said.

"Yes, I was scared." she stated.

"What!?!" he exclaimed.

"Well not of you, but...wait, no it is you...oh my god I had the entire explanation planned out! I rehearsed it and everything!" she said frustrated.

"Casey have you gone nuts?" he asked his voice soft and she nodded her head.

"I think so," she said.

"Well I guess it was bound to happen...should I call the mental hospital now or do you want to pack first?" he said smiling and she looked up glad to hear him sound semi-happy.

"Wait you can call someone! Call Andrew," she said.

"Okay now I know you are nuts...You think I am going to call the guy who kissed my girlfriend then asked her out on a date!?" Derek said.

"He knows what I was going to say," she said. She took her phone out of her purse and scrolled to Andrew's number quickly. She pressed call and waited patiently as it rang. When he answered she spoke.

"I need you to tell him because I can't." she said.

"Casey it's not that hard!" he said.

"Yeah, easy for you to say..." she muttered.

"Do you want me to tell him both things?" he asked.

"Yes if you could." she said and he laughed.

"Casey I have to say when I first met you I never pictured you would be this weird. I mean this whole thing is weird!" he said and she grinned.

"Welcome to my world, now here he is," she said handing the phone to Derek. He looked at her uncertain.

"Just take it." she said.

"Hello?" Derek said uncertainly into the phone.

"Hey. Wow this is totally weird, but I'm Andrew...yeah the guy that kissed your girlfriend, but I can totally promise that I am not doing that again!" Andrew said.

"Umm...okay?" Derek said.

"So, here's the thing...Casey broke up with you because she was afraid that you were going to break up with her." Andrew said.

"Why would I break up with her?" Derek said. Still shocked that he was actually talking to this guy.

"I will get to that and also, she only went out with me to make you think she was moving on. But she loves you, trust me I only heard her say it a billion times now!" Andrew told him and inside Derek couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"So, on to the big news...and please don't freak out because Casey will cry, she already has like three times tonight, and trust me it takes a lot to get her to stop." Andrew said. Derek looked over at Casey who, sure enough, looked about ready to cry. But he reached over and held onto one of her hands squeezing it.

"Just tell me." Derek said, and thinking that he was speaking to them both, Casey and Andrew replied.

"I'm pregnant." Casey said speaking at the same time as Andrew who said,

"She's pregnant." Andrew said. Derek zoned out, the words seeming to make him go into a state of shock.

"But how!?" he managed to get out, and Andrew was quick to reply.

"Well when the man's penis enters the woman's vagina, he lets loose semen...which has sperm. And when those crazy little devils are set loose they can cause some damage!" Andrew said and Derek handed the phone to Casey.

"I have to go, but thanks for the help...yeah he is freaking out, but thanks anyway." Casey hung up the phone.

"Derek are you okay?" Casey asked worriedly.

"How is this possible!?" he asked her.

"Well I was supposed to get my period at least three days after my birthday, but I didn't and I just figured maybe I was going to be a little off, but it never came, and it's December 20th. I should have it by now, so I got the test tonight with Andrew and took it. Those things are really amazing they have some that can tell five days before your missed period!" she said.

"Casey we've been using condoms and we got you those pills last month?" Derek said and she looked away quickly.

"Casey you've been taking the pills right?" he said.

"Well actually I kinda forgot..." she admitted.

"You forgot." he said.

"I didn't mean to! I just forgot to take them after like the second day." she said biting her lip.

"Oh Casey." he said and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I am really sorry!" she said.

"Hey, it's not your fault! I should have reminded you and those things aren't 100 percent safe anyway, this still could have happened." he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. She moved into his lap and cried against his chest.

"I am so sorry that I hurt you...again." she said.

"It's okay, you were scared this time, I get it. But now that I know I can't accept your break up, because we are in this together." he said and she nodded.

"My mom is going to kill me..." she said softly and he laughed.

"No, I think it's safe to say she is going to kill me!" Derek said not being able to get rid of the goofy smile that appeared on his face.

"Why are you smiling this isn't funny!?" she said.

"I'm not smiling." he replied.

"Yes you are...and it's not funny," she said sternly.

"Sorry." he said, still unable to make the smile go away.

"Derek stop." she said.

"I can't help it!" he said.

"Yes, you can. Do you realize that we are dead? Either way we are going to have to tell my mom that I am pregnant and she is going to ask who the dad is and I could lie or tell the truth, but either way she is going to make me come back I just know it! And then I am going to have to leave you," she said softly.

The smile that had been on his face left it and he frowned.

"You can't leave I need you! Do you know how bad the past couple of days have been for me? I hated it, I don't know what I would do if you left!" he said.

"Well we are going to have to figure something out." she said.

"We could have you visit a lot right now and when you start to show you can just call a lot instead and say you can't come down because things are really busy!" he said hopefully.

"Derek she won't let 5 months go without me visiting trust me." Casey said.

"Well, maybe you won't show that much! I mean there are girls that don't show at all and have their babies in their garage!" Derek said.

"Derek that isn't going to work. She'll hug me and be able to feel it," Casey said. He hugged her tight against him and thought, content that she was back in his arms.

"We could wait until that last possible moment and tell them." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"How about I tell her it was an accident and the guy is no good, but that I don't want to leave here?" Casey said.

"She'll want you to come home." Derek said.

"Maybe not..." Casey argued.

"How about we focus on just getting you a doctor, figuring out where the hell this kid is going to sleep, and worry about the little stuff later." Derek asked.

"You call telling our parents a little thing!?" she said.

"For now I think it should be." Derek told her and she nodded.

"Fine. Whatever you want to do." she said.

"What I want is to go to sleep, because I haven't gotten any sleep this week." he said and led her to his room. She stopped short of the door and he turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked her.

"You aren't mad?" she asked and he frowned.

"Casey I have nothing to be mad about, this wasn't your fault...it wasn't anyone's fault! Things happen." he said and she smiled at him.

"You know you could do a lot better at pretending this upsets you." she said.

"Hey I am upset! I mean, wow a baby, what are we going to do?" he said in mock unhappiness, but she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay fine, the truth is I think we could do a lot worse. I mean at least you know who the dad is, and think of it this way, we are just reproducing early!" he said.

"If I didn't know better I would almost think you are happy about this!" she said.

"Oh I am hardly happy, I mean I am shocked and surprised, and of course completely...ummmm...taken aback." Derek said.

"Uh huh." she said a smile appearing on her face.

"But happy? Oh no that's far from my feelings...maybe pleasantly surprised," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Derek this is bad." she said softly.

"Not bad, pleasantly good." he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Derek..." she said.

"I'm thinking of it like this, I am going to get my little girl with blue eyes sooner!" he whispered and she smiled.

"It could be a boy," she told him.

"Nahh it's a girl," he said, the goofy smile reappearing.

"Well I think it's a boy." she said and he rolled his eyes at her before he kissed her.

"I love you Casey." he said talking against her lips.

"I love you too." she said.

"And this baby is only going to make us stronger! I promise I'm not going to let them take you back. I promise that you and our baby girl are going to stay with me." he declared and she nodded her head.

"I know, but Derek it could be a boy," she said laughing, relieved that just by talking to him, he took all of her fears away.

**(A/N-You guys all basically knew that yes Casey is pregnant and I know it's kind of soon for her to know but for the purpose of this story let's just say she could know this soon. So this gets rid of Andrew because he is going to back down and this gives Derek a kid but not in the way I planned. This whole thing came out of nowhere. I know that Andrew telling Derek was weird but I need a creative solution and I like Andrew so sue me of course I like Derek lot more. Hopefully you like it and will stick around to see what happens. This is definitely going to get interesting. Please review because I can't wait to see what you guys think.) **


	27. I Knew You Would

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 27**

Casey's holiday vacation had started and she had gone to the doctor's and they had confirmed what she and Andrew had discovered in the bathroom of Burger King. Derek had been doing a lot of thinking and had made several decisions like for one their apartment was not going to be big enough for all three of them. That of course was a given but it was now something that he had realized was going to have to be taken care of right away. On the first day of vacation (four days after Derek found out about the baby) which was weirdly a Tuesday she was sitting at home alone when Derek finally came home at 6. He rushed in and quickly got her coat and urged her to get up.

"What," she asked.

"Come on I have something I want to show you," he said urgently. She got up sighing and he helped her into her coat. He grabbed her hand and they left the apartment. He went right by the car and she looked at him confused.

"We aren't taking the car?" she said and he shook his head. They walked down the street him silent most of the way. She was nervous about what was going on.

"Derek are you okay," she asked him and he looked at her smiling.

"I am better than okay I am wonderful," he said happily.

"Wonderful?" she said and he nodded his head quickly. They were about five blocks away from the apartment when he turned them down a street lined with houses on either side. He walked purposely down the street with her behind him. He stopped at a house about five down and stared at it then her. She looked at the house. It was a cute white and light blue two floor house with a big front yard and a fence closing it all in. She looked at him and saw him watching her.

"What," she asked.

"Do you like it?" he asked her staring at her tentively.

"Yes it's cute but why are we here," she asked him confused.

"Come on you have to see the inside it's great," he said and he stepped forward opening the wooden fence door and holding it open for her. She walked into the yard and he came in going past her to lead the way. When they climbed up the porch steps to the front door he took out a pair of keys and opened the door. He held it open for her and she looked at him with a frown.

"Derek why do you have keys to this house," she asked him.

"Would you just get in there," he said and she stepped in. The house was big inside. The first thing you saw when you stepped in was stairs that went up to a second floor and on either side of the room where you went in was three different directions you could go. On one side there was a large living room and Casey walked in there first. It had a fireplace and the room itself was pretty big. She walked to the other side of the room and went through the door that lead to the dining room. She left that room and went back to where she had come in and went through the other doorway next to the stairs that lead into a large kitchen. It had a lot of the basic appliances and even had an island kind of like the one they had at the apartment.

"You want to see upstairs?" Derek said from behind her and she turned to looked at him.

"Come on," he said and she followed him up the stairs.

"There are four bedrooms and two bathrooms. This room could be a guest room. I figured this could be "your room" for when people come over. This is the bathroom for those two," he said pointing to the two bedrooms that were right across from each other. A bathroom was right next to the room he had referred to her as hers. He took her hand and led her further down the hall to another room. He brought her in and she realized this was the biggest bedroom. It also had a bathroom right next to it with a door that connected them.

"This could be our room and next is my favorite room," he said taking her hand again and leading her out of the room into a room right next to their room. He opened the door and walked in. She followed in and looked around. It had two large windows that would let in a lot of sun and it was very spacey yet at the same time cozy. It had its own charm to it. She turned to look at Derek who was watching her as he had been the whole time since they saw the house.

"Derek what is this all about?" she asked him and he smiled at her.

"Well I was thinking and I realized that our little apartment isn't the best place to raise a little kid so I realized we should get a house so I did," he said.

"You bought this house," she said stunned.

"Well I spent all day looking but I knew as soon as I saw this one that is was the right one," Derek told her grinning.

"You bought a house?" she said.

"Well I had a lot of money saved and I figured I'm going to have to buy one anyway so why not now and I figured you would like this one best. I could picture you in it. Why you don't like it?" he said his grin starting to fade.

"No, I love it but Derek a house," she said.

"I know it's a house Casey that was the reason I bought it," Derek stated.

"Without even speaking to me first," she said folding her arms across her chest.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said.

"Oh you surprised me all right," she answered. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest.

"Casey please don't be mad," he said. She looked up at him and tried to suppress a smile at the sigh of his grin. He kissed her and she couldn't help but kiss him back. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You know what this room is right? The baby's room," he said with a smile.

"So I guess you have everything figured out huh?" she said smiling.

"Hey I have been doing a lot of thinking the past five days. I know this is a lot sooner than we thought but things happen. And we are going to make it through this together. I thought it through. You are going to finish high school and college. We can put the baby in day care. Things are going to work out I know it," he said softly. She leaned into him and he hugged her tightly.

"Come on let's go," he said after a few minutes and they walked out together. Once outside she looked at the house and smiled.

"I really do love it," she said and he smiled.

"I knew you would," he said.

**DASEY**

It was the day after and Casey had called over everyone close to her to come to the apartment. Derek had said he would leave her to tell them which was what she planned to do. She wanted to be truthful with her closest friends and she hoped they would be okay with everything. They still didn't know she was back with Derek. She had called Jill, Emily, Kat, Trevor, Frankie, and Andrew who basically knew everything anyway. They were all sitting in the living room and she stood up in front of them. They were all aware something was going on and were nervous.

"Okay first of all you should all know me and Derek are back together," she said. Smiles lit up on all their faces. Jill's was the biggest by far thought. She turned to Frankie and held out her hand.

"Fork it over buddy I won," Jill said. Frankie reached into his pocket taking out his wallet grumbling the whole time.

"Come on let's hurry this up," Jill said. Frankie counted out four fives and handed it to her.

"What the hell?" Casey said.

"They bet on how long you and Derek would be broken up. Jill bet a week at the most and Frankie said it would take at least two weeks," Kat explained smiling.

"Oh well that's wonderful," Casey said and Trevor started laughing.

"I have more news too," she said and they all sat up straight except for Andrew who was staring at her with a weird smile on his face.

"I am pregnant," she said simply and they were all silent except Andrew who started laughing at the looks on their faces. Casey blushed as they stared up at her and looked away.

"You're what?" Emily said.

"She is with child, she has a bun in the oven, she has Derek's seed growing within her," Andrew said and they all looked at him weirdly but he shrugged.

"What?" he said and they looked at Casey again.

"Oh my god Casey does Derek know?" Kat said.

"Yes in fact he seems almost happy about it," Casey said.

"Well I must say this is a big surprise I never expected this and having said that I feel as your costar and dance partner I must say right off the bat I am the most qualified for the position as your child's godfather," Frankie said and Jill scoffed.

"Yeah right listen this kid is going to have one god parent and it is going to be me okay. I mean I have done so much for Casey and Derek I deserve it," Jill said.

"Okay we meet her first," Emily said pointing to her and Trevor.

"So I had to buy the pregnancy test," Andrew said.

"You tried to break them up," Kat exclaimed.

"Yeah but that was before," Andrew said.

"Wait you are guys are okay with this?" Casey said confused.

"Yes of course you are going to make a great mom and so what if it's a little soon. You have five ready to go babysitters and one great god mom to help you," Jill said and Casey smiled.

"Oh my god Casey is having a baby," Kat exclaimed suddenly and got up and hugged Casey.

"A baby named Frankie," Frankie said and Trevor started to laugh.

"Try Trevor junior," Trevor said.

"Yeah right how about Frank," Frankie said.

"That's stupid and anyway it doesn't matter they are going to have a girl and name it Jillian," Jill said with a smile.

"Okay my baby is not going to be named after any of you," Casey stated and they all groaned.

"Come on it give it a chance Frank is a great name," Frankie said.

**DASEY**

It was time for Casey and Derek to tell Kendra and Sam. They had decided to do it together because Derek had said he was afraid of Kendra. They were all sitting in the living room which a few hours ago had seemed much more of a happy place than it did now. Kendra was nervous and Sam was confused. They knew that Casey and Derek where back together so they weren't sure what was going on.

"Well umm we wanted to talk to you guys about something obviously," Derek said. Casey was sitting next to him on the love seat while Sam and Kendra were on the couch. He looked nervously at Casey but she looked away.

"Just spit it out," Kendra said.

"We uhh or rather Casey is umm…" Derek said looking at Casey again and she had a smirk on her face.

"Casey's what?" Kendra said impatiently.

"I'm pregnant," Casey said finally putting Derek out of his misery.

"What?!" Kendra exclaimed while Sam just smirked.

"I knew this was going to happen," Sam said.

"Oh really?" Kendra said to him.

"Yep I mean they have sex every night. More energy than normal people," Sam said and Kendra hit him on the arm while Derek smirked and Casey blushed.

"Oh Derek how could you two let this happen," Kendra said.

"It was my fault I wasn't talking my pills," Casey said.

"It wasn't your fault," Derek said firmly.

"It's society's fault. All this pressure to have sex it's unnecessary," Sam stated and Kendra looked at her boyfriend strangely.

"Shut up," Kendra said.

"It was my fault," Casey said repeating her words and frowning. Derek turned to her and took her hands in his.

"Casey don't blame yourself okay. I mean you heard Sam its society faults," Derek said with a grin and a smile went across her face.

"What are we going to do with these two?" Kendra said.

"Well I would say lock them up but then they might keep reproducing so you would you have to lock them up separately," Sam said grinning.

"This is not a joke. This is serious. She is pregnant," Kendra stated.

"Isn't the birth of a baby a joyous time," Sam objected.

"Not when the pregnant girl in question is 17 years old going behind her mother's back and dating her 23 year old step brother," Kendra said and Derek cringed.

"Now if you say it like that of course it sounds bad," Sam said.

"When Casey's mother finds out about this she is going to be so angry," Kendra said.

"Well we still have some time until that happens and we are going to work this out somehow but we are going to do it together," Derek said giving Casey a pointed look as he said the last part letting her know that he was going to be here and she smiled in return.

"Well I hope you two realize what you are getting yourselves into," Kendra said sighing.

"My only concern is making sure you two realize that I will be expecting to be named godfather of your offspring seeing as how I am the only one who is being positive about this," Sam said and Casey started grinning immediately seeing the start of what had happened early.

"Oh just because I'm not jumping up for joy doesn't mean I don't want to be a godparent I have rights too you know. I have always backed them," Kendra said.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it. It wasn't an earth shattering chapter since I figured I owed you a calm one. Next chapter is Christmas and Casey will be going over her mother's but don't you worry because Derek has a surprise for her!!!!! It's another part of is master plan since he found out she was pregnant. Trust me this is BIG!!!! Review please!!!!!)**


	28. Couch War II

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…this is so depressing…**

**Chapter 28**

Derek hadn't seen Casey since December 23 and it was now December 31. This was the longest he had ever been without her and he was going crazy. She was spending a majority of this vacation with her mom and everyone. He had dedicated every spare moment that he had when he wasn't working to moving their stuff from their apartment to their new house. Kendra and Sam had helped of course and they were just finishing up today. The last things that needed to move where in the living room. The biggest thing left was the couch and Derek was standing in front of it wondering if he even wanted it. Sam came into the living room and saw his friend staring at the couch with a look of concentration.

"Dude what are you doing," Sam said and Derek looked up.

"I don't want the couch," he told him and Sam frowned.

"Why what's wrong with it," Sam asked him.

"Max kissed Casey on this couch," Derek said and Sam groaned.

"Dude you need to get over that and the only reason you are saying that is because you miss her. You want the couch," Sam said.

"No, I don't," Derek said.

"Yes, you do," Sam told him.

"No, I really don't think I want it," Derek said.

"Derek you are being crazy it's a couch. Max kissed Casey but you aren't getting rid of her are you?" Sam remarked.

"Well no I can't get rid of her…I could get rid of Max and Andrew for that matter," Derek retorted.

"Frankie, too," Sam added.

"Why Frankie?" Derek said confused.

"You do realize that in the musical Casey's and Frankie's characters in the musical kiss which means they are going to kiss," Sam explained and Derek paled.

"What is with all these guys kissing my girlfriend?" Derek exclaimed.

"Who's kissing Casey?" Kendra said as she came into the room.

"Apparently everyone," Derek said and Kendra rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready to move the couch or what? I want to finish sometime today," she said annoyed.

"I don't want this couch," Derek said stubbornly.

"Derek you are acting like you are five, it's a couch," Sam said.

"Hey Derek where is it?" Kendra said suddenly and Sam rolled his eyes as Derek grinned. He pulled a small ring box out of his pocket and opened it. Kendra came over and admired it for that seemed like the hundredth time since he shown it to her. It was ---

"Mr. Venturi that is a beautiful ring," Kendra said. She gave Sam a significant look before picking up a box and leaving the room.

"You realize you have screwed me right?" Sam said and Derek frowned.

"What are you talking about," Derek asked.

"You're asking Casey to marry you and now Kendra is going to except me to ask her soon," Sam said.

"Well you love her right?" Derek said.

"Yeah I love her and I mean she practically lives at my apartment as it is. You know she rearranged my clothes by color and fabric," Sam told Derek as they went to opposite sides of the couch picking it up.

"Well that's…..okay that's weird but she's Kendra," Derek said and Sam grinned.

"So you nervous," Sam asked Derek as they moved down the stairs with the couch probably not the best time.

"Yeah…what if she says no," Derek said and Sam was quiet for a few moments.

"She won't," he finally said. They were downstairs then and put the couch down for a minute.

"She could say no," Derek said.

"Nahh Casey would not say no to you," Sam told him.

"Yes she could she does it all the time," Derek said laughing.

"Yeah but she wouldn't say no to something like this," Sam said.

"Well if she does I am going to look like such and idiot," Derek muttered.

"Dude stop worrying okay. Just remember breathe in then breathe out. We are going to be there the whole time so if need be I'll ask her for you in case you freeze," Sam said jokingly.

"What are you two doing we have to get ready to go later and we still have lots to do so please move your asses and get to work," Kendra yelled form behind them.

"Geesh lazy bums," Kendra muttered. Derek and Sam rolled their eyes and picked up the couch, Derek still wondering if it was too late to throw it in the trash.

**DASEY**

Derek, Sam, and Kendra were all in Derek's car at the end of the street of his childhood home. Derek was itching to go in the house and see Casey but knew that it would look slightly odd seeing as how it was 11:20 at night. There was 40 minutes until the New Year and Derek was nervous. The plan had seemed so great when he made it up but now it seemed likely to fail. Snow was starting to fall and he wondered if this was a good sign or not.

"Don't be nervous Derek," Kendra said. She was leaning forward from the back.

"How can I not be nervous," he said.

"She is going to say yes. Why would she say no?" Kendra said.

"She decided she can't stand me," Derek said.

"She hasn't been gone that long," Sam said.

"It seems like she has been gone forever," Derek sighed and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude what happened to you? I remember when you used to go through girls like lollipops. Remember Kendra he had a new flavor every week," Sam said.

"Well this is what happens when you fall in love," Kendra said smiling.

"Yeah and because a seriously whipped man," Sam added.

"Okay Sam would you like cotton or silk today," Derek said giving Sam a dirty look.

"Send the text message now," Kendra said excitedly.

"Fine," Derek said sighing. He flipped open his cell phone and typed out a message to Casey. The message read: _Come to the end of the block at 11:30. _Moments later he received a text back from her. It read: _Why hello to you, too. Did you forget how to use your phone today I called 7 billion times. _He smiled at the message. He hadn't answered because he had been worried he would give away the surprise he had planned for later. He texted her back quickly saying: _Sry I was busying but are u going to come? _It took her a few moments but her answer came. The text he received said: _Yes but whatever you are up to better not take long or you are going to get me in trouble. _He grinned and sure enough at 11:30 she left the house bundled up in her coat. She walked slowly down the street and he got out exchanging smiles with the other two who smiled encouragingly. He jogged over to the end of the street getting there before she did. She didn't look up so she didn't see him at first but when she was half way there she finally looked up and even though he had told her to come here she almost seemed surprised to see him. She picked up her pace going from a shuffle to a quick walked and finally breaking into a run. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. He held her close realizing in that hug just how much he had really missed her.

"Hey," she said pulling back.

"Hey," he said grinning.

"I missed you," she said smiling brightly and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. When he finally pulled back she was still smiling.

"So I guess you missed me too," she said and he nodded the nervousness returning.

"Well I am coming home tomorrow. Although you are here now which means something is wrong," she said.

"Nothing is wrong," he managed to say.

"Wrong answer," she said laughing.

"No really I am fine," he said.

"How did moving day go?" she asked.

"Oh it went fine," he said.

"Okay what's wrong," she said hands on her hips a stern look on her face.

"Nothing," he said a grin forming on his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close burying his face in her hair.

"Derek I know something is wrong," she whispered.

"Oh really," he muttered.

"Well yeah I mean why else would you come here at 11 at night," she answered.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," he said looking into her eyes now which where filled with worry.

"Yeah okay Derek let's get real here," she huffed and he laughed.

"Well aren't we in a good mood," he joked but a smile didn't appear on her face.

"You changed your mind it all didn't you," she asked her voice soft.

"No, I didn't," he said frowning now.

"Then why did you come here," she asked him.

"I wanted to tell you something," he finally told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Ummm I threw away the couch," he said stalling for time.

"What?!" she said.

"Yeah I umm threw away the couch but don't worry I am going to buy a new one," he said.

"Why did you throw away that one it was fine?" she asked annoyed.

"I didn't like it," he said simply.

"What are you talking about you love that couch," she stated.

"No, I don't," he responded.

"Yes you do when I first came to live with you all the time you used to tell me stories about how you had the couch forever and got it half off and all this other crap," she said and he shrugged.

"I changed my mind I don't like it," he said.

"Well I did," she said.

"Oh of course you did," he said rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean," she asked angry.

"Like you don't remember…Max kissed you on that couch, on _my _couch," he said and she shook her head at him.

"Derek is that why you got rid of that couch because if so you are being such an idiot. I don't even talk to Max and we weren't even going out then," she yelled.

"Yeah so that makes it okay," he said.

"Did you seriously come here to get in a fight with me about a stupid couch," she asked growing angrier by the minute. The cold and anger causing her face to turn red.

"No, I came here to ask you something," he said his voice rising as hers did.

"What? Did you come to ask me whether or not I cared that you threw out our couch not that it matters now. You do realize that I am having a baby and babies cost money and seeing as how you just bought a house I really don't think we should be throwing around money for couches when we have a really good one already," she said.

"No, I didn't' come here about the stupid couch okay I came here to ask you to marry me!" he yelled and then paled when he realized what he had said. She was staring at with her face full of shock.

"I didn't mean to say it like that," he muttered then looking away from her.

"You came here to ask me to marry you?" she said softly.

"Yeah I mean not like to marry me tomorrow but in a few years when everything is settled and stuff not too long away but not soon soon," he stuttered.

"You mean in the near future?" she said a small smile on her face.

"Well yeah in the near future," Derek said.

"So when did you decided all this," she asked him the smile gone for some reason.

"Well I've been thinking about it all since you told me about the baby," he told her.

"So all part of your big plan right? I mean you figured you knocked me up you should do right by me and marry me," she said her voice filled with sarcasm that made it so he didn't recognize it.

"Casey that's not why-," he started before she interrupted him.

"Yes it is. If I wasn't pregnant you wouldn't be asking me to marry you. You and I both know that but guess what I don't need your pity and guilt filled proposal," she said and she turned starting to walk away but he walked after grabbing hold of her arm to stop her. She turned and looked at him his eyes filled with confusion and hurt.

"What are you talking about?" he managed to choke out.

"You're only doing all this because you are afraid I am going to tell," she said and he could tell that she was trying not to cry which confused him anymore.

"Tell who what?" he asked her.

"My mom that you got me pregnant," she said her voice so soft he could barely hear it.

"Casey how can you think that? I love you and I would never ask you to marry me because of that. Go tell your mom if you want I don't care. I'll come with you if you want but don't ever think I don't love you because that isn't true," he said his voice low filled with anger, hurt, and love all twisted in one.

"Why aren't you mad Derek? PJ said if you were normal you would be mad. I'm ruining your life. I'm pregnant Derek and we can't even tell our parents because of what they could do," Casey said.

"Casey I love you. That's why I'm not mad. Don't you see that? How many times am I going to have to say it before it gets through to you," he asked her. She looked away and he took advantage of the silence to speak again.

"I bought this ring before I knew that you were pregnant. I bought it the day after your birthday and kept it in my bureau ever since because I knew that you were all I wanted…all I needed. I'm asking you now because I figured it was as good a time as any not because you are having my kid but because I love you. I've missed you so much the past few days and I guess I wanted an excuse to see you," he admitted to her as he pulled the ring box out of his pocket. She stared at it and he opened it to reveal the ring inside and she looked up at him.

"You know I told them you were going to say no but they didn't want to believe me," he said laughing lightly.

"I'm such an idiot," she muttered and he smiled.

"No, you are not," he said softly.

"Oh yes I am. Why did I listen to PJ she only gives bad advice and what's worse is I know that because I have taken it before and listened to what she says and I always think she is going to be right but she never is," she said rambling on before he stopped her by kissing her on the mouth. When he pulled back she rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't have just told me to shut up," she asked him.

"I thought that was a nicer way and I like that way," he said a grin on his face. He took the ring out of the box then and her eyes strayed to it.

"So I am going to ask you again this time without shouting and I think we both know what the correct answer is," he said.

"I think I know it," she said grinning.

"I guess I could do this the right way huh?" he said as he got down on one knee her smiling as he did. He took her hand in his and looked up at her.

"Will you Casey MacDonald marry me even though it is quite obvious that you don't like me that much and despite the fact that I threw out our couch today," he said and she started laughing and crying at the same time.

"Yes I will although I was hoping the couch thing was a joke," she said. He slipped the ring on her finger, kissed her hand, and stood up. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight kissing him. He kissed her back relief flooding through his body at finally having gotten the ring out of the box and on her. She pulled back then and took of her locket.

"What are you doing," he said confused as he watched her slip the ring off her finger and on the locket chain. She put the locket back on and tucked the locket and ring under her shirt.

"My mom is going to notice an engagement ring Derek. And I have to get back she thinks I am having a phone conversation with a guy I like," she told him and he raised his eyebrows.

"I had to tell her something," she said.

"Well I guess you can go," he said not wanting her to.

"I don't have a choice if I did I would come back with you know but I have to go," she said. She leaned up and kissed him and his hands went around her waist and pulled her close as he kissed her his tongue slipping in her mouth to deepen the kiss that lasted until both were in major need of air.

"I really have to go," she said her voice low and he nodded.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she said kissing him one last time before turning to leave. She walked away and he watched her go. She was about half way to the house when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and flipped it open and saw a text from her. _Happy New Year _it said and he grinned looking up to see her going up the steps of the house. She turned and waved to him and he waved back. He watched her go in and then turned to go to his car. He went over and opened the driver door and got in a grin on his face. Sam and Kendra were watching with a look of anticipation.

"Well what happened? We were watching but it looked so confusing first you were okay then it looked like you were fighting and then everything was fine and you got on one knee which made this one scream in my ear," Sam said.

"She said yes…the second time," Derek said and Kendra squealed.

"I knew she would…wait what do you meant the second time," Kendra asked.

"Trust me it's a long story but Sam do you think I can get that couch back from Goodwill," Derek said as he started to drive away.

**DASEY**

Casey wasn't surprised to find that being engaged was the same as going out only you had a ring to prove you belonged to someone else. The first day she got back to school she got pass as soon as she could to go see Paul. She hadn't seen him since the day the day she agreed to go out with Andrew and so much had happened. When she opened his office door he looked up and his face filled with surprise when he saw her.

"Well Casey," he said.

"Hello Paul! I missed you so much," she exclaimed sitting down in her chair a huge smile on her face.

"Well you are in a good mood much better than you were last time I saw you," Paul said.

"Well a lot has happened since then," she told him.

"Oh really what has happened?" Paul asked her.

"Well the night me and Andrew went out instead of going to his parent's party we went to Burger King and sat there for almost three hours with me crying and drinking chocolate milkshakes. He got me a pregnancy test I took it and guess what I am having a baby. Then I told Derek and we got back together. After Derek bought a house and I went home for vacation while he moved us in. And he came to see me on New Year's Eve and asked me to marry him. Now don't worry we have everything planned out the baby is due at the beginning of August so I won't have to take any school off and I can finish high school here. I am going to college and the baby will be in day care. Derek got a promotion at work which gives him an office. Can you believe it? He also has a secretary but she is the age of his grandmother so I have nothing to worry about or so he says but I know he wouldn't do anything like that anyway. Oh if you want to be godfather you are going to have to campaign really hard just so you know but since you are like trained to deal with kids you have a big head starts over everybody else," she said. He stared at her his face filled with shock.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Oh Paul let's go through this over again okay," she said smiling.

**(A/N-This chapter was never going to be this long but I added Paul because we haven't seen him in so long and I missed him although he was barely here. Next chapter I have no idea what it is going to be about to tell you the truth. I was thinking of a good idea but I really think a lot of you might hunt me down and get me so I really don't know what to do. If I got a certain route I was thinking of then the story will end faster and I don't want that :(**** I will be so sad when this story ends. I was trying to think up other story plots and I got nothing lol. Oh Derek's mom will be here soon. By the way what do you think about more than one baby like twins or triplets just wondering. Please review!!!!!!! P.S. Am I the only one who has to take like 5 minutes trying to sign in now. I mean am I human? yes I am!!! Seriously I thought I was cool than I tried to sign in and apparently I can't read which means I can't write so what am I doing with my freakish robot self.)**


	29. Lessons We Must Learn

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**A/N-We are jumping ahead in time sorry but I had to do it. It is now April which makes me sad because I am realizing this story is going to end soon I think. Also I realized the math I did was wrong the baby is due in September. And I have no idea where this chapter came from half way through it I was like why not so sorry if it is sad. It is very long too.)**

"I am thinking girl though really," Jill said and Casey laughed.

"For some reason I think boy but what really decides that," Casey answered her. Casey and Jill were sitting in the baby's room on the floor. Jill was lying on her stomach on the freshly carpeted room while Casey sat leaning against the wall. The room was now a light yellow and still smelled slightly like paint. It was the first week of April and Casey was in her 17th week of pregnancy and showing more and more very day. She now had a bump that was noticeable and caused her to have to buy some new clothes that would hopefully last her through the rest of her pregnancy. This included a lot of sweat pants and over sized shirts for the near future.

"So I was talking to Andrew today," Jill said as she turned the page of the magazine she was reading.

"And," Casey prompted her.

"I think he still likes you," Jill told her and Casey rolled her eyes.

"That is ridiculous," she answered.

"No, I am serious I got this vibe from him when we were talking about you," Jill said.

"What? A vibe that you are crazy right," Casey asked.

"No, I saw it in his eyes and just the way he was talking about you," Jill explained.

"Wait why were you guys talking about me," Casey asked annoyed.

"You know stuff about the baby and such," Jill said.

"What such?" Casey asked as she put a piece of laffy taffy in her mouth. Casey had what she concerned normal cravings. These cravings included laffy taffy, chocolate, pepperoni, anything spicy, dill pickles that had to be whole for some insane reason and much more. Derek found it funny while Casey found it irritating.

"Stuff," Jill answered and Casey looked at her like she wanted to punch Jill in the face.

"So you know where Kat is right," Jill asked.

"Yep getting ready for her date," Casey said smiling.

"I can't believe Frankie finally asked her out," Jill said and Casey nodded her head.

"Thanks to you. You are like the super matchmaker," Jill said.

"I know I am very proud of my work," Casey told her.

"Oh have you been thinking of a gift for Derek," Jill asked.

"I still have like two months his birthday isn't till June," Casey said.

"I know but you still should start thinking," Jill said.

"Well he said he doesn't want anything but I don't believe it," Casey said.

"Well with Derek he might actually have meant it," Jill said and Casey laughed.

"He is really being a sweetheart through all this," Casey said.

"He better be he put you this way," Jill exclaimed.

"It was more of a team effort," Casey pointed out and Jill started laughing.

"Wait do you guys still you know?" Jill asked and Casey started blushing.

"Oh my god you do," Jill exclaimed laughing.

"Well why shouldn't we," Casey asked.

"Hey I was just asking but I mean good for you two. I can see why he would still want to I mean your boobs have gotten like a full size bigger," Jill said still laughing.

"Shut up," Casey said which only caused Jill to laugh harder.

"What's so funny," Derek asked walking in the room. He looked over at Jill then to Casey. He had just got home from work and had gone in immediate search of Casey. At the sight of Derek Jill kept laughing tears running down her face.

"It's not even that funny," Casey groaned.

"I don't even want to know," Derek said shaking his head. He went over to Casey and stood in front of her. She looked up at him.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hello," he said and she held out her hands and he took them and helped her up. Once up she dusted herself off and looked at him.

"How was school today," he asked her.

"Fine," she answered and he nodded his head.

"What's her problem," Derek asked.

"Immaturity," Casey answered.

"Oh I'm immature," Jill said getting up off the floor.

"Yep," Casey said and Jill rolled her eyes leaving the room muttering under her breath.

"She's got issues," Derek said and Casey looked at him.

"How was work," she asked as she walked past him to leave the room and he followed.

"Fine," he said. Right before she walked out the door he stopped her going behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle, one of his hands resting on the baby bump which to him seemed to get bigger every day.

"I missed you today," he whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"Derek you saw me this morning," she said amusement in her voice.

"I know but I still missed you," he said kissing her neck softly.

"Well I am glad you did," she said.

"Casey!" Jill yelled from downstairs.

"I have to go downstairs," Casey said and he reluctantly let go of her. She turned around and kissed him quickly before leaving him alone in the room. Once down stairs she found Jill in the kitchen looking in the refrigerator.

"What's with all the milk," Jill asked.

"Whenever Derek goes to the store by himself he gets milk. He always thinks we are running out," Casey said sitting at the table.

"Where is Derek," Jill asked.

"Upstairs I think," Casey said tracing a pattern in the kitchen island table.

"You guys have a fight," Jill asked.

"No, we never fight," Casey said.

"Yes, you do. You guys fight all the time and about stupid stuff too," Jill pointed out.

"Not all the time and anyway that is perfectly healthy," Casey said.

"Yeah whatever I am going home okay my mom said I need to start spending more time with the family apparently we don't bond enough," Jill said and Casey laughed.

"The only bonding I won't to do with them is bonding as we say goodbye when I leave the house," Jill said as she got her coat on and grabbed her bag.

"Well bye and have fun bonding," Casey and Jill rolled her eyes. Casey walked her to the door and once she was gone sighed. She went up the stairs and looked into her and Derek's bedroom to find him not in there. She went into the baby's room and found him sitting on the floor where he had been leaning against the wall. She went over and sat down next to him. She took one of his hands and put it under her shirt on her stomach. He rubbed his thumb on it as she stroked his hand.

"Jill leave?" he asked her.

"Yeah she has some family bonding to do," Casey said.

"Hmm," he said.

"Yep," she said softly leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking you know a boy won't be so bad if we have one I mean," he said softly.

"Changing your mind?" she said with a smile.

"No, but I was just thinking either way I will be fine," he said. Next week they were going to an ultrasound to find the sex of the baby.

"Huh," she murmured falling asleep.

"Casey," he said softly.

"Yea," she said.

"Never mind," he said as she fell asleep.

**DASEY**

When Casey woke up she rolled over in the bed to find Derek not there. She sat up and looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 7 at night. She got out of bed and shuffled down stairs to the living room where he was watching a hockey game. She stood in the doorway just staring at him and he must have felt her eyes staring into him because he looked up and a grin went across his face.

"Hey sleepy head," he said moved over making room for her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep earlier," she said as she sat down next to him.

"It's okay," he said as he slipped his arm around her waist. He handed her the remote and she smiled at him.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said laughing.

"You gave me the remote Derek that means you want something. You never give me the remote," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"You tend to exaggerate did you know that?" he said smiling. The doorbell rang then and he looked at her.

"You have a party scheduled?" he asked her.

"No, not today," she said getting up. She went and pulled the door open to see Andrew who looked extremely nervous.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Umm okay…come in I guess," she said and he walked in turning to look at her as she shut the door.

"Well actually we have to go…Jill is in the car waiting," he said his voice filled with nervousness and panic.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he looked away as Derek came in the room.

"What's going on?" Derek asked and Casey shrugged.

"I don't know because no one wants to tell me," Casey said annoyed.

"Casey ummm it's Kat and Frankie," Andrew said.

"What about them," Casey asked.

"They were on their date and there was an accident. They are both at the hospital and his dad called me. It doesn't look good," Andrew said and she blinked several times as if to wake up.

"Wait what?" she said softly.

"Jill said we should come tell you and see if you wanted a ride to the hospital," Andrew said.

"I'll bring her," Derek said his and Andrew's voice seemed to be from miles away from Casey.

"Come on Casey," Derek said. She got her coat on and slipped on her shoes. They drove behind Andrew and Jill. Casey leaned her head against the car window her hand on her stomach protectively. When they got to the hospital Jill came over to her and walked with her. She held onto Casey's hand and squeezed it. They walked into the emergency waiting room and the first person Casey saw was Frankie's dad. The first time she had meet him at the opening night for Hairspray he had looked so proud of his son but know his face was filled with sadness. Casey had a bad feeling in her gut. She knew almost before Frankie's dad got up and came over to Andrew talking as tears fell down his face. She looked away almost as if the sight was indecent and looked over at Kat's mom and dad. Kat's mom was crying into her husband's chest while he held her tears flowing down his own face. Andrew came over to them and looked down.

"Their gone aren't they," Casey said and Andrew looked up his eyes filled with tears.

"What happened Andrew?" Jill said urgently.

"A car hit them from the side and they flipped over. Kat…she died instantly there was nothing they could do," Andrew said and Jill clenched her mouth. Casey stared at Kat's parents. Derek put a hand on the small of Casey's back.

"Frankie ummm they got him out and almost lost him but they stabilized him and the doctor said he should make it but when the car flipped over he got pinned in…the doctor said he's paralyzed and he won't be able to walk," Andrew said and after finally broke down and started crying. He moved away from them and sat down putting his head in his hands. Jill sat down next to him and moved to whisper in his ear while she rubbed his back. Casey continued to stand there watching Kat's parents.

"Casey," Derek said softly.

"Hmm," she said as she stare at Kat's parents.

"Are you okay?" he asked wondering if she had heard anything Andrew had said. Her hand was on her stomach rubbing it.

"I want to go home," Casey answered him softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked her and she nodded her head.

"Please I can't do this I want to go home," Casey said and before he could say anything she walked past Jill and Andrew who looked up surprised to see Casey leave. He followed her as she left the hospital and went into the car not speaking. When he got in the car he turned to look at her worried.

"I don't want to talk about it I just want to go home," she said and he frowned. He didn't understand how she could be acting this way. Frankie and Kat were two of her best friends yet she hadn't shed a tear. He wondered if she was in shock.

"Please Derek just take me home," Casey said her voice pleading.

"Okay if that's what you want," he said. When they got back to the house she immediately went inside changed into pajamas and went to bed despite the fact that it was only eight. He went to bed about two hours later and he knew that she was still awake. He got into the bed next to her and pulled her close. She pressed her face into his chest and he could feel her wet cheeks up against him. He stayed like that with her until about an hour later when she finally fell asleep. He hoped this meant that everything had settled in and she was going to be okay with talking about it tomorrow. Unfortunately he was mistaken. When he woke up the next morning she was getting ready for school.

"Casey," he said.

"I'm going to walk today," she said. For the past few months since they moved into their house Frankie had picked her up despite the fact that it was only a few blocks away from where they had originally lived. He said it made him feel good but Casey always said it was because he was hoping he would get a leg up on the competition of being god parent.

"I can give you a ride just wait a couple minutes," he said. He got up and got dressed quickly. It was obvious to him that either she was in a fit of denial or a bigger state of shock then he thought. He drove her to school wondering if this was a good idea.

"Casey are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her before she left the car.

"Derek I'm going to school," she said and she kissed him quickly before leaving the car. He watched her walk up to the school and go inside. As soon as she was out of sight he took out his cell phone and called Paul to tell him what was going on. He had a feeling Casey was going to finally have to digest what had happened and it was going to be when he wasn't around to take care of her. And he was right. She made it through almost the whole day with people left and right crying when they found out what had happened. Cast members from the musical kept asking her if she was okay because they knew that she was close to both of them and she nodded. Jill and Andrew were both absent from school but Emily and Trevor were there and they had a feeling something was up with her. Casey's lack of emotion amazed them both. It was in health class when finally Casey was confronted with everything she had been trying to avoid all day.

"As you guys may know two students were involved in a terrible accident last night. The principal thought it was best if we discuss this together to help everyone get there feelings out. So does anyone want to start," Ms. Hart the health teacher asked. At first no one raised their hand but finally a girl named Karen did.

"Is it true that Frankie isn't going to be able to walk," Karen asked.

"Yes it is. The doctors tried very hard but here was nothing they could do he is very lucky he survived," Ms. Hart said. Casey felt like laughing than for some insane reason. She knew that luck was not what Frankie would be feeling right now. Frankie loved to dance and it was the one thing he wasn't going to be able to do and he was going to have to forever have to live with the fact that while he survived Kat hadn't. He wasn't lucky at all.

"Whose fault was the accident?" a kid said in the back of the room and Casey snorted. Emily looked at her alarmed.

"Right now they are saying no one was at fault although the other driver hit them," Ms. Hart said.

"See that's why it's called an accident moron because no one intentionally did it or at least by law they aren't at fault," Casey said loudly and Emily exchanged a look with Trevor.

"You know Ms. Hart I have a question I could understand talking about Kat's death I mean she was a junior and did know a few people in this class and a few would even be a stretch but Frankie was a senior and with the exception of myself, Emily, Trevor and I think three other people in this room no one else in this class knew him. In fact Karen I seem to remember you didn't like either one of them. You see I remember that because after Kat got the part you were talking trash about her in the bathroom but I bet you didn't know that me and her were in there the whole time. I hope that was worth it by the way because I bet you would be happy to know you made her cry that day," Casey said. Ms. Hart looked like she had no idea what to say while Karen had a look of shock on her face.

"Oh please continue Ms. Hart," Casey said.

"Casey are you okay?" Emily said and Casey rolled her eyes.

"I really wish people would stop asking me that I am fine," she said.

"No, you aren't," Emily said softly.

"Umm Casey do you have anything else you would like to say," Ms. Hart asked.

"Nope I think that is about it," Casey said.

"Good so we can move on from the pregnant girl," Karen said loudly.

"Karen," Ms. Hart exclaimed.

"Well I may be pregnant now but in a couple months I won't be but I bet you will always be the same bitch you are now," Casey said stunning the whole room.

"Casey," Ms. Hart exclaimed her face flushed.

"Sorry Ms. Hart I was just trying to express my feelings," Casey explained.

"Yeah because we wouldn't want her to try and kill herself again now would we," Karen said and Casey looked at her in surprise.

"Everyone knows what you did bet you didn't know that," Karen said and Casey looked down.

"Okay girls I think that is enough," Ms. Hart said.

"Don't worry Ms. Hart Casey isn't going to cry. I heard she hasn't cried at all despite the fact that it was one her supposed best friends who died. At least I pretend to care," Karen said. Casey was looking down at her lap biting her lip as she tried to keep the tears that had been threatening all day back.

"Karen the office now," Ms. Hart said and Karen got up and walked right by Casey smirking but Casey didn't see her because she was still looking down at her lap.

"Casey," Emily said next to her.

"Casey would you like to use the rest room?" Ms. Hart said.

"Em I want to go home…I just want to go home," Casey said and Emily nodded her head. She helped Casey up and asked Ms. Hart for a pass to the Paul's office. They walked down the hall and when they got into Paul's office he didn't look surprised to see them.

"Hi Casey," Paul said as he got up and went over to sit next to her.

"She wants to go home," Emily told him.

"Okay I'll call Derek," Paul said and he called Derek on his office phone while talking to Emily about what had happened. After he had talked to Derek who had said he would be over in a few minutes. He told Emily she could leave although at first she protested but he told her he wanted to talk to Casey. Emily left and Paul moved sitting next to Casey. She stared ahead not looking at him so he did the same.

"Remember when you said that if I ever changed my mind about keeping the baby that you had information on adoption agencies? I think I want that stuff now," Casey said softly and Paul turned his head to look at her surprised.

"What made you decide this?" Paul asked turning his head back so he was looking straight forward again.

"I saw Kat's mom yesterday," Casey said.

"Oh I see," Paul said.

"She looked so sad and I just don't think I could do that. You know live with that pain if I was to ever lose my baby," Casey explained.

"Casey don't you think if you give the baby away in a way you will have to live with that pain…I can tell you that will hurt too maybe just as bad," Paul said.

"I'm scared," she admitted softly.

"It's okay to be scared and it's okay to be sad about Kat," Paul said. For a few moments they were both quiet and he heard her sniffle but he didn't look over.

"When I was at the hospital I wanted so badly to cry but I couldn't I just couldn't because it's my fault," Casey said.

"Casey how was any of this your fault," Paul said then confused.

"I set them up. I told him where to take her…I didn't know," Casey said tears falling down her face fast.

"Casey that's the point you didn't know. This was an accident and you should cry. You know more than anyone that it is better to let emotions out not keep them in," Paul said.

"I know and don't worry I would never do anything like that again…do you know how he is?" she said.

"You mean Frankie….well I know he is awake and I am sure he would love a visit but you should only go when you feel up to it," Paul said and she nodded trying to wipe the tears off her face but they just kept coming. He handed her the box of tissues on his desk and she took it gratefully.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"No problem," he said.

"So you still thinking of giving up the baby," he said and she looked down at her stomach and put her hand on it.

"Umm no I don't think so," she whispered.

"Good because I have a feeling Derek wouldn't go for that anyway," he said and she sighed.

"Yeah you're right….you're always right Paul. How do you do it?" she asked him.

"I'm a good guesser," he said. She looked down at her lap and he saw a few more tears fall.

"I can't believe she's really gone. It doesn't make sense," Casey said softly.

"Life sometimes doesn't," Paul told her. The door was opened then and in came Derek looking disheveled and out of breath.

"I came as fast as I could I was in a meeting," Derek explained. Casey wiped her eyes quickly but not before he saw that she had been crying.

"Oh Case," he said softly. He went over to her and she stood up.

"I just want to go home," she said softly and he nodded his head quickly.

"Bye Paul," Casey said and he nodded at her.

"Bye Casey," Paul said and he watched them leave sighing.

**DASEY**

About five days later Casey went back to the hospital. Kat's funeral had come and gone and Casey had gone with Derek beside her. She had spent a lot of it crying which Derek had seen as a good thing. Derek had dropped her off at the hospital asking her over and over if she was sure if she wanted to go by herself but she had assured him that she would be fine. When she was outside Frankie's hospital room she stood out there for a few moments and then finally went in. He was lying in the bed watching TV a bored look on his face. She knocked lightly on the doorframe and he looked over and a grin spread across his face. She noticed then a large cut on his face that had stitches.

"Well look who finally decided to come visit me?" Frankie said and she smiled.

"Sorry I-," she started before he interrupted.

"Don't worry about it. Derek came and we talked," he said.

"Oh really," she said surprised.

"Yeah but sit come on stay a while," he said. She sat down and couldn't help but look at his legs which looked as they always had.

"Okay let's just get rid of the elephant in the room now. I can't walk," he stated and she looked down.

"Casey for the past couple of days I have really not understood what was the point of life. I mean we live and then we die sometimes before we should but then I realized life is the way it is because if it wasn't then what would be the point of trying. For the rest of my life I am going to live with the memory of that night and as much as I may want to forget it I won't because if I did that then I would have to forget Kat and I don't want to do that no matter how much it hurts," he said softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to visit sooner," she said.

"It's okay I understand and I will understand. So tell me Casey how's life," he said.

"Well it has been better," she answered truthfully.

"Yeah but you know what I have a feeling that life will get better I mean we have no were to go but up. Believe it or not there is a lesson we can learn from this," he said and she smiled.

"What's the lesson," Casey asked.

"Life's short so don't take what you have or could have for granted because you never know when you may lose it," Frankie said.

"Very wise words," Casey said.

"Thanks," he said softly.

**(A/N-Well that was long. I hope you liked it. I think I did. It wasn't my favorite chapter but it wasn't my least. I have been doing research on pregnancy and stuff. I would ask my mom but god knows if I do she is going to think I am pregnant or something lol. I found out a lot of interesting things about pregnancy though. Oh the point of this chapter was to show Casey's bond with the baby and that life is short I guess but we all knew that. Next chapter is the sex of the baby so if you want something in particular voice your choice in a review!!!!!!)**


	30. Water War

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**(A/N-Can you believe it!! I am updating really fast lately and guess what the next chapter is done and the other half way . YAYYYY!!!!! Enjoy)**

**Chapter 30**

Casey was sitting in their bed doing her English homework while Derek watched her and the TV at the same time. He was very excited and didn't understand how Casey could be so calm and actually do homework. Tomorrow they were finding out the sex of the baby and Derek's mind was going crazy. They had to reschedule the ultrasound because of everything that had been going. Casey had insisted that they get it done when her doctor was at the hospital so she could see Frankie right before it all. She was now in her 19th week of pregnancy. She was also getting moodier by the day, her cravings were insane, and she was growing more and more self conscious about her weight. Just the other day Casey had accused him of having an affair with his secretary when he had came home late which had made him laugh because she was a happily married 50 year old woman who knew about Casey and how much he loved her. Of course this incident had made him do two things. One, he had introduced Casey to his secretary Alice who had immediately taken Casey under her wing and was now asking about her every day at the office. Two, he had gotten several books on pregnancy so he could try to understand what she was going through and they helped.

Derek was laying on the bed next to her tracing circles with his finger on her lower back but he had to hand it to her she had excellent concentration skills. He started making the circles larger but it didn't faze her at all. He started letting his finger go over to her side going up and down. He traced his finger up on her shoulder and ran it up and down the side of her neck. Finally he saw a smile start to work its way across her face.

"Derek stop," she said and he grinned. He traced his finger lightly back to her back.

"Derek I am almost done," she said.

"I'm not doing anything," he told her.

"Yes you are," she exclaimed turning to look at him.

"Are you nervous," he asked her.

"What is there to be nervous about? It is a boy or a girl I don't care…I just want a healthy baby," she said and he laughed.

"Well I think it's a girl," Derek said.

"Derek stop it doesn't matter," she said.

"Yes it does everything depends on tomorrow. Skirts or shorts, baseballs or dolls, hockey games or ballet recitals, playing catch or tea parties," he exclaimed.

"You know girls can do all of those things," she pointed out.

"Whatever I just want to know," he said.

"Why do you have to know everything? Why can't you just live and be happy with what you have and do know," she asked.

"Oh I am very happy with what I have and what I do know but I want to know this too," he said.

"Hmm," she said softly.

"Casey," he said softly.

"What?" she asked not even looking at him as he sat up and pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

"Casey," he whispered in her ear.

"What," she asked again causing him to get irritated. He reached over grabbed the papers from her lap and dropped them on the floor and she looked at him surprised.

"What are you doing?" she said. He grabbed her then and pulled himself over her and pressed himself up against her and began kissing her neck and then moved his hands down to her stomach and started tickling her. She started laughing and trying to push him away but he didn't let go.

"Derek stop," she gasped in between laughs.

"Casey you are becoming much too serious. It's Friday for god's sake take a breather," he said she managed to escape from under her. She was still laughing when she got to the foot of the bed and hurried out of it.

"You better get back here MacDonald! I'm not done with you yet," he yelled after her as she ran out of the room laughing. He got up and followed her as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was already near the sink when he got in and he stared at her.

"You better not even think about it Venturi," she warned him.

"Think about what," he said smiling.

"You stay over there are we understood because I know what you want and I don't think so. I am finishing that homework tonight and I can't do it with you distracting me with your wants and needs," she said.

"Oh Casey come on like you don't want to," he said with a mischievous grin on his face as he moved one step closer.

"I do but I also want to get to work so go and watch TV," she said.

"I don't think so," he said taking another step.

"Derek I mean it," she said trying to sound stern but instead laughing as she said it.

"Oh what are you going to do," he asked and she looked around finally spotting the water hose from the sink she picked it up dragging from the sink to in front of her and he stopped.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Oh I would," she said as she reached over and turned on the water and readied her finger over the trigger.

"Casey are you serious? What are we five," he asked her.

"Apparently so Mr. Tickle Monster," she said and he laughed taking a step as he did.

"One more step and I am going to cool you down…literally," she said.

"I guess I am going to have to take my chances," he said as he took a few quick steps. She pressed on the trigger and water squirted him on the face much to his surprise. She didn't stop there though. She let the water spray all over him laughing as she did. She let go after a couple minutes and when she looked at him he had a shocked look on his face as he stood there soaking wet. She started laughing so hard she had to hold onto her stomach and tears started running down her face.

"Oh my God" she said laughing.

"This is not funny," he said as Kramer walked into the room and slide across the wet floor causing Casey to laugh even harder.

"Casey I can't believe you actually did that," he said as she continued to laugh leaning against the sink for support. She took the time to shut off the water and put the hose back. When she turned he was still standing there with an amazed look on his face.

"So now that we are done here I have work," she said trying not to laugh as she tried to walk past him. He didn't let her though and instead grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to his wet body.

"Derek!" she squealed.

"Don't worry about the clothes getting wet because in a few minutes you won't have them on," he said suggestively.

"Oh really," she said smiling.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm not having sex with you done here….not in front of the dog," she said as she looked over at Kramer who was staring at them.

"Are you serious? You're worried about the dog," he asked her.

"He's very young. We should set a good example," she said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Fine come on. We will go upstairs where the dog will not be," Derek said as he led her out of the kitchen up the stairs.

"Derek you really should have seen the look on your face though it was priceless," she said laughing as they walked up the stairs.

**DASEY**

"Come on we have to go see him quick or we are going to be late," Casey said as she speed walked in front of Derek down to Frankie's room in the hospital. He was right behind her walking at a slower pace. When they reached his room she practically threw herself in and reached out to catch her stopping her from falling forward.

"Geesh be careful," he said.

"Hey," Casey brightly to Frankie.

"Hello," Frankie said.

"How you been feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine. How are you? You excited?" he asked.

"Yes I am," she answered grinning.

"Well I think you are going to have a girl…me and Kat we talked about it and she thought so too," he said his voice soft and Casey bit her lip.

"Well if she thought so then I think we are," she said smiling.

"Casey we should probably get going," Derek said softly.

"Okay but we will be right back here when we find out. You will be the first to know," Casey said to Frankie.

"Good I can't wait," he said grinning.

"Come on Derek we are going to be late," she said and he rolled his eyes. They left Frankie and walked over to meet Casey's doctor. Once she signed in they were almost immediately taken to the ultrasound room. A nurse weighed her and told Casey that since she got pregnant she had gained 7 pounds which made Casey blush and then brought them to the ultrasound room where she told Casey to change into a gown. She left them in the room.

"Turn around," Casey said and he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked.

"Turn around I want my privacy," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath while trying to remember that the books he read said that pregnant women tend to be self conscious.

"Okay you can turn around," she said after a couple minutes. When he turned around she was sitting on the table next to the ultrasound machine. He had to say she looked completely adorable. He went over to her and put his hands on her knees and kissed her softly.

"Derek the doctor will be in here in a few minutes," she whispered.

"So," he said kissing her again.

"So stop," she said laughing she gently put her hands on his chest and moved him away.

"You know we don't even need to come here. You know why?" he said.

"Why Derek," she asked.

"Because god is into irony so we are going to have a boy. That's the way god does thing. He loves irony. He sits up there all day thinking of ways to make life ironic, me and you for example. He is very proud of that, he spent days laughing about it," Derek explained pacing.

"How are we ironic?" she asked him.

"We just are…I mean I fell for my dad's step daughter. You know I really can't stand my dad you know that. I never told you but me and him we are a bad mix. He thinks everything I do is a joke. The guy hates me. Ha I bet we are going to have a son that acts just like my dad now that would be ironic," Derek said.

"Derek calm down," she told him.

"What if I end up acting just like my dad?" Derek said standing still now.

"Derek you aren't your dad," Casey said.

"You know he refused to pay for me to go to film school. My mom paid because he said it was silly and I should actually think about doing something with my life for once," he said his voice quiet.

"Derek," Casey said sliding off the table. She went over to him and he looked down at her as if surprised to see her.

"Derek he was wrong. You are doing something with your life," she said softly and he smiled at her softly. She hugged him tightly against her and he hugged her back.

"You know I hate to tell you this but when he finds out he isn't going to like this," he said.

"Well I doubt they will be jumping for joy but it's not their choice anyway. It's ours," she told him smiling.

"Well it's not my dad's choice but your mom still has some say last time I checked you are still 17," he pointed out. She went back over to the table sitting down and he followed leaning on it next to her.

"Derek I think my mom knows," she whispered.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Well maybe not about all of it but I think she thinks I have a crush on you," she admitted.

"Why would she think that," he asked and she started blushing.

"Well when I was over there last I was kind of talking about you maybe a little more than I should have and she gave me this I know what you are thinking smile," Casey explained.

"Nahh she doesn't know. She would have said something although she might think you have a crush on me which truthfully how can she blame you," Derek said and she rolled her eyes. The doctor walked in then and Derek stood p straight.

"Hello Casey and this must be the Dad," Casey's doctor, Dr. Tucker said. She was a tall woman with blonde hair.

"I'm Derek," he said holding out his hand. She shook it briskly and went right over to Casey.

"I'm Dr. Tucker and it a pleasure to meet you. Now Casey it says you have only gained seven pounds and I have to say I recommend a lot more because you were slightly small to began with," Dr. Tucker said and Casey nodded her head. Casey and the doctor went back and forth talking and Derek listened impatiently waiting for the ultrasound. Finally it came time for that.

"Now Casey just lay back on the bed and I am going to pull up the gown and put this jelly on. It may feel cold," Dr. Tucker said as she said it. Derek went to Casey's other side and slipped his hand into hers. She smiled up at him nervously.

"Oh it is cold," Casey said laughing slightly as the doctor spread the jelly substance across her stomach.

"Now let's see," the doctor said. She detached the transducer from the ultrasound machine and put it gently on her stomach. She looked at the screen of the ultrasound monitor as she circled the transducer around the bump on Casey's stomach.

"You know soon you should be able to tell when the baby is moving right?" Dr. Tucker said and Casey nodded her head.

"Yeah I read that it usually starts being noticeable in weeks 16-22," Casey said and the doctor nodded her head.

"Well what are you two hoping for," the doctor asked.

"Derek wants a girl and I don't really care either way," Casey said looking at the screen trying to decipher it.

"Well this is interesting," the doctor said.

"What's interesting?" Casey asked anxiously.

"Look's like Dad is getting what he wants," Dr. Tucker said.

"Are you serious," Derek asked.

"Oh god," Casey said softly.

"I was right," he bragged.

"Oh be quiet. You had two options. You got lucky," she muttered.

"If you look right here you can see the baby's head," Doctor Tucker said as she pointed on the screen.

"Wow it looks so real," Casey said softly. Derek squeezed her hand then and she looked at him. He had a proud look on his face and he grinned at her. He kissed her softly on the forehead and she couldn't help but smile.

"Would you two both like copies of the sonogram picture," she asked and they nodded. About 30 minutes later Casey and Derek walking down to Frankie's room both with smiles on her face. As soon as she stepped in the room Frankie turned to look at her.

"Well," he asked.

"Kat was right," she said softly.

"So it's a girl. I knew it," Frankie said a grin on his face.

"You know he said that too but as I told him there is only two options it's not that hard to guess," she said. Frankie looked behind her and back at her confused.

"Where's Derek," he asked her and she turned around.

"He was just here," she said confused. She got a text from him then telling her to meet him at the car in a few minutes. When she finally left and went outside he was sitting in the car waiting for her. She got in and looked at him annoyed.

"Where were you?" she asked him.

"I went to go get you something," he said handing her a gift bag. She took the tissue paper out of the bag and reached out and pulled a newborn size shirt out. It was pink with the words "Mommy's Little Girl" across it.

"Derek it's so cute," she said softly.

"I thought you'd like it," he said watching her. She looked over it and leaned over. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love it and I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, too," he said.

"You know what we should do," she said grinning.

"What," he asked.

"I think we should go shopping. I mean we know what we are having come on let's go," she urged him.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Yeah I brought my list of stuff we are going to need and we can get started today," she said excitedly.

"Okay you know what why not," he said grinning. With that they drove off to the mall. They spent the rest of the day shopping and they actually got a lot done. After about a half hour of arguing they decided on a crib. It took them even longer to agree on a stroller but not as long to decide on a highchair. They also ended up getting a bassinet which he said there was no need for but she argued could be put in her room. They also got bottles, blankets, pacifiers, and sheets. The thing that took them over an hour to decide on was the car seat. They both realized the importance of safety which made them argue more. Clothes were the thing that Derek let Casey have almost all the control over. When they finally left around 6 and she informed him that they weren't done yet he was amazed but decided to be quiet. When they were home and getting out of the car Casey was talking about stuff that they didn't get which was driving him crazy.

"Derek we forgot a bathing suit," she said.

"Are you crazy the baby is due in September what is she going to do with a bathing suit," he asked her. He was helping her with the stuff she could carry while leaving the big stuff for last. They were walking up their porch stairs when he almost tripped over a leg.

"What the hell," he said.

"Hey Derek," Andrew said from the floor of the porch.

"Where have you two been?" Jill exclaimed standing up. Emily, Trevor, Jill, and Andrew were all getting up from where they had been sitting on the porch.

"We went shopping," Casey said.

"You don't know how to answer your phone? We have been worried all day," Jill said.

"What are you guys doing here," Casey asked as Derek took the bags from her and dropped them off inside and went back to get more stuff.

"Well in case you forget you had an appointment today to find out the sex of the baby but excuse us for caring," Jill said agitated.

"Oh I'm sorry…You could have called Frankie he knew," Casey said.

"Frankie duh," Andrew said.

"Well out with it," Emily said.

"Derek was right," Casey admitted.

"It's a girl," Jill yelled and Casey nodded.

"Yes!!!! You sir owe me 20 dollars," Jill said to Andrew as he muttered under his breath.

"First Frankie now Andrew…you may have a gambling problem," Casey pointed out.

"Casey you need to go inside soon. You were out all day today," Derek said as he went by with a huge box.

"Okay," she said.

"Like I mean now," he said firmly as he came back outside.

"Geesh," she said.

"Hey weren't you complaining about your homework last night," he pointed out and she blushed.

"Don't get me started Venturi or the hose will come out again I swear," she threatened.

"Okay you two are officially weird," Jill said and Derek laughed. Casey said goodbye to her friends and watched them walk off. She turned to Derek who was studying her face as if trying to commit it to memory.

"Am I weird," she asked him.

"Yes you are but I love you anyway," he said going over to her and wrapping her arms around him.

"Well you are weirder," she said.

"That's fine with me," he said before kissed her.

**(A/N-Well that was a nice chapter. The baby thing I know a lot of you will be upset about but I liked the idea of a little girl. I thought about twins but I went through the stories and a lot of people do that and I don't want to have to figure out matching names lol I am too lazy. Although despite my laziness I noticed the chapters have been usually really long lately which is weird. This chapter as you might have caught on isn't just about the baby but also went more in depth about the relationship between Derek and his dad. Next chapter his mom will come and a lot is going to happen with her…something sad which I feel bad about because I made you guys cry last chapter (some of you). I felt so bad I was like oh no and it is weird if you guys met me you would never know I was writing this stuff because I am a really happy person like almost everything makes me happy but here I am writing this sad stuff. We will learn more about the Derek and George thing by the way. Please review!!!!! I want to hear your thoughts on things. By the way we need names for the baby so please tell me what you think about that because I might use whatever you say for the first name or middle name!!)**


	31. Sometimes Sexy

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 31**

Casey was home alone on a Saturday after Derek had to run to the office for a meeting that he had promised would only last an hour or two. It was the last week of May and Casey was in her 24th week of pregnancy. She had gained a lot more weight thanks to Derek's constant watching to make sure she ate. Her mother had been calling more and more but Casey was showing so much that it would be impossible to hide it so she kept telling her mother that she was busy but she could tell Nora was getting upset. School would be out very soon and Casey was very happy because she was getting more and more tired every day. The baby kicked all the time now and it was perhaps one of the coolest things to at least her and Derek. She was lying on the couch bored when there was a knock at the door. It took her longer than it would have before but she got up and went to the door opening it without even asking who it was. When she opened the door she was surprised to see a tall woman who looked to be in her mid forties with thin long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She was nicely dressed and had a wide smile that seemed really familiar but Casey had no idea who she was. The woman also seemed confused when Casey opened the door. Her eyes immediately looked her over and stopped for a few moments on Casey's prominent stomach.

"Umm I think I may have the wrong address," the woman said looking up again.

"Umm are you looking for Derek Venturi," Casey asked.

"Umm yes actually I am," the woman said.

"Oh then you have the right address," Casey said.

"I see. I am Derek's mother actually Abby," Abby said and Casey's eyes widened.

"Oh you are Derek's mom. I'm Casey he might have told you about me," Casey said holding the door open so Abby could walk in. Abby walked in.

"Oh you are Casey. Yes Derek has told me lots about you but he didn't tell me that you were umm," Abby said trailing off.

"Pregnant yeah," Casey said blushing. Abby didn't know about Derek and Casey's relationship but she had a feeling now that there was something crazy going on.

"Derek had to go to a meeting but he should be back really soon. He didn't tell me you were coming," Casey said.

"Oh I was going to surprise him," Abby explained.

"Oh I see. Do you want something to drink," Casey said leading her into the kitchen. Abby sat down as she watched Casey go over to the refrigerator. She opened the door of it and looked in frowning.

"Well we have milk, soda, milk again, apple juice, and more milk. Derek really needs to stop buying milk," Casey said.

"Soda is fine," Abby said a smile on her face. She had to admit the girl was very cute. Derek had talked about her and Abby had gotten the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling her by the way he went on and on about her but she had pushed it off. Now though she wasn't so sure what to think.

"So Casey tell me about yourself," Abby said and Casey bite her lip.

"What do you want to know," Casey asked and Abby smiled.

"Anything," Abby said and with that Casey started telling Abby anything but the most important thing that she was in love with her son.

**DASEY**

Derek arrived home about a half hour after his mother came to his house surprised to see another car in his driveway. He walked in the house and looked in the living room but instead heard voices in the kitchen. He went in and stopped when he saw his mother sitting there with Casey.

"Mom?" he said and she turned a smile on her face.

"Hello Derek," Abby said getting up. Derek hugged his mother still surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Derek Venturi you could at least ask me how I am I taught you better. I am fine by the way and I am here because I have decided to move back to Canada in this very city. I just got back and Casey has taken very good care of me already. She even offered me a room here until I found an apartment. She is a sweetheart," Abby said.

"Wait you're moving back," he asked.

"Yes I am why you got a problem with that?" Abby said and he grinned.

"No of course not," he answered.

"Good not that you are here you can go get my bags in the car. I will come with you," Abby said and they went outside. The walk to the car was silent but he knew that would end soon.

"So what's going on?" Abby said and he decided to play dumb as he lifted out her suitcases.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Nothing….well I would say something because there is a 17 year old pregnant girl in your house right now," Abby said.

"Wait who are you talking about," Derek asked.

"Who am I talking about? Casey that's who I am talking about you smart mouth," Abby said not being able to keep the same grin that was on Derek's face from popping up.

"Oh my god Casey is pregnant no way," he said trying to sound amazed.

"Derek this isn't funny and Nora doesn't even know," Abby said.

"How do you know that," Derek asked her.

"I just saw her. I went to see Edwin and Marti," Abby explained.

"Oh," Derek said before trying to go by her with the suitcases. She stopped him though holding on to his arm.

"Derek what is going on?" Abby asked him and he sighed.

"I don't want to lie to you," he said softy.

"Then tell me the truth I promise not to get to mad," Abby said as she leaned against her car.

"Well the truth is she woke up one day and it was just there," he said and she pinched him on the arm.

"Ow fine. Ummm since September Casey and I have been dating and in November she got pregnant," Derek said.

"Oh Derek," Abby said.

"No, listen. I love her okay I really do. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I mean it. I asked her to marry me and I bought this house. Mom I am really serious about this please believe me. I love her," he said and she studied him for a couple minutes before talking.

"Derek you were always one to make things crazier than they had to be and I suppose this really shows it. Of all people her," Abby said.

"Dad is going to hate me well he already does but you know a little more," Derek said.

"Your father doesn't hate you Derek. You two just don't understand each other," Abby said.

"I already know what he is going to say. Derek why is everything such a joke to you can't you take something serious," Derek said angrily.

"Do you really love her?" Abby said.

"Yeah I do. She means everything to me," Derek told her and she smiled.

"Well than I am happy for you then but you better not hurt that girl Derek Venturi or se help me I will kill you myself," she threatened and he laughed before hugging her.

"Thank you," he whispered as he hugged her.

"Don't thank me. You should be thanking her. I can't believe she is willing to spend the rest of her life with you. You drive me nuts after a few minutes," Abby said and he rolled his eyes.

"You better be nice to me this is my house," he said and she laughed.

"I gave you life Derek Venturi," she said.

"Yeah so you tell me," he said as he went into the house. He looked in the kitchen quickly and saw Casey wasn't in there. He frowned as he went into the living room and saw it was also Casey free.

"What are you looking for," Abby asked him.

"Casey," he answered.

"Casey!" he yelled with no answer following.

"I'm sure she didn't run away," Abby said.

"You didn't say anything bad to her did you?" he asked her.

"No, of course not," Abby said. He went upstairs with her bags quickly putting them in the guest room. He went down the hall with her on his heels and sighed when he saw her lying on her back on their bed.

"I was looking for you," he said. She didn't bother to try and sit up.

"My legs felt cramped," she complained.

"I called you," he said.

"I heard you," she answered.

"Well why didn't you say something," he asked.

"I didn't feel like yelling," she responded.

"Oh great. I was worried you know," he told her.

"Worried about what? That I joined a traveling circus for fat people," she said.

"Oh god," he muttered.

"Don't oh god me. This is your fault I am big and fat and crampy and eating pickles with chocolate," she said as she sat up. Her face turned pale though when she saw Abby.

"Umm I meant," Casey mumbled.

"It's okay she knows," Derek said.

"You told her," she said stunned.

"Yeah," he answered and Casey fell back into the bed.

"Thanks for telling me you were doing that," Casey said.

"What she's my mom. Anyway she is fine with it and you told Paul," Derek said.

"I have to tell Paul everything Derek and anyway I told you I was telling him and he would have guessed you lame brain," Casey said.

"What did you just call me," Derek said laughing.

"Well aren't you two so cheery," Abby said with a smile on her face.

"I love Derek but he can be very annoying," Casey said still lying down.

"Yes he can be," Abby agreed.

"What is this an I hate Derek rally," Derek exclaimed.

"I am not in the mood to rally," Casey said smiling now.

"Maybe later," Abby said and Casey nodded her head.

**DASEY**

Derek and Casey were lying in bed a lot later that night both still awake thinking. Casey kept moving around and Derek finally reached out and pulled her over to him.

"I was trying to get comfortable," she said.

"Yeah well you were driving me nuts," he told her. There were a few minutes of silence that made him think she was sleeping but he was wrong.

"Derek can I ask you something?" she said softly.

"Sure," he said. She moved away from him then lying on her back and looking at the ceiling.

"It's about your dad. I know that things were hard between you right after the divorce but what else happened because I get the feeling that there is something else," she said.

"Casey umm listen what I am going to tell you was before you okay. I just wanted to tell you that so you know I'm not that guy anymore," he said and she nodded her head.

"Okay…the truth is even before the divorce my dad and I didn't get along at all. We were always arguing over little stuff you know like my grades and stupid crap but when they divorced I was so mad. I blamed him and I started doing the stuff I already told you about because truthfully I didn't care anymore but after that incident he made me stop but he couldn't stop everything I did. I used to come in late bring girls I knew he wouldn't like around basically doing things to piss him off. By the time it came for college he basically told me that it was a college he was okay with or he wasn't paying for it and when I refused and basically said I would rather work at Burger King the rest of my life my mom stepped in and paid. He wanted me to got to business or be lawyer or some crap. And even after I left things weren't good. I would come home sometimes to see Marti and Edwin but every time we fought. It seemed like no matter what I did it would never be enough for him. And about three years ago everything really fell apart. I forget how it happened but I was back to visit and it was the worst fight we have ever had. It actually got to the point where Edwin called my mom because she didn't live in the US then by the time she came though it was almost over. We actually ended up getting into a fist fight for the first time ever. I think I might have punched him first and then he punched me back but that didn't matter it was what he said that really did it," Derek said stopping there trying to catch his breath and thoughts.

"What did he say," Casey whispered.

"He told me I was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He said I was his biggest screw-up and I kept proving it over and over," Derek said bitterly.

"Oh Derek," Casey said turning to look at him. He couldn't make out the look on her face because it was dark in the room but he knew she was sad for him.

"I'm fine really. He called the next day to apologize said he didn't mean it but we both knew the truth," Derek said.

"Derek I am sure he didn't mean it and even if he did it isn't true," Casey said and she reached over and kissed him hard on the lisp and he let himself forget about it for a moment and kiss her back but when he pulled back it was still all there. The hurt would always be there and he knew that.

"You know we have tried to make up and stuff but it never works out. Something stupid will happen. I am surprised he trusted me enough to send you here," Derek said and she sighed.

"Well I am very glad he did," she said softly pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Yeah me, too," he said as he buried his face in her hair.

"I don't think you are a screw-up Derek," she whispered.

"I know," he said.

"You aren't you are Derek Venturi. You are a great, sweet, caring, funny, sometimes annoying and sometimes sexy guy," she said and he laughed.

"Sometimes sexy try all the time," he said.

"And cocky," she added.

"Me never," he said laughing.

**(A/N-That was a good chapter. Okay I realized something this story turned out to have a lot more going on than I originally planned because I realized this story isn't just about what it was originally supposed to be which was Casey's and Derek's relationship and them trying to make it work with the age difference but now it is also about both of their relationships with their parents, the baby and me no totally joking lol. That was funny…okay maybe not. And everything will be resolved although I hate to say it but this story may end soon like really soon. How long do you think I should run this story like to what point? Should there be a sequel and if so what about because I have no idea. Next chapter is Abby revealing why she is home and a conflict arises between Derek and Casey. When I was writing the dialoge for Derek's mom in my head all I could hear was a Southern accent which is weird because I know they live in Canada...freaky...Please review!!!)**


	32. Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 32**

Derek woke up the next morning surprisingly early for a Sunday. He rolled over and looked at Casey who was still sleeping. She was laying half on her stomach and half on her side hogging almost all the blankets with them pulled up almost to her nose. Her hair was all over her face and he reached out to move it gently out of her face. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before getting out of bed reaching over to kiss her on the forehead before he pulled on his flannel pants and went downstairs. Much to his surprise his mother was awake and in the kitchen drinking tea.

"Hey what are you doing up?" he said going to the refrigerator.

"Nothing really just thinking," Abby said watching as Derek looked in the refrigerator.

"Wow she was right there is a lot of milk in here," Derek said frowning as he took a gallon of milk out. He grabbed a bowl, a box of Cheerios, and a spoon and sat down across form his mother. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down eating.

"So what's up Mom," he said with a grin after putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Nothing really," she said.

"Yeah that is pretty hard to believe," Derek said knowing something was up with her.

"Actually there is something I should tell you," Abby said frowning as she put her cup down. Derek looked up and saw that she was serious and stopped eating for a minute nervous.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"I didn't think it would be so hard to tell you. Derek a few months ago when I went for a check up the doctor found a lump in my breast. They did a biopsy and it turns out I have breast cancer. I did a round of chemotherapy but they think that they didn't catch it soon enough because the cells spread. The doctor said I could attempt another round but to tell you the truth I am just so tired of chemo," Abby said and for a few minutes Derek sat there stunned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her his voice low and filled with hurt.

"I thought it was best that I waited. I was hoping to have good news but George knew so if anything happened-," Abby said before Derek cut her off.

"Wait you told him before me," Derek said angrily.

"Derek please try to understand," Abby said softly.

"I just need to think," he said getting up. He left the kitchen quickly and ran up the stairs. He walked swiftly down to his room and got in shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the door for a few minutes feeling as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He couldn't believe that his mother had lied to him about this. He couldn't she was sick period it didn't make sense to him. He walked slowly across the room and went into the bathroom and showered quickly after getting dressed. He walked over to the side of the bed with and looked down at Casey who had managed to stay asleep through all of this. He watched her for a few minutes realizing that his mother was one of the few people who he could always count on and now he might lose her. The thought that was really bothering him was that if he wasn't careful he could lose Casey, too. He tried to wave away the thought and left the room. He went down the stairs quietly and pass were his mother was in the kitchen. He left the house not taking his keys because he knew that it was a bad idea to drive right now. He walked away from the house not really thinking and not going in a particular direction. He had been out for about a half hour when it all really hit him. His mother was sick and she was giving up. The one person who had always stood by him no matter how many stupid things he did. He felt again that feeling as if someone had punched him in the stomach and tears started to come to his eyes which surprised him because he never cried….well almost. He bent over putting his hands on his knees wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now.

**DASEY**

Casey woke up about an hour after Derek left and shuffled her way down the stairs in her matching pink pajamas. She went into the kitchen and saw Abby sitting there obviously nervous and upset.

"Good morning Abby," Casey said.

"Hello Casey," Abby said turning to look at her and Casey could tell she had been crying.

"Abby what happened," Casey asked.

"Nothing," Abby answered shrugging.

"I doubt that. Where's Derek," Casey said.

"He umm left about an hour ago. He was walking and he didn't tell me where he was going and won't answer his cell phone," Abby told her.

"Why did he leave?" Casey asked confused.

"I told him something that upset him," Abby said.

"You can tell me," Casey urged.

"I uhh well I have breast cancer. I've known for the past few months. I went through a round of chemo and I am really tired of it already. I told George which I think upset Derek even more but I couldn't tell him whenever I called it didn't seem like the right time. Every time I called he seemed so happy and I guess I know why," Abby said smiling.

"I am really sorry Abby and I know saying it doesn't make it better but I am sorry," Casey said softly. She knew that Derek must have been really upset and had probably taken a walk to blow off some steam but it worried her that he wasn't back yet. There was only one place she could think he would go.

"Come on Abby I know where he is," Casey said going to the front door and slipping her feet in her sneakers. She grabbed Derek's car keys and opened the front door going outside. Abby followed her and holding out Casey's jacket.

"Oh I forgot," Casey said absent mindly taking it.

"Casey can you drive?" Abby said nervously.

"Yes of course," Casey said grinning as she got in the car. Abby went around and sat in the passenger seat.

"Derek gave me a few lessons," Casey mentioned as she stared the car. She put on her seat belt and Abby did the same.

"Off we go," Casey said. She drove to the only place she could think of...Sam's. They got there in one piece even though Casey ran two red lights on accident.

"I think you need a few more lessons," Abby said laughing.

"Actually he only gave me one I just didn't want you to be too nervous. He got so upset because I was laughing the whole time. He was funny though because he was trying to be so serious," Casey said grinning.

"Well you aren't too bad although obeying the speed limit isn't your strong point," Abby said and Casey laughed.

"That's what he said of course he looked like he was scared for his life," Casey said as she got out of the car. She went up to the building walking in Abby following.

"Who lives here?" Abby asked.

"Sam," Casey answered as she walked up the stair to his apartment.

"Oh Sam! I haven't seen him in so long," Abby exclaimed. Casey walked up to the door of his apartment and knocked on it loudly. The door swung open but it wasn't Sam or Derek but it was Kendra.

"Casey and Mrs. Venturi," Kendra said.

"It's Abby you know that," Abby said as she hugged Kendra. Casey went around them and through the kitchen when she literally ran into Sam.

"Casey sorry," he said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine. He's in there isn't he?" she asked him pointing toward the living room and he nodded. She went around him and into the living room where he was sitting. She went over to him and stood in front of him. He looked up and sighed.

"You could have taken your phone," she said.

"I just want to be left alone Case," he said.

"She was worried…I was worried," Casey said softly.

"I just needed to think. I still need to think," he told her hoping she would get the hint.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Casey the last thing I want to do is talk about this okay," he said.

"Derek I know it's hard and that it hurts," she said softly and he stood up angry not at her but at the situation unfortunately it didn't seem that way when he spoke.

"No, you don't okay you have no idea how I feel right now. You have no idea how much it hurts to hear someone you love tell you that they are sick, to hear them say they are giving up….You have no idea how that feels," he said angrily snapping at her. She couldn't believe that one that he had yelled at her like that and two that he would say that.

"You're right how in the world would I ever know how you feel," she said coldly. She tuned and left him standing there. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair knowing he shouldn't have snapped at her like that. He was about to go in the kitchen after her when his mother came in the living room.

"Derek we have to talk," Abby said and Derek sighed sitting down.

**DASEY**

Derek and Abby did talk for over an hour in Sam's living room. After they finally went home with a silent Casey who was doing her best to ignore Derek. He had thought she would get over the whole him being mad but if he didn't know better he would have thought she was mad about something else. It was around mid afternoon and Casey was in the kitchen cleaning out the refrigerator with Jill talking to her. Jill had arrived about an hour earlier and he had a feeling she knew why Casey was mad because she kept sending him dirty looks. He was in the kitchen with them playing war with a deck of cards with his mother while listening to what Casey and Jill where saying.

"Hey why were you and Andrew talking about prom," Jill said.

"Oh he was being an idiot," Casey mumbled from the floor where she was cleaning the side door of the refrigerator. Derek made sure that he was listening as they continued because he could see Jill sending him looks and Abby noticed too raising her eyebrows at him causing him to shrug.

"What did he say?" Jill asked.

"He asked me to go to his senior prom with him," Casey said. Derek turned to look at Casey but she wasn't looking at him.

"What?" Jill exclaimed.

"I know he is such an idiot. He was joking actually he wasn't but whatever. I am huge I don't think I could ever fit in a dress and why in the world would I go to prom with him," Casey said.

"You weren't actually thinking about it were you?" Jill asked.

"Of course not because last time I checked I have a boyfriend," Casey said and he could have sworn he heard her mutter something under her breath. She got up then and stretched for a moment.

"I have to go home," Jill said.

"Okay well I have to pee so bye," Casey said hugging Jill.

"I will call you later," Jill said and Casey nodded practically running out of the room and up the stairs. Jill turned to Derek once she had and he looked at her scared.

"What?" he said.

"Do you even care that you hurt her feelings?" Jill said.

"I didn't mean to snap at her the way I did," Derek said softly.

"That isn't even the biggest problem," Jill said.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" Jill asked him and he nodded his head.

"You are an ass Derek Venturi," Jill said putting on her coat. He stood up frowning.

"What did I do," he asked annoyed.

"You told her she couldn't understand. You have no idea how much it hurts to here someone you love tell you that they are sick do those words ring a bell. In case you forget Casey knows exactly how it feels or do you forget why she even came to live with you," Jill said and Derek paled with realization.

"Oh no," he groaned.

"You better fix this Derek," Jill said before leaving as Derek groaned sitting down.

"What," Abby asked.

"Patrick I forgot oh my god I am an ass. She was dating this guy Patrick and he died. He had leukemia. She took it really hard. She started drinking and tried to kill herself and I said that to her. I didn't even realize what I was saying I was just upset and angry," Derek said realizing what an idiot he was.

"Well this is not good," Abby said.

"No it's not. Not at all," Derek agreed.

"I am going to take Kramer for a walk that way you and Casey can talk alone or argue either way," Abby said leaving Derek alone to question his sanity. He couldn't believe that he had even for a moment forgotten and he realized she had been right she would know how he felt. He should have listened to her and he knew that…now. She came down a few minutes later and went back to the refrigerator. She stood in front of it and he walked over so he was standing next to her. She ignored him and he sighed.

"Case I am so sorry-," he began to say.

"Jill told you didn't she? I swear she can't keep her mouth shut," Casey muttered still not looking at him. He put his finger under her chin and moved her head so she was looking at him. She refused to meet his eyes and he realized that she had recently cried.

"Casey I didn't mean to make you cry I am so sorry," he said sadly feeling worse than he had.

"I'm fine Derek really. I cry over everything it's okay," she said looking away again but this time he pulled her around and directly in front of him.

"No it's not I never should have yelled at you like that I was just upset and angry but not at you just everything else," he said.

"I know you weren't mad okay and I'm not mad I was just upset that's all but I'm fine," she said softly.

"I'm sorry and if you want I'll keep saying it forever because I was a jerk," Derek stated more upset with himself than even she was.

"Derek stop I understand you were mad and upset. I'm sorry for being pushy. I know how it feels to fell like everyone in the world knows and you don't," Casey said.

"What do you mean," Derek asked.

"Well Patrick didn't tell me until we had been dating for almost a year," she said and he nodded his head looking away.

"I don't know what to do," he said his voice strained.

"Well first you can convince her that giving up is not something she should do," Casey said.

"What if she doesn't listen to me," he asked her.

"Make her listen. Do what you do to me and just bug her until she has to say yes," Casey urged him.

"After she told me all I could think about was the fact that I may lose her. And then I saw you and I realized that when your mom finds out about us I am going to lose you, too and the baby," Derek said feeling his stomach turn.

"Derek you aren't going to lose me. When my mom finds out I am pregnant before I have the baby then I'll tell her that it is some guy from school and I was afraid to tell her. If she makes me leave than I will but as soon as I turn 18 I'll come back and that when she can't stop me. I promise I will come back Derek," she told him but he turned to look at her and she could tell from the painful and sad look in his eyes something else was wrong.

"Casey you shouldn't have to make promises like that. You shouldn't have to lie to your mother and I shouldn't have put you in the position to have to. You shouldn't be thinking about baby names and day care. You should be thinking about prom and dates," he said.

"Derek what are you talking about? I don't care about that stuff," she said.

"But you should and you can't do any of those things because I screwed up. But this time I didn't screw up just my life I screwed up yours too. Casey loving you was never a mistake but telling you and all of this I think it may have been," Derek said and Casey stared at him as if she couldn't believe what he was saying because she really couldn't.

"What do you mean all of this?" she asked confused.

"I mean the baby, asking you to marry me, all of it. One day you are going to wake up Casey and you are going to hate me for holding you back. Life is short Case and I am taking away your chance to have a life, to live," he said and he stepped away from her trying to distance himself from her before he broke down and shut himself up and told her he was sorry. He knew though that this was the best thing to do. Casey would go home and give up the baby and it would all be for the best. What had he been thinking get involved with her when he knew that what his dad had said had been true. He had been thinking about what he had told Casey the night before and he knew that despite what she said he did have a tendency to screw things up. He didn't want to screw up her life anymore than he had though…he loved her too much.

"Derek please no," she said tears following down her face.

"I think you should go home…back with your mother. You can tell her whatever you want about the baby but I'll give up my rights so you can put it up for adoption," Derek said and she stared at him wondering how he could say those words when he had been so happy about them having a baby just hours ago. He had been so excited about the prospect of having a little girl and now he was throwing it all away.

"Why are you doing this," she said crying.

"Because it's for the best Casey you'll see," he said and he turned and left the room not able to look at her because as he had said those words to her his heart had broken. He grabbed his jacket and keys and left the house. He went by his mother who was coming up the walk. She called after him but he didn't say anything. He went into his car and drove away as fast as he could wanting to get away. Meanwhile Casey was now sitting on the kitchen floor her legs brought up to her face. She had her face against her knees as sobs shook her whole body. She could feel the baby inside her moving and she wondered if her daughter knew that her mother's heart was breaking.

**(A/N-Wow I am crazy. I have no idea what happened but hey I have given you some nice ones and well now I guess not. That last half or so was not supposed to happen but it just did….sorry. I liked it though but I think I am crazy. Derek right now is slightly crazy because the thing with his mother (when my mother told me she had cancer I was more in shock but I still did some questionable things because it has a way of making you go crazy for a little while) and his feelings and reasoning for doing what he did will be more explained soon. Hmm I want to say something funny to cheer you up but I got nothing. Hope you enjoyed although I doubt you did. Please review oh by the way I have a poll about the name for the baby on my page so go vote although now who knows what will happen but still go vote. Some are names you guys gave, some are ones I chose. I'm probably going to use the names you pick for the first and middle name. Please vote for two names! Please review…wait I already said that…lol)**


	33. Fighting for You

**Disclaimer-I own nothing….**

**A/N-First short chapter in a while but very important. So sorry it took me so long but I was grounded. It isn't going to make you happy anyway.**

**Chapter 33**

The next day Casey had to go to school. Abby urged her to stay home but Casey knew that would be worse because then she would have to sit around all day worrying. Worrying about Derek coming home and what he would say to her. She wanted him to tell her that it had been a cruel joke that he didn't mean a word of it. He hadn't come home that night and she had wondered if there was someone else she didn't know about. Sam and Kendra swore they had no idea where he was and he wasn't answering his cell phone to anyone. She looked horrible and she knew that but school was going to be over soon and she didn't want to miss any days. She was dressed in sweats and her hair was pulled up. She had felt sick to her stomach since she woke up but had to eat something because Abby wasn't going to let her leave the house. Her friends kept asking her what was wrong but she just looked away and tried to ignore them not wanting to talk about it. They were at lunch with Jill begging her to say what was going on and Casey wanted to punch her. Andrew must has seen this because he finally told Jill to shut up and Casey weakly smiled at him gratefully. Jill left her alone after that. Abby picked Casey up from school and brought her home. Casey didn't bother asking if Derek had called because she could tell from the look on Abby's face that he hadn't. This same thing went on until Saturday when Casey was stuck at home unsure of what to do. She had thought he would come back but by the three day she had began to really doubt it and know she knew he was gone. He had to be. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she call her mother? And if so what would she say. She had thought Derek was going to send her away but it seemed like he was just going to leave and never come back.

"Casey….Casey," Abby said to Casey who was sitting on the front porch with Kramer.

"Yea," Casey said not really paying attention.

"Lunch time," Abby said softly.

"I'm not hungry," Casey told her.

"Casey you have to eat," Abby said and Casey sighed as she stood up.

"Yea okay. Come on Kramer," Casey said and Casey walked inside with the dog following her. Abby went in after her watching as Casey went to the kitchen table. She sat down in front of the food Abby had put out for here and it took her at least 5 minutes to even start. Abby was really worried about Casey. Everyday it seemed like she gave up more and more. She only ate when Abby told her to and all she did was sit on the front porch with Kramer as if waiting for Derek to drive up any minute. Abby wanted to believe her son would do the right thing but the problem was Abby was sure that Derek thought he was doing the right thing. This meant he would stay away as long as he had to. Abby had gone as far as to go to work but they had told him he was doing his work from home which didn't make any sense but she figured he was using laptop from somewhere else. Where the place he had disappeared to was what worried her. Abby had called several hotels and asked if anyone registered under the name Derek Venturi was there but no luck. What really worried her was what would happen to Casey if he didn't come back. Would Casey's mother pressure Casey into giving up the baby when she found out and what was George going to say?

**DASEY**

Casey couldn't help but think she had the saddest life in the world. She was having her own pity party thrown by herself and attended by only her. It was 1 in the morning and she was sitting in the middle of her bed watching crappy late night TV and eating a loaf of French bread. She couldn't sleep so all she could do was sit around and watch TV and eat. This was one of the first times all week she had eaten by choice. She figured it didn't matter she was fat anyway and who cared anyway it wasn't like Derek did. And as the thought of him came to her she felt the sudden urge to call him even though she knew he wouldn't pick up. She grabbed the house phone and dialed his number for what seemed like the hundredth time since he left. She waited as it rang and when someone answered she almost stopped breathing.

"Shit hello," Derek's voice said and she could tell he had forgotten not to answer the phone. He probably wasn't thinking she would call at 1 in the morning and another part of her said that maybe he was answering the phone just not for her.

"Hello," Derek said again and she couldn't speak. She felt tears fall quietly down her face. Hearing his voice made her feel a lot better but it wasn't as good as having him there.

"Casey I know it's you and I know you are still there I can hear you breathing…Why are you up so late baby…Casey I am so sorry for everything I said. I thought I was doing the right thing I thought letting you go would make it easier for the both of us," he said and it took her a few minutes to respond.

"How could you think that?" she said her voice cracking.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Do you know how much I have missed you? Do you know how hurt I have been? Do you know how much I have cried? Or how worried I was about you?" Casey said her voice full of hurt, sadness and anger.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Stop saying you are sorry it doesn't mean anything. You know why because if you were really sorry you would have come home and you would have been here. You wouldn't have told me to give up our daughter…Is there someone else Derek is that's what is going on," she asked him.

"No, Casey there was never anyone else," he said.

"Then what did I do? Tell me what I did wrong," she begged him.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Derek said.

"Then why did you leave?" she exclaimed.

"Because it was the right thing to do," he said simply.

"Are you crazy? How is this the right thing to do because it doesn't feel right to me at all," she said.

"It just is Casey," Derek said.

"Where are you?" she asked and he closed his eyes not wanting to answer the question.

"Amber's," he said softly.

"How could you?" she asked him the pain obvious in her voice.

"Casey we haven't done anything. She was the only person I could think of and we still talk every now and then," Derek said. Amber knew about Casey which she had found odd and immediately asked if she was the reason they had broken up but she still let him stay over. He was sleeping on the couch and nothing was going on but he knew it looked bad. When he and Amber had broken up they had said they would be friends but he had a feeling Casey wasn't thinking there were just friends.

"I can't believe you Derek. After everything we have been through after everything you have said and promised. I hope she makes you happy because obviously I can't," she said sobbing. He could hear her crying through the phone and it made his stomach twist.

"Casey," he said but it was too late because she had hung up. He sat up and sat there for hours, not able to sleep, thinking about her. He missed her so much and all he could about was what he had said to her. He wished he could take it all back but he couldn't. The damage had already been done.

**DASEY**

Casey was done crying over Derek. Abby had gone out for the day to shop and look for apartments. She had asked Casey to go with her but Casey had refused. Casey wasn't going to cry instead she was going to clean the house. She figured soon she would have to leave it and she didn't want to leave it a mess. She was going to call her mother soon. School was ending next week (second week of June now which means Derek's birthday is in two weeks) and she wanted to finish her year here. She was mopping the kitchen floor wearing another outfit of sweats which seemed to be the only thing she ever wore anymore because it was the only thing that she could wear and not feel like a giant whale. Jeans made her think too much but she didn't care. Despite what Derek had said and the fact that she might have to do all of this by herself she was going to keep her baby no matter what. She was almost done with the floor when the doorbell rang. She tiptoed across the floor and ran over to the front door answering it. There was Andrew standing on her front door step looking nervous.

"Hey," he said and she looked at him surprised.

"Umm hey," she said moving out of the way so he could come in. He stepped in and turned around to look at her.

"So you want to talk about it or what?" Andrew said referring to what had had her upset all week.

"Derek left me," she said frankly no tears rushing to her eyes as she thought they would.

"Casey I am so sorry," Andrew said.

"Its fine whatever," Casey said not wanting his pity.

"No, it's not fine or whatever. You don't deserve that," he told her and she frowned.

"Andrew don't," Casey warned him.

"Don't what Casey," he asked her stepping closer so she backed up into the wall behind her.

"Listen I know you still like me and stuff but I mean Andrew come on," Casey said.

"I never stopped liking you Casey how could I," he said softly.

"Andrew I am having Derek's baby," Casey said forcefully.

"Yeah but the funny thing is I'm the one who is here," Andrew said and she looked down. He put his finger under her chin and raised her head slowly so she was looking him in the eyes.

"The other day I went to visit Frankie and he said something. He said that if you really want something you should fight for it. Casey, Derek isn't fighting for you but I am. I always was," Andrew said softly. He moved closer than and she knew what he was going to do. He was going to kiss despite the fact that he knew abut the baby and everything he still wanted to be with her. She couldn't help but think he was insane. He had to be but as his lips became nearer she thought about Derek who had left her and was with Amber. She closed her eyes and made a decision that would affect her and everyone around her.

**(A/N- Well that's it. I am not telling you whether they kiss or not or maybe even more. I had to do this I hope you understand. I have left signs throughout the past chapters that he still liked her but you might not have noticed. You guys were getting to comfortable with the happy Dasey life and I had to stir it up. Next chapter Casey and Derek in the same room but the results might end in the end of Dasey forever or not who knows well I do but I am not telling hahahahaha Please review and keeping polling for the baby's name.)**


	34. Mistakes

**Disclaimer - I own nothing…**

**Chapter 34**

It was Monday and Casey was once again home alone. Abby was out again looking for an apartment for herself while Casey cleaned again. When the doorbell rang she went and answered it but was surprised when this time instead of Andrew was the last person she expected to be standing there. It was Derek looking very uncomfortable. She stood there shocked unsure of what to say.

"Hi," he said softly and she moved away from the door and promptly turned around to run up the stairs to her room trying to get away from him before he saw the tears that where going to fall. He came in and closed the door behind her.

"Casey let me explain," he said as he followed her up the stairs. She spun around in the hallway and looked at him, anger rushing through her blood now instead of the pain that had been there when she first saw him.

"Explain what Derek? How you left me to be with Amber. I should have seen through all your stupid lies about wanting to be with me and marry me and have this baby with me. I still can't believe I was so dumb to actually believe you," Casey exclaimed.

"It wasn't a lie," Derek said.

"Yes, it was," Casey yelled.

"No, it wasn't. I love you okay but I was confused. I wasn't thinking straight. I thought leaving you was the best thing to do but I know it wasn't now," Derek said.

"Well it's too late Derek. You didn't want to fight for me but someone else did," Casey said.

"What are you talking about?" Derek said fear in his voice.

"Andrew came over yesterday and I told him you left. He always liked me and still did. He wanted to be with me when you didn't so I gave him what he wanted. He cared and you didn't. He tried to kiss me and I let him but it turns out Andrew is the same as every other hormonal filled teenager and he wanted more than just a kiss so I gave it to him," Casey said and Derek felt his stomach twist over and over. His heart almost stopped beating.

"No, you didn't," he muttered.

"Yes, I did. How does it feel Derek? Does it hurt to think of me with someone else?" she said coldly and he looked at her trying not to cry at the idea of her with Andrew.

"Casey I….," he stuttered the hurt evident on his face.

"Imagine hurting like that for days. Imagine not talking to the person who promised you so much then took it all back. Imagine crying yourself to sleep not knowing what to do," Casey said tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"All I wanted was for you to come back Derek. All I wanted was to be with you and now all I want is for you to hurt like I did," she said and she leaned against the wall so it would support her but not even that was enough. She slid slowly to the floor and sat there. They stayed like that for almost ten minutes until she finally spoke again.

"I didn't kiss him," she said softly a hint of bitterness in her voice and he stared at her, relief flooding through him.

"I lied. I just wanted to hurt you but I couldn't. He tried to kiss me but I stopped him. I couldn't do it," she said crying harder now. He walked over to her and sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her head softly as she cried against him.

"Thank you," he whispered against her hair. Her arms went around him and she hugged him tightly.

"I am so sorry but I am never going to leave you again I promise. Leaving was my biggest mistake. I want to be with you and I want this baby I swear. I thought I was doing the right thing but I know it wasn't the right thing Casey it just took me a little while to realize it I guess. I just don't want you to hate me 20 years from now and to think I screwed up your life," Derek whispered and she pulled her face away from his now wet shirt and looked at him.

"Derek you aren't screwing up my life. I want to be with you," she said tears still falling. He brushed a few tears from her wet cheeks.

"I'm an idiot," he said softly and she smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry about what I said about Andrew," she said softly.

"No, I deserved it and so much more," he said leaning his forehead against hers.

"Promise me nothing happened with Amber," she said softly and he smiled lightly.

"I promise nothing happened with Amber," he said and she closed her eyes.

"Please don't lie," she whispered.

"I'm not. She is a friend I promise although I think it is pretty obvious that Andrew is interested in being a lot more than your friend," Derek said and he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice.

"He was being Andrew but it doesn't matter I told him no. He is leaving soon anyway after school ends this week. He is going away for vacation before college," she told him and he couldn't help but feel happy in hearing that news.

"I never liked him," Derek muttered and Casey laughed.

"Yeah well after I refused to kiss him it became clear he feels the same way about you. He ran a pretty good smear campaign," Casey said smiling and Derek studied her face closely.

"But it didn't work," he said.

"No, it didn't because I am always going to love you but if you do that again Derek I might have to kill you," Casey said and he grinned for some asinine reason.

"I won't I promise…I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she said and he kissed her for the first times in days. The kiss started out sweet and simple but soon grew. He hungrily held her close while her hands went under his shirt. His own hands started to roam and where under her shirt and undoing her bra clasp in moments. She stood up then and he looked up startled that she had moved out of his lap.

"Come on," she said softly and he grinned. He got up following her closely into their bedroom.

**DASEY**

An hour later they were lying in bed void of clothing. Derek was staring at Casey as she lay next to him. He hadn't felt this happy since his mother had come. She was lying there with her eyes closed but he knew she was awake.

"What'cha thinking about?" he asked her.

"Names," she answered.

"Names?" he said.

"For the baby," Casey said.

"Oh. You have any names in mind," he asked her curiously.

"Yeah a few. What about you?" she said.

"I have a few too," he answered.

"Okay we will switch off I will start. Riley," she said.

"Hmmm not too bad at all. Riley Venturi…it sounds good. How about Isabella," he asked her.

"Isabella Venturi…that's pretty. Okay what about Ashley?" she countered.

"Ashley I could see us having an Ashley. Or we could have a Madelyn," he said.

"Oh I really like that. But I also like Margaret and Savannah," she told him.

"Well I also like Sophia and Charlotte," he said grinning.

"What about Derek, Casey and Jennifer," she asked.

"Umm Jenny would be a good nickname," Derek said.

"Or how about Maebe," she asked him excited.

"Maebe? Do you know how confusing that would be? Can you tell me your name? Maebe," Derek said.

"I like it," she said.

"Well it is cute. How about Lillie-Mae," he asked her.

"How about Nevaeh? Its heaven spelt backward," she explained.

"Imagine having to explain that one a hundred times," he said jokingly and she rolled her eyes.

"How about Katherine," he said his voice soft. He looked over at her and saw her eyes were closed again.

"Casey," he said softly pulling her over. He kissed her softly on the side of the head.

"How about Derek," he said and she laughed.

"No," she said.

"Why not?" he whispered in her ear as his hands moved up to her naked breasts.

"Because that would be crazy Derek and confusing," she said right before she moaned softly as his fingers circled her nipples.

"I think I should try to persuade you further on this subject," he said huskily as he moved over her.

"Oh really," she said laughing.

"Yep," he said but he wouldn't get that chance because moments later they could hear the front door slam shut and Abby calling Casey's name.

"Oh my god your mom," Casey said pushing Derek off of her quickly. She moved as fast as her large belly would allow and got her panties on quickly.

"Casey are you serious," he asked her as she got up.

"What do you mean am I serious," she exclaimed as she pulled on her pants. He grabbed his boxers and put them on slower than she would have liked. By the time Abby was coming up the stairs Casey was already dressed while Derek was putting on his shirt. Casey ran over to the bed to try and fix it. There was a knock at the door and Derek looked at Casey who was trying to fix the bed with a panicked look.

"Casey she isn't going to care about the bed," Derek said as he went over to answer the door. He opened it and his mother immediately threw her arms around him.

"Derek Venturi you had me so worried," Abby said and she pulled back.

"Sorry," he said. Moments later he received a hit on the back of his hand from his mother.

"Oww…what was that for," he said.

"That was for worrying me," she said and then hit him on the back of his head again.

"That was for making her cry," she said scowling and then hit him again.

"And that is to warn you. You better not pull that again," Abby said and Derek turned around after hearing Casey laughing.

"I am getting abused and you are laughing," Derek said and Casey shrugged.

**DASEY**

It was about 11 that night when Derek woke up to an empty bed. At first he thought the whole day had been a dream but he realized he was in his bed. He sat up and sat for a few minutes quiet. He got up and opened up the bedroom door and heard someone speaking downstairs. He walked quietly down the hall and looked down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was Casey in her pajamas and Andrew who was leaning against the closed front door.

"I really think you should rethink this Casey," Andrew said and Derek had to think over going down the stairs and pounding his face in or staying quiet so he could listen.

"I know what you think Andrew," Casey answered sighing.

"He is only going to do this again. What if next time something does happen with Amber not that I believe his bullshit," Andrew questioned and Derek clenched his fists but stayed quiet.

"He promised," Casey said softly.

"Yeah well he promised a lot of things," Andrew said.

"Andrew stop," Casey said.

"Stop what? Telling you the truth…Casey this guy abandoned you okay. You do realize that? He left and went to stay with his ex-girlfriend….sorry if I think you deserve better that that," Andrew said.

"He made a mistake" Casey muttered.

"Yeah well how many are you going to let him get away with? Huh what would have happened if something had happened with you or the baby? It's obvious he didn't give a shit about either of you," Andrew remarked and Casey was silent. Derek felt his stomach twist and he wanted so badly to stay something but Andrew was speaking again.

"He is just going to do the same thing over and over Casey. What happens if next time you can't take it Casey? What happens if even for a minute you decide that you want to drink away the pain or worse," Andrew asked.

"I didn't tell you that stuff for you to throw it back in my face," Casey told him angrily.

"That's not what I am doing Casey," Andrew said.

"Yes you are and for your information I am not going to do that again okay. I am not stupid," Casey informed him.

"Casey I just don't want something to happen to you," Andrew said soothingly.

"Andrew let's be real okay. You want me because you can't have me but I don't want to be with you okay. I love Derek despite that fact that he can be a huge idiot and I am having _his_ baby. I want to have a family with _him_ and spend the rest of my life with _him_. He makes mistakes. I have and probably will make more but that doesn't mean we can just give up on what we have. It's something worth fighting for," Casey said and Derek grinned as he watched Andrew shake his head in disbelief.

"If you ever realize what a mistake this all is call me," Andrew said and he left much to Derek's surprise. Casey sat there for a few minutes and then got up and went into the kitchen. Derek followed her as quietly as possible. He peeked in and saw her looking in the refrigerator. He walked up silently behind her and slipped his hands around her waist.

"You know I love you right?" Derek whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Good I was just making sure. I love you and always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to have this baby with you and lots more. I want to marry you. Don't ever think otherwise no matter what I do," Derek said and Casey sighed.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you," Casey said.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Well I didn't invite him over. He just showed up and called me," she told him.

"I trust you," Derek said. Casey turned around and kissed him. Then pulled back and smiled at him.

"Derek…you love me right?" Casey said.

"I just said I do," he said.

"Then can you go get me some dill pickles oh and some rice from that Chinese place cause I am really hungry," Casey asked him and he laughed.

"Yeah I definitely missed you Case," Derek said smiling.

"So that is a yes," Casey asked.

**(A/N Hopefully that makes you happier than the last chapter. Yep that's it. Oh Casey is 26 weeks pregnant I think. And Derek's birthday is soon or next not sure which. Also Nora and George find out soon…..oh no!!!! lol Please review!!!)**


	35. Playing Games

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**A/N- I wanted to give you guys a heads up about this great story I am reading called ****The Pact**** by SimplyShelbySJL. It is a great story and I love it and I am sure you will too if you go read it…so give it a look. Also warning there is some more than average swearing in this chapter.**

**Chapter 35**

"Hurry up," Casey urged Frankie who was putting papers in a folder. They were in the dining room with her sitting in a chair next to him in his wheelchair. 

"Casey he isn't going to be back for another ten minutes and anyway he is not dumb," Frankie said.

"I want to keep this all a huge surprise okay," Casey said as she collected all the papers on the table. Casey was 27 weeks pregnant (about 7 months) and not able to conceal her pregnancy at all. Derek's birthday was in a few days on the 29th and Casey was scrambling to get everything ready. School was over much to Casey's happiness since getting around with her stomach was getting harder and harder every day. She had been planning a surprise party for Derek for the past couple weeks and it was going good so far. She had invited Kendra, Sam, Emily, Trevor, Jill, Frankie, Alice his assistant, and his mother. Kendra had told Casey she would invite an old friend of theirs from high school and Abby had told Casey she would get Edwin and Marti for the weekend so they could come. Abby had even been able to talk Nora in to letting Lizzie come over too but had not told Nora about the party since Casey was afraid she would want to come. Casey was trying very hard to prolong her mother's visit and so far it was working. 

"Casey I am pretty sure he knows what is going on," Frankie said and she rolled her eyes.

"No, he doesn't. Trust me," Casey said grinning.

"I think so I mean you are the worst liar I know," he said and she frowned.

"I am a great liar," Casey said and Frankie laughed.

"Yeah and I am going to the Olympics this year. I am going for the gold in sprinting," Frankie said laughing.

"That is not funny," Casey said sternly as she put the stuff away.

"Hey I am learning to laugh at myself," Frankie said.

"Yeah well it's not funny," she repeated.

"Kat would think it was funny," he said quietly and Casey bit her lip as she looked at him. Her hand went absent-mindly to her stomach and she rubbed it. 

"I have no idea what to get him," Casey said suddenly trying to change the subject.

"I thought the party was the gift," Frankie said.

"No, it's just an extra little thing. I keep asking him and he keeps saying that having me is enough but that is just Derek being a suck up," Casey responded grinning.

"Get him a cat," Frankie said a smirk on his face.

"Why in the world would Derek want a cat?" Casey exclaimed.

"It would be funny," Frankie said.

"Actually I do kind of want a kitten," Casey said smiling.

"Hey I got it but it might be expensive," Frankie exclaimed.

"I have a lot of money saved and Abby said if I need help she will chip in," Casey said.

"A motorcycle," Frankie told her.

"Excuse me," Casey said doubtfully.

"We were talking about motorcycles the other day and he said he has always wanted one," Frankie said. 

"I am not getting Derek a motorcycle do you know how dangerous those things are?" Casey asked.

"It would be the perfect gift," Frankie pointed out.

"I don't know," Casey said thinking.

"Come on picture the look on his face," Frankie said.

"Yeah but what if he got into an accident," Casey said.

"Derek is careful," Frankie stated matter of fact.

"Yes but even the most careful people can have accidents," Casey said and Frankie smiled.

"I know," he said and Casey blushed as her eyes went down to his wheelchair and back up to his face.

"I guess I am just afraid of what could happen I mean in one of those there is no protection," Casey said worriedly.

"Hmm," Frankie said.

"I don't know what I would do is something happened to him," Casey said suddenly tears in her eyes.

"Casey are you crying?" Frankie said freaked out and surprised.

"No," she said as she wiped tears.

"Casey I didn't mean to make you upset," he said as Derek walked into the room.

"What happened?" Derek asked concerned.

"We were talking and she is now crying," Frankie said not wanting to go in detail. Casey got up and hugged Derek tightly.

"I love you," she said softly and he grinned.

"I love you too Casey," he said and she nodded as she pulled back.

"I am going to get some pickles," she said then and left the room.

"What was that?" Frankie exclaimed.

"Don't worry she does it all the time. I came home like two days ago and she was watching The Lion King crying. After she acted like it never happened and made me go out and get pickles and pizza. She ate the pickles on top of the pizza," Derek told him.

"That's gross," Frankie remarked.

"Trying telling her that," Derek said grinning.

**DASEY**

Casey was sitting on the couch with Abby the next day while Derek was upstairs making a mess somewhere. Abby had her own apartment but still came by to see them. She had started chemotherapy due to Derek's constant badgering and was doing well so far. The doorbell rang and Abby started to get up but Casey waved her down.

"He'll get it," Casey assured Abby but after a few moments there was no sign of Derek coming down stairs.

"Derek aren't you going to get that," Casey yelled.

"Are your legs broken," Derek yelled back.

"No," she answered.

"Then you can get it," Derek said and Abby couldn't' help but laugh.

"You are mean you know that?" Casey yelled as she got up.

"Oh please I am up here you are down there stop being lazy Case," Derek said. She walked over to the front door and could see Derek watching her from the top of the stairs.

"You are right there and you couldn't get it," Casey said.

"Nope," he said with a grin on his face.

"But I love you," Derek said and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure," she said as she opened the door. When she opened the door she realized that checking who it was next time would be a good idea because when she opened the door there stood her mother and George. Her mother had a huge smile on her face.

"Mom and George what are you guys doing here," Casey said shocked.

"Well I couldn't take it anymore I just had to come and see you," Nora said. But a few moments later the look of happiness left Nora's face as she looked her daughter up and down her eyes came to rest on Casey's prominent stomach.

"Casey," Nora said her face white. George also looked shock and unsure of what to say.

"Umm maybe you guys should come in," Casey said softly. They walked in and she shut the door behind them and turned to look at them both wearing looks of shock.

"I was going to tell you," Casey said.

"Casey who is it?" Abby said as she walked out of the living room.

"Oh," Abby said softly.

"You knew about this?" George said to Abby angrily.

"It wasn't her fault I made her promise not to tell," Casey said quickly.

"Casey but who? I mean I didn't even know you had a boyfriend," Nora said confused.

"Uh well umm," Casey said trying to figure out whether to lie or not. She looked over at Abby who gave a helpless look. Derek came down the stairs then and George turned to him angrily.

"Want to explain to me what the hell is going on here?" George said.

"It's my fault," Derek said automatically not sure what Casey had told them.

"No, it's not. There was this guy and it was a mistake and I made Derek promise not to tell. I am so sorry," Casey said.

"Casey we have to tell them the truth," Derek said softly.

"That is the truth," she said giving him a look.

"No, it's not," Derek stated.

"Okay what is going on," Nora asked.

"It was my fault," Casey said.

"It was an accident," Derek said at the same time.

"Okay one at a time," Abby told them.

"Casey and I have been seeing each other," Derek said.

"What?" George said.

"You mean you and Casey have been dating," Nora said her voice soft.

"Yeah ummm I guess dating," Derek said.

"Since when," Nora asked.

"September 2nd," Casey said softly and Derek looked over at her and saw the fear across her face.

"You got her pregnant?" George asked and Derek nodded his head.

"But he didn't mean to. It was my fault," Casey interjected.

"Casey how could you let this happen? Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Nora asked and Casey bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry," Casey whispered.

"Don't blame her Nora. Trust me this has Derek written all over it. I should have known better then to trust you with a simple task but once again Derek proves just how much a screw-up he loves to be. You do realize this isn't a game right Derek? She is 17 in case you didn't realize. But of course that doesn't matter because Derek doesn't care about the fact that the world doesn't revolve around him," George said angrily much to the shock of everyone but Derek.

"George don't," Abby said.

"Abby I can't believe you but of course he probably conned you into this little joke too like he always does. I can't wait to hear the lies he told Casey to keep her quiet," George said looking at Casey.

"He didn't lie to me," Casey said softly.

"Trust me Casey you may think that but Derek is a good liar. I bet he told you he loves you and all that bullshit but that is just Derek. This is just another game to him but once he gets tired playing house with you it will all be over," George said and Casey looked at Derek waiting for him to say something but he looked down.

"See I hate to tell you this but this is my son. I am sure you love him Casey but let me assure you something he doesn't feel the same way because this all a joke to him everything is," George said angrily.

"That's not true," Derek said finally.

"What isn't true," George asked him Nora studying Derek closely now as if seeing him for the first time.

"I do love her. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in my life so don't ever say that I don't. You can spout whatever bullshit you want to but don't ever say that I don't love her," Derek said and Casey smiled softly which Nora saw. Derek looked over at Casey and smiled at her reassuringly. Nora saw this exchanged and looked on confused.

"Nora can I talk to you privately," Derek asked and Nora looked at him surprised.

"Umm I guess," she said and Derek led her through the kitchen out the backdoor onto the porch while the others watched on.

"Great he is going to try and con Nora into this little game too," George said.

"Oh shut up George," Abby said finally and Casey couldn't help but smile.

**(A/N I am not sure how I liked that at all but I had to do it somehow. So Derek is going to talk to Nora who is really the one who decides what happens with Casey. Hopefully you liked this. The first part of this chapter was written for no clear purpose to tell you the truth. I had writer's block so that was written then but I think I am okay now. You guys better poll now if you haven't because I am going to close it soon and the name will be chosen (Yay). Please review!!)**


	36. The Truth Shall Set Us Free

**Disclaimer- I own Life with Derek just kidding I do not own Life with Derek…**

**Chapter 36**

Once Nora and Derek were outside Derek turned to her nervously. She was looking at him with a confused look.

"When you sent Casey to live with me I didn't mean for this to happen. It's not like I planned for any of it," Derek told her.

"Well I should hope not," Nora said.

"But having said that I wouldn't change any of what has happened since I meet her for anything. I know this may sound crazy to you but I love your daughter. She means the world to me. We never meant for her to get pregnant but at the same time do I regret it no. I know you think I am irresponsible for letting this happen but it was never something I intended to happen and I can assure you that Casey and I fully plan for her to finish high school and go to college," Derek said and Nora stared at him for a few moments in silence.

"But you two are step siblings," Nora managed to say and Derek couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah but barely and trust me that is the least of our problems," Derek said smiling.

"She is only 17," Nora said.

"Yeah that is a problem," Derek said uncomfortably.

"You really love her?" Nora asked him.

"Yeah I do," Derek told her truthfully.

"Well this is a mess isn't it," Nora said sighing.

"Not really if you think about it. I mean Casey is doing great here and I know your opinion of great is not being pregnant but I mean other then that everything is going great," Derek said.

"Yes but she _is_ pregnant," Nora said.

"Well yeah," Derek said.

"How far along is she?" Nora asked curiously.

"She is due September 16," Derek said smiling.

"Wow," Nora said.

"Yeah it's pretty exciting. We have the baby's room already set up," Derek told her.

"You guys have really thought this through?" Nora said.

"Yeah we have. We already have a daycare picked out that the baby will go to so Casey can go to school. We are making things work," Derek said.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. What if you guys break up?" Nora said and Derek smiled.

"Been there done that and we are staying together for good," Derek said.

"You two broke up?" Nora said.

"Well yeah but it was Andrew's fault but he is gone and the second time was my fault but I came to my senses," Derek answered her.

"I see," Nora said.

"I asked her to marry me if that makes you feel better," Derek said.

"When," Nora asked.

"New Year's Eve," Derek said.

"But she was over my house that night. The only time she left the house was when she went for a walk and oh I see," Nora said.

"Yeah sorry about that. I just needed to see her really bad," Derek told her.

"If you don't mind me asking do you know what she's having," Nora said surprising Derek.

"Umm yeah a girl," he said with a proud grin.

"Derek how come you guys didn't tell me," Nora asked.

"Because we were afraid that you would make her come back," Derek told her truthfully.

"And why shouldn't I? Derek if you ask me this is very irresponsible and it makes me not want to trust you two," Nora said.

"I know but we were just afraid. I was afraid…I don't know what I'll do if I lose her. Sometimes I just think about it and it drives me crazy because I know that something could happen. Trust me I realize that this was slightly irresponsible but I will take full blame for it," Derek said.

"I mean didn't you think to use birth control or condoms or something," Nora said and Derek sighed.

"Well we did use condoms and I got her birth control about a month before well you know but she forgot but it still my fault I should have reminded her," Derek said somewhat uncomfortable to be talking to Nora about something like this.

"Well next time remind her because Casey can be very absent minded," Nora said smiling lightly.

"Next time? You mean there is going to be a next time," Derek asked.

"I have talked to my daughter a lot the past couple months obviously not about the things that we should have been discussing but at least we have been talking and it seems to me that every since she came here to live with you she has been happy. I mean she was happy before everything that happened but I don't know after that she seemed to fall apart and now she's smiling and laughing and I don't think I can take that away from her. I also saw the way she was looking at you and the way you were looking at her and that cleared it up a lot," Nora said and Derek grinned.

"Wait does that mean you are letting her stay," Derek asked.

"Yes but I will be coming to visit now and I swear Derek you better not let me down," she said.

"I won't I swear," Derek said solemnly.

"I have a feeling your father isn't going to happy with this at all," Nora said and Derek gave her a small grin.

"My father isn't generally happy with the things I do at all," Derek told her.

**DASEY**

"What do you think they are talking about," Casey asked Abby nervously.

"Well you I suppose," Abby told her.

"This is so nerve wracking," Casey said.

"I agree," Abby said.

"I mean what could he possibly say that could convince her to let me stay?" Casey asked.

"He'll think of something," Abby responded.

"Yeah but what if it doesn't work?" Casey said.

"Then we will have to work something out," Abby said.

"Work what out I don't want to leave…I want to stay here," Casey said and she leaned back into the couch sulking while Abby watched her trying not to laugh.

"And you know what I am hungry," Casey remarked.

"You want me to get you something," Abby asked.

"No, I can't eat I'm too upset," Casey said and Abby couldn't hold in the laughter.

"This isn't funny," Casey said her face serious and Abby stopped laughing but still grinned.

"This is serious. I mean this could ruin everything. I already bought his present yesterday and I can't return it," Casey exclaimed.

"That's what you are worried about?" Abby responded.

"Well yeah…it was expensive," Casey told her and Abby shook her head laughing.

"Trust me that should be the least of your worries," Abby told her.

"I suppose and you know if I leave I doubt that my mother will go and get my pickles when we run out like Derek does," Casey said.

"Oh my," Abby said.

"And you know I think I might actually miss Derek," Casey said.

"Well I should hope so," Derek said. Casey got up quickly and looked at him where he stood leaning against the doorway.

"Where is my mom?" Casey asked.

"Well I had to do something so I hit her up the head, put her in the trunk of the car, and dropped her in a lake," Derek told her and Casey's jaw dropped.

"No, you didn't," Casey said.

"No, I didn't but I did talk to her," Derek told her.

"What did she say," Casey said softly.

"Well I hate to tell you but it looks like you are stuck with me," Derek said a grin on his face. Casey grinned and ran over to him throwing her arms over him. He hugged her tightly against himself.

"Where is my mom?" Casey asked again.

"Talking to my dad when she told him he walked out," Derek said.

"I'm sorry," Casey said softly.

"Don't be. I'm not, I don't care what he thinks and you shouldn't either," Derek said and she sighed.

"Well this has been tiring day," Casey exclaimed.

"I am so hungry," she said and she walked by him as he watched her stunned.

"I swear all she thinks about is food," Derek said.

"No, she was worried," Abby said and Derek sighed. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes really breathing for the first time since he has seen Nora and his dad.

"I am going to check on Case," he said after a few minutes and he walked into the kitchen to find Casey sitting at the kitchen island with a jar of pickles next to her unopened and tears falling down her face.

"Casey what's wrong?" Derek said surprised.

"I umm couldn't open the jar and I realized something what if she said no. I would've had to leave and I wouldn't be able to see you. And I would have to have the baby all by myself and I would have missed you a lot. I was just joking out there I just didn't want to cry. But I would have missed you a lot really cause I love you," she said as she continued to cry. Derek smiled at he went over to her and hugged her against him.

"It's okay Casey I know you would have missed me," he said softly.

"Would you have missed me," she asked him and he grinned.

"Of course," he assured her.

"Good…so you think you can open that jar for me?" she asked him and he laughed.

"I think I can manage that," he told her picking it up. He opened it quickly and she grinned.

"I loosened it for you," she said.

"Of course you did," Derek said.

**(A/N – Well I will stop it there. Hopefully you like it. I didn't really like Casey at the end like very end in the kitchen but hopefully you did. As you can see Nora is okay with it all while George is pissed. Next chapter is more drama, we are skipping Derek's birthday poor guy. I want honest opinions should I end it right after the birth of the baby of should I continue a little like on then raising the baby for a little while and have stuff happen as we go along or should I end it after the baby is born. Please review!!)**


	37. The Guy that Never Goes Away

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 37**

Derek rolled over and was surprised to find an empty bed.

"Casey?" he said sleepily. When he got no answer he sat up and looked around the room while blinking as he tried to wake up. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7 in the morning. It was the late July and Casey was 32 weeks pregnant (almost 8 months). He got up and walked around the house and couldn't find her when he realized he hadn't looked in one room. He went back upstairs quickly and went into the baby's nursery where he found Casey sitting on the floor up against the wall.

"Hey babe," he said to her as he went and sat down next to her.

"Hi," she said her voice low.

"You okay," he asked her and she smiled at him lightly as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close up against him.

"I couldn't sleep because your child was kicking me," Casey said and he laughed softly.

"My child," he said.

"When she does something bad she is your daughter," Casey said softly.

"Well I see how it is now," Derek said as he watched her fall asleep. After a few minutes she was fully asleep and he watched her until he noticed her phone next to her vibrating. He reached over and quietly opened it to see she had received a new text message. He didn't read it but he saw who it was from. It was from Andrew and as soon as he saw this he started to frown. As far as he knew Casey and Andrew weren't talking. He went to her recent messages and saw this wasn't the first that she had gotten and that she had responded to most of them that he had sent. It bothered him that Casey had been talking to someone who obviously didn't like Derek but he decided to push that aside for now and instead picked her up as gently as possible and brought her to their bed. He got her in and covered her with the blankets before leaving the room. He hung out for about two hours before Casey woke up again and came downstairs.

"Hi," she said brightly.

"Hey," he said watching her closely as she opened the refrigerator door. She stood there for a few minutes humming to herself before she closed it and turned back to look at him.

"I'm not really hungry," she said and he smiled even though he was upset with her.

"That's unusual," he remarked.

"I know kind of freaky actually," she said.

"So I noticed something earlier," Derek said finally deciding to bring up Andrew.

"What?" she asked him smiling.

"Well it seems like Andrew just won't go away will he? I mean I noticed that you two have been talking to at least someone was talking to him using your phone," Derek said and Casey's smiled faded.

"What are you going through my stuff now?" she asked him annoyed.

"Well he text messaged you when you fell asleep and I couldn't help but notice he had before and that you replied," Derek told her.

"What am I not allowed to have friends," Casey said defensively.

"Oh you can have friends but I would like it if you generally stayed away from people who hate me," Derek commented and she rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't hate you," she said annoyed.

"Yes he does Casey," Derek said.

"Well that doesn't mean I am going to stop talking to him," Casey stated.

"Are you serious? This is the guy who tried to kiss you as soon as I was out of the way," Derek said.

"Well he won't do it again," she said.

"Says who?" Derek asked.

"Says me," Casey answered.

"You are being ridiculous you realize this right," Derek responded and she rolled her eyes again.

"Stop rolling your eyes," he demanded.

"No," she said rolling her eyes again.

"Do you realize how childish you are being," he asked her.

"I'm being childish? You are, you are the one telling me who I can talk to," she yelled.

"I am not going to argue with you," he said calmly.

"Because you know I am right," Casey said.

"No, you are wrong. What if I talked to Amber all the time?" he asked her.

"I don't care talk to your little whore all you want," Casey yelled leaving the kitchen. He followed her.

"Amber is not a whore," he said.

"Well of course you would say that," Casey exclaimed as she walked up the stairs.

"Yeah because she isn't whore," Derek yelled after her. Moments later he heard a door upstairs slam shut and he rolled his eyes.

"And I am childish," he mumbled to himself.

**DASEY**

"He drives me crazy," Casey said to Jill who was sitting next to her on Casey and Derek's bed. Jill had come over an hour after the huge fight and was sitting with Casey as Casey ate the food Jill had brought up for her because Casey refused to leave the room.

"He is just being Derek," Jill said.

"No, he is being an ass," Casey remarked.

"I hate to say this but I agree with him," Jill said.

"Excuse me," Casey said.

"Well Casey I mean Andrew is a jerk and he does hate Derek. I can see where Derek would be upset because Andrew is always putting Derek down when Derek loves you more than air. It's almost like you are taking Andrew's side over Derek's," Jill explained and Casey frowned.

"I'm not taking anyone's side," Casey stated simply.

"Yes you are whether you realize it or not," Jill told her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Casey sighed.

"Great so I am wrong," Casey exclaimed.

"Yep," Jill said. Casey got up and was walking across the room when suddenly she stopped.

"What's up?" Jill said and Casey didn't say anything. As she walked Casey had felt a sudden sharp pain across her stomach and it was spreading fast until she had to bend in pain.

"Oh my god Casey what's wrong," Jill said as she got up and walked over to her quickly.

"I think something is wrong," Casey said her voice so soft Jill could barely hear it.

"Hold on I will go get Derek okay," Jill said.

"No, please don't leave me. I'm scared," she said as she fell slowly to the floor.

"Okay I won't go. Derek! Derek come here!" Jill yelled. It took only a couple minutes before he appeared at the door hearing the fear and desperation in Jill's voice.

"Casey," he said breathless as he went to sit next to her.

"Something's wrong," Jill told him.

"Well apparently," Derek said.

"Hey don't be rude with me," Jill said as Derek picked Casey up in his arms.

"Call her mom and mine," Derek told Jill as he carried Casey out of the room.

"I don't have their numbers," Jill told him following behind him.

"Get Casey's phone," Derek told her. Jill went back to the room and quickly grabbed Casey's phone and ran back out going to Derek's car. Derek put Casey in the back seat and Jill sat next to her calling their mothers. Derek drove going at least 10 over the speed limit the whole time while looking back at Casey every chance he got who was holding her stomach in pain. Her eyes showed how much pain she was in as Jill held her hand squeezing it.

"It's going to be okay Casey," Jill said softly but Casey didn't say anything back.

**(A/N- Well that is it for this chapter, I know cliffhanger ending ewwww lol. The Andrew thing came out of nowhere I know but Casey is too forgiving and I needed a fight so here you go ta da. Next chapter someone will take care of Andrew (guess who I bet you won't be able to) and we will find out what happens to Casey and the baby. Please review!!)**


	38. Daddy Dearest

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**(A/N- Warning severe swearing for a little bit and threats of violence.)**

**Chapter 38**

"When are they going to tell us something," Derek asked no one in particular. He was pacing in front of his mother, Jill, and Nora in the waiting room of the hospital emergency room. They had been there for almost two hours and the doctors had given them little information.

"Derek I am sure everything is fine," Abby said.

"Trust me nothing is fine right now. If everything was fine we would be at home with Casey still in the room being stubborn," Derek exclaimed.

"What happened," Abby asked.

"We had a fight," Derek said.

"About?" Nora asked.

"About something extremely stupid and I should have just shut my mouth," Derek told them.

"It was because Casey has been talking to Andrew who hates Derek so Derek said he didn't think it was a good idea for them to be talking and she got all defensive. Then they called each other childish and she locked herself in their bedroom and refused to come out," Jill explained.

"You two can't just be normal can you," Abby quipped.

"We are normal or at least I am," Derek joked smirking.

"She is going to be fine," Jill stated.

"Yeah of course she is…I mean she's Casey," Nora chimed in trying to smile but failing.

"They are both going to be okay," Derek added and Nora nodded her head.

"So where's my dad?" Derek casually inquired.

"Well I told him what was going on but he well he didn't want to come," Nora informed them blushing.

"Typical," Derek said.

"I've tried to talk to him but he just doesn't want to listen," Nora told them.

"Whatever I don't care," Derek mumbled as he started to pace again. Jill who was shaking her foot in impatience jumped when she felt Casey's phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and saw that Casey had received a text message from Andrew. She looked over and saw that Derek wasn't paying attention. She got up and walked away quietly only Abby noticing. Abby got up and followed the girl as quietly as she could to and watched as Jill leaned on the wall and dialed a number.

"Casey?" Andrew said.

"No, it's the big bad bitch and I've come to set some things straight," Jill replied.

"Jill? What is your problem," Andrew asked annoyed.

"You are my problem," she answered matter of factly.

"What the hell did I do to you," he responded.

"You keep trying to screw up my best friend's life that's what. I am going to warn you once stay away from Casey from now on," Jill warned him.

"Excuse me," Andrew said.

"Last time I checked you weren't hearing impaired. Stay away from Casey. I know what you want Andrew and guess what sucks to be you but you aren't getting it. Casey is not interested you okay. She pities you that is why she talks to you but guess what that pity has been used up," Jill told him.

"Oh really," Andrew answered.

"Yes really. You have screwed up things for Derek and Casey enough and what you did this time tops it all. You made them fight and of all things over you but guess what she made her choice and she chose him. So stay away. If I find out you have called her I swear to god I will find you and stomp on your throat," Jill threatened.

"Is that a threat," Andrew asked angrily.

"No, it's a promise," Jill said before she hung up. Jill sighed and turned around to be face to face with Abby who had a smirk on her face.

"Well I see you took care of that," Abby commented.

"Well someone had to and I never liked him anyway," Jill said and she walked by Abby who watched her shaking her head.

**DASEY**

It turned out that Casey was okay or okay as someone could be when they went into false labor. The doctors had stopped the baby from coming but Casey was now going to be confined to bed for the rest of her pregnancy although she would be able to be on bed rest at home. Everyone was in talking to her expect Derek. He was sitting in the waiting room unsure of what to do. He wanted to go talk to her but he didn't know what to say. Really what was there to say? He blamed himself for this, if he hadn't picked a fight with her things would be fine. But he had picked a fight with her and now she was in the hospital and he could have lost her and the baby. The doctor said they were lucky to stop it because the baby might not have made it and Casey might have suffered greatly because her body was so fragile and not quite ready for the arrival of the baby.

"Derek," a voice said a few feet away. Derek looked up to see her father standing there uncertainly.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked his father alarmed.

"No one called I got worried," George muttered putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah well we've been busy and it's not like you care anyway," Derek pointed out. George shifted uncomfortable in his spot and looked away as he cleared his throat.

"How are they…the baby and Casey I mean?" George asked obviously uncomfortable.

"Their fine or as good as they can be at this point," Derek sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"What about you?" George asked and Derek looked at him surprised.

"I'm not sure," Derek answered truthfully.

"Why aren't you in seeing Casey?" George asked.

"Because dad I did exactly what you said and hoped I would do. I screwed this up, too. I messed up and also lost everything. If I hadn't been an idiot she would be fine and in our room still being mad at me," Derek said.

"Couples fight Derek and I am sure this wasn't your fault," George said and Derek looked up at him stunned.

"You are kidding right? You didn't just say that did you? Have you gone crazy or lost it?" Derek asked surprised.

"No, I haven't gone crazy. Derek, when Nora left to come here I had a lot of time to think. Something I haven't been doing clearly for awhile now. You are my son and I know we haven't seen eye to eye on a lot of things but you have to understand that when I said those things I was thinking about the Derek I knew. My son who managed to get himself in almost every bad situation possible without even really trying and I realize thinking of that Derek and just assuming that is who you are now was wrong. I think Casey was really the one who set me straight though I have to say I was surprised when she showed up-," George said before Derek cut him off.

"Wait Casey showed up where," Derek said.

"At the house about three days ago. She was with a friend umm Jill I think," George told Derek.

"She couldn't have…she wouldn't do that without telling me," Derek said refusing to believe that Casey would go behind his back like that. George didn't say anything instead stood there silently. Derek got up then after thinking and went to Casey's hospital room and marched in. Abby, Nora, Jill, and Casey all looked at him surprised.

"I need to talk to her now," Derek stated.

"Yes sir," Jill joked as she stood up squeezing Casey's hand before she left the room. Nora gave her daughter a quick hug while Abby gave Derek a look warning him to be easy with her.

"We need to talk," Derek said and Casey looked down at her lap.

**(A/N-Okay that was it hopefully you liked it. Nothing really happened. A couple of you guessed that it would be Jill so congrats. None of you suspected the Casey talking to George thing which is okay there was no hints. Hope you liked it. Please review!!)**


	39. Dinner Party minus the Party

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 39**

"First off you had no right to go behind my back and talk to my dad," Derek said to her the anger evident in his voice.

"I was just trying to help," she whispered.

"Help with what Casey," Derek asked her annoyed.

"Help with you and your dad…I don't want to be the reason you two don't talk anymore," Casey whispered softly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her confused.

"You guys were at least able to be in the same room and now you can't talk and it's my fault," she mumbled.

"Casey this isn't your fault. My dad and I have had problems since before you came along. You know that," Derek said softly as he started to calm down sitting in a chair next to her bed. He dragged it as close as possible and took her hand in his. He used his other hand to lift her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"How did you find out anyway," she asked him hesitantly.

"He told me. He's in the waiting room," Derek told her.

"He came? That's so good. See he is trying," Casey pointed out.

"Yes but the question is why? What did you say to him," he asked her.

"That is between me and him but it was all good stuff I promise," Casey said smiling.

"Good stuff I didn't deserve," he said softly looking away.

"Derek what's wrong?" Casey asked him worriedly.

"Us," he answered.

"What is that supposed to mean," she replied.

"We got into a fight and you and the baby where the ones who ended up paying for it," Derek said.

"Derek the fight was stupid. I was acting like I was five. I was coming to tell you that and apologize but well you know the rest," Casey told him.

"Casey what I don't understand is why you insist on talking to him. I just don't get it," Derek said softly.

"I don't like Andrew if that's what you think because that is ridiculous. I love you Derek I always will but Andrew texted me and we were just talking but I realize now that wasn't the best idea. You two don't like each other and I have to make a choice. I realize that and I did," she told him.

"Oh so is he coming to pick you up," he asked her teasingly.

"Don't be a jerk Derek you know I chose you," Casey said.

"Hey I didn't want to presume anything," Derek joked.

"You are such a jerk," she said and he grinned at her as he moved closer and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry I'm a jerk," Derek said to her softly.

"You aren't a jerk I was kidding," she assured him.

"So how you feeling?" he asked her.

"Okay now. I was so scared though," Casey admitted.

"Yeah I was, too but you two are okay now. We are just going to have to make sure you stay in bed until its time," he told her.

"That's going to be so boring," she complained.

"Don't worry okay I'll get you tons of movies, some new books and those magazines you like. It will be fine," he assured her.

"I will promise to be good if you promise me something," she said and he looked at her confused.

"What do you want," he asked her.

"I want you to give your dad a chance," Casey said and Derek looked at her surprised.

"Case I," Derek started.

"Derek he came here. He is trying please I want you to try to. How would you feel if you and our daughter didn't talk 20 years from now," Casey interrupted.

"That wouldn't happen," he interjected.

"Because you would try to fix things right?" she answered.

"Yeah I guess," he responded.

"Well he is trying so please for me can you just give him another shot. Everyone deserves a second chance Derek," she said softly and he nodded.

"Only cause of you," Derek said and she grinned.

"Good and while you are out there can you go tell someone to get me some food. I'm hungry," she told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are," he teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't make fun of me. I have had a long day," she reminded him.

"Yea you have but don't worry things are going to be fine now I promise," Derek said kissing her gently on the forehead.

**DASEY**

"Derek!" Casey yelled from her spot on the bed. Derek was downstairs and since Casey was not able to get up she had to call him some way. She heard him run up the stairs and moments later he ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing I just wanted to see your cute face," she teased.

"Casey I was doing something," he said annoyed.

"I love you," she said and he rolled his eyes. He sat down next to her in the bed and she moved so she was lying on her side.

"You are the sweetest guy in the world you know that," she told him.

"What do you want," he asked her and she laughed.

"What makes you think I want something," she answered.

"Because you are being nice to me," he said.

"Oh I am always nice to you," she said.

"No, you aren't this morning you pushed me out of my bed and told me to go away. I believe you said that I was in your personal space," Derek said.

"I was in a bad mood now I'm not and you were in my personal space," she pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

"You should stop doing that," she told him and he closed his eyes sighing.

"What is it Casey," Derek said.

"Well your dad called and we chatted. You know about good stuff like the weather, politic happenings, baby names, and other stuff. Then I told him about that great seafood restaurant that opened up a couple blocks away and of course him being the great guy that he was said wow we should go there some time all of us and I had an even better idea. What if you two went together? So uses what you and your dad are going out tonight…isn't that exciting," Casey said. Derek kept his eyes closed and was silent while she watched him. She waited a couple minutes before she spoke again.

"Derek…Derek are you okay," Casey said as she poked him.

"Stop poking me," he whispered.

"Derek," she whispered.

"I have to go by myself," Derek asked her.

"Well yeah," she answered.

"And what are you going to do while I am gone," he asked her.

"Call Paul," she answered.

"What," he said laughing.

"Yeah we haven't talked in a while and I need to update him on things," Casey said while Derek laughed.

"You know I love you," Derek told her and she smiled.

"Of course you do, doesn't everybody," she said.

**(A/N- Okay update on the game plan. The baby will be born and we will skip a couple months and then I will close up some stuff. What do you think about that? Please review!! By the way the polls will be officaly closing in like three days so vote now if you haven't. We have 35 votes so far and one name with 10 and another with 9 so you can still make a difference if there is a tie I will break it.)**


	40. Phone Home Jill

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**A/N-I have never been good at labor scenes so forgive me for skipping the actual birth. I don't like to write those scenes because I am not good at it. And I never intended to show Derek and George dinner date (lol). That was just to show both were trying. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Chapter 40**

"I love you babe," Casey said to Jill who rolled her eyes. It was mid August and Casey had gone crazy a couple weeks ago. She had been on bed rest for a while now and was getting very bored. She was due in about a month and getting bigger as the days went by. Jill spent her days with Casey keeping an eye on her for Derek. Everyone was worried Casey would be reckless if left by herself because she didn't feel the need to rest. Over and over Casey had said she was fine and that she didn't need to be on bed rest but Derek wasn't taking any chances.

"I love you too Casey but you need to be quiet I am trying to watch this," Jill answered impatiently as they watched some soap show that Jill had become obsessed with.

"You know what Mildred is up to why do you even watching this part. I only watch it when Johnny is on," Casey told her.

"Casey shut up," Jill said irritated

"Mildred is going to try and kill Candice for the billionth time and it won't work and Candice will still be with Steve who Mildred wants. It is the same thing every week. In fact it is the same thing every day," Casey pointed out.

"Casey please stop ruining it for me," Jill exclaimed.

"Ruining what? You know what is going to happen," Casey answered and Jill gave her a look. Casey rolled her eyes at her and slid farther down into the bed. She was quiet until the show ended and when it did Jill looked over at her to see Casey's face pale and a strange look on her face.

"Casey what's wrong?" Jill said immediately worried.

"I think my water broke," Casey said her voice soft.

"When?" Jill exclaimed.

"When Johnny told Mildred he knew about her plan. I didn't want to say anything. Johnny was on… I love Johnny," Casey explained.

"Are you nuts?" Jill said as she got up off the bed.

"No," Casey answered her voice shaky. Jill helped Casey out of the bed and together they walked slowly out of the room. It took them nearly 15 minutes but they got to Jill's car with Casey's little bag of stuff for her hospital stay. Jill sat her in the passenger seat and as she rushed to the other side of the car called Derek's cell phone number.

"Shit he isn't answering," Jill said as the call went right to voice mail.

"Why isn't he answering," Casey asked scared and nervous.

"I don't know," Jill told her as she started the car.

"Jill it's too soon," Casey whispered.

"I know but remember the doctor said this might happen," Jill reminded her.

"But the baby can't come Derek isn't here," Casey moaned.

"Don't worry about Derek okay. Let's get you to the hospital," Jill said. They got to the hospital 10 minutes later. By then Jill had called Derek about 17 times but he still didn't pick up.

"Freaking idiot," Jill exclaimed as she helped Casey into the hospital.

"Call his secretary Alice," Casey said.

"Why didn't I think about that?" Jill exclaimed as they went to the front desk.

"What is the number," Jill asked Casey as she held Casey with one arm and her phone with the other.

"768-6723," Casey told her.

"Okay got it. Hey excuse miss my friend is having a baby can you get off the phone I'm sure whatever is going on can wait," Jill yelled to the nurse at the front desk who gave Jill a dirty look.

"Wait where is she going," Jill said as a nurse came over to help Casey into a wheelchair.

"To have her baby. We are taking her to the right ward. You should follow us," the nurse informed her.

"Right of course….hello Alice yeah it's Jill um where is Derek….oh well tell him the meeting has to be canceled….because I said so….because Casey is having the baby….yes it is an emergency okay thank you," Jill said. She hung up her phone and sped up to walk along side Casey in her wheelchair.

"So I called and he was in a business meeting out of town for the day but Alice is to call get him and he will be here soon okay," Jill told Casey.

"I'm so scared Jill," Casey admitted. Casey was holding on so tight to the sides of the wheelchair that her knuckles were turning as white as her pale face.

"It's going to be okay. Derek will be here soon and I'm here okay," Jill assured her.

"Call my mom and Abby. Here talk my phone," Casey said giving Jill her phone.

"Okay," Jill said.

"We are going to prep her and get her set up. It should be a long wait until the baby comes anyway but while we settle her in you have to wait out here," the nurse informed Jill.

"Okay but nothing better happen to her," Jill warned the nurse who just rolled her eyes at Jill. Jill sat down and a nurse came over giving her papers that need to be filled out for Casey.

"What the hell I don't know her social security number! Who really wants to do this now? Here I am my friend is giving birth and you want to know her home number. She isn't at home she is here so why do you need her god damn number? Please tell me because I am stressed out as it is and I can't even remember my own home number," Jill exclaimed.

"Miss if you aren't quiet we will have to ask you to leave," a nurse warned her.

"Oh I would like to see you try," Jill answered.

**DASEY**

It had been one hour and Abby, Nora, George, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, Kendra, Sam, Frankie, Emily, and Trevor were all at the hospital. The only person missing was Derek. He had apparently had a meeting out of town and was caught up in traffic. This was of course hard to explain to Casey who just wanted him by her side. Jill was currently in the room with Casey. Casey's contractions were becoming closer and closer and she was in pain.

"So Miss Casey tell me is the sex really worth it now," Jill joked and Casey started laughing.

"Maybe not," Casey answered.

"Yeah I didn't think so," Jill responded.

"Jill I forgot to call Paul," Casey exclaimed and Jill rolled her eyes.

"Casey you can talk to him later," Jill told her.

"Oh man I wanted him to be here," Casey complained.

"You'll get over it," Jill assured her.

"Well he won't," Casey said.

"Trust me Paul will be fine," Jill said. Casey looked away sighing. Moments later contractions went through her body causing her to gasp and hold onto her stomach. Jill reached out for Casey's. Casey latched on squeezing tightly as the contraction continued for a couple minutes. As it ended she loosened her grip much to Jill's relief.

"Derek better get here soon or I swear I will kill him," Casey muttered.

"He's trying. He just called and he is stuck in major traffic but don't worry he will be here soon. You know Derek he's probably going to get out of the car and start running here," Jill said causing Casey to laugh.

"Yeah he would do something like that," Casey agreed smiling lightly.

"Hey who did you guys decide on for the godparents," Jill asked and Casey rolled her eyes.

"Why does matter," Casey asked.

"Because it just does," Jill answered.

"Well we were thinking about it and we deiced that the baby will have tow sets of god parents," Casey told Jill.

"That's cheating! You can't do that you have to decide on two people," Jill objected.

"Well that is how we wanted to do it," Casey said.

"Casey that is so ridiculous," Jill said pouting.

"Oh get over it. We both got to pick a pair. Derek chose Kendra and Sam obviously and I chose you and Frankie so stop pouting," Casey told her.

"It's still not fair why don't you just make us all god parents," Jill said sarcastically.

"Hmm maybe I will," Casey said and as Jill rolled her eyes the door slammed open and in walked or rather stumbled in Derek. He was out of breath and looked a mess with his clothes wrinkled and his hair a mess. He had been wearing a suit which was now without the tie and jacket but he still looked handsome as ever.

"I'm so sorry I got here as fats as I could. I ran all around the hospital. I forgot where to park and where to go and I am so sorry," Derek said as he walked over to Casey who immediately held out her arms. He leaned down and hugged her tightly.

"How you doing?" he asked her.

"Much better now that you are here. I was so scared you weren't going to be here," Casey said.

"Don't worry I'm here now," Derek assured her. And Derek was there…for the whole entire birth process. Casey was ready to give birth an hour after he arrived and it took a while but Casey and Derek's much awaited little girl was born into the world welcomed by their family and friends.

_**Certificate of Birth**_

**Birth Name- Isabella Katherine Venturi**

**Date of Birth- August 15, 2008**

**Time of Birth-7:09 P.M.**

**Sex of Child- Female**

**Weight of Child at Birth- 5 pounds 7 ounces**

**Height of Child at Birth- 15 inches long**

**Mother- Casey Ashley MacDonald**

**Father- Derek Michael Venturi**

**(A/N-Sorry I know the no actual birth this sucks but I can't write that stuff I have before and I didn't like it. Hopefully you liked this anyway. I was going to wait and have the birth certificate be a whole chapter and make you wait but I said no to that and gave it to you know. I have to say the poll for the name was close and Riley was leading for so long I was sure it was going to win but I left it open a day extra and Isabella got one more vote then Riley. I was surprised. Now I need some ideas for stuff to come. You can send it in a review or pm but I need some ideas if I am going to keep this going for a little while longer which is what most of you want. Please review!!(almost 500 reviews))**


	41. I Promise

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Please read this one and enjoy. I know it is short but it is sweet. **

**Chapter 41**

Casey was asleep in her hospital bed while Derek sat in a chair next to her bed holding their one day old newborn. Isabella was a small little girl due to the fact that she had come almost a whole month early but she was perfect in his eyes. He didn't care that everyone had told him she had his nose or his ears to him she looked just like Casey. She was staring at him her big blues eyes just like her mother's, grandmother's and aunt's. He didn't care that Casey had said for the first couple months babies usually only see shadows and such unless they were a few inches away from the object, to him she was staring right at him. In Derek's eyes there had never been a more perfect human being in the world.

"Hello little girl of mine," he said softly and she blinked up at him.

"I'm your dad. I know big disappointment huh? Don't worry if you're good when you turn sixteen I'll get you a car but that means no dating boys until you are at least thirty. Deal?" he said and Isabella blinked again.

"I will take that as a yes," he whispered.

"Bribing her already," Casey muttered sleepily. Derek looked over at Casey a smile on his face.

"Might as well," he said. Casey pressed the button on the remote of the bed that moved it upward. Soon she was sitting upright looking at Derek and the baby.

"She's so small," Casey remarked.

"Yeah she is," Derek agreed. He moved then over to the bed and without saying a word gave Casey the baby. She took her in her arms and looked down at her with a gentle smile on her face. She ran her finger across her soft cheek. Derek watched them pride and happiness swelling in his chest at the sight of his two girls.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" Casey said.

"Yeah she is," Derek said as he leaned forward. Casey looked up at him and smiled broadly before he kissed her hard on the lips. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until he moved away. He leaned back in his chair and she looked back down at the baby who was now sleeping.

"You think she'll like us? I mean as she gets older," Casey said.

"Yeah of course," Derek answered.

"I've tried imaging what she would be like for so long and now that she is here it's weird," Casey said.

"She's perfect," he stated.

"And you aren't at all bias," she teased.

"Just saying what I know," he said.

"Well in 15 years when she thinks you are embarrassing and wants money all the time and rides everywhere I bet you won't think she's perfect," Casey remarked.

"No I still will," he insisted.

"Sure Derek," Casey said. He leaned forward and looked down at Isabella as Casey moved her gently switching arms.

"I want a bunch of her," Derek said and Casey laughed softly.

"Keep dreaming," Casey told him and he grinned at her.

"Ahh come on Casey look at her," Derek said.

"Derek I think the thing you don't realize is that babies grow up. They grow up to be toddlers then children and then teenagers," Casey said and he shrugged.

"So we can handle it," he insisted.

"Derek how about we wait a few years and see how it goes," she said and he frowned.

"Can you at least give me an estimate of how many kids you want," he asked her.

"Two to three," she said.

"You mean two plus three right?" he responded and she laughed.

"Derek," she giggled.

"What I am just clarifying," he answered her.

"Derek we have plenty of time for more kids how about we enjoy her for now," Casey said and he nodded his head.

"Okay for now," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you always have to have things your way?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Of course and I mean look at there it has gotten me. My way is the best way," Derek told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she replied.

"You know I love you right," he said suddenly very serious.

"Of course," she answered.

"Cause I do more than anything never ever forget that," he said and she smiled.

"Derek I know and I love you too despite the fact that you want me to go through the pain of having five children," Casey said and he grinned.

"Don't worry I'll be there. I am always going to be here," Derek said.

"You promise," she asked him.

"Of course," he vowed.

"Good," she said softly as she laid down giving him Isabella. He watched as Casey fell asleep reaching out to move a piece of her hair that had fallen in her face. He sat there for about an hour with his daughter in his arms watching as Isabella and Casey slept. Finally everything for them was okay after all these past months of ups and downs things were starting to even out and Derek Venturi had never been happier in his life.

**THE END**

**(A/N Most of you are really freaking out right now. The end is not a mistake I put it there. This story is over. Yes I know I said I would do a few chapters after the baby was born but I felt like it would just be dragging the story on and would subtract from its quality. But I have good news there will be a sequel which after deliberation with some people and my head I am making 15 or 16 years later. Now don't get panicked. This story will include old characters from here and I am even bringing back Andrew (your favorite character lol), will have a couple new characters, will deal with Casey and Derek's marriage, their kid's lives, Abby dealing with her illness, and more more drama!! This story had to end here and I know it makes you sad and you may not like it but I had to do it because I felt it was right but please read the sequel. I know you will all love it. I also want to say thanks to all the people who read this, who reviewed, who put it on their favorite and alert lists. This story would be nothing without you. When I first started it I was sure so many people would hate it and think it was stupid but you really liked it so thanks. Please for the last time all of you review!!)**

**(Oh the sequel is up I added it already the first chapter I mean. The story is called The Whole Picture. Go read it after you review)**


	42. Sneak Peek

**I just wanted to make sure everyone knew that the sequel is up!! The first chapter is up and it has gotten a very good response. So if you haven't read it go ahead and do it. Also make sure you put it on your alert or favorite list so you know when it gets updated. I also wanted to say thank you once again to everyone who put this on their alert and/or favorite list and to all of you who reviewed you all rock. Here is a sneak peek of the first chapter of The Whole Picture which is already up.**

**Chapter 1**

"I am going to tear you apart limb from limb with my bare hands you little rat," Fifteen year old Isabella Venturi said to her younger brother who was smirking at her as he stood on their front porch with a long line of bras suspended strung in the air behind him. Eight year old Daniel George Venturi had the same grin his father often had on his face. It was a grin that showed pride in his work unfortunately his sister did not find pride in her bras being hung out for the whole neighborhood to see.

"Ah Izzy don't have a cow," Danny said grinning.

"Don't have a cow? Look what you have done," she exclaimed. She lunged forward to grab him but he was smaller then her and quicker. He ran past her running inside the house.

"I'll kill him no jury will convict me," she mumbled under her breath as she went over to her bras taking them down her long brown hair hitting her in the face her blue eyes full of vengeance. Inside Danny was walking into the kitchen his small body tall with pride. He was small for his age and an exact replica of his father. When he went inside the kitchen he saw one of his younger sisters inside the kitchen already. Six year old Sophia Abigail Venturi was sitting at the kitchen table eating waffles. While Daniel was a copy of their dad Sophia was the copy of their mother.

"Where's my mom," Danny asked their sister and she shrugged.

"I don't know. Why was Izzy yelling," Sophia asked.

"No idea. You know her she is always yelling about something," Danny told his sister as he left the kitchen. Danny went up the stairs and went past all the doors and climbed up the stairs that went into the attic of rather the room he shared with Matthew his thirteen year old brother. The attic had been remodeled and now was a large spacious room that the two split. There was a curtain separating the room that Mathew had put up insisting he needed privacy. Matthew Frank was a twin. His twin sister Madison Jillian had her own room next to Isabella's. Sophia also had her own room right next to Riley Nora who was the youngest Venturi at three. When he got up into his room Danny went around the curtain and saw his brother reading a magazine, summer vacation had just started so all the Venturi kids were at home.

"What's going on?" Danny asked his brother who ignored him.

"Hey Matt guess what I did," Danny said.

"I heard," Matt answered still reading the magazine.

"Oh," Danny said.

"DANIEL GEORGE VENTURI GET DOWN HERE NOW," Danny heard his mother exclaim.

"And apparently so did mom," Matt remarked smirking and Danny rushed out of the room down the stairs. He ran down stairs into the kitchen and saw his mother standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hey mom," he said nervously.

"Sit now," Casey said. Danny did as he was told sitting next to Sophia who was watching them amused.

"You're getting in trouble," she sang under her breath and Danny gave her a look.

"Tell me something what makes you think it is a smart idea to hang your sister's bras on our porch," Casey asked Daniel who shrugged. Casey was thirty one years old and although she had several children she was still in shape and if possible even more beautiful.

"Well I just thought it would be funny," Danny answered.

"Funny for who? Not your sister I assume," Casey said.

"Well Madi might think it was funny. She always thinks my jokes are funny," Danny remarked.

"I wasn't talking about Madison I was talking about Isabella," Casey said as Madison walked into the room a panicked look on her face. Madison had been somewhat a tomboy her whole life maybe that was because her twin was a boy and they were best friends.

"Mom," Madison said her voice filled with anxiousness.

"Madi I am busy right now," Casey said.

"Mom I have something I have to tell you," Madison said her voice urgent. Casey turned around to look at Madison.

"What is it sweetheart," Casey said.

"I think I got my period," Madison said and Casey's jaw dropped.

"Eww that's gross," Danny yelled.

"What's a period," Sophia asked.

"It's when blood comes out of your special area," Danny said and Sophia's eyes widen.

"Oh no is Madi dying," Sophia exclaimed.

"Danny who told you that," Casey asked him.

"Matt did. He said that's why Izzy is always so mad cause she got her period," Danny told his mother.

"Oh no is Izzy going to die too," Sophia asked.

"No, Madi and Izzy are not dying," Casey told Sophia who then sighed with relief.

"Matt also said when girls get their period they can have babies," Danny said.

"Oh goodie are you going to have a baby Madi," Sophia asked excited.

"No!" exclaimed Casey and Madison at the same time.

"I am having a talk with your brother about what he tells you," Casey said to Danny who shrugged glad to be off the hook for the bra incident.

"And Madi come on let's go upstairs and get you some pads and have a talk. I am so proud of you, my little girl is growing up," Casey said as she walked over to Madi who was rolling her eyes. Danny watched as Madi and his mother walked out of the kitchen and sighed with relief.

"That was a close one," he commented to Sophia who nodded her head.

"It was. You were going to get in big trouble," Sophia said and he shrugged.

"But I got out of it and now I am totally free," he responded a huge grin on his face as he stood up.

"Mommy will remember later," Sophia said and Danny laughed.

"Yeah right," he said.

"Well I don't think I will be forgetting," a voice said from the kitchen doorway. Sophia and Danny looked to see their dad a grin on his face. Derek was thirty seven years old but still every bit as fit and handsome as the day Casey had meet him.

"Hey dad," Danny said.

"Nice decorations on the porch," Derek said and Danny grinned.

"But don't do it again," Derek warned and Danny nodded.

"Of course that was a one time prank anyway it wouldn't be funny again," Danny told his dad. Riley walked into the kitchen then slowly and Derek picked her up throwing her over his shoulder causing her to giggle.

"Down daddy down," Riley demanded.

"Where is your mom I have some news for her," Derek said.

...

**That is way more than half of the chapter. To find out Derek's news go to the real thing!**


	43. Youtube Trailer and Sequel

**Author's Note and Breaking News-**

**I just wanted to let you all know that a Youtube trailer for this story is up. Also if you didn't know the sequel for this story is up. It is called ****The Whole Picture****. That story also has a youtube trailer.**


	44. First Book!

Hello fellow writers and readers! I have finally done it! I have finally written and self published my first book on Amazon. I figured who better to tell the good news than my first readers! It is definitely along the same vein as my fanfics so I hope you guys will go buy my first book and read it :D I would love to see what you think of my next step in writing. The name is Work in Progress by Brianna St. Jean. I really hope you guys like it.


End file.
